Life's a Dance
by Maeniel
Summary: A/U. Shonen ai. It's everyday life in high school. There's a new student, but there's something different about him. Ch.19: Fitz has some fun with the story. The Extras chapter is up.
1. Meet the new guy

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am scrounging and saving for school. Please don't sue me.

Author's notes: Ack! Yet another A/U where the Kenshin-gumi is in high school! Well, I've put my own little twist to this yet again, so perhaps it won't be completely repeating every other story like this out there.

Please read the **Warnings and Explanations**. It's long, but it may save you from getting a headache or being offended later on.

**Warnings:** This fic contains mention of Homosexuality and Bisexuality. If the thought of two guys (or girls, should the situation arise) kissing, holding hands, hugging, and other unmentionables bothers you, perhaps you should re-think reading this fic. The classic coupling--being Kaoru/Kenshin, Sano/Megumi, Aoshi/Misao--are mostly disregarded. Aoshi/Misao fans will be the only ones out there who see a little, and unfortunately, I mean very little, action. This, along with adult situations and language are the reason for the R rating. Ages and relationships have been altered drastically. Expect the characters to be somewhat... well, out of character. It's an alternate universe. This should not come as a surprise. Lastly, expect me to take a bit more time to update this. This is a very long story (for me), and I am currently trying to separate it into manageable chapters as I get prepared for my own school year to start. I have not so much free time on my hands.

**Explanations:** This is a drama. There will be highs and lows, action and a lot of talking. I treat this like a series of short episodes rather than one long block of time. The time frame is set somewhere in October until the end of the school year--June. If it seems like something has been dropped or forgotten, I intend it to be that way. In most cases, it means that a rather large amount of time has passed (Days, weeks, etc...). Don't worry. Most things will be explained eventually.

**Final explanation/warnings:** This fic is alternate universe. It is set in a typical high school of US standards, as I know very little about modern schools in other countries. While I have done some light research on subjects addressed in this fic, by no means are things as they are in the real world. These are just ideas that popped into my head and begged me to write them down. 

I think that about covers it. On with the fic! (Oh, and reviews are welcome. Constructive criticism, people. I put a lot of time into this one. I appreciate efforts to help me make this better, but I really don't think anything I put in here warrants a flame.) 

Life's a Dance 

            Central High School. It was a school of notorious reputation. Like any school, the students were of mixed cultures and class, spanning from Christian to Muslim to Atheist, jocks to computer geeks to gang members, some students spanning between the groups. It was not unheard of for a jock to be part of a gang, nor was it uncommon for a choir member to be in basketball.

            Kenshin absently stepped back, his heel grinding into some hapless boy's toe as the kid tried to make off with his backpack. Ignoring the pained yelp of the student, whose face he did not recognize but would now never forget, he picked up his bag and straightened.

            "Watch it, asshole!" the would-be thief growled.

            "Don't stand so close to people," Kenshin replied coolly. He slammed his locker shut and spun the dial habitually. Turning, he pushed the bill of his hat up slightly so that he could look at the kid. "Next clumsy person to step on your foot might be heavier than I am."

            The boy snickered, trying to hide his embarrassment. Kenshin shouldered his bag and melted into the crowd, easily falling in with the pace the students set. He scanned the rooms lining the hall, searching for the one which was his first of the day--of the year. Pushing ragged, red bangs out of his eyes, he broke free of the crowd and stepped through the proper door.

            The teacher did not even glance up. She was absorbed in her magazine, the pair of reading glasses perched on her nose giving her a severe countenance. Kenshin stopped in front of her desk and waited for her to acknowledge him. When it became apparent that she would not, he sighed and crossed his arms impatiently.

            "What's new in the world of science?" he asked bluntly.

            "Wha--?!" the woman looked up sharply, glasses dropping right from her nose in her haste to see who had addressed her so boldly. Her eyes were a dark brown, although not so dark as her hair, which was so deep a black that it reflected blue-green in the light. "Excuse me?"

            "I'm Kenshin Himura," Kenshin held out his admittance paper. "I'm a transfer student."

            "Oh!" the teacher glanced at his papers, then waved them away. "Welcome to Human Physiology, Mr. Himura. You're sitting in the desk by the second window back."

            Nodding curtly, Kenshin turned to go to the aforementioned seat. The instructor picked up her reading glasses and closed her magazine. _World Science Weekly_.

            "Oh, and Mr. Himura," she spoke again. Kenshin paused, looking over his shoulder at her. His face was shadowed by the plain cap on his head. "Lose the hat. I want to be able to see your eyes, alert and always attentive to the lecture."

            Moving slowly, Kenshin reached up and gripped the curved bill of the hat. The instructor's eyes widened in obvious shock at the thick, red hair that tumbled around the boy's shoulders, falling to the small of his back. Kenshin lifted an eyebrow at her, then went to his desk. He sat down and, after placing his bag on the floor next to him, calmly worked his hair into a low ponytail, which he tied off with a short ribbon pulled from his pocket. The teacher found her voice.

            "Thank you, Mr. Himura."

            Kenshin glanced at her, then looked out the window. He was silent as students filed into the class after the first bell.

^_^

            "Who's the new kid?"

            "Not a clue. Some transfer student, I think."

            "That a girl or a boy?"

            The students snickered, greatly amused by the sarcastic question. They all looked across the room to the red-haired boy who did not appear to notice them. He just stared down at whatever he was writing in his notebook.

            "He is pretty, isn't he?" one boy commented, his lips curling into a devious smile.

            "Knock it off, Okita," a tall boy with spiky brown hair growled. "I heard he already made a fool of Chou this morning."

            "That's not exactly an impressive feat," Okita chuckled. He laughed again and waved his hand in a placating gesture. "Okay! Okay! I'll wait 'til I meet him to make judgments."

            "How much time until class starts?" the spiky-haired boy wondered, looking toward the clock.

            "Seven minutes," a tall girl purred. She was knock-dead gorgeous, her dark hair drawn up in an elaborate bun. The boy was not impressed. He nodded his thanks and stood.

            "Sano?" Okita questioned.

            "Be right back," the brown-haired boy grinned, then sauntered over to the opposite side of the room. He stopped at the new boy's desk and glanced down at the doodling in the notebook, wondering what the petite redhead had been doing for the past several minutes.

            The textbook on the boy's desk slapped shut, hiding the notebook from view. That was not before Sano saw that the doodles were not, in fact, doodles. They were words, although what the sentences read, he had not had enough time to see. But then, Sano forgot the notebook because two narrowed, violet eyes were looking up at him steadily. He grinned.

            "Hey," he greeted. "I'm Sanosuke Sagara."

            The boy watched him, flinty eyes following his movements as he sat in the chair in front of his desk. Finally, he nodded a greeting.

            "Kenshin," he murmured. Sano was slightly surprised at the voice, soft and high. He might have mistaken that voice for a girl's had he not been looking at the boy as he spoke. That was all the boy said. No 'hello,' no 'nice to meet you,' nothing. Sano refused to be daunted.

            "Did you just move here?" he tried amiably.

            "Yes."

            "Where from?"

            "...Around," Kenshin frowned in apparent disapproval.

            "This your first day here?"

            "Yes."

            Sano was beginning to feel a bit frustrated. He tried again.

            "You have any friends here already?"

            "No."

            "Do you always answer questions with one-word answers?"

            "Not always."

            "Hah!" Sano jabbed his finger through the air toward Kenshin's face. The smaller boy blinked, jerking back, away from the digit. "Got you to say _two_ words!"

            Kenshin blinked at him, his irritated frown suddenly melting into an expression of bewilderment. His dusky, violet eyes, so narrow and cold before, were suddenly wide and almost confused. The hard line of his mouth softened to something much more gentle. His eyes darted to the side, to the classroom, the other side, to the window, and back to Sano.

            "What did you say your name was?" he asked cautiously.

            "Uh... Sanosuke..." Sano said clearly, wondering if this boy was slow.

            "Sanosuke," Kenshin echoed, then smiled faintly. "Hello, Sanosuke."

            "Yeah," Sano frowned. "Hi. Call me Sano. Sanosuke sounds so... long."

            Nodding in agreement, Kenshin looked down at his desk self-consciously. He tapped his pencil against his book in a small, nervous gesture.

            "Kenshin," he said softly.

            "So you already said," Sano scowled. He was growing more and more certain that this kid was a complete idiot.

            Kenshin startled visibly, a flush of red rushing to his cheeks.

            "Oh," he muttered quietly. He looked out the window again, avoiding Sano's piercing stare. "Sorry."

            _Great,_ Sano mentally smacked himself. _Now I've gone and humiliated the new kid. Way to go, Sagara._ Aloud, he said, "You have any brothers or sisters going here?" _Good to cover my bases._

            He had hoped for another shy, friendly answer. What he got was a dead stare.

            "I don't have any siblings," Kenshin said softly.

            "Uh... well okay," Sano fumbled for something appropriate to say. "You're lucky. Brothers and sisters are annoying anyway."

            The more he said, the more he realized he was just upsetting the new kid. Kenshin's expression became guarded, closed off. Sano hesitated, then tried to make the kid more at ease.

            "You can tell me to shut up any time, here," he offered.

            "I can," Kenshin's face hardened into that mask of anger it had been when Sano had first approached him. "But that wouldn't stop you, would it?"

            "Probably not," Sano scowled, ready to push back. He hated it when punks tried to pull attitude with him. "And it won't stop you from being an ass, will it?"

            He received a cold glare for his words. Shaking his head in disgust, Sano stood and walked away. He was greeted with a curious look from Okita when he returned to his desk, but at that moment the instructor chose to begin class. Everyone knew that to keep talking once Dr. Megumi Takani began her class was to invite a sharp tongue lashing, so Sano kept his peace and turned toward the front.

            He glanced once more to the new student. Kenshin had opened his book again and was staring down at the page of his notebook. Bracing his elbows on his desk, the new kid buried his face in his hands. Sano frowned, curious at the action, but then he reminded himself that Kenshin was just another jerk. He looked away.

^_^  
            The lunchroom was packed, as usual, a third of the student body crowded into the inadequate space. A girl with a long, ebony ponytail wove through the students, making her way to the far corner of the room. She smiled and waved at a girl who called out to her, momentarily forgetting to watch where she was walking. And in that moment, she ran straight into another student.

            "Ooof! Ack!" Kaoru reached out automatically to steady the person she had hit. She was startled by the flash of long red hair, then quickly babbled out an apology. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was..."

            She trailed off as she found herself staring into a set of soft, violet eyes. The student still had his back turned to her, but he had twisted slightly to look over his shoulder at the girl. Kaoru gaped at him, stunned to silence.

            _Whoa, is he gorgeous!_ she thought, suddenly a little breathless.

            The boy just gazed back at her. Then, he murmured a quiet, "Excuse me," and continued walking. Kaoru stared after him, her heart racing away in her chest.

            "Hey! Jou-chan!" a familiar voice startled her from her thoughts, and she grinned at the boy waving at her. She waved back and continued on her way to her original destination. In a minute, she had reached the table, and with an exaggerated sigh, dropped into the nearest chair, which just happened to have someone already sitting in it.

            "Kaoru, get off my lap."

            Kaoru giggled and slid into the seat beside the irritated boy.

            "I love you, too, Aoshi," she teased her older brother. She snatched the bag lunch from his hand and started opening it. "I just ran into the new student," she failed to notice the dubious glances exchanged around the table. "Anyone met him yet? He's got to be the prettiest boy I've ever seen."

            "He's also the biggest jerk around," Sano muttered.

            "Sano talked to him in Human Phys," a girl with a long, black braid down her back offered brightly. "You might want to stay away from the new kid, Kaoru."

            "Why?" Kaoru frowned. "What did he say?"

            "He was ruder than that ass of a principal of ours," Sano grumbled. "Confusing as hell. Started out all cold and mean, then got kind of friendly. He damn near bit my head off twenty seconds later."

            "Even Dr. Takani avoided bringing him to attention," Okita added. "She usually picks on the new kids. I think she likes to test them. But she never once called on Himura."

            Kaoru glanced around the table at her friends. They were a strange group, she knew, but they fit together like jagged puzzle pieces. Ages, interests, intelligence levels, all spanned the board from top to bottom.

            Misao was a sophomore and a solid B student. She was as bubbly as a cheerleader, but she was in basketball--one of the best players on the team despite her unimpressive height. She was also Kaoru's best friend.

            Sano, a senior, looked like he was a gang member, and Kaoru knew that he had been, years ago. He barely squeaked by with C's, annoyed the heck out of the teachers, but was an all around good guy. He was possessive and fiercely protective of his little brother, Yahiko, as well as his friends. Kaoru considered herself lucky to know him, even if he did keep calling her Jou-chan, which was about the only thing he retained from their Japanese language class.

            Okita was a bit of a mystery, always smiling and usually friendly. He had a mean streak that caused Kaoru to compare him to a coyote. Attractive until you got close. Nice to his friends, but he'd rip the throat out of anything that tried to hurt him or his friends. He kept to himself for the most part, got A's in his classes, and occasionally played tennis, but no one could ever make him play on the school team. His senior year, perhaps he would.

            Aoshi, Kaoru's brother, was as standoffish as they came. He was a straight-A student, had the musical talent to be a classical prodigy, but never asserted himself. Kaoru was proud of him for his abilities, but she wished he would do more for himself. She knew he had been accepted into Harvard, and she was pressing him to accept. After all, so few people got into Ivy League schools on a full scholarship. Especially students from Central.

            "I think you all are jumping to conclusions too soon!" Kaoru announced. "He's new, doesn't have any friends, and doesn't know his way around yet. He's probably nervous."

            "If you're so keen on getting cut down, go talk to him," Sano glanced around, then waved in the direction of a table, not too far from them. "His name is Kenshin."

            "Okita called him Himura," Kaoru frowned.

            "It's Kenshin Himura," Aoshi said calmly. Kaoru blushed, then scowled, standing up.

            "I'm going to talk to him," she declared. She turned and walked away from the table, shoving Aoshi's head forward as she went. Her brother cursed as he spilled soda down his chin. The others laughed, but Okita caught her wrist as she went by. He had a dark gleam in his eyes.

            "We're dying to know, Kaoru," he murmured. "Find out if he's gay or straight."

            Kaoru flushed, then laughed and walked away. She hugged her lunch to her stomach as she wove through the rowdy students again. She focused her sights on the redhead that had caught her attention that day.

            Kenshin was not eating. He held a bottle of water, but by the looks of it, he had not yet opened it. The table he had chosen was one notorious for the presence of the so-called 'band geeks.' However, the red-haired boy did not seem bothered by their presence. He listened impassively as the group of mostly girls talked about who knows what. Kaoru walked right up to them, smiling when she got a few curious glances.

            "Hi!" she greeted brightly, settling herself down in the empty chair beside the new boy. He looked at her, recognition brightening his gaze.

            "Hello," he murmured, smiling a bit.

            "You're the new kid, right?" Kaoru jumped right in, getting both feet wet. "The transfer student?"

            "Yeah..." Kenshin's fingers fiddled with the lid of his water, opening it, shutting it, opening it, and so on. Kaoru wondered if he knew just how distracting that little motion was.

            "I'm Kaoru," she introduced herself. "You interested in student council?"

            "Not really," Kenshin smiled weakly. "I take it you're in the student council?"

            "I'm the vice president," she nodded. "But don't worry. I'm not offended."

            Kenshin did not react to her lighthearted wink as most boys would. No blush, no returning grin. He just continued to twist that bottle cap, back and forth, back and forth. Kaoru could not take it anymore. She reached forward abruptly, placing her hands over his and stilling his movements. That got a reaction. Kenshin jerked his hands away from her, as if her fingers were scalding hot.

            "Ah..." he stammered, apparently startled at his own reaction.

            "I'm sorry," Kaoru said before he could say anything both of them would regret. "I shouldn't have done that," she smiled ruefully. "It's just that you kept fussing with that bottle cap. You must be really nervous, this being a strange new place and all."

            "Yeah," Kenshin glanced at her, then smiled. Kaoru loved that smile. She grinned back, only to have it fade when he stood.

            "Where are you going?" she demanded.

            "Um, to the school nurse," Kenshin picked up his book bag. Kaoru smiled brightly.

            "You want some company?"

            That elicited a startled blink. Kenshin looked at her uncertainly.

            "I'll be okay," he muttered.

            "Don't be silly," Kaoru stood as well, noticing with no small amount of pleasure that he was almost exactly her height. It was a rare thing, for any boy to be as short as she. Even Okita was three or four inches taller. Kenshin might have been an inch taller, at most. "It's lonely walking through the halls by yourself. And maybe I can get out of a few minutes of sixth period."

            "Maybe," Kenshin smiled hesitantly. "But if you're sure you don't mind..."

            "Don't think, Kenshin," Kaoru tapped his forehead lightly, delighting in his startled blink. "If you think too much, you won't make friends around here. I'm trying to be nice and be friends with you."

            She hooked her arm through his, and this time he did not pull away. He just let her pull him out of the cafeteria and down the hall, caught in a stunned silence.

            "So, where'd you go before this?" Kaoru asked, trying to make conversation.

            "Home schooling," Kenshin managed to blurt, still at a loss for how to act around this girl. "Private tutors."

            "Wow!" Kaoru grinned. "Your parents rich or something?"

            "Or something," he echoed.

            "What made you decide to come to a public school after that?"

            "...It's a long story," he said after a moment.

            "Why are we going to the school nurse?" Kaoru wondered.

            "I have medication that I have to take," Kenshin explained vaguely. Kaoru was not certain how he did it, but suddenly, she was no longer holding his arm. She wondered if he was just nervous around girls. Then again, Sano had said that Kenshin had been particularly rude to him.

            "What for?" Kaoru blurted unthinkingly.

            Kenshin stared at her, and she blushed.

            "Oh, I'm sorry!" she said quickly. "That was really rude of me."

            "No," he smiled, and it had a bit of sadness to it. "It's okay. Maybe that's one thing you should know about before you start thinking you want to be friends with me."

            "Huh?" Kaoru frowned at him uneasily. "What do you mean?"

            "Well..." Kenshin watched her closely, as if trying to read into her very soul. "It's a rather uncommon disease..."

            "Oh, my god!" Kaoru gasped. "Do you have AIDS?!"

            "_No!_" Kenshin frowned at her in open disapproval. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't start spreading that around. I have a hard enough time making friends as it is."

            "Sorry!" Kaoru turned very red, mortified at her audacious words.

            "DID," Kenshin said suddenly, stating each letter separately.

            "What?" the girl stared at him blankly.

            "Disassociative Identity Disorder," Kenshin clarified, his words steady, his expression guarded. "You'd probably recognize it as Multiple Personality Disorder."

            Kaoru stared at him. She could not have been more shocked if he had told her he had just killed a man. Kenshin, accustomed to the silence that followed that particular announcement, just kept walking toward the nurse's office.

            "The medication is supposed to help regulate it," he said quietly, forcing Kaoru to keep up with him to hear his words. He smiled, an expression of bemused cynicism. "It doesn't always work, though."

            "Whoa," Kaoru breathed, finally finding her voice. "Uh... this is going to sound incredibly naive, and maybe a bit cruel, but... I thought MPD... DID came from... uh..."

            "Abuse?" Kenshin suggested.

            "...Yeah."

            "That's usually the case, yes," Kenshin nodded.

            "Usually?" Kaoru echoed.

            "Here we are," Kenshin said, suddenly smiling and cheerful. He ignored Kaoru's question and went into the nurse's office. The 'nurse' was actually a doctor, and an old one at that. "Dr. Genzai?"

            The old man smiled, squinting up at the pair that had just entered his office.

            "Hello there, young man!" he greeted. "What can I do for you?"

            "It's Kenshin Himura, Dr. Genzai," Kenshin said patiently. "I was in here earlier."

            "Ah! Kenshin," Dr. Genzai pointed at the desk, where Kenshin's file already lay out. "You're here to take your medication, I assume?"

            "Yes, sir."

            "Have a seat."

            Kenshin sat in the chair by the doctor's desk, studiously avoiding Kaoru's curious stare as the girl settled herself in a chair by the wall. Dr. Genzai bustled about, opening a small cupboard in the corner and removing a bottle that rattled loudly with the movement. Kaoru watched with interest as he pulled out a paper cup and flipped on the water in the sink. Dr. Genzai started talking, all while calmly dispensing Kenshin's medication.

            "Your schedule, I believe, was set up so you have a study hall this hour, was it not, Kenshin?" he asked.

            "Yes, sir."

            "I have a cot in back, if you want to lay down for the next twenty minutes or so," Dr. Genzai offered.

            "Yes, sir."

            "The medication you took earlier had a pretty strong antihistamine," the doctor babbled on. "You're probably feeling pretty tired by now."

            Kenshin was silent, accepting the water and the little paper cup that held his pills. Dr. Genzai smiled kindly.

            "Drink all of the water now."

            Kenshin did as he was ordered, slouching back in his chair a bit when he was finished. Kaoru watched him, intrigued by this new student. He was drifting, glancing around the nurse's office wearily, eyes swimming in and out of focus. Kaoru wondered how she had not noticed his exhaustion until this moment. She thought that perhaps he was just very good at hiding it.

            "You okay, Kenshin?" she asked abruptly. He blinked and looked at her in surprise.

            "Fine," he replied with obvious discomfort. Kaoru smiled nervously.

            "Sorry if I offended you," she hoped she wasn't babbling too much. "You just look like you're ready to pass out, so I thought I'd ask."

            A slow smile came to the boy's face, and Kaoru was lost in the depths of those blue-violet eyes. He was dazzling. Kaoru reached across the space between them and grabbed his hand and held it, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand in gentle circles. Kenshin looked at her in obvious confusion.

            "Don't you have class?" he asked cautiously. Kaoru grinned and shook her head.

            "Silly," she squeezed his hand lightly. "I told you I'm looking for an excuse to be late. Staying here with you seems like a better one than most."

            "Taking advantage of the situation..." Kenshin smiled languidly.

            "In more ways than one," Kaoru giggled. "If you're not too out of it, maybe you wouldn't mind talking for awhile. I'd like to get to know you."

            "Not until I ask my questions, young lady," Dr. Genzai returned, chuckling good-naturedly. "After that, I'll write you an excuse and let you and Kenshin chat the hour away."

            "Thanks, Dr. Genzai," Kaoru smiled brilliantly.

            "Now, Kenshin," Dr. Genzai crouched in front of the sedated boy. "How has your day been so far?"

            "Okay," Kenshin sighed, eyes rolling to look at the doctor. "I guess."

            "Any incidents?"

            "Incidents?" Kenshin repeated dully.

            "You need to be honest with me, Kenshin," Dr. Genzai said, suddenly very serious. "Were there any periods of confusion? Loss of awareness? Did you find yourself somewhere and not remember how you got there?"

            Kenshin frowned, the picture of struggling concentration. He nodded.

            "This morning," he said finally. "Before first hour... I was talking with someone."

            "What happened?" Dr. Genzai scrawled down a few notes on a pad of paper.

            "I saw a boy in front of me and didn't remember seeing him get there," Kenshin explained slowly. His face screwed into an unhappy frown. "I think he thought I was some kind of idiot. I must have repeated myself... Later, I saw my notebook, and the page was covered with things I don't remember writing."

            "Was that the only spell, Kenshin?" Dr. Genzai asked solemnly.

            Kenshin nodded, adding a soft, "I think so."

            "You're nervous," Dr. Genzai smiled, once again lighthearted and happy. "These things are bound to happen when you're under stress. Come on, now. Let's get you back to that cot. You look like you could use a nap."

^_^

            Kaoru stared down at the sleeping boy pensively. Things were starting to make sense. At first, she could not understand how this kind, gentle boy could have been the rude jerk that Sano had described. But when Kenshin had described his encounter with the boy from that morning, it all fell into place.

            Sano had been talking to one of Kenshin's alternate personalities.

            "You are an intriguing person, Kenshin," Kaoru decided. _And I'm going to be your friend whether you like it or not!_ she added silently with fierce determination.

            Kenshin murmured something in his sleep and opened his eyes. Glazed violet met bright blue, and Kaoru smiled. He smiled back.

^_^

More longwinded notes: Okay, so this starts out suspiciously like a K&K thing. Oh well. I have nothing against the girl. I know Kenshin is a bit more forthcoming with information about himself than he usually is, but it seemed to fit, so I left it. I also realize that I'm treating the Japanese names as if they are perfectly normal for a student in the US. That's only because I tend to get confused if I try to change their names. Please forgive the discrepancy with US culture. These characters are 100 percent American. While that means they may have blood of different cultures, they speak English and do not practice Japanese customs other than the occasional mention of martial arts. I'm sorry if that disappoints anyone, but it is how this story is handled, and that aspect will not be changed.


	2. Misao's basketball game

Disclaimer: Check chapter one.

Notes: I'm glad people like this. I honestly did not expect such an enthusiastic response. For all you K/K lovers out there, I do apologize. That's why I wrote the warning, so you hardcore K/K people would not have to subject yourself to this. It will not change. The fic is almost complete, and I really do not want to rewrite it to incorporate the traditional couples now that it is so long. And as for you who have declared that you don't like the K/S pairing… well, whoever said I was pairing Kenshin with Sano? *Evil laughter* Ahem. 

Anyway, keep reading, please. I appreciate the suggestions, and if I can do anything to make this better (other than make it K/K), let me know. And this fic is not a hentai, so all you people who are leery of that, don't worry. The rating is R. It will stay at R. Period. 

Now that I have all that out of my system, we move to the next chapter of the story. I hope you all like it.

Life's a Dance

            "I'm going to invite Kenshin to come to Misao's game tonight," Kaoru announced.

            "_What?!_"

            "Who?"

            "Yay! Kaoru finally expresses interest in the opposite sex!"

            "That comment was not necessary, Misao," Kaoru grimaced.

            "At least he's not some loser," Aoshi said, ever calm. His eyes slid over to look at Sano. "He's smart and can handle himself well enough."

            "I resent that, asshole!" Sano growled.

            "You've met Kenshin, Aoshi?" Kaoru asked curiously.

            "He's in my Calculus class," Aoshi nodded. He grimaced, distinctly unhappy. "He got a better score on the quiz than I did yesterday."

            "I thought he just started two days ago," Okita smirked. "He must be pretty smart to catch up that quickly. Tough luck, Aoshi. You may find yourself a rival in Himura."

            "_I'm not dating him!_" Kaoru shouted at the top of her lungs. She pounced on Misao, dragging the girl into a headlock. "I just want him to feel like he's welcome!"

            "Is he welcome?" Sano asked, his voice smooth and deep.

            "Sano, you jerk! Of course he is!" Kaoru snapped. "And maybe if you hadn't made him so nervous, he would not have jumped you like he did. You're the one who isn't welcome if you can't be nice to the new kid."

            "Hey!" Sano protested. "He insulted me first!"

            "I find that hard to believe," Kaoru retorted, still struggling with Misao. The threat was not worth much, considering the girl was still laughing, even while being dragged around by her neck. "Anyway, you guys have to be nice, okay? He's... a bit anxious."

            "Rude as hell," Sano grumbled, glancing up to the cars that stopped at the curb, dropping off students. Farther ahead were the buses.

            "_SANO, YOU HAD BETTER PROMISE!_"

            "Isn't that him?"

            "Promise me--huh?" Kaoru dropped Misao, who fell into a graceless heap on the ground. Not far ahead, Kenshin was climbing out of a small coupe. Another man climbed out of the car, and Kaoru could not help but stare. The guy was _huge!_ Dark brown hair was kept in a low ponytail, much of it falling in his face. The rest of him was broad, bulky, and muscular. He looked like he worked out.

            "Sheesh," Misao gasped. "Wow. Is that Kenshin's dad?"

            "We can all see where the kid got his hair-styling tips from," Sano muttered.

            Kaoru shoved her elbow deep into the older boy's gut. He doubled over, groaning in agony. But now all their attention was on Kenshin and his 'father' again. The man smirked and said something they could not hear from that distance, or over the din of the students arriving at school. Whatever it was, Kenshin seemed indignant, snapping back an immediate reply. The man just laughed and tossed something over the car to the boy. Kenshin caught it and threw it back, much more swiftly, calling out something that was apparently another heated response.

            "A man with that stature would not likely be father to a boy of Himura's stature," Okita mused. "Himura's too much of a shrimp to be that guy's son."

            "I hate to agree with you, but you're probably right," Kaoru sighed. "I'm going to go talk with Kenshin. I'll see you guys later!"

            "Don't scare him away, Kaoru!" Misao shouted as Kaoru jogged toward Kenshin. Kaoru flipped her the bird and continued on her merry way.

            "It seems that you may have to be civil to Kenshin Himura from now on, Sanosuke," Aoshi said dryly.

            "I'll be nice to him when he straightens out that punk attitude of his," Sano grumbled, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

            Okita and Misao laughed at their friends, and the group continued into the school. Meanwhile, Kaoru had reached Kenshin.

            "Hey, Kenshin!"

            Obviously startled, Kenshin failed to see the set of keys that flew toward his head. Kaoru reached out and caught them before they could hit him. She grinned and dangled them in front of him. Kenshin took the keys, staring at her incredulously.

            "Careful, Kenshin," she teased. "You could have gotten hurt."

            "Kaoru?" he blurted.

            "Who is this, brat?" the man by the driver's side door of the car asked calmly.

            Almost growling, Kenshin turned and flung the keys back at the man. The man caught them easily.

            "Stop calling me that!" he hollered, obviously frustrated. He sighed irately and lowered his voice. "Her name is Kaoru. We met the other day in the cafeteria. Kaoru, this is Hiko, my guardian."

            "So he's not your dad?"

            "If I ever have kids, I would hope that they won't be as scrawny as this one," Hiko said. He tossed the keys back to Kenshin. "I expect you to be out here promptly when school ends."

            "Why do you keep throwing these things at me?" Kenshin demanded, jingling the keys impatiently. "Don't you need them to drive this ancient machine?"

            "Be grateful of this ancient machine, brat," Hiko sniffed. "Without it, you'd have to take a bus. I know how much you like that."

            "Actually, Kenshin," Kaoru interjected, hoping to head off another argument. "I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight. There's this basketball game, you see, and my best friend's playing..." she blushed when she noticed Hiko's knowing leer, and smiled inwardly at Kenshin's blank stare. She rushed to finish the question. "I'd really like you to come with us."

            "I can't believe it," Hiko muttered. "The idiot's getting asked out on a date."

            "_IT'S NOT A DATE!!!_" Kaoru screamed.

            Kenshin laughed and touched her shoulder gently.

            "Don't let him get to you, too," he pleaded jokingly. "I'd love to go. Who else is going?"

            "Uh... Sano, Aoshi, Okita, Yahiko, and Tsubame," she ticked off quickly. "Oh, and I think Yumi might go. But she'll only go if Shishio goes too."

            "I should probably check to be sure it's okay," Kenshin glanced over at Hiko uncertainly.

            "Far be it from me to stand in the way of your social life," Hiko grinned. "When's the game?"

            Kaoru smiled in obvious relief. "Seven."

            "It's at the school?"

            "Yeah."

            "He'll meet you here at..."

            "We're coming at six-thirty," Kaoru said doubtfully.

            "Six-thirty it is," Hiko smirked at Kenshin, who looked like he wanted to sink into the ground. "I'll drop you off, brat. Don't say I never did anything for you."

            "I wouldn't dream of it," Kenshin drawled. "School's starting in a few minutes, Hiko. Shouldn't you be going?"

            With another trademark smirk, Hiko lowered his immense body into the little car. Kenshin rolled his eyes and threw the keys again, right through the open passenger's side window. He grinned at the soft, jingling thud, quickly followed by angry cursing.

            "Gets him every time," he murmured.

            Kaoru laughed incredulously and led the boy off to the front doors. They heard a final shout from Hiko.

            "_Don't forget your medication, brat!_"

            Kenshin groaned and hid his face in his hands. Kaoru just giggled and dragged him into the halls of the school.

^_^

            When it came to dignity and backing down from a fight with an irritated girl, Sano would sacrifice dignity almost every time. And now, with Kaoru flaming in his face, he decided it was one of those times to bend and let her have her way.

            "All right, Jou-chan!" he said, exasperation clear in his voice. "I promise to keep my peace! I won't start a fight."

            "So you'll be nice to him?" Kaoru glared at him suspiciously.

            "Yes, yes!" Sano threw his hands up. "I'll be nice to the jerk. Are you satisfied now?"

            Kaoru grinned smugly and crossed her arms.

            "Yes."

            Grumbling under his breath, Sano leaned against the wall next to Okita. The other senior smiled pleasantly and turned his grin to Kaoru.

            "You never did tell us the answer to that question, Kaoru," he pointed out. "We've got bets placed, you know."

            "You guys are terrible," Kaoru sighed.

            "I've got my money in the pool for him being off the path," Okita continued, his eyes twinkling in dark humor. "Don't keep me in the dark, Kamiya."

            "It never came up, okay?" Kaoru glared at the boy.

            "We'll figure it out," Sano chuckled.

            "Perverts!"

            "Nah, just curious."

            Conversation stopped as the school doors opened, and Kenshin stepped through. He hesitated, momentarily freezing beneath the stares of the other students, then smiled and continued forward. Kaoru was relieved. She had been worried that he would be withdrawn and nervous through the encounter, but it appeared that he would be open to meeting new people.

            "Hi, Kenshin!" she greeted, stepping forward to meet him.

            "Hello," he murmured, a bit shyly.

            "Ready to go?" Kaoru turned toward the gym, pausing only when she saw the uncertain expression on Kenshin's face. "What's wrong?"

            "Nothing!" he smiled, painfully wide. "I should just warn you, though..."

            "Huh?"

            "Where's this game being played?" A giant of a man walked through the front doors into the school.

            "Whoa!" Sano blurted. Okita nodded his agreement while keeping his silence. Kaoru just blinked at him, then looked at Kenshin. The redhead sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose to ease the tension there.

            "Hiko will be here, too," he grumbled.

            "Don't mind me," Hiko smirked. "I'll just sit in the back. Consider me a chaperone."

            "You've got to be kidding me!" Sano groaned. "Himura, you have to have a nanny? He here to make sure you make it home safe and sound, or something?"

            "Don't be stupid," Hiko spotted the gym doors and sauntered toward them, fixing an unforgiving stare on the lanky boy. "Kenshin could cut your sorry butt down in under a minute. I'm just here to enjoy the game."

            Kaoru eyed the small, white box in Hiko's hand and glanced at Kenshin, who looked for the world like he was going to attempt to strangle the man. She touched his shoulder lightly, earning a surprised glance.

            "Let's go," she suggested. "The game starts in twenty minutes, and I want to be someplace where I can cheer on Misao."

            "Misao's your best friend?" Kenshin asked curiously, dropping his anger to take interest in Kaoru's words.

            "Yep!" Kaoru grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward the gym doors. "Come on! I already got tickets."

^_^

            Kaoru glanced at her friends, sitting around her and Kenshin. Sano and Okita were debating about something or other, Aoshi watching them impassively. Yahiko and Tsubame would not be caught dead sitting near them, so they were nowhere in sight. Yumi sat with Shishio, and the two were cuddled together, having some sort of intimate conversation. It was a good time to have a private conversation. She leaned over to whisper into Kenshin's ear.

            "I haven't told them anything," she informed him. Kenshin looked at her, surprise plain in his violet eyes.

            "Thank you," he said after a moment of indecision.

            "That's why Hiko's here, isn't it?" Kaoru glanced up at the man, several rows behind them. Hiko was staring out at the gymnasium, seemingly oblivious to her probing stare. She looked back to Kenshin, who had followed her gaze and was watching Hiko calmly. "Just in case?"

            Kenshin looked at her solemnly.

            "Yeah."

            "But you won't need it tonight," Kaoru smiled. Kenshin returning smile was slow and uncertain. "Because we're going to have fun. No stress, no problems, right?"

            "Right," Kenshin echoed faintly. "Kaoru, can we not talk about this?"

            "Oh, I'm sorry," Kaoru bit her lip anxiously. "I didn't think--Nevermind. Let's just have fun."

            "Which one is your friend?" Kenshin pointed down at the girls running around the basketball court.

            "Oh!" Kaoru smiled and pointed. "That's Misao. Number fourteen."

            Kenshin followed her finger, his eyes sweeping the floor until he found the girl with a large 14 on her back. He smiled at the sight of the short girl with her whipping braid, darting in and out of the lines. Intent upon the pre-game activities, Kenshin did not notice Kaoru moving until her mouth was right next to his ear.

            "I'm going to get a soda!" she told him. Kenshin smiled and nodded in agreement, rising to join her, but Kaoru planted a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. At his confused glance, she just grinned. "I'll get it. You want one too?"

            "If they have water out there--"

            "Gotcha!" Kaoru winked and started shoving through the crowd. She yelled back over her shoulder, "Don't let anyone take my seat!"

            Her last words were unnecessary. In addition to Kenshin, her other friends would never let anyone shove her out. She had to admit, Sano and Aoshi were far more intimidating than Kenshin at first glance. And those who knew Okita--personally or by reputation--would sooner pick a fight with an angry alley cat. The scratches they would procure would be, by far, better than the humiliation Okita would put them through.

            So, Kenshin was left alone with the group. However, Sano, Okita, and Aoshi were so absorbed in their argument that not one of them noticed Kaoru's departure. He did not mind. He just studied the crowd and the basketball teams. The junior cheerleading squad was jumping around in front of the bleachers, waving their pom-poms like there was no tomorrow.

            "It's almost as good as the boy's basketball games, isn't it?!"

            Kenshin blinked and turned toward who had shouted near his ear. He found himself staring into the smiling face of a student. For a heartbeat, he could not figure out something vital about the person--gender. A quick glance, down and back up, and he decided he was addressing another boy.

            "I've never been to either," Kenshin replied finally.

            "You don't know what you've been missing!" the boy grinned. "The name's Kamatari. And you are?"

            "Kenshin."

            Kamatari smiled broadly. "Well hello, Kenshin," he greeted with mock formality. "You seem very familiar. Have we met before?"

            "I don't think so..." Kenshin's eyes shifted from Kamatari to the movement just beyond him. Another student sat beside the boy, carrying two bottled sodas and a couple bags of candy. A bag of M&Ms(tm) dangled from his teeth as he dropped the extra bottle and bag into Kamatari's lap. Kenshin could not help but smile at the sight of the boy. "But I've met him before."

            "Chou?" Kamatari said blankly.

            "Huh?" gray eyes turned toward them. One eye drooped slightly, but both opened fully at the sight of the two boys talking. "Kamatari! Don't tell me you're talking to this idiot."

            "_That's_ why you seemed so familiar!" Kamatari giggled and clapped his hands cheerfully. "Chou described the person who told him off two days ago! That was you?"

            "The moron stepped on my foot!" Chou grumbled. "Then he treated me like it was _my_ fault!"

            "You were the one trying to steal my bag," Kenshin pointed out, smiling in amusement. "Chou, is it?"

            Grumbling under his breath, Chou grudgingly nodded. Kamatari grinned and took it upon himself to introduce them.

            "Chou, this is Kenshin," he declared.

            "We've met," Chou growled, but extended a hand. "Nice to meet you when I'm not trying to steal your shit."

            "Likewise," Kenshin shook his hand. "Try it again, and you'll be limping for a week."

            Chou burst out laughing. He threw his head back and held his side. When he had recovered, he draped his arm around Kamatari's shoulders casually and winked at the questionably male student.

            "I like him," he declared. "Okay, Kenshin. It's a deal. I don't step on your feet, you don't step on mine."

            "Hey!" They looked up at the new voice, over Kenshin's shoulder. Sano crouched down behind Kenshin and Kamatari, slinging an arm around either boy's shoulders. "You two got a little tryst going on here behind Jou-chan's back?"

            Kamatari laughed, but Kenshin just stared at Sano in confusion. Sano grinned and winked at Chou, who was trying not to spit out his soda, his face turning very red.

            "We've got a bet going on back here, Kenshin," Sano grinned at the bewildered boy. "If you start pulling this crap, you'll make it completely forfeit. Bi wasn't included in the pool."

            "Bi--" Kenshin glanced at Kamatari, then over his shoulder at Kaoru, who was climbing around the people to get back to her seat. Sano's first words clicked, and a slight redness crept up to his cheeks. "You're betting on if I'm straight or not?!"

            "With your looks, you've gotta admit," Sano tugged on a lock of Kenshin's hair. The boy's eyes flashed with indignation. "It's hard to tell."

            "Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and figure it out," Kenshin ground out through clenched teeth.

            "Hey, lighten up, Kenshin," Sano caught the boy's ponytail and jerked it a couple times. Kenshin made a soft sound of protest and swatted Sano's hand away. Sano just laughed and grinned darkly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Here," he turned, dragging Kenshin with him. Pointing, he stated clinically, "Okita's bi, Aoshi's probably straight--we haven't quite got him figured out yet--I'm bi, Kamatari's a flaming gay, Chou is a straight arrow all the way, and that guy you came with... we're thinking straight."

            "Hiko would _love_ to hear that," Kenshin said dryly.

            "You're the one we can't figure out," Sano released Kenshin abruptly, and the boy grabbed the bleacher bench to remain seated. "But all of us placed bets on straight or gay. If you prove to be bi... well, it would ruin the bet."

            "How much is in the pool?" Kenshin asked, suddenly grinning.

            Sano laughed.

            "I'm starting to think you're not as bad as your first impression," he decided.

            Kenshin flushed again.

            "That was..." he muttered uneasily.

            "Relax, Kenshin," Sano chuckled and pointed at the court. "The game's starting."

            "Here's your water, Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted over the sudden cheering. She flopped down onto her claimed space on the bench and held a bottle of the clear liquid out to him. "Talk about boring! They had Pepsi products! Next time, I'm getting you a Mountain Dew!"

            Kenshin just shook his head and opened his water.

            "I won't drink it!" he called back.

            "How about eating some of this candy I got?" Kaoru held out a bag of Skittles(tm) teasingly.

            "No thanks!" Kenshin laughed at her pouting expression.

            "Now I feel like a pig!"

            "Well you don't look like one!" Kenshin grinned and looked to the basketball court, oblivious to Kaoru's startled stare. Kaoru blushed and quickly turned her attention to the game.

^_^

Author's notes: You know, this _did_ start out as a K/K thing. I was indecisive through writing it all. I'm sorry, but I really have a thing for all these alternate pairings. If you hold your breath for a deep Kenshin and Kaoru relationship, you may pass out.


	3. You named it Stewart Little!

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Yes, I am this lazy.

Author's notes: Okay, so I realize everyone seems to be confident of what path they follow, if you catch my drift. And they are very open with each other. I am basing things here on my own experiences with high school, and my particular clique was a mismatched collection of students. We had a tendency to be rather bold and brutally honest with each other *recalls explaining to a guy the exact mechanics of a 'female physical'… snicker.*

Well, so things pick up a little in this chapter. I will have to warn you all, although I'm sure you've figured it out by this point… I have an odd sense of humor, to put it lightly. It tends to range from dark and twisted to light and cliché to downright juvenile. I interweave this humor in with the more depressing bits of this fic to help lighten it up a bit. I'm sorry if this offends anyone.

People who reviewed: (If you reviewed, and I missed you, I'm sorry. I'll keep trying.) 

Kamimura Kaoru: Thanks for the review. I don't dwell a _lot_ on Kaoru. Mostly because I'm not good with her character. I really don't do her justice. As far as kendo etc… goes, this fic is very Americanized. Kendo teams do not exist in the US. At least, not where I've been. And Kamatari… hmmm… interesting…

marstanuki: I'm sorry. I like K&K too. It's just that this one did not turn out that way. The fic is finished. That's why I'm not changing it. And no. I'm not putting Kaoru with Hiko. That's sick and wrong. I would like someone to come and slap me across the face if ever I considered such a thing.

tenshineko: Sorry if I'm confusing you. I have this bad habit of not outlining anything before I just rush in and write it. I'm astounded that this fic ever got finished. Thanks for reviewing, and Hiko says thanks. He likes you too.

Vesca: Ballistic? He hasn't gone ballistic yet. And you say you want him to do it again? Kenshin, you hear that? Well, we mustn't disappoint the readers.

Koneko-chan: I like Kenshin's hair too. That's why I left it long. With the modern day world and Kenshin being such a conservative, it doesn't usually work, but as the author, I can do what I want, right?

nemo: Thanks for reviewing my story. Twice. (Yay!) Umm… yeah, sorry about the confusion. I'm probably being more confusing with my explanations than if I just let it play out in the story. Oh well. I agree with you on not thinking too hard about that just yet. It takes awhile to come into play anyway. And I finally realized that you're the person who wrote… is writing… Prom. *Big, pleading puppy eyes* When are you going to write more on that? Huh? It's cute. I like. I must go review it now.

JML anonymous person: Wow. You've confused me. Not something to be overly proud of, mind you. I confuse easily. Look. Now you've made Okita cry. *points to Okita, who is putting those little drops in his eyes to make it look like he's weeping* Oh… too soon to look I guess. And there's nothing wrong with liking K/K. You just won't get a whole lot of romantic satisfaction out of this particular fic. If you like, you can go read Path of the Sword (another story I wrote). They're married in that story.

Whew. Lots of comments. On with the fic!

Kaoru: It's about time!

Fitz: Sorry! I got carried away!

Kenshin: Is there a story anywhere in sight?

Sano: There it is! I see it!

Life's a Dance

            It was the dissection unit of Dr. Takani's Human Physiology class. This was the part that students either loved or hated. Of course, there was the occasional student--like Aoshi--who was completely indifferent to the section. Okita immediately claimed the valedictorian for his lab partner.

            "Hey, Kenshin!" Sano ambled over to the new student's desk. "Got a partner?"

            "No," Kenshin replied distantly, concentrating on filing away his notes. That was one thing everyone had rapidly come to learn about the boy--he was meticulously neat. He hated clutter and was frequently caught in the act of straightening one thing or another.

            "That's where you're wrong, Kenshin," Sano grinned at Kenshin's bewildered stare. "_I'm_ your partner."

            "I'm surprised you didn't get Aoshi to be your lab partner," Kenshin remarked, picking up his bag and moving to the back of the classroom, where the lab tables were set up. "He could have gotten you an A for certain."

            "He said you got a better mark on the last exam," Sano retorted.

            "Ah," Kenshin smiled shrewdly. "I see."

            Kenshin followed Sano back to their designated table. He glanced at the taller boy, who just shrugged carelessly and wrinkled his nose down at the very stiff, very dead rat on their lab tray.

            "Didn't we do this in biology?" he complained.

            "We're doing it again, Sanosuke," the instructor said loudly.

            Sano grimaced and nudged the tray toward Kenshin. The redhead chuckled and, without hesitation, reached forward and picked up the rat. Sano was mortified. His lab partner had just touched the dead animal--no--grabbed it. _With his bare hand!_

            "I'm going to be sick," Sano decided.

            "Aim for a garbage can," Kenshin considered the furry little dead animal with what was almost a sympathetic gaze. "Stewart Little here will await your return."

            "Oh, god!" Sano groaned. "It's not like I really liked that movie, but did you have to compare our rat to a cute little mouse?"

            "Nicodemus it is," Kenshin set the rat back down.

            "Now you've just ruined one of my favorite kid stories!" Sano whined. (This is a reference to a wonderful book as well as movie--_Mrs. Frisby and the Rats of Nimh_. The movie is titled _The Secret of Nimh_. Yes, it is a children's novel.)

            "You're well read," Kenshin picked up a scalpel and handed a paper towel to his partner.

            "What's this for?" Sano demanded.

            "Sometimes there is fluid left in the animal," Kenshin replied, his voice a clinical drone as he poked at their rat with the scalpel. "You get to make sure it doesn't get all over the table."

            "I'll be right back."

            Kenshin watched in amusement as his lab partner dashed out of the room. It would have been funnier, but as Sano was not the only person rushing from the classroom, the effect was lost. Although, Shishio running, gray-faced, out the door was pretty good.

^_^

            Sano stared at the hot dogs on the others' trays. Most of them were smothered in ketchup. The only one at the table not eating them--other than himself, of course--was Kenshin. But then again, the strange little senior never ate the school lunches. Another one of his quirks for all Sano knew. At the moment, the spiky-haired boy did not particularly care. He glanced over at Kaoru, biting into her hot dog, ketchup dripping down her chin. Groaning softly, he leaned forward and buried his face in his arms on the table.

            "What's wrong with him?" Misao wondered, oblivious to the ketchup plopping into her lap. Kaoru giggled and handed her friend a napkin. "_Man!_" Misao groused, wiping the condiment off her jeans, leaving behind a large, red stain.

            "It looks like Sano is a bit weak of stomach," Okita announced, biting into his own hot dog.

            "We started the dissection unit today," Aoshi elaborated, neatly eating his hot dog with a plastic fork.

            "Aw, does Sano feel bad for the widdle animals?" Kaoru teased.

            "Shut up," Sano groaned. "I got stuck with Mr. twisted sadist over there as a lab partner."

            "Blame yourself, Sano," Kenshin drank from his ever-present water bottle. "You're the one who dragged me back to the lab table. You _wanted_ me as your partner."

            "That was until you named our rat Stewart Little!"

            The group--minus Aoshi--burst into incredulous laughter. Kenshin smiled blandly.

            "Don't be silly," he stood and gathered his belongings. "You said you didn't like that name. Remember? We changed it to Nicodemus."

            Misao spat out her milk. That just made the group laugh harder. Kenshin grinned and walked away from the table, calling lightly that he'd see them the next day. After the first time, Kaoru had backed off, letting Kenshin go to the nurse on his own. He seemed to prefer it that way. No one else had ever questioned his departure at exactly the same time each day.

            Grumbling unhappily, Sano lifted his head from the table.

            "Kenshin's got the right idea," he decided. "Maybe the school nurse will let me sleep through sixth period."

            The others laughed, shouting out teasing insults to his back as he wove through the cafeteria tables unsteadily. Sano just flicked them off, keeping a low profile as so not to alert the lunchroom monitors to his obscene gesture. He staggered out into the hallway, grateful to get away from the wafting aromas of that day's meal and the heat that was always emitted from the kitchen. No one questioned his exit, but neither did anyone offer to assist him. His reputation was such that it was never even considered an option. Even the teachers left him alone.

            The nurse's office was painfully far away. It was a short trip any other time, but when he really wanted to be there, it was an eternity. By the time he reached it, students were already filtering out of the classrooms for third lunch period. They all took one look at him and left a wide berth as they made their way to the cafeteria. Sano could not have cared less. He just wanted to sit down again. His knees were weak, and he felt like he had a raging fever.

            "Doc, I'm dying!" he declared dramatically as he slunk into the office.

            Dr. Genzai looked up in surprise from his seated position in a chair next to one of the cots in the back of the office. The boy on the cot startled at the sound of Sano's voice and started to sit up, but Dr. Genzai caught his shoulders and gently pressed him back.

            "Shh," the doctor soothed. "You're fine. I'll wake you in about forty-five minutes."

            The boy fell back with a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes. Seconds later, he was breathing evenly, sound asleep. Sano stared at the red hair spread about the boy's face, visibly startled.

            "Kenshin?" he blurted.

            "He can be a pretty heavy sleeper, so save your breath," Dr. Genzai said mildly. "What can I do for you, young man?"

            "Uh... can I sleep on one of the cots back here for awhile?" Sano asked, recalling his sick stomach. "I feel like sh... I feel awful."

            "You can be straight with me, young man," Dr. Genzai chortled merrily. "You look terrible, too. I take it Dr. Takani has started her dissection unit?"

            "Not you too!"

            "Go ahead," Dr. Genzai laughed, waving to the cot across from the one Kenshin already rested on. "You want me to wake you when I get Kenshin up?"

            "Sure," Sano sighed gratefully as he sank onto the rather firm surface of the narrow bed. "Thank god."

            "There's some water," Dr. Genzai placed a glass on a table between the cots. "It'll help your stomach."

            "Thanks," Sano was truly grateful. He gulped the water a little too fast and collapsed back to the cot. A minute later, he joined Kenshin in dreamland.

^_^

            Sano never did get to question Kenshin about that afternoon in the nurse's office. When he woke from his nap, the other student was already gone. He learned that Dr. Genzai had sent a note to his seventh period teacher and let him sleep until school was almost over.

            And Kenshin went to his last class of the day, the sight of Sano on that cot across from him imprinted upon his mind. He went home, not responding to--not hearing--Okita's cheerful shout.

^_^

            Kenshin spotted Kaoru and her friends walking along the sidewalk to school. Hiko pulled to the curb, long before they reached the school, and let the boy out. Kaoru and Misao were there immediately, 'helping' Kenshin out of the car and grabbing his bag.

            "Hi, Mr. Hiko!" Misao chirped, catching the strap of Kenshin's backpack and dragging it out of the car. "Having a good day?"

            "Now that I've gotten rid of him, yes," Hiko smirked and put the car into gear. Misao made a face and slammed the passenger side door shut. Kenshin laughed as Okita made a comment about that morning's Human Physiology class. He offered a halfhearted wave in the general direction of Hiko's car, just before Sano dragged him into a headlock, all the while shouting at the laughing hyena, er... Okita. Hiko just shook his head, smiling slightly, and pulled away from the curb. He barely glanced at the other cars pausing at the curb, until he saw a particularly strange one. The van was not all that odd in itself, but for the large antennae and lights mounted atop the vehicle.

            Cursing loudly, he double parked beside the van and got out of his car.

            Aoshi was the first to notice the strange energy of the students around the school. He shifted to walk closer to his sister as he studied the crowd. Students were whispering amongst themselves, looking around as if searching for something. And then, who could fail to notice the men and women with cameras, microphones, and tape recorders?

            "It must be a slow news week," he announced to no one in particular.

            "What makes you say that?" Kaoru asked, following her brother's gaze to the reporters. "Wow, there's a lot of them. Is there something going on at school today?"

            Sano released Kenshin, gripping the back of the boy's shirt to keep the smaller kid from falling on his face. Curious at the conversation Aoshi and Kaoru were having, the rest of them looked toward the reporters as well.

            "Is Mr. Saitou doing something special today?" Okita asked curiously. "He likes good press for the school."

            "As long as they don't catch the ass on camera," Sano said brashly. "His hideous face might break their lenses."

            "Sano, that's not nice!" Kaoru giggled.

            "He's right, though," Misao snickered. "Our principal is less than nice."

            They moved into the midst of the student body, casting curious glances toward the reporters. And then, someone pointed.

            "Is that him?"

            "What the fuck--?!" Sano blurted as the reporters suddenly rushed their way. "Why are they coming toward us?"

            The time it took him to ask that question was all the time the reporters needed to reach them. Cameras flashed, microphones and tape recorders were shoved forward, and the reporters began to shout.

            "_Mr. Himura! Is it true...?!!_" "_Mr. Himura! Did you really kill three...?!!_" "_Kenshin! Did you...?!!_" "_How did it feel to...?!_"

            Kenshin staggered back, his eyes wide with shock. He flinched as a camera flashed in his face, and gasped as he backed into a car, jerking to a sudden halt. So shocked were his newfound friends that they had let him separate himself from their little huddle, and now he was cornered. They watched in stunned silence as he pressed back against the car, his hands flying to cover his ears, his eyes narrowing in distress.

            "_How does it feel..?!!_" "_--you really use an automatic rifle?!!_" "_--feel to see your family killed?_"

            Accustomed to people running from the cameras and microphones, the reporters never expected Kenshin to lash out. Still crouched back against that car, he opened his mouth in a wordless scream. His eyes crunched shut, and he pressed his hands tightly over his ears, screaming at them. A bit startled, the reporters hesitated, then the cameras started flashing again. And the first tape recorder hit the pavement.

            "He broke my recorder!" an outraged reporter cried. "Did you see that?!"

            A photographer leaned in close to capture the murderous gleam in the young man's hard, dark eyes. He, too, wished he had not. Kenshin's hand shot out, fingers closing around the barrel of the camera and snapping it off with ease. The horrified photographer jumped back, not wanting to have his thousand-dollar camera equipment completely ruined.

            By that point, a teacher had managed to force his way through the press of reporters. He made the mistake of trying to grab Kenshin. His good intentions of pulling the student away from the vultures of the press were repaid with an elbow in the face. The teacher collapsed to the sidewalk, clutching at his bloody nose. Kenshin barely noticed him once he was down. His eyes swept the crowd, trying to figure out the best means of escape.

            Then, more teachers, including the school principal, forced their way past the reporters and started pushing them back. Hiko shoved through them easily, shouting for the reporters, the teachers, and anyone else within a six-block radius to hear.

            "**_Stay away from him! Don't try to touch him!_**" He swore loudly when one teacher did not heed his warning and wound up flat on his back on the sidewalk. "**_God dammit! I told you to keep your distance!_**"

            He swept through the crowd, using his immense size to his advantage, and the people fell away from him. Kenshin squinted at him as he approached. What little iris showing in his eyes was nearly engulfed by the utter black of his pupils, dilated to extreme measures. Swearing again, Hiko shoved a reporter out of his way and was finally close enough to grab Kenshin's arm. Surprisingly enough, the boy--dwarfed next to Hiko's huge body--did not fight him. His eyes were narrow and accusing.

            "Who told them?!" he demanded. "_How did they put a name to my face?!_"

            "Not now, Kenshin," Hiko used his body as a buffer and shoved through the crowd toward the school, pulling Kenshin close to his side. He dug through his trenchcoat pocket, fingers clattering against plastic and metal. Kenshin reacted to the sound violently.

            "_NO!_" he jerked, a sharp movement that would have broken anyone else's grip. Hiko dragged him up the stairs and shoved through the doors. The reporters tried to follow, but the principal, a tall man with narrowed eyes, intercepted them and placed himself between the doors and the press. He stood there, calmly ignoring the hollered questions, and lit a cigarette. Only for an instant did he step to the side, and that was for Kaoru, closely followed by Aoshi, when she ducked through the doors. The rest of the students remained outside.

^_^

            It was not difficult to locate their new friend. Kenshin's angry shouting was a great locating device. Kaoru and Aoshi made a beeline for the nurse's office and were just in time to see Dr. Genzai jab a needle into the restrained boy's arm. The effect was almost immediate. Kenshin's furious words died in his throat, and he slumped down in Hiko's arms with a sigh.

            "There," Hiko's voice was strangely soothing as he gently kneaded the boy's arm where Dr. Genzai had injected him. "Feeling better?"

            Eyes opening slowly, Kenshin stared at Hiko in confusion. His dilated pupils shrank gradually to a more natural size, regaining focus as he gazed at his unlikely guardian. Gaze sweeping toward the clock on the wall, he stared at it for a long time.

            "It hasn't been that long, has it?" he murmured, tone surprisingly clear.

            "This was one of your shorter lapses," Hiko acknowledged. "Maybe five minutes."

            "Enough time to make a complete fool of myself," Kenshin decided, slowly moving his eyes to look at the two students in the doorway. He frowned, eyebrows crunching together in a strange expression of concentration. "Why are they here?"

            "I was concentrating on bringing you back to the real world, idiot," Hiko glanced over his shoulder at Kaoru and Aoshi. "That takes enough effort as it is without having to guard the door. They're your friends anyway."

            Kenshin did not look so certain. He stood cautiously, wavering slightly once on his feet, then standing steady. He shook his head and pushed away Dr. Genzai's supporting hands.

            "Is an ambulance coming?" he asked quietly.

            "If there is, then it's for the teacher whose face you bloodied or the one who you landed flat on his back," Hiko stated casually.

            "That sounds like a lawsuit waiting to happen," Kenshin sighed.

            "Any lawyer worth his salt will take one look at your file and tell their client to settle," Hiko smirked.

            His comment earned him an irritated glare. Hiko chuckled and stood, towering over everyone in the room, even Aoshi.

            "Come on, brat," he said boldly. "You've got classes still."

            "You're making him stay here?" Kaoru asked brazenly.

            "You have rude friends, kid," Hiko picked up Kenshin's bag, which had been tossed carelessly against Dr. Genzai's desk. "Don't let anyone pick on you about this. And don't step foot outside of school until I come get you."

            "Why are those reporters so interested in Kenshin?" Kaoru wondered absently. "I mean, it's not like he actually--mmmrphh!"

            Kenshin blinked sluggishly at the sight of Aoshi covering Kaoru's mouth with one hand. The senior's face was studiously blank, a very slight smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

            "It really is a slow newsweek," he said, unruffled. "Or they would not have jumped on Himura's story so readily."

            "Damned vultures," Hiko muttered, irritation visible in his eyes. "You'd think after all this time, they'd learn to let well enough alone. I have enough trouble keeping you under control without the press sniffing around."

            "It'll be fine, Hiko," Kenshin said without much enthusiasm. Considering the sedative he had coursing through his veins, it was not surprising. "If I go now, I won't be late for first period."

            "Is this wise?" Dr. Genzai asked a bit anxiously. "I mean, give the boy a chance to catch his breath."

            "He has to keep as close to a normal schedule as possible," Hiko said immovably. "Kenshin, go to your class."

            Spurred by the man's use of his actual name, Kenshin nodded and took his bag. Aoshi seemed to be of the same opinion as Hiko, and he shoved his sister out into the halls.

            "Go to class, Kaoru," he ordered, ignoring her sputtering protests. "Don't worry about Himura. I'll make sure he gets to his class safely. Although..." Aoshi lifted an appraising eyebrow at the shorter boy. Kenshin stared back, confused. "I doubt he has any trouble defending himself at all."

            "I just wish it had been Mr. Saitou had been one of those teachers that ended up on the ground," Kaoru winked at Kenshin, who just gaped at her. "He needs to be dropped down a notch once in awhile."

            "Don't let the principal hear you say that," Aoshi suggested wisely. "Now go to your class. You know how Mom will react to you skipping anymore classes."

            "Fine, fine!" Kaoru glared at him. "Slave driver!" She grinned at Kenshin. "I expect you to show up tonight, Kenshin. We've had this planned for a week. Bring Mr. Hiko if you have to, but you've gotta come!"

            "I'll try," Kenshin smiled, bewildered giddiness clear in his eyes. "Thanks, Kaoru."

            Kaoru just waved and disappeared into the crowd. Aoshi watched her leave, then glanced down at the redhead beside him.

            "Dr. Takani will want to run her class as usual," he stated.

            "You don't know how glad that makes me," Kenshin grinned at him. Aoshi's eyes widened a fraction when the shorter boy reached up and clasped onto his sleeve. Expression turning sheepish and a bit worried, Kenshin never looked away from the other senior. "I can keep up with you, but I'm a little clumsy with this drug in me. If this bothers you--"

            "No," Aoshi interrupted before Kenshin could finish. "This is fine."

            They went to class, Kenshin holding onto Aoshi's sleeve for fear of stumbling in the crowded hallways. Dr. Takani glanced up at their arrival and nodded, careful not to draw any attention to Kenshin. They were a little late, but she did not comment. Kenshin discreetly released Aoshi's sleeve and made his way to his lab station, coincidentally, right across from Aoshi and Okita's station.

            "Hey, Kenshin," Sano clapped a hand down on the boy's shoulder in concern. "You okay?"

            "I'm fine," Kenshin smiled, achingly bright. "But you have to do the cutting today. I'll take notes. With any luck, my handwriting will be legible."

            "Sounds fair," Sano made a face and picked up the scalpel. For a few seconds, he stared doubtfully at 'Nicodemus' and then reached forward.

            "Sano looks like he's going to be sick again over there," Okita announced casually, prying at the mouth of his and Aoshi's rat. "Damn. Daisy's mouth won't open."

            "Daisy?" Aoshi asked curiously.

            "Well, if they can name their rat," Okita smiled blandly. "I think we should be able to."

            "Where'd you get Daisy?" Aoshi asked, pulling out his worksheets and notes.

            "Well, since our rat is a girl," Okita chewed on his lip in concentration. "Geez, this is hard. Anyway, you know there's Mickey and them."

            "Minnie is the mouse's name," Aoshi pointed out.

            "Yeah, but I like Daisy better," Okita grinned.

            Across the table, Sano had started humming absently, apparently trying to distract himself. It took a moment to recognize the tune, until he started muttering the lyrics.

            "Daisy, Daisy. Give me your answer true..."

            Kenshin started giggling, trying to hide his laughter by bending his head over his notes. Okita leaned forward to hear Sano's quiet singing, then burst out laughing. Even Aoshi chuckled softly. A moment later, Okita's soft voice broke over Sano's.

            "Nicodemus and Daisy, sitting in a tree!" he lifted 'Daisy's tail from the lab tray and waved it suggestively.

            This time, even Sano could not control his laughter. Kenshin was doubled over, laughing into his folded arms. Aoshi thwacked his lab partner upside the head, while Okita just giggled helplessly. His hands occupied with 'Nicodemus,' Sano could not just give into the urge to hide his laughter behind a palm. He twisted and, still cracking up, leaned over to talk into Kenshin's ear.

            "Whose bright idea was it to sit by them?" he demanded.

            Panting in attempt to stave off more laughter, Kenshin grinned at his lab partner.

            "Yours."

^_^

End notes: Ack! Disney sighting! For anyone who does not know, Daisy is that duck with the eyelashes that are so big that she could hurt someone with them. Can anyone guess which personality showed his angry little face? Hmm? People who get it right will get praises from sessha on the next installment. What do you expect? A pretend cookie for the person who first gets it right! Yay!


	4. It's a party!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Notes: Come on, people. Only a few have guessed as to the personality that showed up in chapter three (as well as ch.1). And no one has guessed correctly yet. There is the next logical guess, of course. If that confuses anyone, just ask, and I'll give you all the reasons why I chose that one.

Hi reviewer peoples! (Note: anyone who didn't review, or plain just doesn't care to read my babble, feel free to skip this part. It may not make much sense if you didn't read the reviews anyway.)

Funkegirl: Thanks for guessing. Try again. And what? You don't like Stewart Little? Next time they'll call it Mortimer.

Isis: Nope. Not Battousai. First, most logical choice, admittedly. Get it right the next try, and I'll keep my promise to give you a pretend cookie. *eyes pretend cookie jar in pretend kitchen*

Jason M. Lee: *snicker* I love reading your reviews. And JML. Jason M. Lee… yeah, I knew that. Really. Yes, isn't biology grand? I remember trying to open the mouth of our rat. It never happened, actually, but we got those teeth out. Accidentally. Never did find one of them. It's probably crushed down in hundreds of layers of trash in a landfill by now. But we kept the other tooth in an envelope made from a paper towel. Teacher found that amusing.

Eliz: Sick sense of humor? Was that sick? You should see something I co-wrote with a fellow author. It will never make it to this place, though. Too juvenile. Too much potty humor. We decided that a person would have to be under the age of ten to enjoy it.

nemo: Poor cat. It's a pity about Prom, but I understand. I've got stories that have just sat in my computer for well over a year. I think they're dead, but I just keep beating at them.

test: Not a lot I can say to that. So um… thanks. Yeah.

Vesca: Ooooh. You're catching on little details. Wait a couple chapters, and I'll answer some of those questions.

Nikouru Nagasawa: Heh. I had to look back at that name several times to get it right here. (Notes that it would be terribly embarrassing if I got it wrong anyway.) Glad you like my fic, but you've got me confused. It's um… it's not a K/K story. Yeah, but they like each other anyway.

marstanuki: Glad you like. I think. I'm recalling that I use 'interesting' as one of those delicate words when I really don't like something. That, and 'different.' That's really different! Yeah… anyway… question for you. What's the 'mars' part stand for? I've been puzzling over that for awhile now.

**WARNING!!!**—**definite Shonen ai content ahead.** You have been warned. On with the story.

Life's a Dance

            Kaoru and Aoshi's parents were pleasant people, known to their friends as Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya. They welcomed Kenshin just as warmly as they did the rest of the people that showed up that night. In spite of his late arrival--at the back door no less--they did not hesitate to let him into the house. It could have been the heads up Kaoru had given them that afternoon, though.

            "You look like you're going to go rob something," Sano declared when he first saw the boy.

            Kenshin pulled off his black wool cap, a thick red braid falling down his back as he did. He ran his hand through his bangs to fluff them out a bit. When they were no longer plastered to his face, he grinned and stuffed the hat into his dark backpack. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black tee shirt, complete with a dark gray, hooded zip-up sweatshirt. Even his shoes were black.

            "Oh, I've already done that," he said lightly. "Actually, this was just so I could get out of my own house without the reporters seeing me."

            "Did it work?" Okita asked, intrigued.

            "No," Kenshin sighed and glanced at the clock. He pulled a small plastic bag out of his backpack, dumped the contents into his hand and threw it back with a swig from his bottled water. After he had swallowed, he offered a roguish smirk. "Actually, I just ducked into an alley and outran them. It's because I had to take a roundabout way here that I'm so late."

            "So are you ready to have some fun?" Sano flung his arm around Kenshin's shoulder and dragged the boy over to the table. "You're just in time for dinner."

            "Ah, ah, ah!" Mrs. Kamiya took the plate of pizza that Sano was about to offer Kenshin and instead handed the redhead a brown bag. "Mr. Hiko already dropped this off today. Apparently, Kenshin's got a strict diet."

            "Mr. _Hiko_ did that?!" Misao asked incredulously. "He seemed like a grade A pain in the butt before!"

            "He's not that bad," Kenshin smiled tolerantly. "He's just not one to show what he feels."

            "Sounds like someone else I know," Misao sighed heavily, eyeing Aoshi longingly.

            "Keep your tongue in your mouth, Misao," Kaoru growled, her grin belying her amusement. "You're starting to drool."

            "Oh!" Kenshin shot out of his chair abruptly. "I've got to call Hiko and let him know I made it here all right."

            "What will he do if you don't?" Aoshi wondered, grabbing the cordless phone on his way into the dining room.

            "Probably come here and wake up the entire neighborhood demanding to know where I am," Kenshin accepted the phone with a grateful nod and took it into the next room for some privacy.

            "Talk about overprotective," Sano grumbled.

            "What movies did you guys rent?" Misao asked, dragging the conversation back to their night.

            "Um... _The Matrix_," Kaoru said after a minute.

            "_Miss Congeniality_," Aoshi lifted his eyes heavenward.

            "Hey!" Kaoru glared at him. "That's a good movie!"

            "It's a chick flick," Sano declared. "What else?"

            "The entire _Star Wars_ trilogy," Kaoru finished.

            "Someone save me," Sano groaned. "Can't you guys ever pick out something good?"

            "Like when you last chose the movie?" Kaoru challenged. "We spent the night watching _Terminator_ and _Terminator II_."

            "Those are quality movies!"

            Okita snickered and waved his pizza in Sano's face.

            "I vote for _Miss Congeniality_," he announced. "I could use a good comedy."

            "Sounds better than our last movie," Aoshi muttered, a rare tinge of pink rising to his cheeks.

            Everyone around the table nodded in agreement, too sick at the memory to laugh at Aoshi's blush.

            "_A Clockwork Orange_ wasn't one of our better choices," Kaoru groaned.

            "It got rave reviews!" Misao protested.

            "It was still a bad Friday night movie!" Sano pointed out. "My vote is for _The Matrix_."

            "I'll go with that," Aoshi added.

            "Dang it!" Misao chewed on her lip. "And I wanted to watch _Star Wars_."

            "My vote is still on _Miss Congeniality_," Kaoru winked at Okita. They both lifted their slices of pizza in a mock salute toward each other.

            "We're tied," Sano said doubtfully. He chuckled. "How much you want to bet that Kenshin comes back here and votes for _Star Wars_?"

            "No more bets," Okita tugged on one of the tails of Sano's bandanna, grinning when the taller boy tried to shove him away. "We're still working on the first one."

            "You guys still have that bet going?!" Kaoru gasped.

            "What bet?" Misao asked blankly.

            "They put a bet on if Kenshin is straight or gay," Kaoru said, frowning to show her disapproval.

            "Really?" Misao squealed. "Oh! Gay, definitely! What are you guys betting?"

            "Ten bucks apiece," Okita replied immediately.

            "Dolt," Aoshi sipped at his soda calmly. "It's only two bucks, Misao."

            "Where are the bets?" Misao asked.

            "Aoshi is the only one here who thinks I'm straight," Kenshin filled in helpfully, setting the phone on the table and taking his seat between Kaoru and Sano. "Everyone else thinks I'm gay."

            The others sputtered, shocked at Kenshin's nonchalant comment. Across the table, Aoshi nodded and passed a glass of water to the boy.

            "Kamatari thinks you're bi," he added. "Chou thinks you're straight." Kenshin had a funny little smile on his face as Aoshi continued down the list of people who had placed bets. "Yumi thinks you're straight, and Shishio thinks you have no interest either way."

            "And just how will this bet be decided?" Kenshin looked around from person to person. Other than Kaoru, who blushed and lowered her eyes, they all just smiled knowingly.

            "We hope to learn straight from the horse's mouth, of course!" Okita said finally. "Unless you're going to leave us hanging in the dark."

            "And then the bets will move to whether or not I'm a virgin," Kenshin mused, pretending to think on it. He grinned. "Nope. I think I'll keep this one to myself for now."

            "Aw, Kenshin!" Misao whined.

            "I want to see how many bets I can get racked up," Kenshin teased the dejected girl. "Besides. Did I hear something about movies tonight?"

            "Oh yeah!" Misao jumped in quickly. "We've got _Star Wars_, _The Matrix_, and _Miss Congeniality_. Oh, and it's the entire _Star Wars_ trilogy. You've got to vote on which one you want to see. You know, _Star Wars_ or one of the other two."

            Kenshin hid a smile behind his hand.

            "Not hard to tell which one she voted for," Sano muttered.

            The thrice mentioned _Star Wars_ was not lost on the others either.

            "I've never seen _Miss Congeniality_," he said, then blinked at the groans coming from Misao and Sano. "What?"

^_^

            It was a good night. The group talked, watched _Miss Congeniality_, and played games befitting a group of high school students--Spoons. Of course, they played that particular game before ten o'clock. For after that, Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya were planning on going to bed, and Spoons was just too noisy for them to easily sleep while it was being played. The game came down to a match between Kenshin and Okita. In the end, neither won because Kaoru and Aoshi's parents announced that they were going to sleep.

            After that, they went to the family room to watch the movie. Kaoru and Misao claimed the couch, sprawling across it with the bowl of popcorn between them--in easy reach. Aoshi dropped into the large armchair, stretching his feet out to rest on the ottoman. He had his own bowl of popcorn, which he ended up sharing anyway. Okita shoved Aoshi's feet out of the way and settled down onto the large ottoman himself. Finally, Sano and Kenshin took the floor, Sano hovering near enough to the couch so that he could reach for the popcorn.

            By the end of the movie, Misao was sound asleep, curled around a plush ferret. Kenshin, too, was dozing, his head on Sano's arm causing the larger boy's hand to go numb. Sano grumbled and pulled his arm out from under Kenshin's pillow, waking the other boy in the process, and massaged his fingers lightly.

            "Well, that was comfortable for awhile," he muttered.

            "Sorry," Kenshin yawned and stretched, shaking his head to wake himself up. He blinked a few times, then turned wide eyes to the rest of the group, once again alert. "That wasn't bad."

            "So says the person who slept through half of it," Okita giggled. "Who wants to watch another one?"

            The others groaned, and Sano threw a pillow at him. Okita grinned.

            "Should we wake the girl or let her sleep?" he asked, jerking his head toward Misao.

            "Let her sleep," Aoshi suggested.

            "She'd be peeved in the morning if she missed anything fun," Kaoru countered, nudging the girl with her toes. "Wake up, Misao."

            "What now?" Sano asked, glancing at the clock. "It's only twelve-fifteen."

            "We could play Truth or Dare!" Kaoru grinned.

            "The last time we played that, I ended up singing the National Anthem outside in my underwear," Aoshi glared at Okita, who just snickered at his expense.

            "What's the point of a dare if it's not something embarrassing?" Misao retorted. She grinned at Kaoru. "I'll second that proposal."

            The guys in the room groaned.

            "Only girls like this game," Sano complained.

            "It can be very informative," Kaoru countered.

            "I'm only playing if you promise not to ask about my sexual orientation," Kenshin smiled knowingly. "Or I'll be doing dares all night."

            "That was the only perk to playing this game," Okita said dramatically, falling back against Aoshi, who shoved him away. He slid to the floor. "Okay, I'll play too."

            "Four to two," Kaoru grinned triumphantly. "We win."

            "Yeah, whatever," Sano leaned back onto his elbows on the rug. "What are the rules this time?"

            "Let's see," Kaoru glanced at Misao. "No obscene or overly noisy--"

            "Or illegal!" Misao interjected.

            "Or illegal dares," Kaoru nodded. She smiled at Kenshin. "And no finishing the bet you've got placed on Kenshin with well-worded 'truth' questions."

            "Awwww!"

            "Begin!" Kaoru raised her hand high. "I'll start! Sano!"

            "Shit."

            "Truth or dare?"

            "Ah... truth," Sano sighed. "It's safer."

            "What's the deal with your Human Physiology class?" Kaoru asked. "Will you ever actually touch your rat?"

            "I touched it today!" Sano protested. "Kenshin took all the notes today, and I cut Nicodemus up."

            "And he did a wonderful job at it," Kenshin offered brightly.

            "Better than you did with notes," Sano muttered, looking a little pale. "Next week, we go back to you doing the dissection and me taking the notes."

            "I'll rewrite those," Kenshin retorted.

            "I don't care," Sano grinned. "I just don't want to touch that dirty, wet rat again!" he shook his head, shuddering visibly. "Ugh. My turn! Misao!"

            The girl smiled brightly. "Dare!"

            "Of course."

            "Shut up, Okita!"

            "I dare you to sit for the next ten minutes without saying anything."

            "_What?!_" Misao glared at Sano. "That's not fair!"

            "Starting... now," Sano said as the clock changed over to 12:28. Misao's mouth snapped shut. "You can talk again at twelve-thirty-eight."

            "Only bad thing about this is that we have to wait for Misao's dare to be finished before we can go on with the game," Okita pointed out casually.

            Sano smacked his hand to his forehead. The others, including Misao, laughed. After all, laughing was not talking. She could laugh. Shrugging after a few seconds, Sano grinned as well.

            "I hate the game anyway," he decided.

            "Hey, Himura!" Okita spoke up abruptly. "While we're waiting on weasel girl, maybe you could tell me something."

            On the couch, Kaoru restrained Misao before the girl could tackle Okita. Blithely unaware of the angry girl, Okita laced his fingers behind his head and leaned back against the ottoman.

            "Where'd you learn martial arts? You're really good."

            For a long moment, Kenshin stared at Okita blankly, trying to figure out when he had ever used martial arts. He blinked, then shrugged.

            "Hiko taught me," he said finally. "Mostly kenjitsu, actually, but it all stems out from jujitsu anyway."

            "Talk in English, Kenshin," Sano complained.

            "Um... sword fighting versus something like karate," Kenshin translated. "Hiko is still better at everything than I am. Of course, given the same skills, the bigger guy will win every time."

            "No shit," Sano winced, imagining the bludgeoning Hiko could give Kenshin--hell, could give _Sano_. "Ouch."

            "Could you show me some of those moves?" Okita asked curiously.

            "Sure," Kenshin shrugged carelessly. "But not now. We would make too much noise."

            "Fair enough," Okita grinned happily. "I know some karate myself. We'll see which one of us is better. And I'm bigger."

            "Not by much," Kenshin frowned. "You can't be two inches taller than I am!"

            "Not to mention that your skills don't even compare," Aoshi added. "I saw him moving, too, Okita. He's faster than you."

            "Speed isn't everything."

            "Speed and technique," Aoshi replied.

            "I'd like to see you sparring against Mr. Hiko," Okita said thoughtfully, then burst into a fit of giggling. "That must be something! That huge man against a squirt like Himura!"

            "I'm not that small!"

            "Compared to a mountain like Mr. Hiko, you're an anthill," Okita smirked.

            "You're not much better!"

            "He has a point, Okita," Aoshi inserted.

            "Just because you're the tallest one here--"

            "_My turn!!!_"

            "Geez! Has it been ten minutes already?"

            The green glow of the VCR clock read 12:38. Yes, ten minutes had passed.

            "Kenshin!"

            "Oh no," Kenshin moaned. "Um... dare?"

            "Man!" Misao slouched back, pouting. "And I just spent all this time coming up with a truth question!"

            "All the more reason for him to stick with a dare," Okita observed. Behind him, slouching comfortably atop the ottoman, Aoshi nodded.

            "Let me and Kaoru do you up like a girl!"

            Kenshin stared at her.

            "You're kidding."

Twenty minutes later

            "Oh shut up," Kenshin stood with his arms crossed, a pouting expression on his suddenly very pretty face. The group around him was doubled over in hysterical giggles. To say they were amused would have been a vast understatement. Even Aoshi had a hand over his face and was shaking with silent laughter.

            Kenshin was pretty. While he had starkly refused to wear foundation, Misao and Kaoru had done a fine job with lipstick, blush, and purple eye shadow. They had let down his hair from its ponytail and brushed all the tangles out of it so that it formed an auburn frame of feathered hair around his face. And finally, he was dressed in one of Kaoru's outfits. The clothes consisted of an ankle-length, black dress with a slit that cut clean up to the middle of the left thigh. The top was tapered, giving the illusion of hips Kenshin did not have, but nothing could hide his lack of bust. Even so, he looked more like a girl lacking in bust line than a guy in a dress.

            "Wait! Wait!" Kaoru gasped out between giggles. "Wait! I've... I've got to get a picture of this!"

            "A pic--a _what?!_" Kenshin grabbed her arm as she ran past him toward her room. "No way!"

            "Come on, Kenshin," Kaoru shook her arm free of his grip, and Kenshin could just stare after her as she went to get her camera. He stiffened as an arm slid around him, just under his arms, and looked up to see Sano winking down at him.

            "I would recommend a padded bra," the boy mused aloud, "but I'd take you to prom like this in an instant."

            A bold flush of red flooded to Kenshin's cheeks as he blinked in astonishment. His eyes narrowed contemplatively.

            "Would you take me if I was a girl in this getup?" he challenged. "Or like I am now?"

            "If you were willing to show up like this," Sano lifted his eyebrows suggestively, face completely serious. "I wouldn't hesitate to be your date."

            Despite his embarrassed blush, Kenshin grinned up at the other boy. His smile just broadened when Okita offered a less than impressive wolf whistle, Aoshi smirked, and Misao cracked up again.

            "My, Sano," a very slight shift had him showing more than a little leg. Any other young man of seventeen would have looked horrible, considering he did not shave, but Kenshin pulled it off nicely. He lowered his eyelids to half mast and puckered his lips in a mock kiss. "Are you asking me to go to prom with you?"

            "I'm sure the school board would love that," Aoshi rolled his eyes.

            "Can I kiss the pretty boy in a dress?" Okita asked abruptly.

            Kenshin sputtered and jerked away from Sano, but not before the bright flash of a camera lit the room.

            "_Yes!_" Kaoru cheered. "Got it!"

            "You took a picture of that?!" Kenshin yelped.

            "Of what?" Kaoru smiled innocently. "Of you coming on to Sano?"

            "I wasn't coming on to him!"

            "I think I could use this as blackmail," Kaoru considered her camera.

            "You'll have to do better than that," Kenshin glowered, arms crossing again.

            "Pose for me, Kenshin," Kaoru held up the camera again.

            With a long-suffering sigh, Kenshin uncrossed his arms and planted his hands on his hips. He looked like a pouty girl. Kaoru took a picture.

            "Beautiful!" Kaoru giggled. "Smile for me."

            "I don't know if I can now!" Kenshin complained. He tried, but he was right. It was pathetic.

            "Think of yourself like... like Miss Congeniality!" Misao suggested. "You're going to be Miss America!"

            "Miss _America?!_"

            "Miss Central High?" Okita offered doubtfully.

            Kenshin burst out laughing. The camera flashed again. Blinking in confusion, Kenshin stopped laughing and looked at Kaoru. She winked and put the camera down on the table.

            "Okay, Kenshin," she grinned cheerfully. "Your dare's done. You can change back to your clothes."

            "Thank you," Kenshin turned.

            "Don't I get my kiss?" Okita protested jokingly.

            Kenshin glared at him. Okita chuckled nervously.

            "No?" he asked meekly.

            Leaning forward, Kenshin grabbed the boy's face and brought their lips together. Okita's eyes went completely round as he sat frozen under Kenshin's assault. Unthinking, his own hands moved up to the boy's waist. Kenshin shied away, jerking his head back with a gasp. He smiled sheepishly, tapping his finger lightly against Okita's nose before turning and walking out of the room.

            Everyone stared after him in shock, then turned to look at Okita. For a moment, he remained still, gaping after Kenshin. Then, he grinned and folded his hands behind his head, an expression of extreme satisfaction on his face. He lifted an eyebrow at them, challenging. Silently, they looked away.

            After almost a minute, Sano broke the thick silence. "Do you suppose this means he's gay?"

^_^

            After Kenshin returned, having washed the make-up off his face and changed out of the dress into worn but comfortable pajamas, the group abandoned the game of Truth or Dare. Apparently, none of them thought they could top the last one. Instead, they took Kenshin's lead and changed into their nightclothes. Aoshi located some spare blankets for Kenshin, who had not found enough space in his backpack to fit any. The group spread their bedding across the floor and furniture, chatting wearily as they did.

            "You'd better make doubles of those pictures, Kaoru," Misao said impishly, curling up in her sleeping bag on the couch.

            "Why don't you just take them to Kinko's(tm), make flyers, and paste them all over school?" Kenshin suggested sarcastically, huddling against the couch beneath his blankets. He scowled when Kaoru ruffled his hair good-naturedly from where she sat above him on the couch.

            "I would never do that to you, Kenshin," she giggled. "I'll send a copy to Mr. Hiko."

            "I'll destroy that film."

            "All right, all right," Kaoru sighed in mock exasperation, stretching out so that her legs were on top of Misao's. Her friend shifted until they were both comfortable, and they settled back. "I won't send any pictures to Mr. Hiko."

            "Thank you."

            "I would have liked to have seen a photo of Kenshin kissing Okita," Aoshi said with dark amusement.

            "All the more pity," Kenshin crinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out as Okita sidled up next to him, his dark-haired head coming to rest on the short boy's shoulder. "Get off."

            "Then it was meaningless to you?!" Okita feigned a swoon.

            "I guess I was just caught up in the heat of the moment," Kenshin retorted, shoving Okita's head away. Okita chuckled and slouched down to lay on the floor, his pillow still shoved against Kenshin's side.

            A soft sawing sound interrupted their conversation, and they all turned to see Misao, once again sleeping. Kaoru sighed and closed her eyes.

            "I guess I'll join her," she announced.

            "They always fall asleep first," Aoshi informed Kenshin, spreading his own blankets out so that he would lay stretched out, near Okita.

            "Kenshin already had his nap for the day," Sano commented as he laid back on the other side of the boy of whom he spoke. "I suppose you're set for another few hours?"

            Smiling knowingly, Kenshin scooted down, ignoring Okita's protesting muttering at the pillow that fell with his movement. He curled up on his side between Okita and Sano, shivering slightly beneath the thin blanket.

            "Cold, Kenshin?" Sano teased.

            "A little," Kenshin admitted, lifting his head from his pillow to peer over Okita. "Maybe I can get Aoshi to get another blanket--" Aoshi was out cold, sprawled out on his back comfortably. "Or not."

            "You can share my blankets, Himura," Okita winked suggestively, obviously enjoying Kenshin's leery glare. "Then I can say that not only did I kiss you, but I slept with you as well!"

            "...I'll be fine," Kenshin muttered.

            "Come on, Kenshin," Sano rolled over, the movement tossing much of his blanket over the smaller boy. "Loosen up. We're all friends here."

            Grumbling halfhearted complaints, Kenshin let Sano press up against his back. He was just grateful for the extra warmth. So when a sleeping Okita shifted, one arm flinging over him, the hand resting limply on Sano's back, he did not complain. Sano startled out of sleep at being struck so suddenly, but he did not move to push Okita's hand away. He just sighed and glanced to the side, seeing little more than the hair that spread around Kenshin's pillow.

            "You didn't tie your hair back again," he mumbled.

            "Not to sleep," Kenshin whispered in response. "Plus, I couldn't find my ribbon."

            "That sounds prissy."

            "Says the one who can't bear to touch a dead, sterile rat."

            "Fair enough," Sano fell silent for awhile, and the two of them just listened to the sounds of their friends sleeping. Then Sano spoke again. "Hey, Kenshin?"

            "Hmm?"

            "How are you feeling?" the question was completely unexpected. Even Sano was surprised that he had actually asked it. "Really."

            For a long while, Kenshin was silent, and Sano thought perhaps he had upset the boy with his nosy questions. With the steady rise and fall of Kenshin's rib cage, so near to his side, the lanky youth considered the possibility that Kenshin had fallen asleep. He was about to join his friends in slumber as well when he heard a very soft, very hesitant answer.

            "Safe, Sano," Kenshin cuddled down further beneath the covers. "I feel safe."

^_^

Notes: Yeah, that chapter ending is a little cheesy, but I can live with it. Yes, the guys sleep somewhat together. That's it. Nothing more. It is possible to share a bed without getting all hot and heavy. And as for Okita flailing around like that… I still will never forget spending a night at a friend's house. She was right next to me, I was sleeping soundly, and THWACK! I get an arm in my face. I made it a point to sleep several feet away from her from that night forward.

Most people should recognize those movies. _A Clockwork Orange_ was a good book, according to a friend, with emphasis on the 'book.' She liked the movie too, though. I had it on while I was doing chores, and even then I could not watch the whole thing. All that violence and rape… yeah, it was a little much for me. There was a movie on about Jack the Ripper the other night. Whoooo boy. No thank you. Creepy city. I think I'll go put in a Care Bears video. *nostalgia trip* Now they seem so stupid. 


	5. Ice cream, swing sets, and a girl?

Disclaimer: Again, see chapter one.

Notes: Hello again! This chapter takes a turn for the serious.

Kenshin: I'm a little frightened, Fitz-dono.

Fitz: *pats Kenshin on the head like a little child* Don't worry, Kenshin. I won't hurt you. See? *points to stunt double* That's what he's for.

Stunt double: Should I be worried?

Notes again: Anyway, I hope no one is disappointed for the lack of clichéd jokes in here. No real shonen ai in sight in this chappie. Sadness. (And what's wrong with being gay? Plenty of people are gay._ I have friends who are gay!_ _GAAAH!_ Okay… outburst officially over. Sorry.)

Say "Hi!" to the reviewers. They are nice people. *Huggles reviewers* You all make me feel so special.

JML: HAH! I know who you are now! Personally, I like to watch all those outtakes they put in the end of those Jackie Chan movies. It makes him seem a bit more human. And you liked that comment at the end? It wasn't too sappy? Cool.

nemo: The Gummi Bears were… scary. Yeah. I couldn't handle them. They have a fanfiction page here, you know. I'm still trying to imagine an 'angst' story for that kiddie cartoon. It's not coming. Thanks for reviewing. I'm still coming up with questions. I'll email you when they're ready. Oooh, I feel so special that someone emailed me.

Clarus: I must now bow to the master of all shonen ai. And now I'm trying to recall if I ever reviewed Incarnate. I think I did. Maybe not. Waiting for the next chapter… Thanks for reviewing my story. List? What list? Can you make a list? Now I must go study the options of this site.

Koneko-chan (twice): Nope, not Battousai. Battousai is hiding out for awhile yet. And you're not a hentai. Kissing isn't bad, is it? I kiss people all the time… okay, only relatives. But other people kiss all the time. I've seen it! As for GW… I'm only just looking into that. I've only seen the very first volume. And I think Heero is psychotic. Duo is amusing. Okay… away from non-Rurouni Kenshin series. Thanks for reviewing. Perhaps you have been missing out. There are several shonen ai fics out there that are very good.

Eliz: It took me forever to convince my mom that I was mature enough to handle the Simpsons. You'd think a parent could trust a sixteen-year-old to watch a cartoon. Sheesh. Anyhoo, I'm glad you like the story. I'm updating as fast as I can split this story properly and edit it to make sure I'm not contradicting myself too much. Boy, do I have some bloopers to fix.

Vesca: I apologize for frustrating you. This chapter should answer one of your questions, at least. I will leave a lot of things unanswered, however, until the very end. It just would not do to lay Kenshin's past bare right away in the story.

tenshineko: But evil author tricks are so much FUN! I will continue to apply them throughout this story. *snicker*

Kamimura Kaoru (also twice): I liked naming the animals we dissected in class. So I had to insert it here. And if I told you if Kenshin was gay or straight, it would ruin the bet, wouldn't it? And no. This is not a K/K story.

marstanuki: Why did I want to know? I don't know. It was one of those nagging questions, and I have this habit of asking when I don't know the answer to something. Saves me a lot of hassle in the end. I think it amuses people when I stop them in mid-conversation just to ask them what a word they used means. I'm weird that way. And I couldn't make Kaoru a bad person in this. I really do like the girl. I'm trying so hard to keep her in character and… out of character, you know? AU is so weird that way.

The people demand an update. Who am I to deny them? Onward.

Life's a Dance

            "Hello?"

            Kaoru bit back a sigh and settled for rolling her eyes. After all, one could not hear a person rolling their eyes over the phone.

            "Um... hello, Mr. Hiko," she greeted politely. "Is Kenshin there?"

            "You just saw him this morning, and you want to talk to him again?"

            Gritting her teeth in frustration, Kaoru nodded.

            "Yes, Mr. Hiko."

            "He's not here," Hiko seemed to hesitate, and Kaoru heard some muffled shouting before he came back on the line. "I'll have him call you when he can."

            "Oh," Kaoru said, crestfallen. "Well, uh... do you know when--"

            She cut off at the familiar voice in the background.

            "Uncle Hiko? Who're ya talkin' to?" Kenshin's voice rang clearly over the phone. And it sounded a little strange--more youthful and clipped than his usual, mellow drone. "Come on, it's your turn."

            "Hiko's busy right now, kid," Hiko was obviously holding a hand over the receiver, but Kaoru could make out his muffled words.

            "How long?"

            "Until that clock says eight-twenty-five," Hiko replied. "Go watch it until then."

            "That's boring."

            "Tough luck, kid. Go sit down," Hiko's voice became clear and loud again. "Sorry, Kaoru. He'll have to call you later."

            "Does Kenshin have a little brother?" Kaoru asked blankly.

            "...Something like that," Hiko cut off abruptly. "Hey! Don't touch that! Listen Kaoru, wait until tomorrow. I'll tell him to call you."

            The dial tone hummed in her ear, and Kaoru stared at the phone in her hand. Slowly, she returned it to its cradle, then looked up to see Aoshi leaning against the doorjamb.

            "You and Kenshin still having your study date tomorrow?" he asked casually.

            "I don't know," Kaoru shrugged and glanced away. "He _was_ home... I think."

            Aoshi frowned.

            "He wouldn't talk to you?" he asked cautiously.

            "Well..." Kaoru hesitated. "Mr. Hiko said he wasn't there. But I heard him, I think."

            "You think," Aoshi echoed skeptically.

            "He sounded funny," Kaoru tried to imagine why Kenshin would act like a child. It hit her like a brick wall. "Oh, my god!"

            "What kind of revelation just made that light bulb brighten above your head?" Aoshi asked dryly.

            "Kenshin!" Kaoru looked at her brother with wide eyes. "He must have had a... er..." she trailed off, suddenly realizing that, of their group of friends, she was the only one who knew of Kenshin's... condition. So she concluded, and rather lamely she had to admit, "a cold."

            "He has a cold?" Aoshi frowned in confusion.

            "Yeah!"

            "That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard," Aoshi pushed away from the door and pulled out a chair, sitting next to Kaoru at the kitchen table. "You're going to hate me for nosing into your business, but I think you should know..."

            "Know what?"

            For the first time, Kaoru noticed what was in Aoshi's hand--newspaper clippings. His long fingers fiddled with the edges of the slightly smudged paper in what was almost a nervous gesture. Seeing Kaoru's eyes on his hands, Aoshi stilled the minute movements and sighed.

            "You probably don't remember this, but several years ago, a politician's private jet plane was hijacked over foreign soil," Aoshi lifted the hand that was covering the clipping. Kaoru gasped at the large picture that headed the article. It was blurred, but the identity of the person was unmistakable. Aoshi watched his sister closely. "Just under two years ago, United States troops stumbled across the sole survivor of that politician's family."

            Kaoru skimmed the contents of the article, holding her breath as she searched for a name. There was none given. Even so, she knew exactly who that boy was, looking so angry, surrounded by military personnel armed to the teeth. It was obvious by the poor quality of the photograph that the Army officers were trying to control the press, but it was not so unclear that she could not make out the filthy, red-haired boy. His wrists were caught together with a strange-looking, plastic ring. Two officers had the boy by either arm between them, carrying along the small youth, the boy's bloodless lips pinched together into a hard line. Eerily, the boy seemed to be staring straight out at her, his eyes obviously focused directly on the camera that had caught this strange photo. They were dark and filled with an anger that was conveyed even on a flat surface.

            "Kenshin," Kaoru whispered.

^_^

            Hiko was tired. One would not think it would be all that difficult to keep a seventeen-year-old boy quiet for five minutes. Whoever that one was had not met Kenshin. Or should he say Shinta? Strange name for a kid, he thought, but then again, it was not his mind that had come up with the word. No, it was of Kenshin's creation. And now, it was Shinta who was running rampant over their small house.

            "Kid, you can't have any ice cream," Hiko said, growing impatient by this point in the day. "I've already told you--six times--that we don't have any in the house."

            "Well, let's get some," Kenshin smiled brightly. Seventeen he may have been, but at that instant he looked no older than twelve. And his tone and attitude placed him little past seven. "We walked to Dairy Queen before."

            "Not in November," Hiko said curtly. "You've got a hell of a memory, kid. That must have been ten years ago."

            "You shouldn't swear, Uncle Hiko," Kenshin's smile turned mischievous as he skipped around the kitchen island carelessly. "Mum and Dad won't be happy when they find out."

            That saddened Hiko, although he would never admit it. He braced an elbow on the countertop and rested his face against his open palm. His gaze went serious as he stared at the young man in his kitchen.

            "Stop that, Kenshin," he ordered sternly, a deep frown showing his disapproval. As Kenshin's mouth opened to protest, he quickly corrected himself. "Shinta, Kenshin. Whatever. Shinta, you know your parents are dead. Why do you insist upon acting as if they are not?"

            Kenshin stared at him, wide eyes flooding with tears while his chin began to tremble. Hiko cursed mentally, knowing he would be in for a bout of hysterics if he did nothing to diffuse the situation. Then, Kenshin surprised him yet again by setting his jaw, determination gleaming in those watery eyes.

            "Why are you so mean, Uncle Hiko?" he asked, voice wavering only slightly.

            "Am I mean?" Hiko's expression never changed. He reached forward and dropped his free hand down on Kenshin's head. The boy staggered and scowled at him.

            "You're always telling me Mum and Dad are dead!" he said hotly.

            "It's the truth, kid," Hiko replied evenly. "You have to accept that."

            Scowl still in place, Kenshin considered the man for a few seconds. Then, it was as if their conversation had not even taken place. He smiled, eyes glittering with shrewdness.

            "Can we have ice cream now?"

            With a heavy sigh, Hiko shook his head.

            "No."

            "But Uncle Hiko!"

            "Go play outside," Hiko waved him away impatiently.

            "Will you push me on the swings?"

            "In a minute."

            With a whoop of good cheer, Kenshin dashed out of the room. Hiko sighed again and slouched down on his stool, massaging his temples gently. He was beginning to get frustrated. Shinta was a force that only a truly patient parent could ever stand against, and Hiko was ready for the child to leave. Not only for reasons of his own sanity, but Hiko was starting to worry about the unusual length of time Shinta had chosen to remain. The child had been less than cooperative at Kenshin's psychotherapist's office the previous day, and he had remained in control through to the next day. Usually, Shinta retreated after a few hours, leaving one of the more dominant personalities in control--most often Kenshin himself.

            Forcing himself to his feet, Hiko followed Kenshin out into the yard.

^_^

            "Let's go see a movie."

            Kaoru rolled her eyes and shook her head at her friend.

            "Sano, we saw a movie Friday night," she reminded him.

            "Not at a theater," he replied easily. "What's out now? _Shrek_?"

            "Not anymore, and you've seen it anyway," Kaoru looked up to the gray, cloudy sky. Small flakes of pre-winter snow were starting to fall. Shivering slightly, she clutched the collar of her jacket closed more tightly over her chest with one gloved hand. "Besides, what if Kenshin doesn't want to see a movie? We were supposed to study this morning, after all."

            "That's a drag," Sano grumbled, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his own, leather jacket. "And Aoshi said Kenshin had a cold. Who's to say he even wants to do anything if he's sick?"

            Kaoru shrugged but did not respond. They were getting close to Kenshin's house anyway, and Sano held his tongue. He glanced at the street in front of the boy's house and was a little surprised to see a van and two cars parked by the curb out front. The side door of the van was open, and a group of five men and women hovered around it. They were talking carelessly, drinking from steaming cups of coffee.

            "Let's go around back," Sano suggested, breaking away to walk up the neighbor's driveway. Kaoru glanced at the reporters, then followed him. Out of the corner of his eye, Sano saw the reporters watching them, no doubt wondering if they were friends of Kenshin. He angled toward the neighboring house, waving cheerfully when the two little girls and their mother looked up from their game in the back yard. They stared at him, trying to decide what the teenage boy in the black, leather jacket wanted. But he just continued past, Kaoru close on his heels, until he reached the alley behind the house. Then, he turned toward the small, single-car garage that took up much of what could have been a huge back yard. A tall privacy fence met the side of the garage, bordering the yard until it met the house. All in all, it was a cute little place.

            "We can't just go in through their back door!" Kaoru gasped, grabbing Sano's arm before he could reach to open the gate.

            "You want to spend ten minutes trying to avoid a reporter's questions?" Sano shook her hand off and pulled open the gate. "Come on."

            "But--!"

            Despite her protests, Kaoru followed Sano into the yard, pulling the gate shut behind her. She studied the latch for a moment, wondering at the complexity of the lock. Most people just used a simple bolt to lock a gate, but this one had to be locked and unlocked with a key. At the moment, it was unlocked, or Sano never would have been able to open the gate.

            "What the--?!"

            Kaoru turned in time to see Sano stagger and fall as something rather large, and moving very fast, struck him. Sano was stunned as it was, getting tackled by someone so much smaller than he was. But when he stared up into wide, startled violet eyes, he received the shock of his life. No way was this flushed, gasping kid Kenshin. Sano's eyes widened to their physical limits when the boy spoke, that familiar voice higher and more innocent. 

            "That wasn't supposed to happen," the boy looked at Sano through perplexed eyes. He was on Sano's chest, and making no move to get off.

            "Idiot!" Hiko strode across the yard. "You should watch where you're going, especially when running past doorways."

            Kenshin pouted at the scolding just before his eyes widened. He was remembering the reason he had been running so fast to begin with, and he lunged forward, on a path that would take him right over Sano's head. It was not something the other boy wanted to risk, and he flinched when Kenshin tensed and moved. Then, Hiko caught the collar of Kenshin's jacket and yanked him back. With a startled yelp, Kenshin staggered. He scowled, looking like a very fierce kitten more than anything else.

            "Uncle Hiko!" he whined. "That's cheating!"

            "It's your own fault for running into your friend," Hiko replied, remorseless. He glanced at Kaoru, then at Sano, who was climbing to his feet. "You okay, kid?"

            Sano nodded dumbly, staring at Kenshin with wide eyes. Kaoru looked a little fearful as well, but less shocked.

            "Apparently, one of you knows what's going on," Hiko remarked, interpreting the expression on Kaoru's face. "Frankly, I'm surprised he told you."

            Kaoru mirrored Sano's nod and tore her gaze away from Kenshin to look at the man. She had seen the curious tilt to Kenshin's head as he studied them, but still there was no open recognition in his eyes.

            "Is he okay?" she asked uneasily.

            "They're Kenshin's friends!" Kenshin said so suddenly that even Hiko looked down at him. The boy had a worried expression on his youthful face. "He won't like me talking to them."

            "Probably not," Hiko agreed, sighing to show his great weariness. "I'm going inside now, Shinta. Behave yourself."

            That said, he turned and walked toward the house, leaving behind two confused high school students, a bewildered teenage-sized child, and a swirl of snowflakes. Kenshin chewed on his lip anxiously, eyeing Kaoru and Sano with the light, careless worry of an innocent youth. Sano scowled.

            "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" he growled. He glared at Kenshin uncertainly. "Kenshin?"

            "Kenshin's resting," the redhead replied slowly, as if explaining something to a simple-minded fool. "My name is Shinta."

            Sano gaped at him. He turned pleading eyes to the girl beside him.

            "Kaoru?!"

            "You heard him," Kaoru said shakily. "Kenshin's resting."

            "So is this Kenshin's twin or something?" Sano asked desperately.

            "Kenshin's family is dead," Kenshin/Shinta said matter-of-factly. "Do you want to want to stay and play with me while he's resting?"

            Hesitantly, the short boy stepped forward, his fingers curling around a frozen Kaoru's hand. He smiled a little and pulled her toward the swing set across the yard. Kaoru glanced back at Sano, who was still standing stiffly.

            "Come on, Sano," she grinned suddenly. "Let's play with Shinta."

            Jerking out of his trance, Sano stepped forward. The sight of Kenshin's... Shinta's... Kenshin's relieved smile was enough to warm the coldest of hearts. Sano smirked and followed them.

^_^

            The disorientation that came with regaining his senses after a particularly long lapse always bothered Kenshin. He would remember being one place, close his eyes for an instant, and when he opened them again, he would be somewhere else entirely. Over the past few months, the lapses had been growing shorter and less frequent. Once in awhile, though, he would miss an entire day without realizing it. He would come to himself and be in such a position that he could not explain his way out of it. Such was the case one snowy, Sunday afternoon.

            Kenshin's first thought was of how cold the wind was, buffeting at his exposed face. He felt hands against his back, shoving him forward. He would have expected that he would fall flat on his face after a push like that, but his hands were tight around the chains to either side of him, and he flew forward and up.

            _The swings_, a small voice whispered in his mind.

            He ground to a halt, feet dragging across the beaten grass beneath the swing.

            "Tired of playing on the swings, Shinta?"

            The familiar female voice made Kenshin's stomach do interesting little flip-flops in his gut. He turned his head to stare at her. She was rocking idly, back and forth on the other swing. Which meant someone else had been pushing him. Hiko's hand was familiar. Kenshin knew those hands on his back had not been his guardian's.

            "Hey, Shint'," a smooth tenor voice spoke up behind him. "You okay?"

            _I am going to kill Hiko_, he thought dully. _Why did he let them in?_

            "It's too cold," Kenshin tore his gaze away from Kaoru's gentle smile. "Let's go inside."

            "Shinta?" Kaoru asked blankly, staring after him as he stood and started toward the back door.

            "It's Kenshin," he corrected flatly. He turned to look at her, eyes guarded. "How long have you two been here?"

            "About an hour," Sano offered warily. "You okay, Kenshin? You had me worried here for awhile."

            Kenshin averted his gaze and bit his lip.

            "It's Sunday?" he murmured, a bit desperate to know how much time had passed since he could last recall.

            "It's a little past noon," Kaoru clarified. "Sunday."

            "An entire day..."

            "Is that how long the relapse lasted?" Kaoru asked curiously.

            "Please, Kaoru," Kenshin turned his pained expression to her. "I get enough clinical detachment from the psychiatrists."

            "Sorry, Kenshin," Kaoru sighed and moved to his side. She wrapped her arms around him in a light hug. Shivering slightly with cold and rigid with apprehension, Kenshin gave little response. "Are you okay?"

            "No," he muttered a bit moodily. "I'm embarrassed."

            "Why?" Sano asked, grinning boldly and walking over to stand beside the other two. "Because we know you've got multiple personalities?"

            "No," Kenshin sighed, covering his eyes with one hand for a moment. "You were calling me Shinta. And that means I just spent the better part of an hour acting like a six-year-old in front of you."

            "It wasn't so bad," Kaoru murmured anxiously.

            Kenshin shook his head and hugged his arms over his chest in attempt to warm himself. He looked at the falling snow, melting upon contact with the ground. They fell into a long, uncomfortable silence. Kaoru and Sano exchanged uneasy glances over Kenshin's head. Finally, Sano nodded and stepped forward, draping an arm over Kenshin's shoulders. The shorter boy stiffened but did not try to pull away.

            "I've got to admit it, Kenshin," Sano said solemnly. "I'm weirded out here. I mean, I've never met anyone with an honest-to-goodness mental disease." All three students flinched at Sano's insensitive wording. Sano pressed onward. "Depression doesn't count. Every teenager is depressed."

            Kaoru bit her lip, resisting the urge to reach out to comfort her friend. It was obvious that Kenshin needed it, if that distressed gleam in his downcast eyes was any indication. However, she also knew that Sano deserved to finish what he had started. As Kenshin did not break away, the boy respected that right as well.

            "I knew something was off with you, especially that day I walked in and saw you in the nurse's office," Sano continued, unaware of Kaoru's silent appraisal of the situation. "MPD is a hell of a lot more serious than what I was thinking, but I can work with that. You're my friend now, and you should know that we--" Sano gestured toward Kaoru. Kenshin's eyes flicked up toward her, then Sano, showing his anxious confusion. "We don't take it lightly. Aoshi and Okita, too. Even Misao, bimbo that she--_ow!_"

            Sano rubbed the back of his head where Kaoru had struck him. Kenshin chuckled, his relief showing as his shoulders slumped, and he leaned into Sano's friendly embrace.

            "That's what I like to hear!" Sano ruffled Kenshin's long hair. "Don't push us away, Kenshin. I'd have to come and beat you up if you did."

            "He'd probably kick your sorry butt into the ground," Kaoru muttered.

            Kenshin smirked and nodded his agreement.

            "All right, Sano," he said quietly. "But on one condition."

            "What's that?"

            "We go inside," Kenshin sighed wearily. "It's freezing out here."

            Giggling and poking fun at each other, the three went into Kenshin's house.

^_^

            Kaoru and Sano convinced Kenshin to tell their friends, lest they accidentally meet up with another of his personalities unprepared. They took the news rather well, actually. Aoshi had already held some suspicions, so he remained ever impassive. Okita was curious and polite. And Misao... was Misao.

            "Wow!" the girl blurted, eyes glittering as she leaned over the lunch table to get closer to the red-haired youth. "No kidding! Multiple personalities?!"

            "Please, Misao," Kenshin made slight quieting gestures. "I would rather that the rest of the school did not know about this."

            "Sorry," Misao grinned, lowering her voice. "So, how many different personalities do you have?"

            Bewildered, Kenshin managed a halfhearted shrug.

            "Um... the doctors estimated four to six," he stammered, not used to addressing the issue in such a light, open manner.

            "Shinta, we met," Sano mumbled around his peanut butter sandwich.

            "Shinta?" Okita wondered aloud.

            "Oh, Shinta was so cute!" Kaoru grinned when Kenshin started blushing. "How old did you say he was, Kenshin?"

            "...About six."

            "We played on the swings for about an hour yesterday," Kaoru giggled. "Ken--I mean, Shinta..." she paused to think about that, then nodded. "Shinta really liked it when Sano pushed him."

            Kenshin buried his face in his hands, his face bright red.

            "Awwww!" Misao squealed, no doubt imagining Sano pushing Kenshin on the swings. "Kenshin, that's so cute!"

            "Cute was not the word I was thinking to describe it," Kenshin moaned.

            "You gave a rather rough estimate there, Himura," Okita commented. "Don't you know who they all are?"

            "The purpose of the additional personalities is to protect the host," Aoshi said abruptly. "It makes sense that Kenshin would not know who the others are."

            "Other than what the doctors told me," Kenshin agreed, obviously uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was going. "I know about Shinta, Aya, and Rurouni."

            "What the hell is Rurouni?" Sano asked. "That's a weird name."

            "It sounds familiar," Kaoru murmured. "Like something we heard in Japanese class."

            "The closest I could ever figure was _ronin_," Kenshin shook his head. "Quite honestly, you'd have to ask Rurouni himself if you ever wanted to know the reasoning behind the name. And don't start getting ideas. He comes out at strange times, and I'd really rather not put myself into a position where he would be needed."

            "Sure, Kenshin," Kaoru smiled and squeezed his hand gently. "We wouldn't do that to you."

            "Thanks."

            "Aya is a girl's name," Misao announced.

            Everyone turned to stare at Kenshin, who shifted uneasily.

            "Uh... yeah."

            "I find that rather interesting," Okita remarked with a wily smirk.

            "I'm sure you would," Kenshin grumbled.

            "One of the personalities is a girl?" Sano blurted.

            "It's been known to happen!" Kenshin protested.

            "That's what I call being in touch with your feminine side," Misao giggled. "Is she nice?"

            "Don't even think about it." Kenshin scowled.

            "That might be why you did so well in a dress the other night!"

            "Misao!"

            The girl giggled again and ducked behind Aoshi. The older boy glanced at her, amusement clear in his eyes.

            "That's only three personalities, Kenshin," he observed. "You said four to six."

            "Well, if you include the host personality," Kenshin sighed. "That makes four. And the doctors think there may be one or two more, but they're not sure."

            "Well, Himura," Okita grinned suddenly. "As fascinating as this is, don't you have to go to the nurse?"

            "Oh!" Kenshin glanced at the clock. "Geez! I'm late! I'm going to be wiped in seventh period."

            "And Himura," Okita called, halting the boy as he stood. Kenshin looked back. Okita smirked. "You let us know if anyone picks on you, right? We'll put 'em in their place."

            Smiling gratefully, Kenshin nodded and rushed out of the cafeteria.

^_^

            Kenshin had not been mistaken. Heading to seventh period class, he felt as if he was going to fall asleep where he stood. He moved with the crowd, hoping he did not walk right past his class. Calculus was next, so he was not overly concerned. And if all else failed, Aoshi would let him look at his notes for the day.

            "Hello, Kenshin."

            The voice, silky and average, was one he was only vaguely familiar with. Kenshin sighed and looked up when an arm slid over his shoulders. He found himself staring into the dark eyes of Shishio. The sensation of a hand against his shoulder made him glance in the opposite direction, at the bandaged hand there. Rumor had it that the bandages on Shishio's hands were a result of an accident with a flame thrower. Just beyond that bandaged hand was a gorgeous, albeit scantily clad, young woman. Yumi never wore anything beyond the school policy of what was proper. And this day was no different. She smiled blandly at his confused frown.

            "How are you today, Kenshin?"

            "Fine..." Kenshin stiffened as Shishio's grip around his back tightened, forcibly guiding him through the press of students. "Shishio... my class is that way."

            "You've still got time," Shishio grinned, displaying a mouthful of teeth. "I was just wondering, Kenshin. What's it like having all those reporters follow you around? I mean... they're thinning out and all, but you still have to be escorted to the doors."

            "Ah..." Kenshin stammered, uncertain of Shishio's reasoning behind his questions.

            "Why don't you just answer their questions?" Shishio continued. "Then, they'll be happy and leave you alone."

            "Reporters rarely work that way," Kenshin muttered.

            "But still, you've got to admit, you've got everyone curious," Shishio's smile grew as he spoke. "Those questions they ask... and the way you took out those two men who must have been twice your weight."

            "Shishio, I have to get to class," Kenshin said wearily, turning to break free.

            Even as Shishio's hand tightened even further around his shoulder, Yumi latched onto his arm and leaned into him. Kenshin sucked in an alarmed gasp as he found himself sandwiched between the two taller students.

            "Rumor has it you've killed a man," Shishio murmured into his ear. "Is it true?"

            "Shishio, please," Kenshin shrank away from that mouth near his face. He forced his voice to be firm. "Let go."

            "How'd you do it?" Shishio persisted. "Quick and easy? A gun? A knife? Or did you draw it out and use your bare hands?"

            "I heard that 'Kenshin' isn't your real name," Yumi purred. "What is it?"

            "Where's your family, Kenshin?" Shishio countered.

            "Your mother and father?"

            "Your sister?"

            Kenshin bit back a whimper, wishing he could cover his ears to block their questions out. He closed his eyes tightly, about to snap off a desperate response when he stopped with an abruptness that was jarring. Eyes flying open, he looked around wildly, but Yumi and Shishio had already faded back into the flow of students, leaving him alone in the doorway of his Calculus class.

            The teacher looked up, his frown of disapproval melting to a gentle smile upon seeing Kenshin.

            "You're a little late, Mr. Himura," he announced. "Have a seat, and you can take the quiz at the end of class."

            If the teacher's sudden expression of concern was any indication, Kenshin knew he looked as distressed as he felt. The man stepped toward him.

            "Kenshin, are you all right?" he asked anxiously.

            Stumbling back, out of the classroom, Kenshin turned and retreated down the hallway. He ducked into the bathroom and into a stall. Taking precious seconds to lock the stall door behind him, he turned and threw up into the toilet.

            "Mr. Himura? Is that you?"

            If there was one thing Kenshin found both irritating and relieving about Mr. Okina, it was that the old man was too kindly for his own good. At the moment, he did not want to talk to the man. He just wanted to empty the contents of his stomach and cry until the tears would no longer come.

            "Kenshin?" Okina tried again, going so far as to knock on the stall door.

            Already on his knees, Kenshin sank down to sit on the floor in front of the toilet, mildly disgusted but not really caring about how sanitary it was at the moment. He grabbed some toilet paper and held it to his mouth, wishing Okina would just go away.

            "Kenshin?" The teacher's persistence was aggravating, and Kenshin latched onto the anger, more than willing to drive away the pain Shishio's words had caused.

            "Would you just leave me alone?!" he snapped, voice slightly muffled by the tissue held over his mouth.

            "Should I call the nurse, Kenshin?"

            "No!"

            "If you're sick--"

            "Why can't anyone mind their own business?!" Kenshin retorted furiously. The tears returned with a vengeance, proving that his anger was not enough to hold back the hurt. His voice wavered with his next words. "Please! Just go away!"

            There was some muttering outside the stall, and someone else lifted his voice.

            "Kenshin, unlock this door."

            Aoshi's voice came as somewhat of a relief, and he recalled that they were in the same seventh period class. While the two were not overly close, Kenshin trusted the boy to some extent. He glared at the door, watery and moving from the tears that refused to stop flooding his eyes.

            "I could just get Sano to rip this door off the stall," Aoshi suggested calmly when Kenshin made no move to respond.

            That comment brought a brief, bitter smile to Kenshin's lips. Then, Shishio's words flashed through his mind again, and the smirk faded. He climbed to his feet, using the wall to help support his weight where his wobbly legs would not. Throwing the latch, he yanked the door open and looked up at Aoshi with narrowed, pained eyes.

            "I hate being treated like some freak side show," he blurted, not certain why he would tell this to Aoshi, but needing to talk to somebody.

            "Kenshin, what happened?" the other boy asked in his ever-serene manner. "I thought no one else knew what you told us today."

            Swiping at the dampness that had gathered on his cheeks, Kenshin shook his head fiercely.

            "It has nothing to do with that," he said unhappily. "It's because of those reporters' questions. Shishio said--"

            "Shishio?" Aoshi interrupted, his eyes narrowing in apparent irritation. Kenshin coughed to hide the sob that escaped him. He bowed his head and nodded, scrubbing at his eyes again as the tears returned. Aoshi sighed and did something then that was decidedly uncharacteristic of him. He grabbed Kenshin roughly by the arms and pulled the boy close. Wrapping his arms around Kenshin's back, he awkwardly hugged the smaller boy. "That guy's just a jerk, Kenshin. You shouldn't listen to what he says."

            "You didn't hear what he said," Kenshin replied, his words muffled by Aoshi's broad shoulder. Kenshin opened his eyes and stared blankly at the dark blue shirt covering the taller boy's chest. "He didn't just insult me."

            Aoshi was silent for a time, just listening to Kenshin sniff in a wasted attempt to hold back his tears. He stiffened slightly when Kenshin's arms moved to wrap around his waist, then relaxed and continued to hold the smaller boy. For several minutes, they remained this way, each comfortable with the other's presence. Finally, Aoshi sighed and pulled away.

            "Let's go," he suggested mildly. "I'll drop a note for Kaoru and drive you home."

            Nodding in agreement, Kenshin followed Aoshi out of the bathroom.

^_^

Notes: Awww. A touching scene in the boy's bathroom. A friend of a friend of mine got her wedding proposal in a bathroom. She couldn't get over the fact that she got engaged over a toilet.

And you will notice that I added an extra personality. I had my reasons for this, so I hope no one is too upset that I expanded upon the usual Kenshin's split personality thing. Please review. I really do like suggestions.


	6. thought of joining a sport?

Disclaimer: *strikes a dramatic pose* It has been disclaimed! I own _nothing!_ I tell you, _nothing!!!_

Notes: *Wince* Okay, so someone else noticed that as well. At the time I wrote this, I was under the impression that Aya was strictly a female name. I have been told by several people now (well, two people) that it can be used as either. So… since I like the name, it won't change. But I do apologize for the confusion. And using Makoto versus Shishio… I suppose I should. Shishio doesn't make another appearance for awhile, so I can still change it. I would love to know the opinion of the readers. If I am given no opinions, then it won't change. Period.

To the reviewers: (and boy, do I ramble in these, so I apologize for the length of this.)

Clarus: Thanks. And I agree. Soon does sound good. Do I sound overly eager? Surely not…__

nemo: There is honestly nothing I can say to that.

Vesca: Personality that beats up on cops? I admit, I'm confused. Although for the girl to be a butt-kicking beauty… it's a thought. The girl doesn't get much time in this story, but perhaps next time. I'll keep it in mind. And you're always catching on these little details! (Okay, this one's not so little, but no one else commented. So there!) I'm impressed. I'm sure if I was reading this, not knowing what was going to happen, I would barely even notice.

Jason M. Lee: Shishio is somewhat of the class bully. I can't see Kenshin going out of his way to beat up the jerk just because of a few nasty words. (Sano might do that…hmmm) Let me consider it. Fruits Basket… I've heard of it. I'll have to check it out.

marstaunki: *Giggle* Thanks. And you even don't mind the shonen ai? Which is in this chapter, by the way, so tread cautiously if you don't like it.

Koneko-chan: Whoa! Another person has confused me! Shinta? Eh??! Um… right. Okay, I'll give you that imaginary cookie if you just explain that on a second-grade reading level. And what are you talking about? Good ol' days?! I still go on the swings! And sit on top of the monkey bars. Oh, is that fun. I know where all the public playgrounds are around my house. Ummm… and Weiss Kreuz, no. I've actually never seen that, although I want to. Aya came from Ceres, which I also have not seen past the second volume. I don't particularly care about the lead girl there, but I liked the name.

_Warning!!! Shonen ai content ahead._ Again, you have been warned. Just be aware of this as you read, if you are not one to like such things. Thank you. 

Life's a Dance

            "Have you thought of joining a sport?"

            Kenshin blinked at Kaoru, startled by the question. He had been sitting quietly at the lunch table, drinking his water while everyone discussed their day. Kaoru's suggestion was unexpected, but everyone else around the table nodded in agreement.

            "A sport?" he echoed dumbly.

            "Hey, that's a great idea!" Sano jumped in enthusiastically. "You would kick ass on the wrestling team."

            "_Wrestling?!_" Okita snorted in disgust. "For god's sake, Sano. Kenshin wouldn't make the lowest cut. He's too scrawny."

            "What else is there?"

            "There's always basketball," Misao suggested with a wink. Kenshin's eyebrows crunched together.

            "I don't even know how to play basketball," he protested.

            "It's not that hard--"

            "What about something with a little less physical contact?" Aoshi offered.

            "There's baseball."

            "Tennis?"

            "What about track?"

            They all looked to Kenshin for his input. He smiled weakly.

            "Um... track sounds feasible," he murmured.

            "All right!" Kaoru threw her arms around the boy's neck, hugging him tightly. Kenshin choked and stared at her in astonishment.

            "All right, what?"

            "I'll get the papers for you to join the track team, and it's only fifteen dollars to join, and--"

            "Wait a minute!" Kenshin broke in anxiously. "It's not that simple! I would have to clear it with Hiko, who would have to clear it through the doctors, and make sure the coaches even want me there--"

            "Don't give us that crap!" Misao swatted the back of his head lightly. "Of course they'd want you there. Even if they didn't, they don't have the right to reject you. You could join the girl's swim team if you wanted to, and there's nothing the system can do to stop you."

            "I don't think I'd be comfortable on the girl's swim team," Kenshin chuckled. "Nor well received. Fine. I'll talk to Hiko. How much longer until the sports begin?"

            "Track goes year-round," Kaoru grinned at him. "You can sign up any time."

            "At least she's not trying to get him to join the student council," Okita muttered to Aoshi, who nodded in agreement.

            "I heard that!"

            "I have to go to the nurse," Kenshin pleaded, making his escape.

            "I'll walk you there," Sano stood as well.

            "I'll meet you before seventh period," Aoshi added.

            "You guys don't have to guard me wherever I go," Kenshin said self-consciously.

            "Don't be silly, Himura," Okita gave the boy a classic, 'thumb's up' gesture. "It's like I said yesterday. Anyone picks on you, we'll take care of them. It's what friends are for, after all."

            Kenshin smiled and walked out of the cafeteria, Sano close on his heels.

^_^

            Dressed in sweatpants and a tee shirt that was far too big for him, Kenshin could be found in the school gymnasium one wintry afternoon. Kaoru and Sano sat on an upraised section at the end the immense room, legs dangling off the side. The section was about four feet higher than the rest of the gym, which meant that when Kenshin went to stand by his friends, he was just able to lean comfortably against the partition, his arms folded on the floor next to Sano.

            "Are you two going to stay through this whole thing?" he asked curiously, craning his neck to look at them.

            "We wouldn't miss it for the world," Kaoru assured him.

            "Where'd you get that shirt, Kenshin?" Sano tugged at the short sleeve that went past Kenshin's elbow. "One of Hiko's old rejects?"

            "Actually, that's exactly what it is," Kenshin chuckled. "I don't have anything suitable for sports, really. So he let me use one of his older shirts."

            "Himura? Where is Kenshin Himura?"

            The man's voice echoed through the gym, and they all looked to the source. The track coach was an unlikely person, with skinny legs and knobby knees poking out beneath his shorts, and thick glasses perched upon his nose. Dressed in shorts and a polo shirt, tucked into the waistline, his appearance was one of impeccable neatness.

            "Is Kenshin Himura here?" he called again.

            "Muraki's the track coach?" Sano asked incredulously.

            "I'm sure he's a good coach," Kaoru said doubtfully. "He is, after all, the captain of the local police force."

            Kenshin tossed them an uncertain glance, then walked to the man who had called his name. While Kaoru and Sano watched from their perch across the large room, he listened patiently to what the coach wanted him to do. A few minutes later, he was ready to begin his assessment.

^_^

            Muraki was dumbfounded. He had relocated to standing near the partition where Sano and Kaoru sat and was going over his notes for the seventh time that afternoon. Although he had been running around for the past half hour, Kenshin seemed as fresh as when he had first begun. He leaned back against the wall of the partition between Kaoru's and Sano's dangling legs, the fingers of his right hand intertwined with Kaoru's, Sano's hand on his other shoulder. His face was set into a confused frown, even as his friends were staring at the coach in complete shock.

            "This is just incredible," Muraki said. Kenshin had lost count of how many times the coach had said those exact words. He chewed on his lip anxiously.

            "Mr. Muraki?" he asked finally. "Did I do so terribly? I don't have to compete, right? I mean, if it's so bad, I could just stay on the side during--"

            "Oh no!" Muraki said quickly. "These scores are not bad, Himura. In fact, they are very good."

            "You moron," Sano ruffled Kenshin's hair lightly. "Did you actually think that you'd do bad when you're as fast as you are?"

            "I didn't think I was that fast," Kenshin muttered, his free hand catching Sano's and pulling it away from his hair. He smiled up at the boy behind him. "You always beat me to the cafeteria."

            "Dope," Kaoru giggled. "That's a little different."

            "Indeed, it is," Muraki agreed. "These marks are up to Olympic standards."

            Kenshin's jaw dropped. Kaoru squealed in delight, and Sano hooked an arm around the smaller boy's neck good-naturedly. Kenshin choked as he was dragged off his feet, yelping in protest when his back was forced into the angle of the wall. A sharp movement had him back on his feet on the floor, yanking Sano with him. The larger boy shouted in alarm as he found himself tumbling face-first off the partition. Kenshin caught his arm before he could fall, and Sano managed to right himself.

            "You two," Kaoru sighed, unable to hide her smile. "Can't settle down for two minutes."

            "We're just playing," Sano grinned. "Thanks a lot, Kenshin."

            "Wouldn't want you to break your nose," Kenshin replied with a roguish grin. He looked back at Muraki, his expression melting into a more solemn stare. "What does that mean, Mr. Muraki? Can I be on the team?"

            "Himura, I would leap for joy if some of my officers on the police force were half as agile as you," the coach replied with an awkward little grin. "As for being accepted on the team, you have already been. If you show up for practice every day, I will gladly let you compete."

            Kenshin grinned, and Kaoru jumped down to throw her arms around him excitedly. Muraki smiled tolerantly.

            "You can start on Monday, Himura," he declared. "I will get you a uniform then."

            "Thank you, Mr. Muraki," was all Kenshin had time to say before Sano and Kaoru swept him out the door. He laughed and stumbled after them happily.

^_^

            "I can't come tonight."

            "Huh?" Kenshin smiled faintly at the identical reactions from Kaoru and Misao. The other three boys at the table had similar frowns on their faces.

            "Why not?" Okita wondered.

            "Hiko told me my doctor's appointment was shifted from tomorrow to this afternoon," Kenshin explained wearily. "I have to go there at three."

            "But that's _hours_ before you would be coming to Kaoru's!" Misao protested. "Can't you come afterwards?"

            "I don't know that I would be much fun," Kenshin shook his head. "Sometimes I'm fine after these sessions, sometimes I'm not. I don't want to promise to come tonight, then never show up."

            "Well, what if this is one of the times when you're okay?" Misao pointed out.

            "How about you come if you're okay, and call if you're not," Sano suggested.

            Heads bobbed around the table like so many dashboard Chihuahuas. Kenshin opened his mouth to reply to the negative, but his words died in his throat when he received bold glares from over half the people at the table. He smiled and made a helpless gesture with hands and sighed.

            "All right, all right," he chuckled at the broad smiles of his friends. Well, not Aoshi. But Kenshin thought he saw the boy smirk a bit. "I'll try to make it. If not, I'll get Hiko to call you."

            The others--minus Aoshi--whooped happily. They quieted down in a hurry as all the students nearby turned their heads to see what the deal was. Kenshin smirked and drank his water.

^_^

            Okita and Sano were halfway through a game of 'Go Fish' when they heard the shouting outside. Misao looked up from painting a rather miserable-looking Aoshi's fingernails, and Kaoru paused halfway across the room, her armload of soda cans threatening to fall.

            "What the hell is that?" Sano wondered aloud.

            "I can't tell what they're saying," Misao tilted her head, capping the fingernail polish, to Aoshi's great relief. He eyed his hands doubtfully, then looked toward the window.

            The shouting stopped abruptly, and everyone jumped at the sudden knocking on the door. Aoshi stood and peered through the peephole. A strange expression flashed across his face, and he threw the deadbolt, then opened the door.

            Kenshin stood on the step, his backpack slung over one shoulder, while a sleeping roll was tucked under the opposite arm. He blinked in surprise and in reaction to the sudden, bright light in his eyes, lifting his head to stare at Aoshi. The taller boy frowned at the startled deer-caught-in-the-headlights look about Kenshin but did not comment.

            "Hello, Kenshin," Aoshi greeted. "You're a little late."

            "Uh... sorry," Kenshin stammered, shifting uncomfortably where he stood. "I had some trouble with Hiko."

            "Didn't want to let you come?" Kaoru asked sympathetically, stepping up behind her brother. "Aoshi, let Kenshin in."

            Aoshi stepped back, and Kenshin entered cautiously. The door closed with a resounding click, and Kenshin jumped in reaction to the noise. He smiled shakily, an apologetic tinge to the expression.

            "Actually, I was planning on staying home tonight," he muttered. "Hiko would have none of it."

            There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Okita, apparently oblivious to it all, called out cheerfully.

            "Come help me with this, Himura!" he pleaded. "Sano's kicking my ass in 'Go Fish' for heaven's sake!"

            Smile growing a bit more confident, Kenshin moved into the house. He settled down on the floor by Sano and Okita, and they started a new game. Exchanging uneasy glances, Aoshi and Kaoru returned to their activities as well.

^_^

            "How did I get suckered into Truth or Dare again?" Sano lamented.

            "We could play Spin the Bottle," Kaoru suggested. "But there's more guys than girls, and Aoshi didn't go for kissing one of you dorks."

            "I'd say he wasn't much for making out with his own sister," Okita murmured to Kenshin, who flushed and nodded in agreement. Kaoru turned a little green.

            "You have a point," she crinkled her nose at Aoshi. "Not that I don't love you, Aoshi, but I don't care to swap spit with you."

            "Likewise," Aoshi grimaced. "Ground rules?"

            "Nothing overly loud," Kaoru said immediately. "Mom and Dad are sleeping."

            "Same rules as usual," Sano interrupted. "Aoshi, Truth or Dare?"

            "Truth," was the immediate reply.

            "Damn," Sano grumbled. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. A devious smirk spread across his face. "Will you ever ask Misao on a date?"

            Misao giggled nervously, and Aoshi glared daggers at Sano, a very light blush rising to his cheeks.

            "Undecided as of yet," he said as coldly as he could manage. "Okita."

            "Dare!" Okita chirped, knowing full well that Aoshi was rotten at coming up with a decent dare. The others snickered at the tall boy's obvious irritation.

            "Fine," Aoshi said stiffly. A knowing light gleamed in his eyes, and he crossed his arms. "I doubt you'll really find this much of a challenge, but why don't you show us just what you've been fantasizing about since Kenshin kissed you that night?"

            Okita turned an interesting shade of purple, and Sano looked like he was going to choke up a lung with the way he was trying to suppress his laughter. Kaoru and Misao were doubled over in hysterical giggles, clinging to each other to remain upright. And Kenshin's eyes were wide with bewildered wariness.

            "You are truly evil, Aoshi," Okita grumbled, climbing to his feet. "You realize I will get you back for this."

            "Just doing you a favor," Aoshi replied with a dark smirk.

            "Why do I feel like I'm not going to like this?" Kenshin asked in a small voice.

            "You might like it!" Sano gasped, trying to breathe without breaking into more laughter.

            "The audience awaits my performance," Okita announced dramatically, standing in the midst of the little group. For a moment, Kenshin thought he was safe, but then the boy turned toward him.

            "Oh, shit," were the only words that made it past his lips before Okita had his face held firmly between his hands. Kenshin's mouth went dry as he found himself staring into Okita's piercing, brown eyes. He made a soft sound of alarm as Okita kissed him, the noise muffled against the other boy's mouth.

            Choking with giggles, everyone watched as Kenshin's eyes grew wider than seemed physically possible. They quieted down very quickly when his eyelids drooped, and his arms moved up around Okita's neck. It was Sano, Kaoru, and Misao's turn to have wide eyes--Aoshi kept his amused smirk. And when Okita shoved Kenshin back, they were almost surprised when Kenshin yipped in protest.

            "Okita!" Kenshin gasped, hands moving to block Okita's which were tugging his shirt free of the waistline of his pants. Okita looked at him, smiling boldly, obviously amused by Kenshin's mortified blush. He did not continue the motions, nor did he move to back off. More or less laying on his back, Kenshin hesitated, at a momentary loss for what to do. He settled for annoyance. "The kiss was okay. As you seem to be moving further... that's not good. Please back off."

            Okita smiled, a languid, predatory smile.

            "Would you?" he leaned forward and nuzzled Kenshin's cheek with his nose. "If we didn't have an audience?"

            "I'm not telling," Kenshin shoved at the other boy's chest. "Get off me."

            "Spoilsport," Okita grumbled good-naturedly. He rolled back and grinned when Kenshin sat up to look at him. "Sorry about the assault, Himura."

            Kenshin screwed his face into an irritated scowl, once again pushing Okita back.

            "That was humiliating," he grunted. "Take your turn."

            "Fair enough," Okita returned to his seat upon the ottoman. "Himura."

            A soft groan was his response, and Okita grinned. "Truth or Dare?"

            "...Truth."

            "And I was hoping to dare you into another kiss," Okita sighed in mock exasperation.

            "Which is why I chose truth," Kenshin replied hotly.

            "Don't get so confident, Himura," Okita chuckled. "I'm just dying to know..."

            "Nothing about my sexuality," Kenshin reminded him quickly.

            "Of course!" Okita smiled brightly. "I was just wondering, though, if you were as virginal as some of us here," the boy gestured around, toward Kaoru, Misao, and Aoshi. Kenshin looked at Sano oddly, then sputtered as he realized exactly what the question was.

            "That is none of your business!" he protested.

            "You have to answer it, Kenshin!" Kaoru pointed out, giggling crazily.

            Huffing in outraged annoyance, Kenshin slouched back in an open display of discontent. Cheeks very red with embarrassment, eyes averted, he muttered his response.

            "What was that?" Okita leaned forward. "We didn't quite catch that, Himura."

            "No!" Kenshin blurted, then hid his face in his hands. "Okay? No, I'm not a virgin."

            "Oooh," Sano tugged on Kenshin's ponytail, grinning darkly. "I hope your partner was under eighteen. You're still a minor, Kenshin."

            "I know that, Sano," Kenshin moved one hand away from his face to swat ineffectually at his friend.

            "Girl or guy?" Okita asked curiously.

            "I don't have to answer that!"

            "When?"

            "_Eh?!_"

            "Are you getting hard of hearing on me?"

            "I am seriously considering hurting you," Kenshin glared at the boy. "I answered the question. We're done. Misao. Truth or Dare?"

            "Huh?" the girl blinked. "Oh! Uh... Dare."

            "Take Okita outside, gag him, and tie him to the flagpole in the front yard."

^_^

            The movie of the night was _Saturday Night Fever_, for a little lightness. By the time the movie was over, Misao was out for the count, snoring away in the oversized armchair. Aoshi had given up the chair to the girl and had moved to the sofa next to Kenshin and Kaoru. Okita and Sano had rule of the floor.

            "That was... interesting," Aoshi decided, turning off the television for the night. "I take it you're not going to be moved from the couch, Kenshin?"

            "I don't trust Okita enough to spend the night on the floor near him," Kenshin replied mildly.

            "Hey, Kenshin!" Okita whined. "You know I wouldn't do anything!"

            Kenshin smiled and nodded.

            "Still not moving," he said, despite that smile.

            "That's okay, Kenshin," Kaoru stretched out on the couch, yawning widely. "I don't mind sharing with you."

            He offered a lopsided smile and sank back against the opposite arm of the large sofa. Sano just chuckled and stretched out on the floor next to Okita.

            "Your loss, Kenshin," he jested. "Okita and me will be going at it like minks down here, and you'll know what you're missing."

            "That provides a disturbing visual," Kaoru groaned. Kenshin and Aoshi both nodded in agreement, looking a bit ill themselves.

            The small talk dwindled, and the group settled down for the night. Soon, everyone was asleep--Misao on the chair, Kaoru and Kenshin on the couch, and Sano, Okita, and Aoshi on the floor.

^_^

            Kaoru stared at the damp, matted red hair that surrounded Kenshin's face. He was sleeping peacefully now, tucked between herself and the sofa cushions. His head was a warm pressure on her shoulder, and although Kaoru knew her arm would be numb by morning, she would not move him when he was so calm. Kenshin's body against her side, his arm around her waist, was a welcome warmth after having been brought so suddenly into wakefulness earlier that night.

            Kenshin murmured unintelligibly in his sleep, and Kaoru gently stroked his sweat-dampened hair to calm him.

            "Shh," she whispered quietly.

            He relaxed again, and Kaoru sighed, recalling why she was sleeping in such a compromising position with the boy.

            Kenshin's screams had brought everyone into immediate alertness. At first, Kaoru had thought that something was terribly wrong--the house was on fire, they were being robbed, or the likes. But it was only the boy, reacting to a nightmare. Kaoru and Aoshi's parents had come stumbling down to the living room, wanting to know who was dying. By that point, Kaoru and Sano both had their arms around the terrified boy and were working on reassuring him. Shaking and whimpering, Kenshin had resisted at first, then relented when he realized who was talking to him.

            Between Okita, Aoshi, Misao, and Mr. Kamiya, they had located Kenshin's overnight bag, the boy's medicine, and Hiko's phone number. Despite the late hour, they had called Hiko, who had been crabby about the whole ordeal. By the time they had finished with him, Kaoru, Sano, and Mrs. Kamiya had managed to bring Kenshin's hysteria down to a more tolerable level. It was just as well because Hiko had told them that, unless the boy grew violent, it would be better not to try to treat him through chemicals. After that, he had grumpily suggested that they just keep the kid there for the night rather than dragging him out of the house and back home.

            Soon enough, Kenshin calmed enough to accept some water, and he let Kaoru coax him into laying down. Sano had settled down on the sofa by their feet while Kaoru had cradled their friend against her, holding him while he fell back to sleep.

            Now, Sano was snoring softly, sleeping sitting up with Kaoru's feet in his lap. He would have a sore neck and back in the morning. Okita, Aoshi and Misao were huddled protectively around the couch, Misao being the only one of the three who was asleep. She was curled up against Okita's chest comfortably, the short boy leaning in turn against Aoshi, who just leaned against the sofa.

            "Do you suppose he goes through that a lot?" Okita asked, his voice barely carrying to Kaoru's ears. Kaoru did not respond for risk of her voice waking the boy beside her.

            "He's usually so calm," Okita insisted.

            "It could have been a nightmare about you trying to kiss him again," Aoshi muttered.

            "I think I like you better when you're silent," Okita sighed.

            Unable to help herself, Kaoru giggled softly. She immediately regretted it when Kenshin shifted and opened hazy eyes.

            "Kaoru?" his voice came out hoarse and sleepy.

            "Go back to sleep, Kenshin," Kaoru smiled at him. "We're just making fun of Okita."

            He smiled faintly, his hand--the one draped over Kaoru's stomach--reaching out to shove lightly at the back of Okita's head.

            "Hey!" Okita craned his neck in attempt to look back at the two without disturbing Misao. "Not you too, Himura?!"

            Kenshin just smiled again and closed his eyes. He relaxed and fell back to sleep. Confident that he would sleep peacefully through the rest of the night, Kaoru followed his example. Grumbling under his breath, Okita settled back against Aoshi's shoulder.

            "If you move, you'll be bugging Misao, too," he said mockingly.

            "I gave no implication that I would move," Aoshi replied. "Now shut up. I'm trying to sleep."

^_^

Notes: The track thing is extraordinarily vague, simply because I have little interest in the sport myself. I play tennis--and not very well at that. I won't be going out of my way to describe track meets or anything. It is simply a concept that will reappear throughout the story. And as far as Kenshin not being a virgin… um, yes. He's seventeen. Personally, I don't approve of sexual activities at such a young age, but I'm rather old-fashioned that way. I am not trying to promote anything illegal here. In the US, at least, it is considered to be statutory rape if a minor engages in sexual intercourse with an adult. That's all I have to say on the subject for now.

Oh… and that 'minus Aoshi' thing seems to be somewhat of a common occurrence in this story. It's been bugging me. But I don't want to change it either. GAH! I don't know what to do!!


	7. Flying pigs iceskating where?

Disclaimer: Let's see… I own a Kenshin CD. Three of them! One's a three-CD case, so I suppose that means FIVE! Oooooooh. And a Kenshin action figure. And a poster… and a wall scroll… and a deck of playing cards… and I'm so pathetic…

Notes: Okay, so this is one of those necessary evils. A transition chapter. *Scary music* Yes, people, this chapter is here solely as a way for me to explain a few things. And I do mean few. That guy I made up? He will never again make an appearance in this story. I don't know why, it just happened that way. Right, so let's move on, shall we?

Haaaahhhhhh! Going to school tomorrow! New school jitters! I won't sleep at all tonight!!! *pops sleeping pills* *pointing finger* Heeeeeyyyyyyy! That's _bad_ for you!!

To the reviewers: Well, since I've gotten more reviews for that last chapter than usual (Thank you, by the way. Thankyouthankyouthankyou! It really does help.) so I moved the responses to the end of the fic. Right… so all those people who just get annoyed at the extensive babble, you don't have to look at it anymore. But I'm gonna continue to respond because it just is so much fun. 

On with the story!

Life's a Dance

            Dr. Vincent Schneider was a short, rather portly man in his late fifties. His brown hair was receding, and he styled it into an unconvincing comb-over. He was always dressed impeccably, however, Oxford shirt buttoned to the top, a perfectly starched tie, and pressed pants--either black or navy. His Rolex watch and impressive wedding band showed that he was not for lack of assets. In spite of this, Schneider had a pair of blue eyes that sparkled merrily with good humor or softened when he was serious. He was one of the most successful doctors in the clinic.

            At the moment, Schneider sat in a conference room with his notes spread around him on the table, a tape recorder near his left hand. Beside him sat a man who was not so clean-cut. Hair kept long and in a low ponytail, a visible stubble along his chin and cheeks, Kaji Ryoji was one of the more popular therapists. His easy smile and self-assured bearing made people quick to like him, not hesitant to return. He rarely tucked in his shirt, and then only for important meetings.

            "I don't know, Vinny," Kaji leaned back into his chair and folded his arms behind his head. "Maybe it's better to just leave that one alone."

            "I've asked you not to call me that," Schneider sighed. "I am a psychiatrist, not one of the Godfather's followers."

            "You're getting cranky, Vinny," Kaji smirked. "Why don't you go home for the night. Come in early and finish this up."

            "You've reviewed this boy's files," Schneider looked at the untroubled man beside him, peering over the tops of his reading glasses. "He is seriously disturbed."

            "Of course he is," Kaji sighed and leaned forward to brace his elbows on the conference table. "He's an MPD case. Those are always tricky. But you have already gone through the tragedy with all of his personalities."

            "Not all of them," Schneider countered.

            "What do you mean, not all of them?" Kaji frowned.

            "I think there is another personality," Schneider flipped through his papers and brought one forward. He skimmed the contents, then pointed at one. "At one point or another, each of the personalities has mentioned a man... Battousai."

            "There's a strange name."

            "At first I thought this Battousai was one of the terrorists," the doctor shuffled through his notes again. "Each of the personalities seems to fear the man. Here, Shinta refers to him as a 'scary, empty man.' In another session, Aya spoke of him as 'a shadow. He doesn't care about anything.' Yet another time, Rurouni called him a 'heartless bastard who is less than human.'"

            "Rurouni doesn't like him much, does he?" Kaji commented. "But how does any of that prove that Battousai is one of Kenshin's personalities versus one of the terrorists?"

            "It was just a slight shift in wording that made me start to think about it," Schneider reached for the tape recorder and held down the rewind button. It whirred for a few seconds, and he lifted his finger, then pushed the play button. A soft, husky voice suddenly jumped from the tape player. It was strangely feminine, but undoubtedly Kenshin's voice.

            _"--inta was crying. I held him and Kenshin, but Kenshin was asleep, lucky boy... I wanted to say something, but Rurouni pushed me back. He was angry, snarling and violent. He's so protective of us all... Battousai was coming, though, and he was afraid. Battousai is the only thing that scares Rurouni. And then... all I could see was massacre. I was horrified--there was so much blood. All those men were laughing, but they stopped laughing when Battousai looked at them. One of them died. Another man was hurt, I think, before they shot Battousai with a tranquilizer--"_

            The tape squeaked to a stop and then back as Schneider pushed the rewind button. It squealed in protest, and he released the button again.

            _"--men were laughing, but they stopped laughing when Battousai looked at them. One of them died. Another man was hurt, I think, before they shot Battousai with a tranquilizer. Battousai doesn't care who he kills. He is just a machine, a shadow. He doesn't care about anything--"_

            Tape whirring again, briefly, and Schneider let it play.

            _"Another man was hurt, I think, before they shot Battousai with a tranquilizer. Battousai doesn't care who he kills--"_

            Rewind.

            _"Another man was hurt, I think, before they shot Battousai--"_

            Schneider pushed stop, and the tape player clicked off. He wrote down the exact words.

            "Aya's own words," he said wearily. "'Another man was hurt, _I think_.'" He looked at Kaji. "Why wouldn't she know for sure?"

            Kaji rubbed his chin thoughtfully, fingers scraping over his five o'clock shadow. He sighed.

            "If Battousai is one of the personalities, then he would have passed out after being hit with a tranquilizer," he admitted. "And the outcome would never be perfectly clear to him--or any of the other personalities."

            "Precisely," Schneider tapped his pen against his notepad absently. "Which means I'll have to find a way to draw out this Battousai."

            "It might be wiser to learn more about him before you do that," Kaji pointed out solemnly. "If what the other personalities say is true, then he could be a very dangerous thing to confront."

            "Right," Schneider rubbed his eyes wearily beneath his reading glasses. He picked up his papers quickly and stuffed them into the file. "You're right, Kaji. It's time to get some rest. I'm going to call it a night. See you tomorrow."

            "Good night, Vinny."

            Sighing in mild annoyance, Schneider ignored the man and continued out of the conference room, tape player under one arm, his opposite hand holding the file. Stretching languidly, Kaji stood and followed the doctor from the room.

^_^

            Art. It was one of the more interesting classes, if not the easiest. Professor Katsuhiro was a pleasant enough man, if a bit solemn. Sano had taken an immediate liking to the teacher, frequently insulting the man, who would then fondly call him 'idiot.' Kenshin was not so keen about the man, but he respected the teacher as a student was expected to do.

            Kenshin was not what one would call a prodigy as far as artistic talent went, but he had a steady hand and a good eye for detail. Hiko's love of pottery had made him familiar with the workings of clay and the wheel. Katsuhiro's emphasis on realism worked just fine for him, although Sano usually groused about it. In return, Sano often met up with Kamatari's quick, but not always reasonable, tongue.

            "Hey, Kenshin," Sano craned his neck to look over Kenshin's shoulder. They sat next to each other at the art table, drawing and painting what Katsuhiro called 'rough sketches.' Sano's page was blank. Kenshin's was filled with charcoal lines which were rapidly being covered by layers of paint. "Whoa. That's... different."

            "Hmm?" Kenshin looked at him through lidded eyes. "Aren't you going to draw anything, Sano? Mr. Katsuhiro will get on you for that."

            "Oh!" Sano turned back to his own, white page quickly. "Right. Whatever."

            Blinking slowly, Kenshin glanced back at his drawing, tilting his head to look at it curiously, as if seeing it for the first time. He frowned and reached forward, smudging some of the paint up into the background. As he worked, his thoughts drifted, away from his painting.

            Kenshin's first full quarter at Central High School had been a success in the valued opinions of his esteemed therapists and Hiko. They were glad that he had made friends so quickly, was part of school athletics, and made good marks for all of his classes. Plus, he had experienced very few unexpected 'episodes,' which was an accomplishment in and of itself. Now, into his second quarter--the school's third--Kenshin was gaining confidence and popularity. The reporters had long since lost interest in his story, his wild behavior mostly forgotten by the majority of the students and teachers.

            Now, Kenshin had only to finish the final two quarters, and he would graduate with the rest of the students in his class. Considering he had spent a year learning three years' worth of material so that he could be reacquainted with the public school system and graduate on time, the therapists felt this to be a major achievement.

            The schooling was all secondary to Kenshin. He drifted through class, showing up regularly, turning in the proper assignments, and passing tests with ease. His first priority was to solidify and maintain the friendships he had forged only very recently. Thus far, he thought he was doing all right.

            "...you drawing, Kenshin?"

            "Huh?" Kenshin blinked out of his thoughts, quickly pulling his hands away from his drawing lest he ruin it in his momentary confusion. Looking up in surprise, he found Katsuhiro to be leaning over his shoulder slightly, studying the thing Kenshin had spent the better part of an hour on.

            "That is amazing, Kenshin," Katsuhiro stated, noticeably impressed. "By far better than anything I've seen you do. Who is this person?"

            Bewildered and more than a little embarrassed, Kenshin looked back to what he had been painting. He frowned at it. Truth be told, he had not been paying attention to his own actions, letting the back corners of his mind take control. In hindsight, he realized that one of his alternate personalities must have taken advantage of his distraction and taken the charcoal and paint.

            "It's..." Kenshin trailed off, staring at the picture, nearly complete. It was indeed a person--a young man to be more specific. His features were rather delicate, nose fine and slightly sloped, small mouth set into a hard line. Those were not what drew the attention of the observer, though. It was the dull, golden irises of emotionless eyes, framed by strangely colored hair. Wild bangs, not unlike Kenshin's, were shaded brilliant, glowing red that faded into almost brown toward the tip of each lock. The hair itself could have been short or long, for it spread out away from the man's face, becoming the background. Bright red, shading toward brown the farther away from the face it went. One hand, scratched and bruised, reached out toward the viewer, holding nothing--just reaching.

            "Wow, Kenshin!" Kamatari poked his pretty head up between Sano and the redhead. "That's creepy. Someone you know? A relative? He kind of looks like you."

            Kenshin scratched some letters into the drying paint, not fully aware of what he was writing. Sano leaned past Kamatari and read the letters aloud.

            "B-A-T-T-O-U-S-A-I," he glanced at Kenshin and repeated Kamatari's question. "Someone you know?"

            Shaking his head very slightly, Kenshin glanced at his friend.

            "No," he looked back at the drawing. "He is my own creation."

            Sano opened his mouth to question that, thought better of it, and nodded curtly.

            "That's pretty good," he said finally.

            "...Thanks."

            "It's amazing," Katsuhiro broke in. "He reminds me of some photographs I've seen of victims of war. Signs of abuse," his fingers gliding along the painting, tracing the darker overtones of the painted boy's cheek without actually touching it. "The bruises. Cuts... and he is reaching... for what?"

            "He is not a victim," Kenshin said softly. "And he is reaching for anything... anything he can hold without destroying."

            "Pretty active imagination there, Kenshin," Katsuhiro patted the boy's shoulder. "Would you let me put this on display at the year's Fine Arts night?"

            Kenshin nodded silently. The bell rang, and the students all gathered their belongings, clearing their work stations. Kenshin watched as Katsuhiro moved his painting to a safe place to dry. Sano dropped a hand on his shoulder, and Kenshin looked up at him. The taller boy smirked.

            "Come on, Kenshin," Sano suggested. "One more class and we're done for the week. Don't forget... party at Aoshi's place tonight."

            "I won't forget," Kenshin chuckled. "I'll see you later, Sano."

            "'Later, Kenshin."

^_^

            "Not a chance in hell."

            The shift had been very abrupt. One minute, Schneider had been questioning the gentle, kind-hearted Aya, the next, the more easily provoked, protective Rurouni jumped forward to answer the doctor's question. If there was one thing Schneider had learned about this particular persona, it was that he was wildly unpredictable. He could be sweet and cooperative for a time, then shift to the defensive and get rude and downright hostile. It took no effort to figure out how he would act now.

            "I am asking to speak with him, Rurouni," Schneider explained as mildly as he could. "You do not approve?"

            Flinty blue-violet eyes glared at the doctor irately.

            "No man in his right mind ever attempt to talk with Battousai," he said. "Besides, he doesn't talk."

            "Doesn't talk? He's a mute?" Schneider made a small note in his book.

            "Not mute," Rurouni stood and started pacing the room restlessly. "Just silent. I can't explain it, Dr. Schneider. To understand it, you'd have to ask Battousai, but he would sooner tear your throat out than answer you."

            "Is there any way I could get you to agree to this?" Schneider pressed.

            "When I see pigs with wings ice-skating in hell, I will let you know."

            "May I talk with Aya again?"

            "You'll sweet-talk that wishy-washy girl into agreeing to this," Rurouni glared at Schneider menacingly. "As long as I'm around, Battousai will never escape his cage."

            "If he tries something violent, could not you just retake control?" Schneider asked curiously.

            "Easier said than done," Rurouni stopped in front of a mirror, studying his reflection. Doing something less characteristic of Rurouni and more like Aya, he reached back and straightened his ponytail. Clucking his tongue in disapproval, he shook his head and looked back at Schneider. Those bluish eyes had melted into a gentle violet and when he spoke, it was with the feminine tone of Aya. "It's a bit of a group effort, Dr. Schneider. Even Kenshin has to join in and help push Battousai back. Convincing that boy to do anything he doesn't want to do is very difficult. And he does not like to have anything to do with Battousai."

            "Yet he has come out before," Schneider flipped through his notes. "How did you push him back then?"

            "The tranquilizers," Aya said simply. Returning to the chair, she sat down again. She reached back and started braiding thick, red hair. "He would lose interest and go back into hiding."

            "So you won't let me talk to Battousai," Schneider asked dejectedly.

            "I'm afraid I can't, Doctor," Aya smiled apologetically. "He's just too frightening."

            "Is Shinta of this same opinion?"

            "He is," Aya sighed. "Now he's gone and hid himself away. This talk of freeing Battousai has upset him."

            Schneider would not let it go. Surely he could just convince one of them!  
            "Just for a few minutes," he suggested. "There is nothing for Battousai to fear here. We are all frien--"

            "Get off it, Doctor," the redhead snapped, slipping into the harsher tones of Rurouni. "You're a psychiatrist, here to make Kenshin 'all better.' We all know he'll never be better. He'll always have us, even if we stay hidden. Besides. Your hour is up. It's time for Kenshin to go home."

            Schneider glanced at the clock and sighed in disappointment.

            "Very well," he relented. "We will finish this discussion next week."

            "Whatever you say, Dr. Schneider," Rurouni said unhappily. "Just _un_hypnotize Kenshin already."

            "I hate to part on such a bad note," Schneider mumbled.

            With a heavy sigh, Rurouni sat up straighter and smiled halfheartedly.

            "I understand you are just trying to help, Dr. Schneider," he offered, his teeth showing with his next smile. "I am not trying to be uncooperative. I just want to protect Kenshin."

            "I know, Rurouni," Schneider sighed. "I know. Now relax..."

^_^

Notes: *Grin* Anyone recognize the cameo? (No, not the German doctor-person. That's just a dumb take-off on Freud, only without the 'all your problems are because you want to have sex' thing.) Kaji? Anyone else out there like Evangelion? Okay, I'm sure I mixed up his first/last name and stuff, but I don't know… it just seemed like fun at the time.

Okay, so we insert a little bit of Battousai. Just a little mentioning so far…

Battousai: Why do all the _other_ personalities get to talk and I have to sit on the sidelines?

Fitz: Because I said so.

Battousai: That's not a reason! And who the hell is Aya? She's not even one of Kenshin's personalities! You made her up!

Fitz: That's my right as the author.

Battousai: *Sulking* I don't even get to make myself known. I'm cooler than Rurouni anyway.

Fitz: True, but Rurouni is so cute and protective. You're a psychopath.

Battousai: Am not! I'm a sociopath.

Fitz: Whatever.

Reviewers? What reviewers? Oh… _Those_ reviewers! Um, yeah. They're here now.

**marstanuki**: I will try to keep it within the bounds of 'tasteful.' Yeah, I think it's okay, actually. Nowhere near the realm of hentai. *Points to a gaudy-looking door* That's the door to hentai-world. Isn't it charming? And Okita has become my favorite character. I took so many liberties with him, but oh well. He's my doll. *holds up a plushie of Okita* See?

**nemo**: Wow. Uhmmm… well you weren't cut off this time. Heehee. A calculus teacher was my tennis coach in high school. Oh, and I don't think track is really a year-round thing. Isn't it something like track for one season and then cross-country for another? *headache* I don't know the difference! So I kept it simple and left it at track.

**Clarus**: I'm not telling! Yet. Oooooh… hentai mind indeed. Methinks that subject will not be broached in this story. I'm not quite to that level of writing yet. Note that I am blushing.

**Koneko-chan**: Actually, any guy/girl overnights I went to ended up with people all over the place, and half of us never actually went to sleep. People on the couch, the floor, the beds… we were so tired by that point that we could have been sleeping with a tuna and we never would have noticed. And you are likely wrong in this case, unless I'm totally misunderstanding you. I just can't imagine Shinta flipping some guy twice his size to the pavement. *Hands you a specially made imaginary brownie just for explaining anyway*

**Jason M. Lee**: Heeeeeeyyyyyyy! *Cuddles Okita protectively* Be nice to my baby! I think we could keep it to a slap instead of a punch, right? You can punch him later.

**Opposite**: Hi! New reviewer!!! *waves stupid looking pennants and flings confetti* Welcome to my neurotic little party! Misao and uhm… Soujiro seems to be the common one. Aoshi would be sad, though, so I think I'll leave them alone.

**Vesca**: Here, a little randomness, just for you… and anyone else who bothers to read.

*Kenshin and Kaoru on the couch after his little nightmare thingy*

Kenshin: *Mutters in his sleep*

Kaoru: *Reaches to push his hair out of his face* _Gross!_ I'm supposed to touch you when you're all sweaty?!

Kenshin: Oro?! *Falls off the couch* (Which is a feat because Kaoru is between him and the edge of the sofa)

Kaoru: Go take a shower!

Kenshin: I'm _sorry!_ Feh. Women and their cleanliness fetish.

Kaoru: On the double!!

Kenshin: Eep! *Runs off to shower*

**Oryo**: What? You mean you don't get to cut up little innocent animals? Whooo… actually I liked that part. I still recall the fun we had with our little rat. And the guys sitting across from us… well, they were just cruel. Poor rat.

**mae** (times three): Thank you, thank you, and… I didn't think it was cruel. It was your opinion, and I respect that. Actually, you get to know Okita better in later chapters, although Aoshi still remains in the background a bit. And no, I've never even heard of that manga. Where would I find it?


	8. Why not use the ATM?

Disclaimer: *Wandering around aimlessly* Huh? What?

Notes: All right! This is where we start to pick up, insert wild, weird humor along with serious situations, and take a longer time in updating… Waitaminute… okay, so scratch the first stuff. That's already happened. But I am taking longer to update. Sorry. I'm in school now—(YAY! What? You think it's weird that I'm happy? You try working full-time in a retail job for a year and not be happy about doing something else)—which means I have other, slightly more important things to do with my time. Only slightly. Although I'd rather do this. Okee dokee. On with the story:

**Random Omake:**

Kenshin: *painting away*

Katsu: What are you drawing, Kenshin?

Kenshin: Huh? *blinking dumbly* Oh! It's just—

Katsu et al: EH?!?!?!

Kenshin: *Smiling brightly* You like it? I call it…*Dramatic pause* the Mona Kaoru!

(If anyone has been keeping up with the anime and has watched that ridiculous episode with the psycho painter dude… yeah. Think that.)

Katsu: Erm… Fitz?

Fitz: What?

Katsu: Picasso drew in that style.

Fitz: Do I look like an avid follower of art to you?

Katsu: Uh… no. Not really. But the Mona Lisa was by Da—

Fitz: Oh, go away.

Right. So that was stupid. Don't let that be your impression of how this chapter will be, although this is a bit cliché and predictable as well. Lalalalala… this is a ploy to introduce another character. So there. (And random, nameless people I insert in here really are just random nameless people. Don't read into them because it will just frustrate you uselessly.)

Life's a Dance

            Sano stared at the line in dismay. He offered a lopsided grin to the short boy beside him in apology.

            "I knew I should have hit the bank yesterday," he muttered.

            "This is going to take over twenty minutes," Kenshin decided, calmly studying the line of people with their checks and various banking materials. "Can't you just use the ATM and make your deposits later?"

            "The point of depositing my check is so that I'll have money to take out," Sano grumbled. Kenshin smirked and shook his head.

            "You've got a cell phone," Sano pointed out. "Call Jou-chan and Aoshi's place to tell them we'll be late."

            "You know that I'm only allowed to use that phone for true emergencies," Kenshin frowned, shifting his pack on his shoulder. "There's a pay phone here. I'll call from there. You got a quarter at least?"

            "I'm pinching pennies here, Kenshin," Sano complained, digging through his pockets uselessly. "Nothing but lint."

            "Cheap," Kenshin muttered, searching for his own wallet as he walked across the bank to the pay phones. A woman entered through the doors just before he passed her, and she smiled pleasantly, nodding at him when their eyes met. Two men walked in right behind her, but they were not nearly so polite. Kenshin made a soft noise of protest as they jostled past him, shoulders jarring into his and his bag, pulling him around roughly. They passed, and he glared at their backs before continuing to the phone, complaining under his breath about rude people.

            Across the bank, Sano frowned at the guys that had shoved past his friend in disapproval. Not wanting to lose his place in line, he kept his mouth shut, although he was itching to give those men an earful. Or at least 'accidentally' trip one of them up. The line shifted forward, and he lost track of the rude men. He glanced back at Kenshin and found himself chuckling at the sight of the boy crouched by the payphone, digging through his backpack in search of some spare change. Recalling the redhead's 'cheap' comment, he snorted and faced the tellers, hoping they would move more quickly. The one guy at the far station had been there for the better part of five minutes. Maybe he would finish soon.

            "It's not like I'm not paying for the gas it takes to get us there," Sano mumbled, earning some strange glances from the people around him. He grinned at them and shrugged carelessly.

            Kenshin smiled triumphantly when he finally produced his wallet. He offered his bag a mock glare, mentally comparing it to a woman's purse, before standing straight and lifting the phone from the receiver. Crinkling his nose at the price--they charged fifty cents for one local phone call for heaven's sake!--he shoved the proper change into the slot and dialed the Kamiya's phone number. Humming softly to himself, he listened to the phone ring.

            Something strange was happening. Sano glanced around curiously, wondering what was out of place. A strange sort of tension rippled through the place, and he glanced at the door. Eyes roving, his frown deepened. The tellers had not called anyone for a couple of minutes. They seemed to be very busy doing nothing. Sano glanced back to the door. The guard that had been there before was gone. Coffee break?

            Three men strode out into the large room.

            Kenshin frowned, turning from the payphone to look into the bank, at the three men that moved into the room in a very businesslike manner. And who could fail to notice the pistols, shotguns, and semiautomatic revolvers that they carried with them? One of the men turned and stared right at him, just as he heard Kaoru's voice on the other end of the line pick up with a cheerful, "Hello?"

            The man lifted his arm, the revolver pointed directly toward Kenshin, and started walking toward the phones. He mouthed a wide, 'hang up!' and pantomimed hanging up a phone. Kenshin stared at him blankly, blinking when he heard Kaoru asking hesitantly, "Hello?"

            "We're going to be late," he said calmly into the phone.

            "Kenshin?"

            "Long lines," he continued monotonously.

            "How long?" Kaoru asked.

            The man with the gun was next to him then, and Kenshin flinched and closed his eyes as he felt the hard barrel of the weapon against his cheek. By some miracle he kept his voice steady.

            "Really long," he replied. "We'll be really late."

            "Kenshin, are you okay? You sound funny."

            "Fine. I'll call you later."

            He let the man pull the phone from his hand and hang it up. Opening his eyes again, he stared at the man, taking in the dark, cropped hair, cool blue eyes, and chiseled features. Beneath his long trench coat was the well-muscled body of an athlete, broad shoulders and over six feet in height. The man was thirty to thirty-five years at most.

            "Good boy," the man smiled icily. Kenshin shifted, as if to reach for his bag, but the gun jumped slightly, and he froze. "Leave the bag, kid. You with your parents?"

            "No."

            "A friend?"

            Not batting an eyelid, Kenshin lied smoothly.

            "No."

            "Then move over to the lineup," the man ordered, cocking his weapon to the side sharply. Kenshin followed the movement, walking cautiously around the man who had the whole of his attention on him. He barely glanced at Sano, instead making a beeline toward the children who were sobbing and clinging to their mother fearfully. Purposefully ignoring the bank robbers--five of them to his count--he sat down next to the mother with her two children. Without asking, he reached out and lifted the younger of the two, a girl of no more than three, and set her in his lap. Startled, the toddler just stared at him for a moment before her chin began to quiver again.

            "Hi," Kenshin whispered with a gentle smile. "I'm Kenshin. What's your name?"

            "S-Suzume," she whispered back.

            "Nice to meet you, Suzume," Kenshin glanced at the robbers again. One of the men was still glaring at him, obviously wanting to make him be quiet but finding no reason to do it. Looking back into the girl's pudgy face, he smiled more brightly. "Is that your sister?"

            "Ayame," Suzume informed him, nodding solemnly.

            "Your mom has to take care of Ayame now, Suzume," Kenshin tapped her nose lightly. "And I need a friend right now, so will you be my friend until we get to leave?"

            Giggling softly, Suzume nodded, then caught hold of his hair. Kenshin winced, his smile growing strained. He adjusted his arms around the girl to hug her lightly. Liking that game, Suzume cuddled up against his chest, clinging to the soft fabric of his sweatshirt tightly. Smiling indulgently, Kenshin glanced over to the mother. The woman mouthed a silent 'thank you' and hugged her other daughter protectively.

            "Ladies and gentlemen," a robber called over the din of crying, whimpering, and whispering hostages. He stood flanked by two other men, shotguns aimed toward the floor, not overtly threatening, but presenting a clear warning. This man held the revolver, cradled easily in one hand, and he appeared to be the leader of the small group. "As you can see, this is a bank robbery. If everyone would please remain quiet and cooperative, no one needs to get hurt. That said, let's get down to business."

            The other two men detached themselves from him, circling out and toward the group. It intimidated a few of the hostages, and the woman beside Kenshin started crying. He adjusted Suzume in his lap so that the girl would not see her mother break down.

            "If you have any cell phones, pagers, knives, guns, or other weapons, please place them on the floor in front of you," the leader droned. "Do not try to resist, or you will be shot. No first and second warnings. Second, slide the weapons and/or cell phones or pagers toward me."

            Mechanically, the hostages did as they were told. Not surprisingly, only cell phones and one pager were pushed out. If anyone was carrying a weapon, he or she was not about to admit it.

            The rest of the robbery was relatively dull. Separated from Kenshin and uncertain as to why the boy had claimed to be alone, Sano sat where he had last been in line. His hand was going numb from the grip the woman beside him had on it. At least she was not in hysterics. That he would not have been able to handle. He was jumpy enough as it was, in a bank robbery, trying to offer comfort to a woman he had not met before that day, watching Kenshin across the room, without having a weeping woman on his hands.

            _Why would he pretend he was alone?_ Sano turned the question over in his head, using it as an anchor to keep himself calm. He studied his friend, unable to understand how Kenshin managed to act as if he was in the middle of a park rather than the stressful situation he was in. At the moment, he was combing his fingers through that girl's hair, tugging her wispy locks into cute little pigtails. She seemed to be enjoying the attention, rocking contentedly in his lap as his hands glided over her head.

            _What difference does it make whether or not he came to the bank with his friend?_

            It was at that moment that the cell phone rang. Everyone jumped, one woman going so far as to shriek in alarm. Two of the robbers, one of them being the leader, whirled toward the sound, guns automatically aimed toward the offending sound. They focused on the source, a backpack near the payphones, and relaxed, lowering their weapons.

            "Where'd the bag come from?" one man asked.

            "I made a kid leave it there earlier," the leader replied matter-of-factly. "Go shut off that phone."

            Sano looked back at Kenshin as the man moved toward the pack. The boy was still tugging lightly on the little girl's hair, but his eyes were focused solely on the man now digging through his bag. The girl looked at him questioningly, and he smiled at her, eyes still darting back to the payphones.

            "Geez," the robber started yanking things out of the bag and depositing them on the floor. A wallet, a pack of tissues, a tightly folded poncho, a paper bag--the contents of which were dumped on the floor: a sandwich, carrots, an apple, and some napkins--a bottle of prescription pills, another bottle of pills, the cell phone-- "Damn. He's packing for camping." The man eyed the pill bottles, picked one up, and shook it. It rattled loudly. "He's got a pharmacy in here."

            Kenshin was frowning now, no longer playing with the little girl. She was tugging on his ponytail expectantly, but he just hushed her and let her continue to play with and rat the ends of his long hair. Sano knew his friend was irritated at having his carefully packed belongings rifled through. He caught the slight edge of embarrassment in the boy's eyes when the man started waving around his medication so carelessly.

            "What's this?" the man held up a small rectangular, white container. He shook it like one would shake a present, hoping to find a clue of what was inside. Kenshin started, mouth opening and a hand reaching out as if to stop the man though he was too far away. The sharp eyes of the leader did not miss this, and the man looked at the redhead coldly.

            "What's in the box, kid?"

            Startled, Kenshin met the man's icy gaze. He glanced away quickly, chewing on his lip anxiously.

            "It's breakable," he muttered.

            The other man had opened the box by this point and was rolling the small glass bottle between his fingers lightly, watching the clearish liquid swish around inside. He tossed the plastic-sealed syringe up and caught it easily.

            "You a diabetic, kid?" the leader asked, frowning in disapproval, as if Kenshin would be to blame for the disease if that were the case.

            "No," Kenshin frowned back at him, mirroring the man's expression.

            "What's the needle for?" the other man wondered, chuckling loudly. "Getting doped up for the weekend?"

            Kenshin glared at the man angrily. Moving stiffly, he lifted Suzume from his lap and nudged her toward her mother.

            "What is it, kid?" the leader demanded.

            "Read the label," Kenshin replied through clenched teeth.

            "I can't pronounce this chemical bullshit," the robber snorted.

            "That's not my fault," Kenshin retorted boldly.

            "Enough!" the leader snapped, glaring at both of them. His partner shrugged and started digging through Kenshin's belongings again. Deciding the man was staying out of trouble, the leader looked back at Kenshin. "Do you need the stuff anytime soon, kid?" Kenshin's confusion was evident in his blank stare, and the man tapped loudly on the surface of the desk in the middle of the room. "Are you going to go into cardiac arrest if you don't have that medicine anytime soon?"

            Comprehension dawning in Kenshin's eyes, he shook his head slowly. The leader was obviously relieved.

            "Good," he glanced toward the door. Outside, police cars had collected across the street, flashing lights unpleasant to look upon. A crowd was gathering, and there were more officers devoted to keeping the civilians out of the way than there were to bring the bank robbers down. "Get up, kid."

            Moving slowly, Kenshin disentangled his fingers from Suzume's grasping hands and stood up. Some indecipherable emotion slid behind his eyes when the revolver swung up to point at his heart, and he froze where he stood. Sano noticed this, but the leader did not. He just motioned for Kenshin to move forward.

            "Stop there."

            Kenshin stopped and stood rigidly near the middle of the room. The leader studied him coolly.

            "What's your name, kid?"

            "Kenshin."

            "Strange name."

            Kenshin shrugged apathetically.

            "Do you know why all those squad cars are lined up out there like that, Kenshin?" Kenshin followed the man's sweeping gesture toward the street, and he studied the row of cars.

            "Because you're robbing this bank," he said cautiously.

            "In part," the leader glanced toward the teller desks where the other two members of his team were still busy locking down the job. "They are there for the cops to hide behind if we start a shoot-out with them."

            Opting to remain silent, Kenshin looked back at the man calmly.

            "But they haven't shot at us yet, have they, Kenshin?" the leader pointed out.

            A shake of the head was the response he received.

            "Do you know why not?"

            "There are too many of you," Kenshin replied softly.

            The response made the leader blink in surprise. He paused for a moment, just staring at the short redhead before him curiously.

            "Now how would a boy like you know something like that?" he wondered.

            Kenshin shrugged again.

            "Your daddy a police officer, Kenshin?"

            "No, he was not."

            "Was?" Kenshin glared at the man icily, refusing to offer further explanation. Not inclined to force answers out of a teenager by pressing the issue, the bank robber smiled darkly and tried a different approach. "Your mother dead too?"

            Kenshin's eyes narrowed slightly in a flinch. He remained silent, but the look in his eyes told of his displeasure in the line of questioning. Sano could not keep quiet anymore.

            "Leave him alone!"

            The tall boy gulped as two shotguns swung around to point at him. The woman beside him quickly released his hand, scooting away from him. He did not blame her. Just because he had to be all stupidly brave and draw attention to himself did not mean she wanted to.

            Despite the firearms aimed toward his being, Sano's gaze was locked with Kenshin's. He suddenly understood the wisdom behind denying any association with anyone else in the room. By being related to or associated with someone else, he would automatically draw that person into the spotlight by admitting it. Kenshin had been trying to protect Sano by pretending that they were complete strangers. If they came out of the situation alive, Sano intended to give the boy a piece of his mind about that--just before thanking him for his consideration.

            The leader smirked, then glanced over toward the tellers again.

            "Time?!" he demanded.

            "Seven minutes at most!" came the disembodied response.

            "Are we going to take a kid for a hostage?" one of the other robbers asked, a bit leery at the thought.

            "I don't think this one will give us too many problems," the leader decided, looking at Kenshin with a slight smirk. "Will you, Kenshin?"

            Kenshin tore his gaze away from Sano to look at the man questioning him. Face utterly blank, he did not reply. The leader glanced at Sano and back to Kenshin.

            "That your friend, Kenshin?"

            Still silent, Kenshin's eyes dropped to the gun held so innocuously in the man's hand. He stared at it for a few seconds, shook his head, and looked back up to the leader. The man was watching him with a guarded expression, wary of this strange boy. He was growing impatient.

            "Well?" he snapped. "Do you know him?"

            Flinching slightly, Kenshin shook his head again. He focused on the table beside him, staring blankly at the pen, a little chain attaching it to the countertop.

            "You wouldn't be lying to me, would you, Kenshin?"

            Another shake of the head was his response. The leader did not like this.

            "But for that slight rattle, I can't hear a shaking head," the man said irately.

            Kenshin's eyes jumped back up to the man, flashing in irritation. Thinking he had the boy off balance, the leader just smirked down at him.

            "You just behave yourself, and you'll live to see another day," he said darkly.

            Neither man nor boy had the chance to continue further. A soft 'thunk' and loud cursing rose behind the leader, causing both to look toward the phones. The robber who had been going through Kenshin's bag was groping about his side frantically.

            "What the--!" the man stared at a small object, clutched loosely between his fingers. It glinted in the lights. "A needle?"

            Snorting impatiently, the leader turned back to Kenshin. He startled. The boy was gone. During his distraction, Kenshin had ducked around the large island table and dropped to his hands and knees behind it. He was currently pressed up to the side of the thing, eyes squeezed shut, making a valiant effort to ignore the third robber who walked toward him.

            The man by the phones collapsed. Both the leader and the third man turned toward him again.

            "What the hell is going on here?!" the leader demanded, gun swinging around over the hostages. Men and women cried out fearfully.

            The third man dropped. Kenshin shoved himself back into the side of the counter violently to avoid having the man fall on him. The entire island rocked from the force, but the leader had seen his other partner go down and did not make the connection between Kenshin and the heavy table. He cursed angrily and shouted out to the other two men, supposedly still in the back.

            "Get your asses out here! Something's happening!"

            "I'm afraid the other two men are sleeping soundly now."

            Had Sano not been so terrified, he would have been drooling. The woman who had spoken appeared in the teller window, the gun in her hand never wavering as she climbed smoothly over the counter. The weapon was aimed directly toward the only man left standing. But Sano was not looking at the gun so much as he was the woman's legs. There was very little coherent thought going through his head.

            _Whoa!_

            She was hot. Her leather pants looked like they had been poured onto her. He could see her bra through that sheer black shirt, and her long, long black hair was twisted back into a simple ponytail near the base of her neck. Those eyes, so piercing and cold, were a deep brown, shading toward black. Her slim, shapely form was encased in a lot of black, and Sano could not complain. Lips painted bold red twisted into a rueful grimace, the only sign of expression on her pretty face.

            "Forget your hostage and your comrades and surrender quietly," she ordered.

            "Who the hell are you?" the leader demanded. "You're not a cop!"

            "It doesn't matter," she replied icily. "Do what I say and be happy I stopped you before worse could happen."

            "What are you talking about?!" the man glared at her. "What are you in this for?"

            "I'm in it for the boy you just tried to take hostage," the woman smiled. "Now put away your gun, or I will loose him on you. Let me assure you, I am much more kind than he is."

            "Like hell--" The leader's arm twitched to swing up the gun he still held. The woman squeezed the trigger of her own gun, and he fell before he could move his hand past his hip. The strange woman shook her head and quietly surveyed the bank lobby. The patrons still huddled fearfully near the teller counters, and the three robbers were all out cold--two near the center desk, the other by the pay phones. And of course, there was Kenshin, still crouched against the side of the island desk. His wide eyes were focused on the woman, shock plain on his face. She smiled coolly.

            "Hello, boy," her voice lightened to something less threatening. "Are you okay?"

            "T-Tomoe..." he whispered, disbelief riding in his words. "But how--?"

            Sano wanted to go to his friend, but he was not certain how that woman would react. Kenshin's wide, terrified eyes nearly convinced him to do it regardless. Whoever this woman was, he did not think Kenshin liked her presence. It was apparent in the way Kenshin scrambled to his feet as the woman moved forward. The poor kid must have been about pissing in his pants by this point. Sano felt terribly helpless. This lady was going to shoot Kenshin with that gun of hers, and he was unable to stop it.

            He did not expect Kenshin to throw himself into the woman's arms. No, Sano certainly had not anticipated the sight of his friend flinging his arms around her neck and meeting her kiss halfway. It looked a bit odd, considering the woman must have had seven or eight years on him, not to mention about five inches with those heels. If he was any judge of passionate kisses, he'd say he just found the source of Kenshin's lost virginity.

            A lone tear rolled down Kenshin's cheek, and he looked up at the woman in awe.

            "My god, Tomoe!" he searched her face, still not quite believing it was her. "What are you doing here?"

            "Would you believe me if I said I missed you?" she smirked.

            "Not for an instant."

            "Then I fear you'll be left with a lie you don't believe," to his dismay, she slipped free of his embrace. "Because I have to leave. Take care, honey. I promise this is not the last you'll see of me."

            "Wait--!" Kenshin's plea was not answered as she disappeared through the side door. Despite his obvious desire for her to remain, he made no effort to follow her. He stood in the middle of the lobby, an unconscious robber near his feet, tormented eyes focused on the door that closed slowly behind the woman.

            Understanding the danger to be past, Sano had risen and walked slowly toward his friend.

            "Kenshin..." he murmured cautiously, not wanting to startle the troubled boy. For all he knew, his friend had switched personalities during the trauma of the robbery. But Kenshin just stared at that door for a long time. "Kenshin, you okay?" The police were coming. He could see them running across the street to the bank steps. They would arrive any second.

            "Do you think we can still go to the fair today?" Kenshin asked abruptly.

            Sano grinned and draped an arm over the smaller boy's shoulders. Kenshin caught the hand that dangled by his arm and twined his fingers through Sano's.

            "Yeah, Kenshin," Sano muttered. "I'll even take you on the Sky Tram."

            The police burst through the front doors.

^_^

Notes: Oooookay, so this is set sometime in the late, late winter, reeeeeeally early spring. I don't know when the fairs start for everyone else, but OUR state fair started in August and ended on Labor Day. Yeah. So… shall we call it a plot hole and leave it at that? Sounds good to me. Review, pleeeeeeease! I love you all. Well… I like you a lot. A lot, a lot. *People run screaming from a lovesick Fitz*

Fitz: Wait! Come baaaaack!… *badly imitating a hoarse voice* There's a boat, Jack.

Kenshin: That's a quote from something.

Fitz: *Patting Kenshin on the head* Good boy, Kenshin.

Kenshin: *Scowl*

Sano: *Runs to the bow of a ship that appeared out of nowhere* I'm the king of the wooooorrrrrrrrrrrrld!

Reviewers: Hi! *Waves* Remember? You're down here now. Did you think I'd forgotten? Do you want me not to do this anymore? Let me know.

**Jason M. Lee**: I agree with you on the Battousai thing. I've altered a few things for my needs in this story, though. I would tell you more, and try to justify myself, but that would make for less surprises later on, so I think I'll leave that sit for now.

**nemo**: Heeeheeheeee! Raspberry on FF.net, apparently. But I got your review, even if you _did_ have to email it to me. Yeah, so I suppose that track thing will just be another strange plot hole. Just like the fair! Thank you, I am the master of mix-ups. Now, I must go change the year of their graduation so that they have not graduated before _Shrek_ (and the other movies I mention) was released.

**Vesca**: Thank you. I wasn't sure if that chapter would really be appreciated, what with the conversation between two men we know nothing about. I'm glad I made you happy with it.

**Clarus**: I really want to know that too. Could you tell me? (I'm kidding.) Wait a few chapters. It'll be explained… sort of. I kind of leave it like they do in the anime—minus the whole Revenge Arc thing—and let you know something happened, but I don't go into all sorts of details. That would make for another story entirely.

**tenshineko** er… twice…wow, make that three times: Eeeeheeeheeehee! Your review made me laugh out loud. (And it was electric blue) As far as the sleeping arrangements… well, I tried to keep the boys/girls separate, but that chapter was an exception. And as far as the Rurouni/Battousai thing… deeeeeeeep. Okay, let's see… I hate to say too much about Battousai, so I won't. As for Rurouni… it's just as I portrayed him. He's protective to the point where he would resort to extreme violence—short of killing. Like Kenshin in the anime/manga. Aaaaand… *Holds out a pretend cookie* You won! Yay for tenshineko! Tenshineko is a wonderful, intelligent, perceptive reviewer! There. Your praises and pretend cookie. Don't say I never gave you anything. (ACK! Double negative!)

**mae**: Thank you! I'm going to check that site out sometime. *making mental note… Go… check… manga… on… blahblahblah site…*****

**marstanuki**: Perhaps, no real deep relationships yet, and YAY! I'm so happy! In that order.

**Opposite**: Ahhh… that was two questions. Of course, Battousai will appear. I could not write this story, point him out, and then never put him in. Well, I could, but that would be mean, and kind of disappointing.

Battousai: Wahoooo! I exist!

Kenshin: Sure, you do. Go away.

Battousai: Okay.

Yeah… something like that. And that second question (We'll say it was just an extension of the first to hold by your 'one question' thing)… I'm not telling! Eeeeheeeheeeheeeee! Um… sorry. But have fun cuddling Soujiro.

**Koneko-chan**: Glad you liked… both the chapter and that brownie. I'll give you the recipe sometime. Note… give Koneko-chan recipe for MPD… waitaminute… brownie. Get the recipe for the _brownies_.

**Hitokiri Gentatsu**:  Hmmmm… you're getting ahead of me. Wait awhile… I'll get there. I promise! ^_~

Oooookay… these have gotten very loooooong. I think I'll have to cut back next chapter. Sorry if that disappoints anyone. You're welcome to all of those who are doing a little happy dance right now.


	9. Pool day

Disclaimer: How many times have I done this? I can only wish I owned Rurouni Kenshin.

Notes: So… the last chapter didn't suck? That's good. I'm leery of parts of this one, but it isn't nearly so predictable. We learn a little more about Okita. Um… yeah, I think that's it.

Warnings: No major shonen ai content, although there's a bit of innuendo. Mentions of the Cold War, shorter chapter than usual… and tasteless clothing. I think that's it. Shall we move on?

Kenshin: Wow. That was a really short opening, Fitz-dono.

Kaoru: I'm impressed.

Fitz: I don't know if I should be pleased or insulted.

Life's a Dance

            Central High School's track team had never seen a better year. They won all but one of their meets that spring, the team's star member taking them straight through State competitions. Kenshin was elated, having never been part of such a group before. His friends went to every meet they could, cheering him on and taking him out after a big win.

            After one such competition, Aoshi and Okita met the boy in the locker rooms, the latter holding up an overnight bag. Kenshin smiled blankly at them, still scrubbing at his wet hair with a towel as he waited for an explanation.

            "We're going to the pool tonight, Himura," Okita announced.

            "The pool?" Kenshin echoed, tossing the towel into the dirty cloth bin. "I don't have a swim suit."

            "We discovered that," Aoshi shrugged. "Hiko gave us some money to purchase you one."

            "Black trunks with..." Okita yanked the suit out and held it up triumphantly. Kenshin stared at it incredulously. "--a big lip print on the butt!"

            "That's awful," Kenshin decided, glaring at the bold red kiss mark on the left side of the back of the shorts. "You expect me to wear that in public?"

            "Wear it and show off that fine ass of yours," Okita winked.

            "Don't you have girls to chase?" Kenshin snatched the swim trunks out of the other boy's hands and stuffed them back into the overnight bag.

            "You're the one who started it by kissing me," Okita pointed out.

            "Only because you kept bugging me about it!" Kenshin protested, blushing and yanking on a sweatshirt to avoid the amused glances that were being thrown their way by the other boys in the room.

            "Kaoru, Misao, and Sanosuke are waiting out in the car," Aoshi interjected mildly.

            "I'm hurrying," Kenshin grumbled, stooping to tie his shoes.

            "Am I going to get another kiss tonight?" Okita lifted his eyebrow suggestively.

            "When they call and tell us our appointment is on for ice skating in hell," Kenshin murmured, grinning as he tied his other shoe. "For now, you'll just have to admire that print on the seat of my swim suit and pretend you were the one who put it there."

            Loud wolf whistles and catcalls rose through the locker room. Although flushing a bit in mild embarrassment, Kenshin just smiled, took his bag, and led the way into the hall. Aoshi smirked and shoved Okita, who had an idiotic grin on his face, out the door after him.

            Aoshi was driving, even though his little Escort was not really intended to carry more than four passengers. Manual transmission meant no middle seat in the front. So, Kenshin got the pleasure of joining Misao, Kaoru, and Sano in the back seat while Okita got the front. Of course, the bags that would not fit in the trunk were piled by Okita's feet and on his lap.

            "I'm feeling a bit stifled," Okita's voice came from behind Kenshin's duffel bag, muffled by the cloth.

            "No complaints allowed from the front seat!" Misao retorted.

            "Sano gets to have Himura sit on his lap!"

            "You could have sat back here," Sano grinned ferally. Kenshin's sudden yelp made everyone--minus Aoshi, who was still driving--turn their heads, only to see the redhead blushing and twisting to glare at the lanky brunette. Sano just smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Sorry."

            "What'd he do?" Kaoru wondered.

            "Nothing," Kenshin muttered, turning to face the front again, grumbling as Sano urged him to lean back once more.

            "Methinks it was more than nothing if you're blushing like that," Okita teased.

            "_Methinks_ you should shut up," Kenshin squirmed out of Sano's lap, displacing Misao despite her loud protests.

            "Hey! Hey, Kenshin!" Misao complained. "What's this?! I was comfy the way I was!"

            In the end, she ended up squished between Kenshin's legs and the middle partition that separated the front seats from the back. She leaned back against the short boy's chest with an irritated sigh, then grinned and nudged at Okita with her toe.

            "I bet you're jealous now!" she declared.

            "The day I get between Himura's legs--"

            "I don't think you're going to finish that, Okita," Kenshin broke in.

            "You're no fun."

            "Some people would consider this sexual harassment," Kenshin pointed out.

            "It _is_ sexual harassment," Aoshi added.

            "Therefore he has every right to tell you to shut up," Kaoru concluded.

            "Misao started it."

            "I did not!"

            "You're the one who--"

            "Okita, you great big ball of--!"

            "Oh, for heaven's sake."

            "Give it up, Jou-chan. Let them have their fun."

            "Morons."

            Kenshin leaned back and smiled. He was not bothered through the rest of the trip to the pool.

^_^

            Sano and Misao ran straight for the pool, making the lifeguards yell out warnings when they both splashed into the water. Okita and Kaoru followed at a slower pace, then also upset the guards when Okita picked up Kaoru and dropped her into the deep end. The boy stood by the side, laughing and hopping back when she surfaced and splashed him indignantly. Aoshi and Kenshin took up the tail, the latter wearing the ridiculous suit Okita had picked out. Aoshi headed straight for the swimming lanes where he dove in and started doing laps. Kenshin paused near Okita, who had yet to get in either, then sat by the edge, not putting his feet in--just sitting near the side. He looked at Okita curiously.

            "I'm allergic to the chlorine," the other boy explained without being asked. He crouched down next to Kenshin, grinning at the others in the water. "I can be in the water for about ten minutes before I start into a sneezing fit that lasts for hours."

            "You don't have that excuse, Kenshin," Sano appeared at the side, grinning madly. His thick brown hair was soaked and flattened on his head. Misao swam up next to him and reached out for Kenshin's ankle, tugging him toward the water.

            "Come on, Kenshin!" she urged. "The water's fine."

            "I'm sure it is," Kenshin tugged on her fingers, freeing his foot. "No thanks."

            "Don't be a spoilsport, Kenshin," Sano lunged forward suddenly, strong hand closing around Kenshin's wrist. Violet eyes went wide with surprise as Sano pulled Kenshin toward him roughly.

            Then, Okita released a yelp that turned the heads of the two lifeguards. Upon seeing the scuffle, one guard nodded at the other, who then climbed off his chair and walked around the pool to investigate. After all, it was not safe for someone to pull another person into the pool--especially while that person had a death grip on someone else.

            "Sanosuke!" Okita lifted his voice again, sharp warning in his tone. "Let him go!"

            Sano fell back into the water, releasing Kenshin's wrist. The redhead lost his grip on Okita's tee shirt and instead scrambled away from the pool side, only to hit the lifeguard. The lifeguard automatically caught the petite boy before he could collapse to the tiles.

            "What's going on over here?!" the man demanded, glaring at the boy in the water. But Sano was not worried about the lifeguard's irritation. He, along with Okita, was focused on Kenshin.

            The boy was gasping for breath, not thinking he was getting enough when, in actuality, he was getting too much.

            "He's hyperventilating!" Okita said anxiously, glancing up as the second lifeguard started jogging their way.

            "Kenshin!" Kaoru cried anxiously, she and Misao climbing out of the pool to prance around the sides worriedly.

            The guard already there lowered Kenshin to the floor, gently forcing the boy to double over, placing his head between his knees. Kenshin shook his hands off, slowly bringing his breathing under control. The second guard arrived and held out a bag, which Okita took and brought to Kenshin's face. The smaller boy got the idea and held the bag over his mouth. A few minutes later, he was shaking and weak, but he was breathing normally. He leaned against Okita, nodding that he was okay and even managing a tiny smile for Sano, who hovered around, looking like he felt very guilty.

            "It's okay," he finally had the breath to say. "I'm okay."

            "Kenshin, I'm sorry," Sano chewed on his lip anxiously. "I had no idea you would... um..."

            "Sano, it's fine," Kenshin smiled wearily. "It's just a little phobia of mine. I should have told you guys before we got here."

            "What's done is done," Okita waved the guards away. "Just don't do that to us again, Himura. You probably took ten years off my life when you panicked like that. You want to move to the shallow end?"

            "Depth doesn't matter," Kenshin shook his head. "I can't even take a bath and showers still make me jumpy. I'll be fine as long as I stay out here. You guys just have fun. I can sit out with Okita."

            "No kiddy pool?" Misao teased softly.

            "And I walk around large puddles," Kenshin tossed back with a hint of his good-natured grin. "Come on. I don't want to ruin the night."

            So they returned to their games, much subdued and somewhat less cheerful. Okita and Kenshin sat by the wall, some distance away from the pool. They watched Sano chase the girls around the pool. Twenty minutes into the games, Okita's barbed commentary brought Aoshi away from his laps. He and Kenshin laughed merrily at the sight of the tall boy getting attacked by Sano, Kaoru, and Misao, wiping tears from their eyes when the three managed to rope the imperturbable senior into a game of Marco Polo--at which, Aoshi seemed to excel.

            "He was on the swim team back in middle school and into his sophomore year," Okita informed Kenshin lightly. "Then, he and Kaoru got into a car accident. Aoshi missed most of that last year of swimming and decided not to go back after that."

            "What happened?" Kenshin wondered. "Was he injured badly?"

            "A couple cracked ribs and a broken leg," Okita shrugged. "The car was totaled. Kaoru got out without a scratch. And I guess Aoshi decided he had better things to do with his time than swim."

            "That's too bad," Kenshin smiled when Misao flailed her arms about frantically. Aoshi smirked and let the girl drop back into the water. She was It. "What about you, Okita? I never hear about your life other than what happens in school."

            "It's not all that interesting, I'm afraid," Okita shook his head.

            "That bad?"

            Okita hesitated, glancing at the boy beside him with a strange, uncertain expression on his face. He smiled.

            "You're perceptive, Himura. I'll give you that," he looked down at his legs, one bent up while the other was stretched out before him. His arm was draped casually over the knee of his bent leg, and he reached with his left hand to curl his fingers around Kenshin's hand. Kenshin blinked and looked at Okita worriedly, but the dark-eyed boy just smiled again. "It's not so bad as some people would have you think. I just spend a lot of time with my friends rather than at home."

            "I'm sorry, Okita," Kenshin glanced down at their clasped hands and folded his other hand around them. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

            "Not at all, Himura," Okita shrugged one shoulder awkwardly, smiling a bit as he stared down at his hand in Kenshin's. "Actually, it's kind of nice to talk about it."

            "Do you live with your parents?"

            "My mother," the dark-haired boy nodded. "And her lover of the month. This month's beau isn't too bad. He doesn't even get drunk every weekend. And he doesn't try to treat me like I'm his son."

            "And your Dad?"

            "Ah..." Okita snorted disdainfully. "Off in a federal prison. Two lifetime sentences for murder and then treason."

            "Is that legal?" Kenshin frowned. "That kind of sentencing, I mean."

            "How should I know?" Okita laughed, a slightly bitter sound. "Just because I've got his genes doesn't mean I have to have anything to do with him. The bastard actually sends me a card on my birthday. Can you believe that? A card and his love." The words rolled off his tongue, thick with contempt. He rolled his eyes heavenward, missing the sympathetic glance Kenshin gave him.

            "I don't think that's such a laughable concept," Kenshin said softly.

            "The guy was selling secrets to the Russians back during the Cold War," Okita scowled. "And he killed a security guard who happened to hear him talking on a pay phone to one of those bastards." With a loud sigh, Okita leaned against Kenshin's shoulder. Not all that much smaller than Okita, Kenshin took the boy's weight easily and squeezed his hand in encouragement. "I find it difficult to believe that a man who could kill in cold blood could love a son he's never seen. He only knows about me because Mom pushed the paperwork through to force him to provide child support. Since he's in prison, the state pays for it now. So it's one card a year and a letter every Christmas."

            Kenshin sighed softly and shook his head.

            "I think you're not giving him a chance," he declared. "You have never even spoken with him. Granted, he may actually be the coldhearted bastard of which you speak. But before you meet him, you really don't have the right to decide that, do you?"

            They fell into a contemplative silence, neither boy particularly inclined to break it. Okita stared across the tiles to the water, where Aoshi, Sano, Kaoru, and Misao's game of Marco Polo had dissolved into a game of water tag. He glanced at the clock, startled to find that it was well after eight, and the pool would soon be closing for the night. Kenshin's soft, regular breathing beside him brought him back to the present, and he looked down at the other senior in surprise. Head fallen to rest on Okita's shoulder, Kenshin had fallen fast asleep. Smiling broadly, Okita glanced up as the others approached them.

            "Done already?" he questioned mildly.

            "The pool is closing," Kaoru explained, smiling warmly when she saw Kenshin's state of wakefulness--or lack thereof. "We're going to dry off. We'll meet you guys in the lobby in about fifteen minutes."

            "We'll expect you in twenty-five," Aoshi deadpanned.

            "Oh, shut up! We can move faster than that."

            "Who's going to wake Kenshin?" Sano wondered, glancing sidelong at the two sitting by the wall.

            "He'll wake up when Okita moves," Aoshi pointed out reasonably.

            "I'm awake," Kenshin mumbled, his words barely intelligible.

            "We're going to Aoshi's now," Okita said.

            "Okay," Kenshin dragged himself to his feet, smiling languidly when Okita looked at him. "Come on, Okita. I'll even sit by you in the car."

            Grinning wide enough to show most of his teeth, Okita caught Kenshin's extended hand and climbed to his feet.

^_^

Notes: Okay, so Kenshin made this comment about ice skating in hell. I realized he had said something extraordinarily similar to that in an earlier chapter. Then I remembered that it was Rurouni who had said it as opposed to Kenshin in the first place, reminding me where my mind had been going when I wrote the story originally. Okay? Okay.

**Another Random Omake**… hey, I was inspired.

Leader robber man: (talking to Kenshin) What's in the box, kid?

Kenshin: It's my collection of naughty magazines.

Suzume's mother: Give me back my daughter!

(Fitz notes that this line reminds me of a movie I watched in a social class. _Not Without My Daughter_. Not a bad movie. I wouldn't go out and rent it. On with the Omake.)

Sano: Hey, Kenshin! Can I see some?

Kenshin: We're not supposed to know each other! But yes. You can see them later.

Hoooooo boy. That was bad. Anyway, I just can't stay away, so I'll try to keep my responses shorter. 

TO THE REVIEWERS!--Thank you for following my story and offering your compliments and criticism. I am ever so grateful. Please continue.

**mae**: I don't ask questions. I just work with what I'm given… usually.

**nemo**: I did mention Megumi (in the first chapter). She was the Human Physiology teacher. And actually, I do kind of mention the college thing. But not yet. Later, later, later! But it'll be there.

**Jason M. Lee**: My, but you're so violent. *hands Sano an ice pack* And yes, I'm under the impression that Ayame was the elder of the two as well.

**Chibi Assassin**: YAY! *Huggles Chibi Assassin* You reviewed my story! I know you get jealous, and yes, I'm rolling my eyes, but don't think that means I don't love you. Besides, you have a great story posted. I'm now imagining Saitou and Okita at the roller skating rink, singing and doing the motions for the YMCA song. *snicker*

**tenshineko**: Nah, Kenshin's not the one who'd get in trouble. That'd be Tomoe. Think third-world countries and places not as so-called 'civilized' as the US. Am I a cynic? Nah. And no, I'm not from CA. Try the Midwest. MN. I'm waiting for snow, people! When's it coming? *people yell back to the crazy person that it's not winter yet*

**marstanuki**: Honestly. No one. At least, nothing serious. They're in high school yet. I think this is acceptable.

**Vesca**: Ack! I know it was short. Probably seemed even shorter because it was all one scene. This was another short chappie, so I apologize. It fluctuates. And as far as Tomoe… she's going to make random appearances (part of my plan to utterly confuse and frustrate you) so be patient. We'll find out more about her later.

**Koneko-chan**: I did alter her age. I changed everyone's ages. And yes, I know she's too old for Kenshin. Quite honestly, I think Kenshin (and the other main characters) is too young for that kind of relationship. Call me conservative. And thank you for your opinion on these responses. That did convince me to continue, although I'm trying not to ramble so much.

**test**: Whoa… my mind is awhirl. Methinks it's not going to happen, mainly because it's not very realistic. If I was writing some sort of outrageous comedy… it's a possibility. For now, I'm _attempting_ to keep things within the realm of 'real'. Whatever that means.

**Black Soul** (aka Opposite): Thanks for telling me you were the same person. I glanced at your own profile, but I'm afraid I can't check out your works. They would be meaningless to me, and people need someone who knows what's going on to review their works, I think. And I'm evil? Harsh. Anyhoo, I'm still not telling. And what don't they deserve? To be saved? Or to be torn limb from limb? O.o Oooh. Gruesome.

**Oryo**: Heeheehee! I will drop you a line if I have any German questions, most definitely. And I apologize, but I cannot tell you if it will be K/T because that bet is still on, and I don't want to ruin the surprise for the pairing, although I'm sure everyone will have it figured out by the end.


	10. Fine Arts Night

Disclaimer: *holding up a sign that reads: I DON'T OWN NOTHING* Ooooh, bad grammar.

Notes: Aaaaaahhhhhh… another chapter. Not much to say this time. *Really bad, fake southern accent* Ah hope y'all lahke it. *chokegag* 

Warnings: Ummm… nothing really. No real shonen ai. Innuendos and insinuations, but nothing above and beyond the realm of friendship. Okita holding a hair brush. Yeah.

Life's a Dance

            Prom was coming up, and soon after, the school would be preparing for graduation. But before both, there was still Fine Arts night. It was a big event for Central High, and many upstanding members of the surrounding communities attended it each year. Artwork done by students from the school would be displayed in the main hall, while the bands and choirs sang in the gym, the concert starting at seven-thirty.

            "I don't see why we have to go to this stupid thing," Sano grumbled, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his dress slacks. He looked good, dressed in black slacks and a tan sports coat. Granted, the white tee shirt was not very classy, but as long as he kept the jacket on, he looked fine. Still muttering under his breath, he picked up his soda can and threw back a deep swallow. "And what's taking them so long?"

            Aoshi smirked and shrugged, glancing back to Misao, who was keeping up a steady flow of chatter. They made a cute couple. Aoshi was dressed in khakis and a black, button-up shirt, complete with a tie. To his chagrin, Misao had given him the tie as a gift, and he was obligated to wear it. He did find the Warner Brothers characters amusing, though. Misao wore a cute, yellow dress. The shoulder straps tied together to hold up the dress, fitted, and with an kicky swing to the skirt.

            On the other side of Sano, Kaoru stood, wearing a plain black dress with a sexy slit, clean up to her thigh. She looked good, even with the way she clutched her purse to her chest, uncomfortable with how low the dress was cut. Sano grinned, recalling who else he had seen wearing that dress.

            "Hey, Jou-chan," his grin broadened at Kaoru's irritated glance. "You look good."

            She smiled, relaxing a bit.

            "You think so?"

            "Sure," Sano nodded. "Although..." her eyes darkened. "I still think Kenshin looked better in that dress."

            "Sano, you _jerk!_" Kaoru shoved her elbow into his side, making the older boy double over, gasping for air. Kaoru stuck her nose up in the air, sniffing indignantly. "Serves you right."

            "Ah, Kaoru!" Okita appeared in the kitchen door. "What are you doing to your date?"

            "Sanosuke is _not_ my date!"

            "Sano pointed out to Kaoru that the dress she is wearing now looked better on Kenshin," Aoshi explained.

            Kenshin walked up behind Okita and peered over the other boy's shoulder at the scene. He smiled and shook his head.

            "I disagree," he blushed when Hiko gave him a knowing glance. "That dress seems to fit Kaoru much better. Hiko, not a word."

            "I didn't say anything," the immense man stood over him, studying him calmly. "You look good, squirt."

            "Thanks," Kenshin screwed his face into a pained expression. "But next time, I'll find someone else to help me. Okita nearly pulled out half of my hair."

            "It's not my fault!" Okita protested, admiring his handiwork. Kenshin's hair was half back, the rest hanging down his back loosely. "Your hair is just so soft that it fell out of my hands whenever I tried to pick up the elastic. No wonder you never bother to do anything with it."

            "What?" Sano recovered enough to speak again. "No suit? That's hardly fair."

            "If you had the opportunity to see what this child looks like in a suit, then you would understand," Hiko muttered.

            "For a guy to look so good in a dress is a sin," Okita smirked. "It makes sense you can't wear suits."

            "This coming from the one who styled my hair," Kenshin rolled his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with my clothes."

            And indeed, he did look nice in black pants and a Chinese-style, deep purple and blue shirt, buttoned up to the top and snug around his neck. With his hair--tangle free for once--spilling about his shoulders like the silk that made the shirt, he could have passed for a very short super model.

            "Let's get going," Okita held out his arm to Kenshin, grinning when Kenshin rolled his eyes and slipped his hand around the crook of Okita's elbow. Turning his smile on the group, he nodded toward the door. "Now that we all have our pretty dates, we can be on our way."

            Kenshin leaned over and whispered into Okita's ear, making the other boy turn bright red. Blinking in astonishment, Okita glanced down at Kenshin.

            "That was obscene, Himura!" he gaped at the other senior, receiving a sweet smile in response.

            "What did he say?" Kaoru wondered, following with a solid grip around Sano's wrist.

            "I don't want to repeat it." Okita was an interesting shade of pink by this point, Kenshin laughing softly beside him.

            "If Okita is embarrassed by it, it must be bad," Aoshi shook his head, taking up the end with Misao hanging on his arm.

            "Way to go, Kenshin!" Misao giggled. "I don't think I've ever seen Okita that red!"

            "I still want to know what he said!" Kaoru whined.

            "No, you don't," Okita coughed uncomfortably. Next to him, Kenshin was nearly falling over, laughing so hard that the others could not help but laugh along. Okita looked like he was about to pass out. They continued to the van. Aoshi and Kaoru's father waited for the group to clamber inside, then took them to the school.

^_^

Fitz notes: Actually, I never came up with anything for Kenshin to have said. I leave it up to the reader's imagination to fill in that particular space. My apologies.

^_^

            Misao, Kaoru, and Kenshin sang with the choir that night, promptly at seven-thirty. After they were done, they sat in the bleachers and listened to the band. The three choir altos--Kenshin's high voice relegating him to the section usually reserved for girls--sat together and searched for their friends.

            "There's Sano," Kaoru pointed in the direction of the bleachers across the gym. 

            Kenshin and Misao followed her gaze and quickly spotted the lanky senior. Misao lifted her arm and waved frantically at the boy, even as the choir director glared at her in disapproval. Kenshin and Kaoru caught the girl, pulling her back to her seat when she attempted to stand.

            "He's watching the band, Misao," Kaoru giggled at her friend's antics. "See? There's my brother--"

            "Where?!"

            "In the trumpet section, dummy," Kaoru rolled her eyes and pointed. "With the other trumpet players."

            "And there's Okita," Kenshin added. "I never knew he played the flute."

            "Can you blame the guy for hiding it?" Misao murmured, still swooning over her Aoshi. "He's the only boy in the section."

            "The only boy, and he's got a solo on the piccolo, according to the program," Kenshin smiled. "Aoshi has a solo as well."

            "He had better blow us away with that solo," Kaoru added, halfhearted irritation in her voice. "With how much I've had to hear it at home these past few weeks."

            The band started playing, and they stopped talking to listen. Misao's eyes were riveted on Aoshi, and if anyone took the time to study her, they might imagine they saw little hearts floating around her. Kaoru blocked out the music, having heard it enough times that she felt she had it memorized. She glanced around, taking in the mixture of bored, amused, and chatting choir students in their section of the bleachers. Nothing interesting was happening. Sitting directly in front of her, Kenshin was half-listening to another student, nodding absently at her comments. Kaoru glanced at the girl--who she recognized as Tae--and frowned at the look she had on her face. Kenshin seemed oblivious to those amorous glances, and he did not even seem to notice the way the girl played with the ends of his hair.

            Then, something interesting happened--at least, in Kaoru's _humble_ opinion, it was interesting. Tae leaned over and said something into Kenshin's ear. He startled visibly, a slight tinge of pink on his face as he turned his head to look at Tae. She smiled, not pulling away as that shift left them with their faces only inches apart. Blushing deeply by this point, Kenshin quickly turned to face forward. Kaoru tried not to giggle at the crestfallen expression on Tae's face. After all, she like the girl--she was very nice--but if she had just asked Kenshin what Kaoru _thought_ she asked Kenshin, then it was just as well that she was rejected.

            Kaoru clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the shriek that escaped her when something grabbed her choir robe. She had never even seen Kenshin move, let alone notice that he had turned partway and reached back to catch hold of the excessive fabric of her robe.

            "Kenshin!" Kaoru hissed, leaning forward to meet him halfway as he nearly stood, eyes still focused on some point in the gym. "You scared me!"

            "She's here!" Kenshin replied, ignoring Kaoru's complaints completely. "Kaoru, I can see her, in the crowd!"

            "What?" Kaoru tried to follow his gaze, but she did not know what she was looking for. "Who?"

            "She--she's talking to the principal!" he was half turned by this point, trying to keep his eyes on the object of his excitement and still talk to Kaoru. He calmed a bit, a puzzled expression crossing his features. "Why would she do that?"

            "I can't imagine anyone wanting to talk to Mr. Saitou," Kaoru agreed.

            "Not that!" Kenshin's fingers clenched in Kaoru's robe in frustration, pulling her forward and making her yip in surprise.

            "Kenshin! You're wrinkling my choir robe!" she complained.

            "Nothing that woman ever does is without reason," Kenshin spared an instant to glance back at Kaoru, releasing her as an afterthought. "I doubt she's talking with Principal Saitou just to be sociable."

            "Wow," Misao finally broke away from watching Aoshi to see who Kenshin was talking about. "She's beautiful. Who's that?"

            "Yes, Kenshin," Kaoru added. "Who is that woman?"

            The band stopped playing. Applause thundered through the gymnasium, blocking out Kenshin's response. He stood--much to the choir director's dismay--in attempt to get a better look at the woman and their school principal. Unfortunately, he set off a chain reaction. Students and parents stood around him, still clapping.

            "No!" Kenshin's shout was drowned out by the cheers.

            He had unwittingly blocked his own view by starting a standing ovation. His curses were swallowed up by the noise around him, although Tae looked at him oddly, thinking she had just heard him say, "Bucking hill!"

            "Kenshin, move!" Misao got hold of his robe and shoved him forward. "We're singing with the band now, remember?"

            "But--"

            "You can go talk to the lady after the concert!" Kaoru insisted as well, helping Misao drag the protesting boy along. He twisted, and suddenly there was no resistance. Kaoru and Misao stared dumbly at the choir robe they held between them.

            "I can't believe he just did that!" Misao blurted.

            "Kenshin just--" Kaoru still could not comprehend what the senior had done.

            "Slipped out of the choir robe," Misao glared into the crowd, but Kenshin had disappeared. "I hope Ms. Sayo penalizes him for skipping the concert."

            "Misao!"

            "Well, why should _we_ have to sing at this stinking place while Kenshin gets to run off after some pretty girl?" Misao whined.

            "It must be important, or Kenshin wouldn't have run off like that," Kaoru insisted. "He's not like that."

            "I know!" Misao glared halfheartedly at the empty space between Tae and some other girl whose name she did not even know. The two girls moved together, hiding the space, and the concert began.

^_^

            Twenty minutes later, Kaoru and Misao met up with Sano, and the three were in the process of locating Kenshin, Aoshi, and Okita. They had thought they would find Aoshi and Okita together, but this was not the case. Aoshi stood alone outside the band room door, arms crossed casually, waiting for the others to find him. He lifted his head when Misao appeared in his line of sight, nodding once.

            "Okita went with Hiko to take Kenshin home," he announced without preamble.

            "Wh-what?!" Kaoru stammered. "Why? They were supposed to go out to have ice cream with us."

            "Kenshin can't even eat ice cr--"

            "I _know_ that!" Kaoru interrupted her brother angrily. "Why did they leave?!"

            "Because Hiko was concerned that Kenshin was going to have a psychotic episode," Aoshi shrugged. "Kenshin was a bit... excited when I saw him."

            "Kaoru and Misao mentioned a girl," Sano frowned.

            "I have certainly never heard of this woman," Aoshi shrugged. He tapped his forehead thoughtfully. "It was a... Terri?... Tammie?"

            "Tomoe?" Sano offered.

            "That was it," Aoshi spread his hands helplessly. "Hiko would hear nothing of it. He quite literally picked Kenshin up and carried him out of here. Okita was worried and followed. As he has not returned, I assume he went with them."

            The four looked at each other, silently trying to decide what to do. Finally, Kaoru opened her mouth again.

            "We could go to Kenshin's--"

            "No," Sano interrupted, even as Aoshi shook his head a murmured a quiet, "Bad idea."

            "Why not?" Misao asked as Kaoru tried to recover her voice.

            "Just leave Kenshin be for now," Aoshi pushed away from the wall and gestured down the hall, rapidly emptying of students and parents. "Hiko knows what he's doing."

            "Let's go get that ice cream," Sano suggested, sauntering after Aoshi.

            "Without Okita and Kenshin?" Kaoru asked plaintively.

            "Would you want everyone to drop everything to go home and be miserable just because you got sick?" Aoshi replied calmly.

            "Well..." _yes_. "No, I guess."

            "Jou-chan's selfish that way, Aoshi," Sano slung an arm around the girl's shoulders and grinned at her dejected expression. "You should know that."

            "Just trying to make her put things into perspective," Aoshi replied unflappably.

            "Jerk," Kaoru sniffed.

            "Come on, Kaoru," Misao hooked her arm through Kaoru's and offered her brightest grin. "Let's go get some ice cream. I'm in the mood for a good binge."

            Kaoru laughed, despite herself. She nodded in agreement, and they left the school.

^_^

            Kenshin's room, Okita decided, was about as boring as they came. On one, white wall was the bed, full-sized and neatly made. The comforter was plain blue, hiding white sheets. Against the next wall was a simple, utilitarian desk with a rather beat-up wooden chair beneath it. It was free of clutter but for a little desk lamp and a pencil that had been left carelessly on its surface. Beside the desk was Kenshin's backpack--neatly packed for the next day. On the third wall was a tall bureau, drawers tightly closed so that no one could see their contents. Atop the plain surface of the dresser was a plain, five-by-seven picture frame. In it, a photograph of Kenshin and Hiko, obviously very old if the little redheaded kid sitting on one of Hiko's broad shoulders was any indication. Hiko had his trademark smirk while Kenshin had an expression of thrilled terror on his little face. Finally the last wall contained the door and a closet. The closet doors were closed, but Okita had seen inside of them before, and he knew the inside was just as neat as the rest of the room. 

            There were no posters on the walls. No family pictures but for the one on the dresser. There was not so much as a stuffed animal on the bed. The room struck Okita as something out of a prison film--but for that dresser. All he needed was a toilet in the corner, and he would be set.

            "You know what you need, Himura?" Okita asked abruptly, filling the silence that had hung in the room for well over twenty minutes.

            Kenshin did not even open his eyes. He was laying on his side on the bed, still dressed in his nice clothes, hair spilling out around him crazily. Okita lounged beside him, one hand in his lap while the other rested on Kenshin's head--a constant reminder that the boy was not alone in the room. The dark-haired boy glanced down at Kenshin, not really expecting a response and not for a minute believing that Kenshin was asleep.

            "A poster," Okita concluded. "Maybe one of those movie posters, you know? Those things that look like they're better suited to being outside a theater. _Star Wars_, maybe. Everyone likes _Star Wars_."

            Kenshin opened his eyes, hazy and bloodshot with the combination of exhaustion and crying. Taking this as an invitation to continue, Okita smiled and tilted his head back to rest against the headboard, staring unseeing at the ceiling.

            "I used to have one of those _The Little Mermaid_ posters in my room," he declared. He glanced down at Kenshin again, pleased at the smile he saw on the other boy's face. "I thought Ariel was hot. And the seagull... what was his name? Scuttles. Yeah. He was cool."

            Breathy chuckling and the slight movements of the head beneath Okita's hand made him look down. Kenshin did not seem particularly inclined to move, but he was smiling slightly--laughing a little. Okita grinned.

            "I've got a thing for redheads, you know," he patted the boy's head lightly. "Ariel, you..."

            "Lucille Ball?" Kenshin murmured.

            "Ugh!" Okita cringed. "Okay, not all redheads. Geez, Himura. Lucy?!"

            "I couldn't think of any other famous people with red hair," Kenshin replied softly.

            Sighing heavily, Okita sank down on the bed, shouldering his way into the thick pillow behind him. His black pants and white, Oxford shirt were wrinkled, his tie loose around his neck. The shift made it awkward to have his hand on Kenshin's head anymore, so he stretched his arm out over the boy.

            "C'mere," he ordered.

            Not protesting, Kenshin let Okita pull him up, and he relaxed into the only-slightly-taller boy's embrace. Resting his head on Okita's collar, he closed his eyes wearily.

            "Tell me about her, Himura," Okita suggested abruptly.

            There was a heartbeat's period of silence, thick and uncertain, that hung between them. Kenshin sighed.

            "What do you want to know?" he asked quietly.

            "Whatever you feel comfortable talking about," Okita tilted his head to rest his cheek against the top of Kenshin's head. "How'd you meet her? What's she like?"

            For a long time, Kenshin was quiet, considering the questions. Then, he nodded against Okita's shoulder and smiled, almost fondly.

            "Well... I couldn't tell you how I met her," he said softly. "All I remember in that respect is that one minute I was in the bunker--don't ask," he cut off Okita's questioning quickly. "That's one avenue that I don't want to go down."  
            "That's your right," Okita returned mildly.

            "Thank you," Kenshin settled back down. "Um... right, I was in the bunker, and when I looked again, I was um... handcuffed to a small cot in a room I'd never seen before, my head feeling like I'd been hit by a truck." He paused, opening his eyes to stare dully at Okita's tie, inches from his nose. He lifted his hand to brush it away. "The headache, I was told, was one of the side-effects of chloroform."

            Knowing better than to comment on that, Okita just shifted so that he was hugging Kenshin with both of his arms rather than just the one. Kenshin smiled faintly at the gesture and did not comment.

            "Well... I didn't like the handcuffs, but as I was also locked in a room without windows, I didn't immediately attempt an escape," he continued, following the events impassively, as if he had not been frightened when he had woken in a strange place, had not been angry over his predicament. "She came that night, while I was sleeping, and I threatened her with grave bodily harm."

            "How could you do that if you were...?" Okita trailed off, curious about this.

            "One of my hands was free," Kenshin shrugged awkwardly. "As soon as she touched me... I had her on her back on the bed, my fingers cutting off the blood supply to her brain. She's really not that much bigger than I am."

            "Sano said she was a good five or six inches taller than you," Okita murmured.

            "She also had on spike heels," Kenshin sighed. "She always wears those. In the middle of a war zone, and she wears four-inch heels."

            "Amazing that she didn't twist an ankle."

            "And she could run in them as good as anything," Kenshin chuckled softly. "But you're making me sidetrack."

            "Sorry."

            "She looked so shocked..." violet eyes went unfocussed as Kenshin recalled the next events. "She honestly had not thought I would fight her. We talked a bit... ah... I asked a bunch of brief questions, and she answered them. It's not all that clear, but I know I let her go. She told me that the handcuffs were there because the door to the room I was in didn't lock."

            "There's a kick in the butt for you."

            "Ironic, I know," Kenshin smiled. He looked up to Okita, not seeing much more than the line of the other boy's jaw. He sighed and dropped his gaze again. "I won't go into the details. They're long, boring, and bring forth a slew of memories I don't really care to deal with right now..." he cleared his throat. "Tomoe... she was beautiful. I was barely fifteen when I met her. She was almost twenty. Needless to say, she considered me little more than a child--a very dangerous child, maybe, but a child."

            "Were you dangerous?" Okita wondered quietly.

            "This was before I knew anything about fugues and multiple personalities," Kenshin frowned. "But I knew something was wrong. It's not normal to just _miss_ three weeks of your life. Tomoe was the one who told me... she said I was a totally different person from the young man they brought in."

            "But dangerous?" Okita insisted.

            "You've seen what I can do," Kenshin poked at his ribcage lightly, making Okita twitch. "The only person who has ever beaten me in a fight is Hiko."

            "Hiko is three times bigger than you!"

            "That has little to do with it," Kenshin chuckled. "'The bigger they are, the harder they fall,' right?"

            "That's an old cliché that doesn't..."

            "I thought we were talking about Tomoe."

            "We were!" Okita smiled quickly. "So... what's she like?"

            Kenshin hesitated, then continued.

            "...She was a cold bitch," he said, smiling at the memory. "Irritating and quick to dismiss something if she didn't agree with it." (Think female Aoshi.)

            "Sounds like a real winner."

            "She was also indescribably strong," Kenshin shook his head against Okita's collar. "A bit sarcastic at times. I got used to her pretty quickly, and we got along just fine. Good thing, too, because I spent the better part of a month with her."

            Okita smirked and nodded for Kenshin to continue. Smiling faintly, Kenshin pressed closer to Okita's side.

            "Contrary to what Sano hinted to me, I did not sleep with Tomoe," he murmured. He blushed and bit his lip. "At least, I don't think I did. She never suggested that we did. Occasionally, the other personalities did strange things... but that, I don't think so."

            "Did you want to sleep with her?" Okita wondered.

            "Okita!" Kenshin blushed a deep crimson.

            "Sorry."

            Kenshin chuckled and shook his head.

            "It's okay. I just can't see Tomoe ever lowering her guard that much," he said quietly. "I would be lying if I said I didn't love her... in some way or another. I know I could never be with her. She is devoted to her cause, and I... am a high school student with a serious psychological disorder."

            "When you say it that way..." Okita muttered. "It's not like you've got the plague."

            "No, but no one wants a guy who's got so much emotional baggage," Kenshin sighed. "Not to mention rather underdeveloped."

            "You don't seem underdeveloped to me," Okita giggled. Then, he made a big show of widening his eyes and groaning. Kenshin lifted his head to look at him oddly.

            "What's wrong?"

            "Well, you just said you were in love with that woman," Okita scowled, looking more pouty than fierce. "If that's true, then you certainly aren't gay. And that's where I put my money."

            Kenshin laughed and shoved at Okita's side roughly. Okita doubled over, mocking grave injury. Then, as Kenshin moved to push him again, his hands snaked out and poked at Kenshin's sides. The smaller boy yelped and scrambled back, shouting when Okita followed him, tickling his sides relentlessly. He collapsed into a giggling ball, turning to fight back when he discovered that fleeing was not working. Okita gasped as he found himself flat on his back, a triumphant Kenshin on his stomach. Violet eyes glittered down at him mischievously.

            "You know, I once read that no one is completely straight or gay," he announced.

            "Then the bet is over," Okita grinned. "Kamatari and Kaoru won."

            Blinking in surprise, Kenshin stared at Okita.

            "I didn't think Kaoru put any money in the pool."

            "She broke down and placed her bet about three months ago," Okita snickered. "No one else thought you were bi. It was either straight or gay. And the bet split even... uh, twenty-five apiece."

            "Twenty-five people bet on my sexuality?!"

            "I bet you didn't know Ms. Takani thought you were gay."

            "She did not!" Kenshin's face was a bold flush of red.

            "Go ask her!" Okita was laughing uncontrollably by this point, unable to stop. Kenshin stared dazedly down at him, in a state of mild shock. Poking his lip out in a mild pout, he reached for his pillow. Okita's laughter did not even stop when Kenshin shoved the pillow over his face and proceeded to suffocate him.

            "Uncle! Uncle!" Okita gasped, pushing at the pillow. "Kenshin!"

            Kenshin yanked the pillow away and grinned down at him. Okita blinked at him owlishly, forgetting his merriment for the moment.

            "What?"

            "That's the first time you called me by my first name," Kenshin pointed out.

            "Well, it was a life-and-death situation," Okita smirked.

            "And here I was, thinking it was something special," Kenshin rolled his eyes.

            "With you, everything's special."

            "Ooooh, flattery," Kenshin smiled. He swung off the other boy's stomach smoothly and flopped to his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Do you have to go home soon?"

            "No sooner than is necessary," Okita replied easily.

            "Spend the night?"

            "I thought you'd never ask."

^_^

Notes: Hmmm. Absentminded Aoshi. It's not really coming, is it? Ah, well. At least Sano got the opportunity to act like he knew it all. And poor Kaoru. I'm a little mean to her in this chapter. She _can_ be selfish at times. That doesn't mean she's not a nice person, right? Right. I can't stand it when people are never selfish. It's just not human. Do something for _yourself_ once in awhile!! *pantpant*

And everyone knows who Lucille Ball is, right? _I Love Lucy_. It was a television comedy.

Yet _another_, **Random Omake**

Okita:   I've got a thing for redheads, you know. Ariel, you...

Kenshin: Opie?

Okita: Eh???

Andy Griffith: *walks by whistling the opening song to the show*

Kenshin and Okita: o.O****

**Random Omake** _again!_ I'm having so much fun.

Okita: Let's get going. Now that we all have our pretty dates, we can be on our way.

Kenshin: *rolls his eyes*

Okita: Lucy! Are you coming?

Lucille Ball: *shoves Kenshin out of the way and walks out arm-in-arm with Okita*

Sano: I think I'm going to be sick.

Fitz: O.o um… disclaimers… I don't own anything involving _I Love Lucy_ or _Andy Griffith_… *faints*

Kenshin: Should I be relieved or insulted?

Ooooookay… on to the reviews. *waves* Hiya reviewers! I love you all!

**mae**: Glad you liked. I'm still searching the real world for shorts like that. I may have to get them custom-made.

**nemo**: Yes… things will start to wind down. It'll peak in the next several chapters. I counted. There's eight more to go after this.

**Jason M Lee**: Sano is now comparing you to Saitou. If you listen closely, you can hear soft mutterings…

Sano: *grumblemumble* Narrow-eyed bastard. *muttermutter*

Although that might be because Principal Saitou gave him a detention. *grin*

**Vesca**: Wow… very electronic. My own conclusion: Vesca is an analytical computer program! Heehee. I'll keep teasing.

**Louis**: *points to a door* There's the bathroom. Hopping around tends to make it worse.

**Black Soul**: A liiiiiiittle more romance. It'll come. I'm not very good on the romance-type stuff, so I usually avoid it at all costs. I'm trying. And a question that's off the subject, but does 'Black Soul' come from something? I'm curious as to if there's any significance. Tell me if it's not my business, but otherwise, I'd love to know. Thanks!

**marstanuki**: Umm… thanks. Wow. I'm all tingly.

Kaoru: Stop sitting on your feet.

Fitz: Is that what causes that?

*blinkblink* Okay, I'm goofy. I'm glad you like my story enough to be able to tolerate the lack of K/K.

**ColbyWolf**: Hmm… sad. But I'm glad you like my story. Keep reading. I've latched onto Okita as my new favorite character, so you can at least expect that you'll see more of him.

**Koneko-chan**: I will keep my own experiences with love (or lack thereof) to myself lest I embarrass myself completely. And Kenshin disagrees with you.

Kenshin: She's one of those mean people who likes to torture me, isn't she, Fitz-dono?

Fitz: Most fanfic writers are like that, Kenshin.

Kenshin: You're not like that, Fitz-dono.

Fitz: That was an obvious lie, and you're just trying to get on my good side.

Kenshin: ……noooooooooo. Did it work?

Fitz: Yes. But I'm still going to torture you.

Kenshin: *Muttermuttergrumble* Jerk *Muttergrumblemumble*

**Oryo**: Okita has bad taste? How is that? *shrug* Kamatari… oooh, I'm amused. And as for Misao… well, there's a very small group of people out there who would actually like to see her with Kenshin. Unfortunately for that group, I am not a fan of that coupling, so I would never attempt it. I would most certainly slaughter the story. Finally, thanks! Both for reviewing and that comment about school. I am having fun, even if I do have to get up at five-thirty every morning.


	11. Tuxedos and a plane ride

Disclaimer: *holds out a cardboard sign reading: Will work for tuition money* I'm poor. Leave me alone.

Notes: Haaaahhhhh, so I have a lot o' people reading this who really don't like shonen ai but are reading it just because they like the setup. Sorry. I really did try to keep the shonen ai content mild. No wild, kinky sex here. No sex period. Hugging? Yeah. Kissing? A little. And a little Aoshi/Misao to keep things somewhat normal.

Warnings: Slight shonen ai content. Angst and sap. Possible (probable) mistakes about tuxedos. Frisbees. Yeah. I think that's it.

Kaoru: *walks in wearing a tux*

Kenshin: *follows, wearing a dress*

Kenshin and Kaoru: *look at each other in mild amusement*

Kaoru: Kenshin! You look good.

Kenshin: Thanks. So do you. Shall we dance?

Kaoru: Of course!

*Kenshin and Kaoru waltz around the room*

Fitz: O.o

Life's a Dance

            "Hey, Kenshin!"

            Pausing in his path to the lunch table, Kenshin looked over his shoulder to see Sano walking toward him, lunch tray in hand. Eyes grazing over the amorphous blob on Sano's plate, Kenshin crinkled his nose in distaste.

            "What is that slop you're putting in your system?" he murmured as the tall boy fell in beside him.

            Sano tilted his head at the red and brown pile of stuff on his tray.

            "It's a hot dish," he said after a moment. "I think."

            "Looks appetizing," Kenshin returned, obviously meaning the opposite.

            "You look at this yet?" Sano paused near a table that had been set up by the wall near the lunch line. Kenshin glanced over the display and at the two men in uniform behind the table. One of them smiled at Kenshin and Sano and turned his full attention toward them.

            "Do you have any questions about the ARMY?" he asked genially.

            Sano shook his head and nudged Kenshin's shoulder with his elbow.

            "What's your plan for when you graduate?"

            "Actually, I was accepted at Brown University," Kenshin picked up a complimentary pencil from the table and studied the green embossment. "Hiko thinks I should go. You?"

            "I'm going to boot camp in July," Sano shrugged. "You ever given the military a thought? It would help pay for college too."

            "That's right," the recruiter at the table added. "If you sign up for the reserves, the ARMY would pay for part of your tuition, and you would only have to give up one weekend a month of your time."

            "Plus eight weeks of basic training and two weeks of service during the summer," Sano snorted. "They don't always tell you that up front."

            "Would you like to receive information?" the recruiter produced a brochure, to which Kenshin held up a declining hand.

            "They also require you to undergo an intense physical," his smile was a bit strained. "Which I would fail. Sano, you know that."

            "Hey!" Sano chuckled dryly. "I was just trying to get some company. I tried everyone else."

            Kenshin waved politely at the recruiter as they walked away from the table, setting the pencil he had picked up on Sano's tray. He looked at his tall friend.

            "It would not take them long to figure out the multitude of medication I have in my bloodstream," he shook his head. "And I'm not exactly a conformist. Neither are you, if you don't mind me saying."

            "I'm willing to give it a shot," Sano grinned. "Can you see me marching around in fatigues?"

            "Actually..."

            Sano laughed and sat down at the table next to Kaoru. Everyone else was already there. Misao sat between Kaoru and Aoshi, positively glowing with the attention the latter showered upon her. (He was listening to her talk, nodding on occasion.) Okita turned away from the one-sided conversation and immediately started digging through Kenshin's lunch when the redhead sat beside him. Kenshin drank his water and looked back to Sano curiously.

            "You never said you were going into the military," he pointed out.

            "It never came up," Sano shrugged carelessly. "And you didn't say anything about Brown University before now, either. That's pretty prestigious."

            Mirroring Sano's shrug, Kenshin took his sandwich from Okita's hand, smirking at the boy's mock pout.

            "Brown?" Okita picked up on the conversation. "Way to go, Himura."

            Smiling faintly, Kenshin bit into his sandwich, keeping quiet. Sano, Okita, and Kaoru--who had been listening in--looked at the boy curiously.

            "That's on par with Ivy League, isn't it?" Kaoru murmured.

            "Mm," Kenshin nodded, swallowing before he replied solemnly, "I've never seen Hiko look so proud in his life."

            "Then why the glum face, Red?" Okita tugged on Kenshin's ponytail lightly.

            Kenshin just reached in front of the other boy to take his fruit container back.

            "We'll see what happens," he said vaguely. "I'd rather keep an eye on things that are happening sooner."

            "That's right!" Kaoru grinned suddenly, pointing her fork in the general direction of Kenshin and Okita. "Prom is coming up, and neither one of you has a date."

            "And what about you, Class VP?" Okita retorted with a smirk. "Still waiting for Kenshin to ask you?"

            "As a matter of fact!" Kaoru scowled, her face a nice shade of pink. "I'm not! I'm going with Soujiro."

            "_Soujiro?!_" was the response of the others--minus Aoshi, who already knew.

            "Soujiro as in the main competition for speedy here?" Sano jerked his thumb toward Kenshin.

            "As in always smiling? That Soujiro?" Misao added.

            "He's always been nice to me," Kaoru stuck out her tongue at her friends. "What's wrong with him?"

            "I just thought you would have jumped at the chance to go to prom with a senior," Okita was struggling not to smile. "That, and it's a well-known fact that Soujiro can't dance to save his life."

            "I heard his last dance partner ended up in the hospital with a broken toe," Misao giggled.

            "Guys! Come on!" Kaoru whined.

            "You don't go to a hospital for a broken toe, Misao," Kenshin remarked quietly, earning a grateful smile from Kaoru.

            "Awww, you always poke holes in the rumors!" Misao groaned, glaring at him in feigned irritation.

            "Anyway, neither of us had dates, and since we're already friends," Kaoru smiled and drank her milk. "We're going to have a fun night together. Actually, between me, Soujiro, Aoshi, _Misao_," she gave a pointed look to the girl, who smiled brightly, "and whoever else wants to come, we were going to hire a limousine for the night."

            "So," Sano leaned forward on the table and winked at Kenshin and Okita knowingly. "I'm taking my cousin. That just leaves the two of you."

            "Which cousin?" Okita wondered.

            "Sae," Sano grimaced. "Tae is too pushy. Last time I took her to a dance, she kept trying to lead."

            "I'm surprised you remembered the difference," Okita laughed. "You've always mixed those two up before."

            "You're dodging the question," Sano grunted.

            Rolling his eyes, Okita sat back in his chair, crossing his arms casually.

            "So, Kenshin?" Misao leaned forward excitedly. "Rumor has it, you've already avoided several invitations. Everyone wants to go with the school's prettiest senior. Yet you've avoided ever getting asked."

            "Ah..." Kenshin blushed. "Almost. Tae asked me... on Fine Arts night."

            "Is that what you were blushing about?" Kaoru burst out laughing. "I was wondering what Tae had said to you."

            "I barely even know her!" Kenshin grumbled, slouching down in his seat uncomfortably. "And..." he trailed off, mumbling under his breath. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

            "I'm sorry, Himura," Okita grinned and leaned over, making a show of trying to hear the boy. "It's loud in here. You'll have to speak up."

            "Kamatari asked me!" Kenshin said loudly into Okita's ear, making the boy cringe away, plugging his ears in attempt to ward off the ringing.

            "_Kamatari?!_" the group responded much in the way that they had when Kaoru had announced her date. This time, there was quite a bit of laughing involved.

            "Okay, maybe Kenshin's _not_ the prettiest boy in the class," Misao snickered. "Kamatari doesn't even have to wear a dress to pass as a girl."

            "I still think Himura's prettier," Okita offered.

            That set the others to staring at them, the same thought running behind their eyes. Kenshin blushed and stood quickly.

            "I have to go!" he declared. "The nurse's office awaits."

            "Why don't you take Okita with you?" Misao asked with a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows.

            Kenshin fled while the others laughed good-naturedly. Sano glanced over at Okita with a curious lifting of his eyebrows.

            "I didn't hear you protesting, Okita," he remarked.

            Strangely, there was a slight flush of pink across Okita's face. He shook his head and picked up his books.

            "I have some homework to finish before next hour," he muttered, leaving the table. Sano, Kaoru, Misao, and Aoshi watched him retreat before exchanging dubious glances. It was Aoshi who finally broke the silence.

            "I think that if it was not such a controversial topic," he said contemplatively, "Okita would not be so hesitant to ask Kenshin to the prom."

            "Are you serious?" Kaoru blinked. "I thought all that was just talk and joking around!"

            Aoshi shook his head solemnly. Kaoru's face fell.

            "What about Kenshin?" she asked worriedly. "Does he know?"

            "Who knows?" Sano snorted. "You can never tell with Kenshin."

            "Prom is three weeks away still, right?" Misao asked. She grinned and leaned forward, motioning for the others to do the same. "I have an idea."

^_^

            Aoshi stood in front of a three-way mirror on a small step stool, his arms held out horizontal to the floor. He was as stoic as ever, watching the reflections of his friends in the mirror while a tailor took his measurements once, twice, and three times. It was a tedious process, but the man insisted it be done properly, whatever that meant. All Aoshi knew was that his arms were getting tired, and Sano had better stop making faces at him, or he might start to laugh, upon which occasion the tailor might insist he begin the measuring process all over again.

            "Sano," Kenshin was oblivious to the tall boy's antics, his eyes on the mannequins along the opposite wall. "Which one are you wearing?"

            "The middle one," was Sano's reply, the boy not even turning to look.

            "Why that one?" Kenshin persisted, still glancing back and forth between the different versions of formal suits and tuxedos. "Why not the next one?"

            "Sae said she was wearing a beaded dress," Sano said, as if that explained everything.

            "What does that have to do with anything?" Kenshin demanded, exasperated over the daunting prospect of--_gasp!_--choosing a tuxedo.

            Sighing heavily, Sano turned away from his game, much to Aoshi's relief, and met Kenshin's frustrated gaze. He pointed at the lapel of the tuxedo he had chosen.

            "This one doesn't have any satin," he stated.

            "Sooooooo...?" Kenshin gave him his best 'Thank-you, Captain Obvious' stare.

            "_So_," Sano smirked. "Satin snags. Sae's wearing beads, and it'll scratch up everything it comes into contact with. I don't want to pay for a ruined tux."

            "Why Sano," Kenshin chuckled, looking back to the mannequins. "I never knew you had such an acute sense of fashion."

            "He's just repeating what Sae told him," Aoshi interjected abruptly, appearing behind them. He gave Sano a pointed glare. "Your turn."

            With a disarming grin, Sano turned and walked over to the mirror. He hopped up onto the stool, held out his arms, and smirked at the tailor's reflection.

            "Do your damnedest," he said cockily.

            Shaking his head, Aoshi looked down to Kenshin.

            "Don't listen to his advice," he warned. "If Sanosuke had his way, you'd be in a dress as well."

            Unable to contain his blush, Kenshin scowled.

            "I am never going to live that down!" he grumbled. "So what's _your_ opinion?"

            "Go with something simple," Aoshi pointed at one tuxedo. It was a three-piece, with a standard, narrow lapel, and tapered at the waist. "You can always go with something other than black for the vest beneath the jacket. A blue would look good on you."

            "But why not something like what Sano chose?" Kenshin insisted, frown deepening. "And why am I getting a tuxedo anyway? I don't even have a date!"

            Aoshi sighed and very deliberately guided Kenshin away from the suit Sano had chosen.

            "If you tried to wear something with such a broad lapel, you would be overwhelmed by the suit," he stated bluntly. "As Hiko mentioned, you are not really built to wear men's formal wear. Shoulder pads and wide lapels make you look like a child in a football player's uniform."

            "Well now you've got me imagining myself in a football jersey at prom," Kenshin groaned. "And you never answered my question earlier!"

            "What question?" Aoshi asked blandly, pretending he did not know what the petite redhead was talking about.

            Kenshin groaned loudly, smacking his palm to his forehead and dragging it down his face in frustration. Aoshi smirked and pointed at the tuxedo he had first chosen.

            "Get that one."

            "Why?" Kenshin asked in a small voice, hoping, praying for a straight answer.

            "Because I have better taste in men's clothing than Sanosuke does," Aoshi replied easily.

            "Aaaaargh!" Kenshin tugged at the ends of his loose hair in an open display if frustration. He glared at Aoshi only half in jest and pushed past him to talk to the woman who was obviously the manager of the store. Aoshi watched, a little half-smile on his face as the woman stepped back, eyeing Kenshin critically, then walked over to a wall where suits were packed onto a hanging rack. She pulled one out and held it up for Kenshin to see, and Aoshi could not help but chuckle. It was the same one he had picked out.

            Kenshin's shoulders slumped, and he nodded as the woman kept talking. A minute later, he returned to Aoshi's side, much subdued and sulking.

            "All right," he murmured. "I'll get that tux."

^_^

            If there was one thing Okita hated about airports, it was that they overcharged on everything. He glared at his two-dollar hot dog and soda of the same price. He was surprised they had not charged for the napkins. Next time, he decided, he would buy lunch before he got to the airport. It certainly beat waiting until the in-flight meal, not that the meal was worth much anyway. 

            He found Kenshin laying across several chairs near the immense windows overlooking the runway. The little redhead had his arm flung over his eyes, a sealed bottle of water clutched in his other hand, down by the floor next to his backpack. Okita knew he was less than happy about being in the airport, let alone getting onto one of those planes.

            "How're you doing?" Okita asked cheerfully, sitting in the chair next to the one where Kenshin's head rested.

            "I'm trying to pretend I'm on a beach in the Bahamas," Kenshin replied quietly.

            "I really appreciate you coming with me," Okita's words were garbled by the mouthful of hotdog he spoke around. "It won't be a long flight."

            "I know, I know," Kenshin lowered his arm and blinked a few times to clear his vision. He smiled weakly up at Okita. "You look like a gopher from this angle."

            "Thanks," Okita swallowed the rest of his hot dog and washed it down with a long drink from his soda. Finally, he set the cup down and folded his legs up on his chair so he could turn to look out the window without craning his neck. "On the flip side, I love airplanes. I used to want to be a fighter pilot."

            "You don't anymore?" Kenshin asked, closing his eyes again.

            "You have to have twenty-twenty vision," Okita shook his head. "I wear contacts."

            "That's too bad," Kenshin opened his eyes as an announcement blared over the loudspeakers. He groaned softly. "Why'd you choose business class again?"

            "Because I'm not paying for this, and business class in much more comfortable than coach," Okita stood, shouldering his duffel and nudging at Kenshin to get the boy to sit up. "Come on."

            "But we have to be on the plane longer," Kenshin groaned, reluctantly picking up his backpack and following Okita to the boarding line.

            "You get to get off first, too," Okita added brightly. "Come on. You can get comfortable and sleep through the flight. I brought a book."

            "I could just see you off and then drive there," Kenshin stiffened when Okita wrapped an arm around his shoulders, took his arm, and pushed him into the little tunnel that led to the plane. They earned some amused and annoyed glances, what with Kenshin stopping dead in his tracks at the hatch. Okita stumbled and looked at him, surprised he had been unable to force the smaller boy forward. Kenshin's voice was a strangled groan as he tried to back away. "Okita..."

            "Just another step, Himura," Okita prodded.

            "There's a line, young...ster," one flight attendant said, ending rather lamely when he failed to call forth the proper gender.

            "_He_ is just a little nervous," Okita said bitingly. He turned back to his friend. "Come on, Himura. Two hours. That's it."

            Kenshin gave him such a stricken look, that Okita almost broke down and took him off the plane. But this was important to him, and he did not want Kenshin to let his fears get the best of him.

            "Kenshin," he said sternly. "You promised."

            Moaning weakly, Kenshin narrowed his eyes at his friend.

            "You owe me _big_ time," he mumbled. Okita grinned triumphantly as he reluctantly stepped forward, into the airplane.

            "Remind me that again when we get on the return flight," he retorted. Kenshin turned around. "Wait! _Himura!_"

^_^

            The one irritating thing about being in a different state was that all the television channels were different. Kenshin spent the better part of an hour just flipping through the channels, trying in vain to figure out the TV guide, and finally settling on an old black and white film. That lasted about five minutes before he was quickly changing the channel, having discovered he was watching _Frankenstein_. A classic, to be sure, but not something he cared to watch. It was almost one in the afternoon when Okita returned. Kenshin was watching an _Andy Griffith_ rerun and munching on a granola bar.

            One look at Okita's brooding expression convinced Kenshin to keep his mouth shut. He held up a McDonald's bag, proving that he had indeed left the hotel room for a short time that morning. Okita took it silently, flopping down on the full-sized bed next to Kenshin and raiding the paper sack.

            "I brought along a movie," Kenshin announced.

            "You have to pay big bucks to use the VCR here," Okita mumbled around his cheeseburger.

            "Already taken care of," Kenshin smiled faintly and pushed in the video. A few seconds later, gentle music floated through the room, and there were animated seagulls flying across the television screen. Okita began to laugh.

            "You're incredible," he chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "_The Little Mermaid_."

            "Thought you might want to look at a hot redhead for awhile," Kenshin grinned.

            "Who needs Ariel when you're sitting right there?" Okita replied, lifting one eyebrow at him suggestively.

            Kenshin just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the movie. Still chuckling softly, Okita leaned over to shut off the light before stretching out on his stomach next to Kenshin. A few minutes later, he was caught up in the movie, face gone blank as he forgot everything but the characters in the story.

^_^

            "There's a park with a duck pond a few blocks north of here."

            Okita looked up from his math homework at Kenshin's quiet observation. The boy was standing by the window, but his head was turned, and he was smiling lightly at Okita. Returning the smile, Okita nodded and set his book aside.

            "Okay."

            Forty minutes later found Okita holding Kenshin's discarded bag of bread crumbs, tossing them into the pond while Kenshin settled on a low branch of a nearby tree. Okita was astounded by the way Kenshin just swung himself up into that tree, and he commented now, after his friend was already comfortable on his perch.

            "When you fall and break your neck, don't come complaining to me."

            "I won't fall," Kenshin chuckled good-naturedly. "I'm practically related to squirrels. I could jump to that tree branch--"

            "You wouldn't dare!" Okita stared on in horror as Kenshin started climbing to his feet. "Himura!"

            All he received was a wily smirk. Kenshin sat back down, and Okita breathed easier. He eyed the branch Kenshin had pointed at, a good ten feet away. Granted, it was probably only a seven foot jump to the side, two or three foot lower than the branch Kenshin was already on. But it was still a daunting leap.

            "You're just joking, right?" he asked cautiously. "You couldn't make that jump."

            Kenshin lifted his eyebrows and smiled mysteriously.

            "Himura?" Okita tried again.

            This time, Kenshin had mercy on him. He nodded solemnly.

            "I could make it," he said after a moment. "But if I did it now, I would only be showing off and putting myself in needless danger. Besides," he grimaced, "I'm already doing that tomorrow."

            "It's just a short plane ride, Himura," Okita smirked.

            Shrugging almost carelessly, Kenshin changed the subject.

            "Was it a long trip?" he asked abruptly. "How was the ride in the police car?"

            "It was longer than I thought it would be," Okita threw the last of the bread crumbs at the ducks, watching as they pecked at them, feathered butts poking into the air as some went so far as to follow the bread into the water. "The ride was smooth. Those patrol cars have impressive shocks. You've been in a police car before, though, haven't you?"

            "In the back seat."

            "Ah," Okita smirked.

            "What did he look like?"

            Okita's smile faded. He looked out into the park, at the children playing on the swings and in the sandbox. A golden retriever barked, tail wagging as it ran back and forth between several men, women, and more children, chasing a Frisbee.

            "He was taller than I expected," Okita murmured. "Brown hair with a lot of gray now. He's only forty-three. He works out."

            "Not a whole lot else to do, I'm sure," Kenshin observed quietly.

            "His eyes were blue," Okita's eyes glazed over a bit, and he shook his head to clear it. "There's a hot dog vendor down the street. Let's get one."

            "You had a hot dog yesterday," but Kenshin dropped down off his branch and followed Okita through the park. "And you ate a hamburger less than... oh."

            "Right. Almost five hours ago," Okita glanced at the sky. "It's almost six now. I'm hungry. What about you?"

            "I'll eat later, when I take my meds," Kenshin replied easily.

            "Planning meals around your medication," Okita laughed. "There's a new one."

            "You eat your pig remains, and I'll have my strange schedules," Kenshin retorted.

            "Do you know what hot dogs are made of?" Okita tossed back.

            Kenshin caught the Frisbee that very nearly rebounded off Okita's forehead. He laughed at the boy's startled blink, then fell over as a large, enthusiastic golden retriever tackled him. It was Okita's turn to burst out laughing, enjoying the sight of the short boy on his back on the ground, shoving at the dog that insisted on licking every inch of his face.

            "You... are you... okay?" Okita managed between fits of laughter. "Himura?"

            "Just... fine..." Kenshin had hold of the dog's collar and was forcing the animal back, climbing to his feet once that was accomplished. He smiled and waved the Frisbee under the excited dog's nose tantalizingly. "He just wants the toy, don't you? Yes, you do."

            "Sandy!" a man called, jogging toward them. He caught the dog's collar, freeing Kenshin's hand before smiling at them. "I'm sorry about that. You two okay?"

            "Thanks to Himura's quick reflexes, I don't have a bump on my head," Okita grinned at Kenshin, who thwacked him in the arm with the Frisbee.

            "Hope this ruffian didn't ruin your date," the man rubbed the dog's back and smiled brightly.

            Kenshin blushed bright red, while Okita coughed loudly to keep from laughing.

            "We're not on a date," Kenshin mumbled.

            "Maybe you should think about wearing your hair shorter, Himura," Okita snorted.

            It was the stranger's turn to turn red.

            "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I didn't-- I thought--"

            "I get that a lot, actually," Kenshin sighed. "It's okay."

            The man was mortified. Kenshin was frustrated. And Okita thought it was about the funniest thing he had ever heard.

            "Come on, Himura," Okita tugged the Frisbee out of his friend's hand. "I still want that hot dog, and you've embarrassed the guy enough with your feminine wiles."

            Kenshin shoved him, then laughed as Okita shoved him back. The man with the dog was relieved that the boys--yes, plural _boys_--seemed to have forgotten his rather embarrassing blunder, and he ran off to join his family once more. No doubt, he would have quite a story to tell his wife. The dog bounded after him cheerfully. And Okita chased Kenshin across the park to the hot dog vendor.

^_^

            Exhausted as they were from their day, neither Okita nor Kenshin went to bed immediately. Okita spent an hour flipping through the television channels, and Kenshin had dinner and took a shower. They spent a couple hours doing the homework they had brought along, Kenshin giving Okita some pointers on his math, and Okita returning the favor when Kenshin attempted to write an essay for his composition class. By eleven, they decided it was time to get some sleep. Okita set the alarm for five, and they shut off the lights.

            According to Kenshin's bleary perception, the glowing red digits of the clock read 1:07 with the little red dot marking AM when the toilet flushed. He closed his eyes again, fully intending to go back to sleep as he heard Okita moving around in the room. Then, something touched his shoulder.

            With a noisy gasp, Kenshin lurched into a semi-upright position. Okita moving around, okay. But he had never actually expected anything to come so close to him.

            "Easy," Okita's quiet murmur sent him back to his pillow, trying to calm the rapid beating of his heart.

            "Okita?" Kenshin stared at the shadowy figure that was his friend. "What's wrong?"

            "Nothing, nothing," Okita assured him, but when he was whispering, the inflection was lost. Kenshin stared at him, sorely tempted to just accept it at that and go back to sleep. But Okita would not have disturbed his sleep over nothing.

            "Come on," Kenshin pushed the covers back and scooted over to make more room. He patted the bed. "Don't just stand there."

            Without a sound, Okita accepted the invitation, not resisting when Kenshin rolled back toward him, hands tugging on Okita's pajama top lightly. Okita took the hint and shifted so that Kenshin could wrap his arms around the taller boy. Kenshin held him gently, not saying a word, waiting for Okita to decide whether or not he wanted to talk about it.

            "He was really nice," Okita said after a few minutes of that peaceful quiet. "Asked me how I was doing in school and if I had many friends." Kenshin rested his cheek against Okita's sleep-tousled hair. "He told me to be patient with Mother because she didn't know how to live without someone taking care of her. He said he'd write more, that he hadn't written much before because he didn't think anyone wanted to hear from him." Okita sniffed loudly, and when he spoke again, Kenshin could tell he was trying not to cry. "He was so happy that his son cared enough about him to come see him even while he was in prison."

            Okita curled up on his side, arms around Kenshin's waist, head on Kenshin's chest. Kenshin sighed softly and rested one hand on the back of Okita's head, his other arm trapped beneath the boy. He remained quiet while Okita cried silent tears into his chest. The only indication that Okita was crying was the dampness of Kenshin's shirt and the boy's frequent sniffling. The glowing red numbers of the clock read 1:44 by the time Okita spoke again.

            "Sorry," he mumbled.

            "It's okay," Kenshin hugged him lightly. "I'm glad you felt you could talk about it with me."

            "Thanks," Okita lifted a hand to rub at Kenshin's shirt. "I got your shirt all wet."

            "You can repay me by washing it."

            Okita chuckled and started to pull away. Kenshin's arms tensed, fingers pressing into Okita's shoulders, and Okita was surprised at the strength he met in those thin limbs. He could not move.

            "Stay," Kenshin whispered. "It'll just feel empty if you leave now."

            Okita nodded and laid back down. Kenshin relaxed and closed his eyes.

            "Thanks, Okita," he mumbled, already more than half asleep.

            "For what?" Okita stretched out to rest his head on the spare pillow. "I've been dragging you all over the place and into my screwy problems."

            "Hummm, yes," Kenshin's voice trailed off, and Okita thought he just might fall asleep before finishing his statement. "But everyone hides their problems from me... as if I couldn't handle them. You don't do that..."

            His breathing slipped into the steady, even whisper of sleep. Okita stared at the darkened features of his friend, startled by this new revelation. He smiled faintly and pushed an errant lock of hair out of Kenshin's face before settling down as well. It was some time before he fell asleep, and when the alarm went off, scaring the heck out of both boys, he felt he had only just closed his eyes. Nothing would ever make him wish the weekend had gone differently.

^_^ 

Long-winded notes: Thank you, thank you. I have managed to insert another big plot hole. Brown University. One, it's not 'on par' with Ivy League. It _is_ Ivy League. Two, if someone wants to go there, even if already accepted, he/she darned well had better be sure because, if I'm not mistaken, you have to send in a deposit loooooong before the end of the average high school year. So Kenshin, babe, indecisiveness is not acceptable. I won't even go into the Early Decision bit.

As far as military goes… Oh, I know all about that. *waves arms around* Anyone else out there a military reject? Yes, Fitz _failed_ the physical. Well, not the _physical_, but the background check. Gee, apparently they think I'm not mentally sound. You go to a counselor for a few months, and suddenly your future is shot. Am I bitter? _Nooooooo_. You people only wasted three months of my life!!!! Jerks.

Yes, so everyone knows what was happening with Okita, right? He and Kenshin went to West Virginia (federal prison and all that) to visit his father. We covered this in the last chapter. Right, so I'm done talking now. Until next chapter! We have prom night!

Reviewers! Again! Hi.

**nemo**: And what's wrong with band people, may I ask? *waves around a clarinet and points at a piano* Ahem! And the bet wouldn't be moot if Kenshin turned out not to like either one.

Shishio: *pouting* That's where I put _my_ money!

Yeah, so the rest of your review left my head spinning, so I think I'll stop trying for now. I'll just stick with being confused and let it go at that.

**Vesca**: Whoa. Okay. You're always jumping ahead of me. The whole Tomoe thing is a bit that I am still tweaking and trying to make sense of. I have a scenario in my mind that I'm trying to explain without telling another story entirely… if that made any sense whatsoever. It seems that Okita and Kenshin _are_ getting close. And wow. Thanks for the compliment (and the wolfie! ^_~)

**Jason M. Lee**: Given that I only have the dub as far as the Kyoto Arc goes, please excuse my translation blunder. And I am rather sensitive on the homosexuality issue, so I will just keep my comments to myself. I do respect your opinion, and I will ignore my soap box for the time being.

**Crystal**: I don't believe I've seen you before. Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it.

**mae**: *snicker* Yeah, I had a few things in mind, but nothing I wished to write down. And I'm sorry. Perhaps I'm just a bit obtuse at the moment, but what did you mean by 'convo'?

**marstanuki**: I once read a Kenshin/Misao thing. It was so mild that it could barely be considered a romance. Cute, but nothing I would go out of my way to read. I still hold by the classic couplings for Kenshin, but for my occasional (such as this story) deviations.

**Black Soul**: The way you put that at the end—'since my others doesn't mean anything to you'—my! But you make me sound heartless! I'm sure that was unintended (I hope) because I certainly would read that Kenshin fic if you finish and post it. I have never seen Weiss Kreuz (sp?), although I want to. So I would be scrambling to figure out what was happening. Anyway, that matters not, and thanks for the explanation on your name.

**Koneko-chan**: Kenshin has been declared bisexual. *snicker* On my birth certificate, they marked the little box labeled 'F,' so I guess that means I'm female.

**Amara**: Ooooh, another new reviewer. Your flattery is making me blush. And you were right. I intentionally made Tomoe seem out of character. In the manga/anime, she was supposed to be a beautiful, secretive woman, so I modernized her and added some coolness points to her meter.

Man! These got long again! Sorry to those who find them annoying.


	12. Prom night

Disclaimer: *Puts fingers in ears* LALALALALALALA!

Notes: Hi all! Here I am again, rushing to post another chapter before the school week takes away all my free time. *mutters about crazy math teachers and stupid test questions.* So he only mentioned at least two illegal acts in one math problem! Take a job from a drug dealer, move to Mexico, and shave money from his account. What kind of test problem is that?! I was trying not to laugh all through my test.

Warnings: Random guest appearances from other anime series. Whenever this happens, there will be a note that coincides with the notes at the end of the story for those of you who do not know the references. Um… shonen ai mentions. Extensive details on prom dresses (I worked in a social dress department for a year. Give me a break). Misao in spike heels... and holding a stickpin.

Special thanks to **nemo** for providing me with some information on what prom night can be like. Yay to nemo!

Life's a Dance

            Aoshi, Misao, Kaoru, Okita, and Sano looked up in surprise at Kenshin's late arrival to the lunch table. Tossing down his bag, he took his chair between Sano and Okita. He spotted the spring jacket hanging on the back of Okita's chair and quickly snatched it up, throwing it over his head and slouching down over the table. The others were looking at him in amusement and confusion, wondering what had prompted this odd behavior.

            "Uh... Kenshin?" Sano reached over the boy and lifted a corner of the jacket, peering at Kenshin with a quirky grin. "What's up?"

            "Almost every girl and a great deal of guys in our senior class--some even in the junior and sophomore classes!" Kenshin replied sharply. "They won't go away!"

            "What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked, her stifled giggle earning her a sharp jab in her side from Misao.

            "Don't these people have anyone else to ask to prom?" Kenshin groaned. "I didn't even _know_ half the people who came up to me!"

            "Who all asked you?" Aoshi wondered casually.

            "Shuura, Yumi, Kamatari _again_, some girl named Miaka, Yumi, Amelia, Lina, uh... Keiko? Nuriko--who I swear is a guy--and did I mention Yumi?" Kenshin cut off, panting a bit as he calmed himself.(1)

            "You said Yumi three times," Kaoru murmured.

            "She asked me _four_ times!" there was the muffled sound of Kenshin's forehead hitting the tabletop. "I avoided her for months after she and Shishio harassed me in the hall, and suddenly she goes out of her way, corners me, just to ask me to prom?! I thought she was going assault me the first time she asked. She practically shoved me into the locker just to ask me to go to prom! And whatever happened to Shishio? Aren't those two dating?"

            "Calm down, Kenshin," Sano patted his back... well, what he thought was Kenshin's back. With that jacket covering everything from his head to his waist, it was difficult to tell. "There are a lot of guys who would love to be in your shoes."

            "They can have it!" Kenshin groaned. "If one more person asks me to go to prom with them today, I'm going to scream."

            "Hey, Kenshin, you want to go--"

            "Don't even start with me," he sighed and lifted his head enough to prop his chin in his hands. He looked utterly ridiculous with the jacket draped over him. "Tae even asked me again."

            "What are you going to do?" Kaoru asked, a silly grin on her face.

            "I'm thinking about saying yes to someone, just so no one else asks me," he grumbled. "Or maybe I should just paste a neon sign to my forehead saying: Not interested."

            "Maybe you should go with Tae," Kaoru suggested, glancing to Misao. "She's a nice girl."

            "Yeah!" Misao grinned and winked lightly at Kenshin. "Everyone else is going. It wouldn't be the same if you didn't come, Kenshin."

            "And what about Okita?" Kenshin retorted. "_He's_ not going."

            "That's because Okita is a loser who won't even humor his friends by showing up to his senior prom," Sano said with a mock glare toward Okita, who just smiled cheekily in return. Okita's smile turned guarded as his eyes focused on something just past Sano. A pretty girl with thick, blond hair that fell to past her waist walked up to the table. She smiled brightly at the students at the table and stopped, standing between Sano and Kenshin, the latter of whom was still hiding.

            "Is Kenshin here?" the girl asked boldly.

            Kenshin moaned softly and answered a quiet, "No."

            Everyone else nodded and pointed at the boy beneath the jacket. The girl grinned and grabbed the jacket, lifting it up completely so that she could see under it. Kenshin blinked and looked at her warily.

            "Hi," she greeted cheerfully.

            "Uh... hi," he replied uncertainly, obviously trying to place the girl in his memory and failing.

            "I'm Minako," the girl announced(2). "Would you like to go to prom with me?"

            Kenshin was well aware of the expecting stares of the students at the table, waiting to hear his response. He stared at the new girl, still unable to recognize her. Then, he calmly took the jacket back from her and bunched it up over his face. A second later, the others could hear his muffled screaming. They looked at Minako, who had an expression of confusion, surprise, and amusement on her pretty face.

            Aoshi looked up, a slight smirk on his face.

            "That would be a no."

^_^

            Kenshin stared at his reflection in the mirror that hung on the door of his room, his head tilted doubtfully. He briefly focused on the large figure that appeared in the mirror just behind him before a hand came to rest on his shoulder. It was Hiko, of course, the man being the only person who was so tall that his reflection in this particular mirror gave the impression that he had been cut off just above the shoulders.

            "You look good, kid," Hiko informed him. "Who would have thought you could pull off a tux?"

            "Tailored to fit," Kenshin murmured self-consciously, tugging at the sleeves of the jacket--still a little too long. He did look pretty good, he had to admit. He glanced to the side, and Kaoru grinned at him from her perch on his bed. She had agreed to help him figure out how to deal with his hair. She had worked for a good twenty-five minutes, working his long hair into a French braid. The hair laid flat against his skull, giving the illusion of short hair, although most of his bangs still fell forward into his face.

            "Short hair or long, you're still handsome," Kaoru complimented, hopping off the bed. Her hair was professionally styled, large curls piled atop her head, spirals of hair framing her face. Little red flowers were scattered about in that mess of curls, bold against her black locks. Kenshin blushed to nearly that shade of red when she kissed his cheek and smiled. "My dress awaits me. You and Hiko can have your man-to-man talk while I change and put on some make-up."

            Kenshin watched her leave the room, unbuttoning her shirt as she went, then turned his head to look at Hiko skeptically.

            "Man-to-man talk, hmm?" Hiko stated what Kenshin was thinking, a sarcastic grin on his face. "I don't think I have to lecture you, kid. It's prom night. You've heard the stories. No drinking, no vandalism, don't stay out past one without calling me, no sex--"

            "Hiko!"

            "Don't give me that look," Hiko smirked. "I was young once, you know. I went to my senior prom. I know what goes through the minds of young men."

            Mortified, Kenshin just shook his head and looked down at his feet.

            "Not _my_ mind," he grumbled.

            "Then the minds of boys like Sanosuke, Okita, and that Kamatari boy," Hiko shrugged.

            "Kamatari?!"

            "He's had his eye on you--"

            "_HIKO!_" Kenshin glared at the immense man, his face bright red with embarrassment. "Okita's not going to prom, and Sano is going with his cousin. And I don't think Kamatari is going either! It'll be fine!"

            "Just making certain we're on the same page," Hiko chuckled.

            "Same paragraph, same sentence!"

            "Yet I've already finished the sentence while you're still on the first two words."

            "Who's the adult of this conversation?" Kenshin scowled, turning to leave the room. Hiko caught his arm, stopping his retreat, and he looked up into that chiseled face, confused by the almost gentle expression he saw there.

            "Have a good time, kid."

            Kenshin smiled and impulsively wrapped his arms around Hiko's chest, hugging him tightly. His guardian stiffened, then scowled, opening his mouth to protest. But Kenshin had pulled away and was out in the hall before he could say anything.

            "Kaoru!" Kenshin called as he walked toward the kitchen, "Hurry up! I want to see you in your dress!"

^_^

            The first half of the night progressed like a series of snapshots. Kenshin found the comparison fitting, considering that along every step of the way, at least one person had a camera and was shouting out for everyone to smile and to say 'cheese' (and the occasional 'pickle!'). So he, along with Kaoru, Aoshi, Misao, Sano, Sae, Soujiro, and Tae stood in Hiko's back yard, offering their goofy smiles for the flashing cameras.

            Kaoru's dress was a slinky red thing, nearly backless. It had a halter top and slits up both sides to just above the knee. While the front was fairly modest, it was cut down to the small of her back, and she spent the greater part of twenty minutes with her face nearly the same shade as the dress while Sano speculated about her lack of brassiere. However, she looked very nice standing next to Soujiro, who looked sharp in his black suit, as he awkwardly slipped a corsage around her wrist. Kaoru returned the favor by pinning a rose to his lapel.

            Misao looked stunning in a blue dress that made her eyes look brighter than usual. It was a bit more exotic than Kaoru's dress, with a complex crisscrossing of straps over her back that made a person wonder how she had managed to get the thing on without getting tangled up. She hung on Aoshi's arm, more because she was off balance in her three-inch heels than anything else. He pinned his own corsage onto his lapel after having nearly been impaled with the giant stickpin by a wobbly Misao. While everyone else giggled uncontrollably--Misao calling out countless apologies--Aoshi went inside with Hiko to get a bandage for the little hole in his chest. Misao swooned over the corsage he had brought her while he was getting patched up.

            Sae was more successful with Sano's corsage. They made an attractive pair, tall and slender, standing side by side. Sae wore her short hair back in pretty silver barrettes that caught in the light to reveal little butterflies. Her black dress was fitted and a mass of beads and glitter that sparkled in the afternoon sun. She had fewer problems with her two and a half inch heels as she strode across the yard next to Sano. They chatted lightly, making it obvious that they were related as their conversation topics tended to turn toward family events.

            Kenshin felt awkward and short next to Tae, but the girl was so outgoing and friendly that he quickly relaxed and joined the fun. Tae's dress was covered in so much silver glitter that everything she touched was showered with the sparkly stuff. It was a strapless, form-fitting gown, the slit cut so high on her thigh that it revealed her white garter. All of the girls had purchased one as a joke, the guys soon discovered. Kenshin presented Tae with a corsage and tried not to shift as she pinned a white rose--to match the garter, wink--to his lapel.

            After the pictures were taken in the yard, the eight stuffed themselves into the limousine. It was a roundabout trip to the restaurant, followed by a pleasant dinner. Then they returned to the limousine which took them downtown to the building where the dance was being held. Soon, they, along with several dozen other juniors and seniors, and the occasional freshman and sophomore, mingled on the balconies that overlooked what was to be the dance hall. At the moment, the floor was filled with well over a hundred smiling parents and relatives.

            "There's Hiko," Kaoru pointed out the man, as if he was not easy to spot as it was. Kenshin smiled and shook his head.

            "I still can't believe he actually came," he murmured, leaning forward on the railing to search the sea of faces for anyone familiar. He glanced at Tae, then pointed down to the floor. "Aren't those your parents?"

            "Where?" Tae followed his arm and quickly spotted the couple. Her eyes lit up, and she smiled brightly, grabbing Sae's arm as she pointed as well. "Look! There's Mother and Father."

            They waved and received a jaunty wave from their father in return. Sano burst out laughing from the other side of the identical duo, and everyone looked at him curiously.

            "My brother actually showed his bratty face here," he jabbed his finger through the air at the floor, and they quickly spotted the boy. Yahiko was trying to hide behind the handsome man who was his and Sano's father, all the while attempting to keep his cool. A very attractive man, was this Souzou Sagara, former member of the US Marine Corps. Left a widower by a complication in the birth of young Yahiko, he raised the two boys on his own. Sano all but worshiped the ground the man walked on, thus his entry into the military. "Oh, there's Tsubame. She must have asked him to come. I bet her sister managed to get a date."

            "Her sister?" Kenshin inquired.

            "Rei something or other," (3) Sano shrugged. "Drop dead gorgeous girl, freshman. Long, dark hair. Legs for miles. A lot of guys jump at the chance to date her. I heard she's a real bitch."

            "Sano!" Sae scolded. "That's not nice."

            "Whatever," Sano grinned and slung his arm over the girl's shoulders. "Hey, Kenshin. You look like you're wearing as much glitter as Tae is."

            "Hm?" Kenshin glanced down at his suit. He lifted his arm and studied the way he sparkled. Shrugging carelessly, he smiled. "Oh well. Maybe I won't get lost in the crowd. Although," his smile turned mischievous as he glanced over at Kaoru and Soujiro. "At least I'm not the shortest guy here this time."

            "They're exactly the same height," Tae remarked. "Not that much shorter than you, Ken."

            "Let the guy have his triumph, Tae," Sano laughed. "They're starting to call names. Let's get in line."

            Aoshi and Misao were near the front, going down the stairs--actually a really long escalator--to get their pictures taken. Soujiro and Kaoru followed soon after. Kaoru kept her arm around Soujiro's waist, who, as it turned out, had a real problem with heights. Kenshin and Tae went right before Sano and Sae, as Sano had purchased all four tickets at once. They almost fooled people into believing that Kenshin was the taller of the two, until he had to step off the step above her to follow her to the room where a professional photographer waited.

            Not too much later, after more pictures had been taken, the parents had filtered out, and the DJ set up, the music started, and the dance began. Familiar faces bounced back and forth, either on the dance floor, by the tables, or at the snack bar. Soujiro, Kaoru, Sano and Misao got some punch while Aoshi, Kenshin, Sae, and Tae held down two tables for their group.

            "I wish Okita would have come," Kenshin said absently as he watched the couples dancing out on the floor.

            "He said he was working tonight," Aoshi replied, an irritated expression crossing his face as Sae straightened the collar of his tux. "And he said he didn't want to show up without a date."

            "He could have found someone," Kenshin muttered stubbornly.

            "The person he wanted to go with already had a date."

            "Who was that?" Kenshin asked blankly.

            Aoshi shook his head and mustered a tiny smile as Misao arrived and plopped a plastic cup into his hand.

            "I think we got there before anyone spiked the punch," Misao announced. "Drink up!"

            "Got some water for you, Kenshin!" Kaoru said brightly, even as Soujiro nearly dumped the water onto Kenshin's lap. Fortunately for the redhead, he had excellent reflexes, and he steadied Soujiro before such an accident occurred. Kaoru just giggled and took the other cup from the boy, setting it on the table and guiding Soujiro to his chair. "Sit down before you hurt someone, Souji'. How did you end up being the star of the soccer team if you can't even walk without spilling the punch?"

            "That's different," Soujiro blushed, the dim lighting in the room not quite hiding the fact. "Sorry, Kenshin."

            "No harm done," Kenshin smiled brightly.

            "Come dance with me, Aoshi!" Misao grabbed the boy's punch right out of his hand and set it on the table. "I love this song!"

            Kaoru leaned over to Kenshin, whispering, "I don't think she's ever heard it before."

            Kenshin covered his chuckling with a hand over his smile and glanced at Tae. She smiled and tilted her head toward Aoshi, who was being led away from the table.

            "You want to?" she suggested.

            He was hesitant, but a rough shove from Sano that nearly sent him sprawling out of his chair convinced him to accept. Standing quickly, Kenshin held out his hand to Tae. He soon discovered that Sano had been right about the outgoing girl. She quickly took the lead, and Kenshin, being the less experienced dancer, found himself struggling to keep up. Kenshin did not mind. He was having the time of his life, laughing along with Tae as Kaoru limped off the dance floor, an apologetic Soujiro trying to help her.

            "Poor Soujiro," Tae giggled. "He tries so hard."

            "He's a good kid," Kenshin agreed, hopping a bit on one foot so that he did not step on Tae's foot and put them in the same situation as Kaoru and Soujiro.

            "You're not a bad dancer, Ken," Tae complimented.

            "Eh... thanks," Kenshin wondered if his smile was as strained as it felt. "You're better."

            "Thanks!" Tae certainly was not modest about accepting compliments. She did not even blush. "You look tired. Would you like to take a break?"

            "We could go keep Kaoru and Soujiro company," Kenshin said hopefully.

            Tae giggled and pulled him off the floor.

            "I'm going to get some more punch," she announced, pushing Kenshin into a chair. "Be right back!"

            Dazedly, Kenshin watched her go, then turned to Kaoru, who was nursing her sore foot. Soujiro smiled with helpless anxiety.

            "I'm so sorry, Kaoru. Are you okay?" he was asking, and, judging by Kaoru's rolling of her eyes, not for the first time.

            "It's fine, Souji'," she insisted. She looked at her foot doubtfully. "I'm sure the swelling will go down soon."

            "Swelling?!"

            "I'm kidding!" Kaoru laughed and raised her leg to display her foot, waggling her toes lightly. "See? It barely even hurts anymore."

            Soujiro sighed with relief and laughed a bit. He rolled his eyes at Kenshin.

            "Is she like this with you?" he asked in mock exasperation, smiling when Kenshin nodded.

            "Worse," Kenshin offered, then yipped as Kaoru caught the tail of his braid and pulled on it.

            "Jerk!" but Kaoru was laughing. She quickly released his hair and made a show of smoothing it back into place. "Look what you made me do! I almost messed up your hair!"

            "At least we've already had the pictures taken," Kenshin replied lightly.

            "How're you doing with Tae?" Kaoru wondered.

            "She's nice."

            "And dancing?" Kaoru's eyes glittered with mischief.

            "She's uh... very confident," Kenshin blushed at Kaoru's and Soujiro's knowing smiles. He lowered his eyes and tried to brush some of the glitter off his sleeve. He sighed. "She likes to lead."

            "Sano was right!" Kaoru laughed merrily. She pointed out onto the floor. "Look, Kenshin. We know a lot of the people out there. Aoshi and Misao are having a great time, even if Aoshi has to hold Misao up."

            Kenshin and Soujiro shared an amused giggle at Misao's expense. Tae returned with the punch, which Kenshin politely took, then proceeded to ignore. She sat next to Kenshin and smiled brightly at the group.

            "So! Are you all having a good time?"

            "Uh..." Soujiro stammered.

            "A wonderful time!" Kaoru reached across the table and squeezed Soujiro's hand lightly. "Right, Souji'?"

            "R-right!" Soujiro grinned, confidence restored. He glanced at Kenshin, who smiled and nodded his agreement.

            "We were just people watching," Kaoru announced. "Sano and your sister are really going at it out there."

            Sure enough, when they looked, they could see the pair laughing and dancing, having the time of their lives. Tae pointed off to the side.

            "There's Yumi and her boyfriend," she observed. "What's his name again?"

            "Shishio," Kenshin frowned, disapproving of the couple.

            "I've never seen anyone stick their hands down someone else's pants like that," Kaoru murmured, blushing and glancing away. Tae followed her example, glancing back briefly before looking away again.

            Kenshin and Soujiro were less modest, observing the pair openly.

            "If they keep this up, they may just have sex on the dance floor," Soujiro whispered to Kenshin, who looked a little ill at the prospect.

            "I hope not," Kenshin grimaced and tilted his head curiously to study them once more before glancing away. "She's going to get stuck if she sticks her hand down there any farther."

            Soujiro snickered.

            "I'd like to see that!" he managed between giggles. "Just to see the looks on their faces when they have to ask for help."

            "Souji'! That's terrible!" Kaoru snorted and broke into hysterical giggling.

            "Not to interrupt--"

            They forgot Shishio and Yumi for the moment, four heads turning to see who had spoken. They smiled at the sight of the gravity-defying, blond hair and a sarcastic smirk.

            "But there's a lovely young lady here who's just beggin' to see some action out on the floor," Chou held out his hand to Tae gallantly. "May I have this dance?"

            Tae glanced at Kenshin anxiously, who just smiled and shrugged. She grinned and took Chou's hand. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Soujiro watched as she followed the blond senior out onto the dance floor, then turned startled eyes to the person who plopped into the chair that had only been recently vacated.

            "Hi there!" Kamatari grinned.

            "Hi, Kamatari," Soujiro greeted brightly. "Enjoying prom?"

            "Why yes, I am!" Kamatari smiled lewdly, turning his gaze to Kenshin. "Care to dance, Kenshin?"

            Kenshin stared at the boy incredulously. Properly, Kamatari was wearing a suit. He looked strange, but curious enough, he looked good. Kenshin thought he might look more natural in a dress, but the tux suited him just fine. (*Fitz chokes* Ack! Bad joke! Bad joke!)

            "Come on, Kenshin," Kamatari prodded when the shorter boy hesitated. "If Chou would dance with me, you certainly could!"

            "Go on, Kenshin!" Kaoru nudged her friend, giggling all the while. "Humor him!"

            "And us as well," Soujiro said, a broad smile on his face.

            And so, Kenshin found himself dancing with Kamatari. They earned some amused glances from the students and chaperones alike, the two boys dancing near the middle. Kenshin felt a bit odd with his hands at Kamatari's waist, the other boy's arms around his neck, but with Kamatari's random comments on the people around them, he soon found himself laughing and enjoying himself.

            "I can't believe they let her wear that," Kamatari muttered as they rocked to the soft pop floating through the hall. "Somebody call the fashion police." Then, it was, "Mother in heaven! They're playing 'NSync! Somebody save me! Oop! Kenshin, you just stepped on my toe! You're not very heavy, are you?"

            By the side, Sano and Sae came off the floor for some much needed rest. Sano had his jacket off, and Sae propped her feet up on a chair, her heels on the floor beside her. Sano winked at Soujiro.

            "Wearing Jou-chan out already?" he teased.

            Soujiro giggled nervously and shook his head.

            "I stepped on her foot," he murmured.

            "We'll have her wear steel-toed boots next time," Sano laughed and leaned back into his chair. He glanced at Kaoru with a roguish grin. "Did I see Kenshin out there with Kamatari?"

            "You did," Kaoru giggled and pointed. "They're still dancing. Kenshin looks like he's having a lot of fun."

            "Oooh, Kamatari's good," Chou said loudly, inserting himself into the conversation as he held a chair for Tae and sat next to her. He grinned lazily and stretched, draping one arm over the back of Tae's chair obviously. "He's gotten Kenshin with his giggly attitude and jokes."

            "Huh?" Kaoru looked at Chou blankly. "What do you mean?"

            "Eh..." Chou shrugged. "He does it all the time. Uses any excuse to lean on a person. Kenshin's a bit short for that, so he's gotten Kenshin to lean against him."

            Sure enough, when they looked, Kenshin was so caught up in his laughter that he did not seem to notice it. The natural tendency to double forward while laughing showed in the way he had his forehead against Kamatari's shoulder. Kamatari had taken the role of following, but at the moment, he was leading, as Kenshin was laughing too hard to do much more than stand there. Unnoticed by the petite redhead, Kamatari was smiling triumphantly, giggling a bit and discreetly wrapping his arms more snugly around Kenshin's neck.

            "Should we be worried?" Kaoru asked uncertainly.

            "Nah," Chou grinned. "Kenshin can take care of himself. And Kamatari's pretty harmless. It's all fun and games to him. He's still got his eye on Shishio."

            "_Shishio?!_" Sano burst out laughing. "You've got to be kidding!"

            "I wish I was," Chou's lazy smile went pensive. "Shishio's a bastard. He doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself."

            "He seems to be pretty close to Yumi," Kaoru muttered dryly.

            "That's a bit different," Chou chuckled. "The smart people just stay away from Shishio and don't draw his eye. Kamatari'll have his heart broken if he keeps pursuing this, but what can you do? He'll be fine. He's pretty tough for a guy who acts so girly."

            "And Kenshin?" Tae asked uncertainly. "I heard he had a run-in with Shishio last fall."

            "Shishio'll leave him alone," Sano said confidently. "Look."

            They glanced to the side. Kamatari and Kenshin had been dancing fairly close to Shishio and Yumi, but suddenly there were two other people between them. To everyone's great surprise, Misao tapped Kamatari's shoulder. Aoshi pushed his way into the pair as well, shockingly, moving to dance with Kamatari while Misao and Kenshin pulled off in the opposite direction. Kamatari had a strange, dreamy expression on his pretty face as Aoshi picked up the beat of the fast song and encouraged the shorter boy to dance with him. Misao then tripped, falling into Kenshin, who helped her off to the side.

            "I can't believe Aoshi did _that_!" Kaoru giggled as they continued to watch Aoshi and Kamatari dance.

            Kenshin dropped into the chair next to Sano, followed quickly by Misao, who fell dramatically into his arms.

            "My hero!" she declared.

            "Ow..." Kenshin winced, trying to adjust the girl on his lap. "Misao... I was holding your shoes..."

            "Is that what I'm sitting on?" Misao giggled and, to Kenshin's shock, dug down for the shoes.

            "Watch where you're putting your hands!" Kenshin yelped quietly, nearly dumping the girl on the floor as he stood. He caught her, let the spike heels clatter to the floor, and sat back down. Breathing a sigh of relief, he relaxed back against the chair. "Misao, there are open chairs."

            "You're more comfortable," Misao giggled, watching her date dance with Kamatari. "Aoshi will be done soon, and I'll sit in _his_ lap."

            "That is such a comfort," Kenshin grimaced, still in a bit of pain over the sharp heels that had dug into his thighs seconds before.

            "Have fun dancing with Kamatari?" Sano asked, winking lightly.

            "He's nice enough," Kenshin murmured a bit defensively, glancing out at the floor. "I never thought I'd see the day when _Aoshi_ danced with him, though."

            "It was my idea," Misao chirped. "Kamatari kept dragging you over to Shishio, and Aoshi thought there would be trouble."

            "I don't need you guys to protect me," Kenshin sighed, pointing at his water on the table, which Sano handed him. "I saw him. He's so busy with Yumi's hands down the front of his pants that I don't think he noticed Kamatari _or_ me."

            "Anyway, your date was having the time of her life with Chou," Sano nudged Kenshin's side with his elbow. "I think you've been dumped."

            "Sano!" Tae's eyes widened in horror, her face red with a mortified blush. "That's not true!"

            "We just came as friends, Sano," Kenshin smiled reassuringly at Tae, who looked immensely relieved. "If she wants to dance the night away with Chou, far be it from me to object."

            "Ken, you're a doll!" Tae leaned over and kissed his cheek, earning a faint blush and a lopsided grin.

            "Just save me a dance in that long list of names you've got on your card," Kenshin replied easily. "I don't expect to spend my senior prom sitting on the sidelines."

            "Aoshi!" Misao flew off Kenshin's lap, to the boy's great relief, and into her boyfriend's arms. Aoshi caught her before she could fall face-first onto the floor while Kamatari then took her recently vacated seat. Kenshin gritted his teeth and forced a smile.

            "You're a lot heavier than Misao, Kamatari," he grunted.

            "Well then!"

            A moment later, Kenshin blinked, wondering how he had wound up seated in Kamatari's lap. He smiled anxiously and stood, moving to sit in a free chair next to Soujiro.

            "Ruin my fun," Kamatari laughed. "At least I can say I danced with you, not to mention tall, dark, and handsome over there," he waggled his eyebrows at Aoshi, who snorted and turned his attention back to Misao's cheerful chatter.

            The night moved smoothly, hours passing quickly. The crowd thinned, and the clock ticked toward eleven. Chaperones hauled off the punch before the spiked beverage could do too much damage. Around ten-forty-five, most of the students had called it a night and gone off to their respective parties. Tae left with Chou and Kamatari to go to one such party. Surprisingly, Soujiro slipped off while Kaoru was dancing with Sano. Kenshin and Sae watched as the boy trailed behind Yumi, smiling sheepishly when she ruffled his hair and smiled warmly at him.

            "Never expected that," Sae murmured.

            "No," Kenshin shook his head. "It's kind of sad, actually."

            "No wonder he didn't comment much when we were talking about Shishio earlier," Sae smiled. "Looks like you and Kaoru are both without a date now."

            "It looks that way," Kenshin echoed blandly as he watched Misao and Aoshi sway to the soft music wafting through the room. He rubbed his head absently, not used to the braiding.

            "Why didn't you ask her to begin with?" Sae asked curiously.

            "Ask Kaoru?" Kenshin blinked at the girl. "I don't know... she's my friend. I just never considered dating her."

            "Why not?"

            Kenshin shrugged helplessly.

            "It would be like dating a sister," he muttered.

            "Leave him alone, Sae," Sano broke in abruptly, arriving at the table with Kaoru. He grinned and sat next to his 'date' while Kaoru sat on the other side of Kenshin. "He's still heartbroken that Okita didn't come."

            "It's not like that, Sano!" Kenshin blushed.

            "I think Okita likes you too, Kenshin," Kaoru murmured near Kenshin's ear.

            "He just jokes around!" Kenshin protested.

            "Who's ready to go hit the parties?" Misao interrupted, arriving quite suddenly with Aoshi on her right.

            "I second that," Kenshin stood quickly.

            "Someone's in a hurry to go," Sano laughed. "Our cab should be waiting by now. We told him around eleven."

            "Nice thing to call a limo," Kaoru sighed. "All right. Let's go."

^_^

(1) For those people who do not know, I made a few references to other anime shows that I like. They are: Miaka and Nuriko are from Fushigi Yugi. Amelia and Lina are from Slayers. Keiko is from YuYu Hakusho.

(2) Minako as in that weird blond from Sailor Moon. Not Sailor Moon. The other weird blond.

(3) Rei is also from Sailor Moon. Long black hair. Wears that red fuku and fights in pretty high heels. Now _that_ is talent.

Notes: Wow, so prom night was such a long thing that I split it into two chapters. So don't think it's over yet! More random guest stars in the next chapter. And again, thank you to nemo for answering all my questions about prom. I took my 'from the sidelines' experiences and tried to make sure everything meshed nicely. That whole escalator thing… one of my friends actually did that. I watched her ride down that freaking long escalator in her pretty dress. I'm such a loser, not going to prom. Heck, I heard everyone left before eleven at our senior prom anyway. 

Next chapter: Second half of prom night. (Isn't it amazing how I can make one night a multi-chapter deal, but months pass between other chapters? *shrug* Oh well.)

Reviewers: *Sigh* Yes, they're long again. Boy, can I ramble.

**mae**: Banter? Yeah, that's me, I suppose. I don't know that the teachers appreciate it, but I can be in the most boring of situations and find something humorous about the whole thing. *Recalling thought of people attacking loud, annoying, ticking clock with pitchforks and torches* DEATH TO THE CLOCK! *innocent whistling*

**Jason M. Lee**: *snicker* My last flying experience was interesting. The lady kept staring at my license. Staring. Staring. And then she asks me for one that's not expired! She said, "This expired in Dec. of 2002." *Smacks forehead*

**Vesca**: Uh… I'll just jump past the whole 'Kenshin's love interest' topic. And I was under the impression that these past couple of chapters were longer than the previous ones (according to the page count at the bottom of my computer screen anyway). *Shrug* Oh, and I read that story of yours! Something Tapestry… ooooh, bad memory. But I love it. It's on my favorite stories list. ^_~

**Crystal**: Does he look like Kenshin? He seems more clean cut to me (in matters of hair anyway). Oh well. He's one of my favorites too. That's why we see so much of him here.

**ColbyWolf**: *stands stiffly in hug then decides:* Awww, what the heck! *hugs back* Thanks! Glad you liked the chapter.

**marstanuki**: Hooooooowaaaa… um, this is not a Kenshin/Tomoe thing. I think the age gap is a bit much for the time and place. Let's get Kenshin of legal age before he starts dating women that much older than he is. Happy? I hope so. I certainly feel better. *shudder*

**tenshineko**: Ack! Lots of questions. Okay *rolls up sleeves* Sano is not normal. We all know that, right? So he can be weird and go to prom with his cousin. And as for Kenshin and college… that's something that, unfortunately, does not get fully resolved in this story. I will be writing a continuation later on (much, much later). The whole martial arts thing, again, I'm very vague. It's not as big here in the US, so it makes sense to me that we wouldn't focus so much on it. The next few chapters will really pick up with these topics, so I hope you like them.

**Black Soul**: I get this feeling that you're not a big fan of Kaoru. Huh. Whatever. Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Amara**: Whoa. Three times you popped up there. Thanks for the review, though. And I'm updating as fast as I can manage in my time. *fiddles with AutoCAD, then bangs head on desktop* And you can certainly expect more personalities to pop up soon. It's been awhile, after all.

**nemo**: Aoshi not only fast dancing, but dancing with another _guy_. You know, he does have terrible taste in the show. I'm sorry, but that trench coat needs to go. And as I honestly do not care for Megumi, she doesn't appear much. Tomoe will return. And things take a bit of a twist next chapter. I hope you like.

**Koneko-chan**: I didn't forget it. It'll come back! I just wanted to focus on the relationships of the characters for awhile before swinging into everything. And I don't know much about tuxes, but I sure know about the danged dresses. *muttermutter* Teenie-boppers leaving $300 dresses all over the floor. *muttermutter*


	13. Party until dawn

Disclaimer: *singing painfully out of tune* Do a little dance! Make a little love! Get down tonight!… What?

Notes: Wellllll, some serious issues with this chapter. I'm still poking at it, so please forgive this one. A lot of comments will not makes sense. Some things will seem rather serious, but it is better to let them drift off into the haze with other things marked as unimportant. If I want it to be serious, trust me, you will _know_. (That is, it will be mentioned/addressed in later chapters.)

Warnings: A multitude of names from other anime. Slight shonen ai. Drugs. A little alcohol. _Drugs_. Yeah. 

Life's a Dance

            The chauffeur dropped them off in front of a house a few blocks away from the school. Cars lined the street and driveway, the lights shining in the windows and faint pounding of a heavy bass indicating that the party was still on.

            "Who's house is this?" Aoshi asked cautiously, even as Misao dragged him up the front walk.

            "It's Tasuki's place!" Misao replied brightly(4). "He told us we could come, remember?"

            "Told _Sanosuke_, he could come, if I recall correctly," Aoshi sighed.

            The front door flew open, startling them with the sudden banging of music that flooded into the yard. A tall boy with short, flaming orange hair stood in the entrance, a sarcastic smirk on his face.

            "It's about _time_ you got here!" he laughed, showing off a set of fangs that seemed too sharp to be natural. "Sano! My pal! What took you so long?"

            Sano grinned and met the boy halfway in a brief, friendly hug.

            "Long time no see, Tasuki!" he shot back. "You know my friends."

            "Right," Tasuki ran a critical eye over the group. "The beautiful girls over there would be Kaoru, Misao, and Sae. The jackass with Misao is Aoshi, and everyone in Central knows who Kenshin is. I'll still never forget the way you flipped that teacher. Got me out of three days of history!"

            "Uh..." Kenshin stammered unprofitably.

            "Are you guys gonna stand in the yard all night or are you here to stay?" Tasuki laughed, stepping out of the way for them to enter. "You'll know most of the people here. The party spread from the living room to the kitchen and TV room. No touching the equipment. Pop will have my head."

            "Tasuki! We have more people?" a pretty girl in casual jeans and a baggy tee shirt appeared next to the fanged boy. She was much shorter than Tasuki, but not so short as Kenshin or Kaoru. Her violet eyes lit up at the sight of familiar people, and she flipped her thick, purple braid over her shoulder. "Kenshin! It looks like you found a date after all! And Sano! Dating your cousin again? For shame."

            "You dying your hair again, Nuriko?" Sano snorted at the deep purple of Nuriko's hair.

            They laughed good-naturedly and moved into the next room, greeting people and getting drawn into conversations as they went. By midnight, the music had been turned down, and people were starting to drift out. Kenshin watched Nuriko leave with a tall, handsome boy with long brown hair and pretty golden-brown eyes(5).

            On the sofa, Kenshin sat next to Sano, who was busy flirting with a girl he did not recognize. All he knew was that the boy across the room wearing sunglasses was looking in their direction with an unhappy expression on his face. Kenshin recognized a jealous boyfriend when he saw one, and he suspected this gray-eyed girl with the short blond hair was just toying with his friend.

            "Sano," Kenshin interrupted Sano's flirt session, much to the tall boy's annoyance. "I think I'm going to head out."

            "By yourself?" Sano turned away from the girl abruptly, forgetting her entirely.

            "Kaoru's house in on the way," Kenshin gestured to the girl who had fallen asleep in an armchair in the corner. "She'll walk with me."

            "I'll come with--" Sano seemed overly worried, in Kenshin's opinion.

            "Don't be silly," Kenshin rebuked. "You can't drag Sae away. She's having fun." The girl was on the short sofa next to a tall, slender boy with hair as startlingly long and red as Kenshin's--if not more so--smiling and laughing with him. Kenshin had spoken with the boy earlier--Shuuichi was his name--and he found the boy to be sarcastic but pleasant(6). "Maybe she'll get a date out of tonight. And you have to find someone who isn't already tied down." He motioned to the gray-eyed girl, now kissing the boy with the sunglasses.

            "Damn," Sano groaned. "Yui had some potential, too!"(7)

            Kenshin just smiled and slipped away while his friend was distracted. He nudged Kaoru awake and led her out of the house and into the quiet streets. She leaned against him tiredly as they walked down the sidewalk toward her house. Kenshin sighed as he caught faint traces of alcohol on her breath.

            "I think you got some of that punch after Chou spiked it," he observed.

            "Hummmmmm," was the only response he got from the girl. Kaoru just snuggled her head into the curve of his neck. Under normal circumstances, he thought it would be very uncomfortable, what with how she was almost the same height as he. But he was carrying a great deal of her weight, Kaoru slumping against him in exhaustion.

            "Kaoru, can't you walk on your own a bit?" Kenshin asked finally.

            "Mm-mm." It sounded like a negative. Sort of. Kenshin sighed again and continued to prod her forward. In the end, he just carried her. Kaoru seemed perfectly content riding piggyback, snoring into his neck. Smiling with mixed fondness and frustration, Kenshin made his way down the street where Kaoru lived. When they arrived, he woke her again, and they said good night.

            "I'm glad you came tonight, Kenshin," Kaoru said before they parted for the night.

            Kenshin smiled and nodded.

            "So am I," he agreed. She closed the door in his face. "Eh?"

            Kenshin blinked at the door, inches away from his nose. He shrugged and walked back down the steps. The trip to his house was not a long one. It would take him fifteen minutes at a steady pace. However, after a day filled with noise and the presence of his friends, the silence of the night felt hollow and lonely. He considered running the rest of the way home, but even a light jog would be awkward in the hard-soled dress shoes he wore, not to mention he did not need to risk tearing his rental tux. The cost of having one altered to his needs was enough.

            So, Kenshin slipped into an easy stride, his short legs covering less ground than he would have preferred, but he was not slow. The glowing dial of his watch told him it was yet only twelve-thirty. The curfew Hiko had set was one, giving him more than enough time to reach home. The sky was clear, stars sparkling in the moonless night. Kenshin decided to take his time.

            The bench near the bus stop was set just under the decorative street lamp. Kenshin sat down, slouching until his head could rest comfortably on the back rest. The street lamp was a bit annoying, the light it shed making it difficult to make out the stars. He closed his eyes and prayed that no police were patrolling the area. Under eighteen, he would be driven home in a squad car. That might not go over well with Hiko.

            Headlights illuminated the sidewalk, and he opened his eyes, lifting his head to watch the car drive past. He groaned softly as the car slowed and pulled toward the curb. Standing, Kenshin waited for the vehicle to stop, wondering when he did not see the lights usually mounted atop the squad car. Perhaps an unmarked vehicle? What a way to scare the heck out of a kid walking alone in the dark.

            "Hey there, Red," the soft voice had Kenshin's eyes wide with shock. "It's a little late to be walking the abandoned streets, isn't it? Who knows when some weirdo will pull over to harass you."

            Heart pounding from the surprise, Kenshin chuckled a bit breathlessly, and two quick steps had him by the passenger side window. The window was rolled down all the way, and he braced his hands on the door, leaning down to look into the car.

            "Aoshi said you had to work tonight," Kenshin murmured.

            "And I did," came the smart reply. "Until nine-thirty. Then I just sat on the couch, feeling sorry for myself."

            "And how'd you know I'd be out here now?" Kenshin asked, a knowing quirk to his smile.

            "Good luck?"

            "Good luck had you driving through a residential area at twelve-thirty at night?" Kenshin teased.

            "All right, so Misao called me," Okita's white teeth shone in the shadows of his face. "I was waiting outside your place for awhile. When you didn't show, I got worried and headed out to find you. Lo and behold, here you are! Napping on the bench. That's not allowed, you know. Loitering and all that."

            "I only just sat down," Kenshin grinned. "I had to carry Kaoru most of the way back. She was drunk and dead tired."

            "Someone gave her liquor?"

            "Chou spiked the punch," Kenshin replied distractedly, glancing down at his watch. Twelve-forty-three. Still plenty of time, and Okita would give him a ride, which would be faster. "What are you doing out here?"

            "That depends," Okita punched a button on his door, and Kenshin heard the ka-chunk of the doors unlocking. Taking the invitation, he opened the door and climbed in.

            "On what?" he wondered as he dragged the seatbelt over his chest.

            "On whether or not you feel up to staying up a little longer."

            "I have to be home by one."

            "I already cleared it with Hiko," Okita put the car into gear and glanced at Kenshin, expecting. "It's up to you. If you're too tired, I'll just drive you home now."

            Kenshin smiled.

            "Where are we going?"

            Okita replied with a broad grin and a soft revving of the engine.

^_^

            Through some creative maneuvering, Kenshin managed to change out of his tux and into a pair of clothes Okita had brought for him. As the boy had not wanted to bother Hiko, he had brought some of his own clothes. Fortunately, the two were close to the same height. The jeans were almost perfect, if a little tighter than what Kenshin usually wore, and the tee shirt was just huge anyway. Kenshin tossed his dress shoes onto the floor behind his seat and doubled over to adjust the straps of the sandals on his feet.

            "What is it that you're showering all over my car?" Okita wondered as he watched Kenshin out of the corner of his eye. "If I didn't know better, I would say you had a nasty case of dandruff."

            "That's disgusting," Kenshin shook his head and watched the little mist he created. "Oh. That's glitter."

            "Glitter?" Okita asked curiously.

            "Two hours into the night, all the glitter on Tae's dress was mysteriously transferred from the dress to me," Kenshin sat up and tugged at the short sleeves of the tee shirt. Not so short, they hung to below his elbows. "At least, that's what it seems."

            "That would explain the strange flashes of light I see whenever you move," Okita snickered. "Open the glove compartment, would you?"

            "What am I looking for?" Kenshin replied, fumbling in the dark for the latch in front of him. The door dropped open quite suddenly, dumping half the contents of the glove compartment onto his lap. "Uh... Okita?"

            "My wallet should be in that heap on your lap," Okita giggled quietly. "Everything else can go back where it came from."

            "How did you stuff all of this in there?" Kenshin complained, trying to shove the papers and miscellaneous junk back into the small compartment. He paused, staring at a small package held delicately between his fingers. The silence dragged on, and Okita glanced at him, wondering at Kenshin's sudden stillness. Finally, Kenshin spoke cautiously. "Okita, are you always in the habit of keeping condoms in your car?"

            Okita praised the night for the dark that hid his very sudden, mortified blush. He pasted on a goofy smile, even as he knew that Kenshin would not be fooled for an instant.

            "Hoping to get lucky?" he fired back boldly. He hoped Kenshin was blushing too.

            "Not while I'm here, you're not," Kenshin tossed the little packet over his shoulder, and Okita groaned as he heard it land, somewhere in the labyrinth of books, papers, and clothes in the back seat.

            "I'm going to have to find that before anyone else sees it," Okita whined.

            "Embarrassed, Okita?" Kenshin replied coolly.

            "Of course I'm embarrassed!" the dark-haired boy shouted, then quickly lowered his voice. "Mom's boyfriend caught me trying to leave tonight. He thought I was going to pick up a girl and made me sit through a really short talk about safe sex and gave me that."

            "How thoughtful of him."

            "He's an ass," Okita replied bluntly. "Izuka fights with Mom all the time, then tries to be my buddy just to spite her."  
            "Sounds like a real winner," Kenshin muttered, then glanced around at their surroundings. "Okita, tell me we're just driving through this area."

            "Actually, we're driving through most of it," Okita turned down a street. The corner light was broken, leaving the street plunged into near perfect darkness.

            "I've been to places like this," Kenshin grumbled. "It's a perfect opportunity to get mugged."

            "They know my car," Okita said easily, maneuvering the compact vehicle around another curve and into an alley. "They wouldn't dare."

            "You have a lot of weight to throw around in these parts?" Kenshin sank a bit lower into his seat, suddenly wondering if he should have taken Okita up on the offer to go home.

            "A bit."

            "Okita..."

            "Lighten up, Himura," Okita chuckled. "I promise I'm not taking you anyplace bad."

            "Bad by what definition?" Kenshin's voice had gone painfully cold.

            "No drugs, alcohol, weapons, or anything else illegal," Okita said semi-confidently. He was wary of Kenshin's sudden hostility. "Relax, okay? Nothing here is going to hurt you."

            Kenshin stared out the side window without expression, not responding to Okita's assurances. Crouched low in his seat, Kenshin looked less like a frightened boy than a dangerous predator, waiting to pounce. He was still, but for the slight movements of the car, so that if he was not looking at him, Okita might have forgotten there was someone else in the vehicle.

            Okita nearly missed his turn in the dark. He jerked the wheel to the side, leaning against the sudden shift. Beside him, Kenshin gripped the door handle tightly, as if preparing to throw himself from the car. The doors were locked, but it was not difficult for a passenger to unlock them.

            He stopped, put the car into park, and doused his headlights. Glancing at Kenshin, he decided to back off a bit.

            "Got my wallet?" he asked quietly.

            "Yes." Spoken whisper soft.

            "A bit of a warning before we go inside," Okita removed his seat belt and cautiously nudged at Kenshin to get the boy to do the same. "The man inside is a bit... eccentric."

            Kenshin climbed out of the car and slammed the door without responding to Okita's forewarning. A bit concerned, Okita scrambled out into the night, checking to be sure he had his keys before he locked up the car. He looked up to see Kenshin a few steps away from the car, hands clenched by his sides as his eyes probed the darkness at the end of the driveway.

            "Let's go," Okita suggested mildly, motioning toward the house. A bug zapper buzzed over the front door, illuminating the step in dim fluorescent light.

            "Are you afraid?" Kenshin asked quietly.

            "Just cautious," Okita returned, gripping his friend's arm to pull him to the house. Kenshin stayed him with a delicate-looking hand lifted before his face.

            "One thing," still, Kenshin stared out at the alley. "Before we go inside."

            "What's that?" Okita was getting impatient.

            "What have you not told me?" Kenshin fixed a dark look on his friend.

            Okita blinked, visibly startled. Kenshin's gaze just hardened, unrelenting. The dark-haired boy sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

            "I was in a gang for awhile," he admitted. "It's how I met Sano--through him, everyone else."

            "I knew Sano was in a gang," Kenshin agreed. "But he left."

            "I left," Okita said defensively.

            "Yet you still keep in contact with some of your old friends?" Kenshin challenged.

            "Let's get inside, Himura," Okita murmured anxiously.

            "Are you worried about them?" Kenshin gestured broadly toward the darkness beyond the driveway.

            "What?" Okita asked blankly. Kenshin sighed in frustration and pointed.

            "By the tree," he said calmly, then moved his hand to point some distance to the side. "By the car across the street." His hand moved again. "Two under the awning over there, and another just standing in that shadow at the end of the driveway. They're not very well hidden."

            "Most people wouldn't see them," Okita's fingers dug into Kenshin's biceps in warning. "Kenshin. The house."

            This time, Kenshin went easily, following Okita to the front step. The other boy did not wait for anyone to answer the door. He just rapped three times on the door and pushed it open, pulling Kenshin inside and shutting the door behind them. He leaned against the door, obviously relieved to be inside. Glancing over his shoulder, he pinned a halfhearted glare on Kenshin.

            "Do you know what they would have done if you weren't with me?" he snapped.

            "Something stupid, no doubt," Kenshin smiled a bit coldly. "I don't appreciate it when you lie to me, Okita."

            "I promise never to do it again!" Okita threw his hands up in exasperation. "You're impossible! Geez, you're touchy tonight. What's wrong with you?"

            "Nothing," Kenshin frowned, lower lip pushing out slightly to give the appearance of pouting.

            "Oh, don't be mad," Okita shoved away from the door and slung his arm over Kenshin's shoulders. "I'm sorry I scared you. You okay?"

            Kenshin opened his mouth to reply, then shut it again, head turning to stare to the side. Okita looked up, following the redhead's gaze. He smirked.

            Leaning against the door frame, smiling a broad, self-satisfied grin, was a tall man of about twenty-two. He obviously worked out, well-muscled shoulders and arms displayed against a fitted black tank top. His blue jeans were frayed and torn, and he wore no shoes or socks. He had a towel thrown over his head, and it was obvious that he had just emerged from the shower. Perhaps the most startling thing about the man, though, was the thick, wild white hair on his head.

            "Himura," Okita gestured to the man. "Meet Enishi."

^_^

            Enishi worked in sales. That was all he would say about his job. When Kenshin cautiously asked what kind of sales, the man just smiled and offered him a beer. Okita accepted the offer of a soda, sprawling back on a couch so old that the springs did nothing to keep him from sinking several inches into the soft cushions. Kenshin sat beside him, hands clasped tightly between his knees. He declined all offers of food or drink.

            Enishi walked around the room--the game room, he called it--and flipped a switch on the wall. A neon, red light that read 'Ladies' in joined, curving letters lit up on the wall. One could only imagine what the entire sign had once been. Kenshin wondered where Enishi had managed to procure such an odd item but kept his mouth shut.

            Under the neon sign was a bar. Enishi reached into a small refrigerated cupboard under the counter and pulled out a beer bottle and tossed a can of Coca Cola across the room. Okita deftly caught the can and set it on the table beside him. Throwing back a swallow of his drink, Enishi walked to the middle of the room, reached up, and caught hold of a small, dangling chain. He tugged on it, and a shaded lamp filled the room with a soft, orange-yellow glow. One more lamp, hanging from the ceiling beside the first, and they could easily see the pool table beneath them.

            "You up for a match?" Enishi asked in smooth, lightly accented English. Kenshin sought to place the accent, then let it fade to a question in the back of his mind to be brought up at a later time.

            "Always," Okita grinned and heaved himself up from the sofa.

            "What about your friend?" Enishi reached for another cue after having give one to Okita.

            "What do you say, Himura?" Okita grinned in challenge. "Think you can take us?"

            Still a bit uncomfortable with the new company, Kenshin was slow to respond. He nodded and smiled faintly.

            "Sure," he murmured, rising just as slowly. Enishi's grin was almost malevolent as he tossed the spare cue to Kenshin. The petite redhead plucked the stick right out of the air, letting the end drop to the floor while he twirled it lightly on its tip. "Who'll break?"

            "You think you can, boy?" Enishi leaned on his cue, smiling broadly.

            Arching an eyebrow at the challenge, Kenshin shrugged and gestured to the pool table. Laughing outright, Enishi set up the game, put the white cue ball on the table, and stepped back. Kenshin stepped right up to the table. Leaning forward, he set up and expertly struck the cue ball. He sunk two stripes on the break, one in either corner pocket. Okita whistled softly.

            "Never knew you could play pool, Himura," he murmured.

            "Hiko used to take me to the bars with him," Kenshin murmured, lining up for his next shot. The sharp crack of the billiard balls striking each other covered Enishi's soft snickering, and Kenshin straightened to watch another stripe plunk down into a side pocket. He smiled lightly. "There is not much for a minor to do in those places, so I tried my hand at pool. The men who taught me told me I was a real natural." Kenshin aimed, struck the cue ball, and missed. He stood back, reexamined his shot, and shrugged. "That was years ago."

            "Don't let him fool you, Enishi," Okita picked up his soda and opened it, setting it on the bar when he was done. He turned to face the pool table again, watching as Enishi lined up a shot on a solid. "He could probably send you into a coma with his cue just as easily as he could sink the eight ball."

            A solid dropped into a corner pocket, and Enishi stepped back for Okita to take his turn. He smirked at Kenshin, who just stared back with his best artless gaze.

            "Know how to handle yourself, do you?" Enishi chuckled. "Just like you saw my boys outside?"

            "Your boys?" Kenshin echoed blandly.

            "The local gang watches this house like you wouldn't believe," Okita cursed softly as he missed. "Your shot, Kenshin. Some of Enishi's dealings..."

            "No need to go into the boring details," Enishi interrupted. "Those guys just like to make sure I'm not doing anything behind their backs. Himura... that sounds familiar. Have I seen you before, kid?"

            Kenshin sank another stripe and lifted his head to meet the man's dark-eyed stare. He offered a careless smirk.

            "How should I know?" he returned. "Turn the question around and I'll give you a straight answer."

            "Have you seen me before?" Enishi asked slowly.

            "No," Kenshin looked at the pool table, working out his next move. "Although your features remind me of someone I once knew."

            "Anyone I'd know?"

            "I hope not," Kenshin frowned at the table. "This shot is impossible."

            "Come on, Himura," Okita grinned across the table at his friend. "Scratch it so we can jump in and kick your scrawny ass."

            "Who's winning?" Kenshin retorted, bending down and lining up his shot. A moment later, a stripe clunked down into the corner pocket. He stood and looked at the table. He smiled triumphantly.

            "Hm," Enishi absently gulped down another swallow of his drink. "You're friend is making a killing and cleaning up the mess with our hides, Okita."

            "He likes to surprise me," Okita murmured fondly.

            "I have no doubt," Enishi returned to the fridge and started rummaging around in it. "Himura, I can't believe you don't want something. What'll it be? Soda? Milk? It's in a carton, granted..."

            "He gets his milk from the same people who supply the school," Okita informed Kenshin dryly.

            Kenshin's soft chuckling ruined his shot, and the cue followed his ball into the side pocket. He groaned and leaned back.

            "Scratch," he protested. "Okita, that was all your fault."

            "You didn't have to listen," Okita grinned.

            "I'll take that milk," Kenshin reached for the pint-sized milk carton as Enishi opened it, nodding his thanks.

            "Unlike some people, who are lactose intolerant," Enishi smirked.

            "Only mildly," Okita grumbled. "Besides, you like to stock skim. White water, you stingy bastard."

            "Unlike that curdy shit you like," Enishi laughed, stepping up to take his turn. "No, Himura, I've seen you before. Give me time. I'll figure it out."

            Kenshin just smiled and finished the milk, dropping the carton into a trash can before rejoining the game.

^_^

            The pool game ended rather abruptly when Kenshin sat down on the couch and did not get up again. Okita had been in the middle of his turn when he glanced over and saw Kenshin, slouched against the high arm rest of the old sofa. His eyes were closed, chest rising and falling regularly, and it looked like he would not be waking anytime soon. Smiling broadly, Okita stood up and pulled away from the shot he was about to take.

            "I guess the game is ours by default," he observed quietly.

            "He would have won," Enishi glanced at the billiards table. There were only solids left, and the notorious eight ball. "You shacking here tonight?"

            "That okay with you?" Okita shrugged. He forgot to keep his voice down that time, but Kenshin did not stir. The boy was out for the night.

            "You can't drag him out of here at..." Enishi looked to the clock on the wall. It was Marilyn Monroe, the hands of the clock on her billowing skirt while her legs swung back and forth to the beat of a second. "Two-thirty in the morning. It'll be three, three-thirty by the time you get back. You can take the guest bed."

            "I don't want him to wake up alone in a strange place," Okita murmured, reaching to shake Kenshin awake.

            "I'm not going to sleep until noon tomorrow anyway," Enishi guided Okita away from the slumbering boy on the sofa. "I'll make sure he's not confused."

            Minutes later, Okita was snoring softly, sleeping in the guest room upstairs. Downstairs, wiping down the bar, Enishi hummed quietly to himself. Across the room, Kenshin slept soundly. He was as Okita had left him, sprawled out awkwardly--half on his side, half on his back, arm dangling over the edge of the cushion for his fingertips to brush the floor. His hair was barely in its braid, wisping out around him crazily, one lock curling against his cheek, into the corner of his mouth.

            Snapping off the neon light, Enishi moved to stand over the couch, staring down at Kenshin. As if in a dream, his hand moved down, fingers tugging that hair away from the boy's mouth. Kenshin murmured softly in his sleep before settling down into a deeper state of unconsciousness. Enishi merely lifted his eyebrows in distant amusement before sitting down on the couch next to the short young man.

            "Little Himura," Enishi casually picked up the end of Kenshin's braid and snapped the binding. He unraveled the hair, just as calmly, and brushed his fingers through the soft tresses until it was spread about Kenshin's face loosely. Kenshin never once roused, his breathing not changing as Enishi tousled the hair about, making it tangled and stringy. Enishi smiled, yet there was little good humor in that expression.

            "Little Himura," the man repeated. "My blood-soaked little friend. There you are."

^_^

            Ten A.M. arrived to find Okita stretching, languidly finding his way out of bed and down the stairs. Enishi was in the kitchen, frying up something rather unrecognizable over the stove.

            "The kid is still sleeping in the next room," Enishi remarked as Okita walked by.

            Into the game room he went, eyeing the pool table and thinking they might finish that game before they left. Then, he rounded the sofa and smirked down at Kenshin. Sometime during the night, he noted, the boy had taken his hair out of that awful French braid. Not that he did not look good with the braid, but Okita could not help but admire the long, red hair, free of any binding.

            "Hey, Himura," Okita nudged him lightly. "Rise and shine. It's time to wake up."

            He frowned when Kenshin did not immediately startle awake. Usually, the slightest touch had his eyes snapping open, and Okita assumed he was just a very light sleeper.

            "If you're going to be that way," Okita muttered, gripping Kenshin's shoulders and shaking him gently. "Hey! Wake up!"

            Kenshin's head lolled on the couch cushion, but he did not open his eyes. His breathing remained steady and even. Okita's stomach took an icy plunge downward while his heart leapt into his throat. Fingers digging into Kenshin's shoulders, he began to shake the boy in earnest. Much harder, and the unconscious boy would be in danger of getting whiplash.

            "Himura? Himura!" Okita stopped shaking his friend, pushing his fingers up to find the pulse in the boy's neck. There it was, but Okita did not know if it was strong or weak, fast or too slow. "Damn it, I'm not a doctor," he gasped breathlessly, not certain what to make of this development. He barked out a sharp, "_Kenshin!_" but there was still no response.

            Now in full panic mode, Okita looked around wildly for someone who would know what to do. Of course, no one was in the room other than himself and this comatose version of his friend. Some distant part of his mind told him they were not the only people in the house.

            "_Enishi!_" he shouted desperately. "_Enishi!_"

            No one came. He ran out to the kitchen. The frying pan was smoking on the stovetop, but no one was standing over it. Swearing loudly, Okita ran back to the game room. Without a second thought, he grabbed the front of Kenshin's shirt and hauled the boy off the sofa and into his arms. The boy was pitifully light, and Okita had no problems holding his meager weight. Dragging Kenshin's arm over his shoulders, he managed to get his arm beneath Kenshin's back and behind his knees.

            "Kenshin!" Okita shook his friend again, cradling the boy against his chest. Kenshin's arm slid down his back awkwardly to drape toward the floor, his head dropping back with the movement. He was not going to wake up anytime soon. Okita tried to call for help again. "Enishi!" Of course, there was no response. Even with Okita shouting almost in his ear, Kenshin never stirred.

            Cursing Enishi, and cursing himself, Okita took Kenshin out to his car. Some creative maneuvering got Kenshin into the passenger side seat. He buckled the boy in, just to be certain he would not fall out of the chair, and cautiously shut the door. He went for the clothes Kenshin had thrown into the back seat and dug through them. His efforts produced a small cellular phone.

            "Thank God for small favors," Okita breathed. He fumbled with the phone, first trying to turn it on, then trying to figure out the standard features. He remembered Kenshin's lighthearted berating, back when he had once asked to borrow it. _"Only for emergencies."_ "Hell, _this_ is an emergency!"

            Down the list of phone numbers in the little cell's memory he went, his panicked brain struggling to make sense of the numbers.

            "Schneider, Anon, _suicide hotline?!_" Okita glanced to the front seat, but Kenshin, of course, was unaware of his incredulity. Back to the phone, "Hiko!" He pushed the 'send' button and put the phone to his ear.

            Two rings came and went, leaving Okita more edgy than he already was. Paranoia kicked in, and he wondered if Hiko had not already called the police and sent out a search party for the boys who were so late in returning home. On the third ring, he was a hair's breadth away from shouting his frustration and fear into the dead air of the phone. He even went so far as to jump out of the car and slam the back door. He was making his way to the driver's side when he heard a gruff, "What?" snapped over the other end of the line.

            "Hiko!" Okita blurted reflexively.

            "Who is this?" Hiko growled, not immediately recognizing Okita's voice in its raised, panicked state.

            "It's Okita," the boy replied quickly. "I need help."

            "Where's Kenshin?" Of course, the man was immediately concerned for his charge.

            "That's the problem," Okita slid into his seat and shut the car door. He leaned over to check on Kenshin, but the boy's condition had not changed. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest, and he fought to keep calm. "I can't wake him up."

            "Another personality?" Hiko asked cautiously.

            "No, he's out cold!" Okita was nearing a shout, but he could not help it. "Hiko, I've tried everything! He won't open his eyes. What do I do?!"

            "Calm down," Hiko ordered. "Are you near a hospital?"

            "We're not far from St. John's," Okita said after a moment's thought. "Should I take him there?"

            "He's still breathing? No seizures or anything?" Hiko's voice was deep and calm, almost soothing. Okita latched onto that anchor and let it draw his frenzied emotions down to something more steady.

            "Nary a peep," Okita groaned. "Should I call 911?"

            "If you're close, just get to the hospital," Hiko ordered. "Don't worry about getting pulled over. Just get there in one piece. I'll meet you there."

            "Right," Okita hung up. He glanced at Kenshin before setting his phone on the boy's lap. "Stay with me, Himura. You're going to be okay."

            Throwing the car into gear, he tore out of the residential area and onto the freeway like there was no tomorrow. He glanced at the boy in the seat beside him, slumped against the door. Okita winced as Kenshin's head cracked against the window when the car hit a particularly nasty pothole. Quickly, he grabbed the boy's shirt and yanked him over so that he slouched the other way. He turned his attention back to the road and raced onward, praying that, for Kenshin, there _would_ be another tomorrow.

^_^

            The eggs were burning. Enishi stared at them, watching the whites cloud, go solid, and finally blacken. The edges curled, grease splattering crazily. It would start on fire soon if he was not careful.

            He reached forward with a spatula and flipped the eggs into the sink. They hissed as the hot food met cool water.

            Enishi started to smile.

^_^

            A drug overdose. That was what the doctors had told them. All those doctors and nurses had shared knowing looks before going to talk to them. Not uncommon in cases like Kenshin. Stress, depression, compulsive behavioral patterns--so many possibilities could lead him to mix one extra drug into the smorgasbord of medication already in his blood stream. The lab was still trying to pinpoint the exact drug that had reacted so poorly in Kenshin's body, but the doctors had a good idea.

            "It's called Rohypnol," the man with the name Mitsukake(8) on his badge told them. "More commonly identified as the date rape drug." Not pausing at the sight of Hiko's and Okita's shocked expressions, Mitsukake continued, "With that particular drug, we don't think your son took it voluntarily."

            "He's not my son," Hiko said quietly, eyes glittering with a building fury.

            "The usual route is for someone to slip it into the victim's drink," Mitsukake continued, apparently oblivious to Hiko's comment or his anger. "You may want to call the police to report the incident. For now, we need the legal guardian's permission to run certain blood tests."

            "For what?" Hiko asked distractedly. His eyes were not on the doctor, but rather, on the short boy standing beside him. Okita had an expression of horrified realization on his face.

            "AIDS, other common STDs--"

            "Do I need to sign a form for this?" Hiko interrupted, looking back to the doctor.

            "Yes, sir--"

            "Bring it to me."

            "I'll send a nurse," Mitsukake walked away, to return to Kenshin's charts, take a coffee break, or go out for a smoke for all anyone knew. Hiko did not care. He was glaring down at Okita dangerously.

            "Get out."

            "Wh-what?" Okita looked up dazedly, stepping back automatically at the immense man looming over him with that deadly glaze to his eyes. "H-Hiko?"

            "I don't care if it was you who gave him that drug or not," Hiko turned to face the boy fully. Okita shrank back, terrified of what Hiko would do. But Hiko did not touch him. "If I ever hear of you going near Kenshin again, I will drag your pathetic ass through the court systems until I'm sure you won't see the outside of a jail cell for years to come. And _that_ is if I'm feeling kind."

            Okita's mouth opened to speak some protest, then closed again. He turned and ran down the hall, ignoring the annoyed shouts of the nurses as he went.

^_^

(4) Tasuki's the cool redhead from Fushigi Yugi.

(5) Can anyone guess who this is? Hm? If you don't know, and want to. Ask. I'll tell you.

(6) This is a reference to the pretty redhead from YuYu Hakusho. A thing for redheads? Me? Nah.

(7) Yui is also from Fushigi Yugi--can we see a trend?--and that guy in the sunglasses is Tetsuya. Like him. Don't like her.

(8) Yet _another_ person from Fushigi Yugi. Mitsukake is that big man without a personality in the show. Some people like him a lot. I'm indifferent. He's okay. But he was a doctor-type person, so here he makes an appearance.

Next chapter: As they say, the darkest hour is just before dawn…

Kaoru: That sounded rather symbolic.

Fitz: Yes, well. I didn't mean it literally.

Kenshin: I'm in a coma!

Okita: It's not my fault! *Sobs*

Kenshin: *in a coma*

Enishi: *evil laughter* It's so fun being a bastard.

Everyone: *Sweatdrops*

Fitz: Ack! It'll get better! It'll get better… eventually. Sorry about the cliffhanger people! Warning: The cliffhanger after the next chapter is worse.

Longer than usual notes: Whooooaaaaa. Oooookay, so this story took a sharp turn from somewhat lighthearted to dark. Let me clear some things up before anybody starts panicking:

Rohypnol (This may not be the correct spelling. It is what I found when I did some light research on the subject.): This is one of the drugs used on the streets. It is not, by any means, the only one. It is just the one I chose for my purposes. This is a brand name, not the actual drug. The drug itself has a name that is quite unpronounceable.

Date Rape: No, Enishi did not rape Kenshin. Nor did Okita. This is a very serious charge. As far as the blood tests go, those would be standard for hospitals. And actually, they recommend that you return some time in the future for more blood work, as most STDs cannot be found so soon after an attack. And as I spent some time at a large university where rape was distressingly common, I feel obligated to make people aware. Most common cases of rape are by friends or family members. Please, pleeeeease do not let a person who has raped you or someone you know continue to do this. Report them and seek help.

Finally, as some of you may have already figured out, the only way Kenshin could have been drugged that night was through his drink. Subtle though it was, I had Enishi open the milk for him. When out, never, never, _never_, let anyone handle your drink/food. Make sure it's sealed and you open it yourself.

Right, so now that I've finished my lectures, everyone can go back to being blissfully unaware.

Reviewers: I love you all! Please keep reviewing. I need it like I need air… well, maybe not _quite_ that much, but you get the idea.

**Crystal**: Huh?? Thank you, and hope you liked this one too. In that order.

**nemo**: *faints from sheer length of review* Awww, it's so fun to get reviews from you! And Kenshin could have danced with Kaoru. I just didn't write it in. *wince* Sorry. I'm rather indifferent toward Kaoru, so while she makes appearances, it's not as much as she probably deserves.

**Vesca**: No summer activities. *sigh* This story will actually end upon completion of their school year. I'll explain more when it's completed. As for Tomoe, she will return eventually. I considered inserting her around here, but that would have been predictable, and I like to think this fic is a little more like real life—that is, completely _un_predictable. I'd say Forest Gump had it right when he quoted his mom about boxes of chocolate. And I know Kenshin's reason was lame, but not everyone can think up of profound explanations on the spur of the moment. (That is, Fitz could not come up with anything less lame.) *hands Vesca a bowl of soup and a plush teddy bear* Hope you're feeling better!

**Jason M. Lee**: Everything was good when I pointed out to the lady that it _was_ 2002, and that _no_, my card was not yet expired. *sigh* Had me panicking, though, when she kept scrutinizing it. Thought I was going to have to stay in Florida.

**tenshineko**: Whooooooo… you're jumping ahead now. You won't find that out until quite a bit later.

**marstanuki**: This is chapter 13, and there's 18 in total, so… 5 more. Wrath, huh? Well, I'm more than happy to oblige. You need not threaten me.

**ColbyWolf**: Oooooh! If you draw that, I wanna see it! And that sounds interesting. I walked into a Target in my anime convention costume once. Everyone thought I was strange. They thought Chibi Assassin was stranger.

**Eliz**: I think most of them fight in heels. Even Sailor Moon herself! The klutz. Minako is cool. You can't go wrong with the girl. And it's possible, although it seems a little wrench has been thrown into the gears of their relationship, does it not?

**Koneko-chan**: Well, Okita got to make an appearance on prom night. Granted, it ended rather badly, and he never danced with Kenshin. Just scared the heck out of his friend and played pool. Oh, don't worry. It'll get worse before it gets better.

**Black Soul**: *shrug* Nothing wrong with that. I've got a friend who can't stand Kaoru—hates the girl with a passion. I'm a little leery, having since learned my lesson on _that_ issue. It is better to leave Kaoru alone. *wince* I don't like thinking about that. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hope you don't mind some seriousness, 'cause that's what's going to happen in the next chapter. (Along with my usual, bizarre humor.)

**Clarus**: Ahhh, I may comply on some of those topics (or all of them ^_~). Thanks for reviewing. And a little question for you: Whatever happened to that Sept. 1 new page setup, hmmmm? I loved to cruise your site, and it's down! *sob* Although I do find the temporary page entertaining. Anyway, keep reading! I hope you like.


	14. Broken friendship

Disclaimer: *drinking juice a la Invader Zim* …What? Oh! Of course I don't own them… although when I rule the WORLD, I will own EVERYTHING!!! AHAHAHAHAHA! o.O

Notes: I've noticed some people thinking Okita was a bit of an ass for taking Kenshin to see Enishi. In his defense, I must explain my thinking. Okita considered Enishi a friend, therefore, he trusted the guy to some extent (maybe not completely, but enough to still see him). If Enishi gave no outward signs of psychosis, as I had him portrayed, then he would be relatively harmless to the casual acquaintance. Okita had no way of knowing Enishi knew Kenshin, or that the man hated the boy so much. In such a situation, I would hesitate to cast blame anywhere.

Okita: *sniff* Thanks, Fitz.

Fitz: I love ya, babe. Anytime. *Proceeds to back away slowly*

Okita: Where are you going?!

Fitz: Sorry, but you'll understand when this chapter is over.

Okita: *reads ahead* NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fitz: *Stands far away from so-called ass*  
Okita: *Brays* 

Warnings: None really. Rather depressing chapter. Other than that… Ahhhh, sap. Yes, definitely some sap.

Life's a Dance

            Kenshin returned to school on Tuesday, angry and upset. He had learned the day before that Hiko had come close to filing for a restraining order. Apparently, he did not want Okita coming within fifty yards of Kenshin, although how he thought that would be possible, Kenshin did not know. Fifty yards was quite a bit of distance to put between two people who shared two class periods and lunch. Kenshin was pretty sure the only way for that kind of order to be successful would be for one of them to leave Central High.

            Naturally, Kenshin protested this course of action. To say that he argued with Hiko would be putting it much too mildly. He was just grateful that the neighbors had not come banging on their door to tell them to be quiet. The shouting match had lasted nearly twenty minutes and both of them were hoarse. Hiko had ended the fight rather absurdly by ordering Kenshin to his room, the latter of whom had gladly obliged, slamming his door so that it stuck when he tried to open it again. Fortunately, Kenshin did not have to suffer the embarrassment of calling for help--the door opened with a bit of tugging, but it would never be the same.

            "Kenshin!" Kaoru spotted him first on his trek to school. He left the house painfully early, determined to walk the entire distance just so that he would not have to endure sitting next to Hiko in the car. He was only a block away from the school when Kaoru, Misao, and Aoshi met up with him. Kaoru looked at him anxiously. "How are you?"

            "Oh, it's fine," Kenshin sighed heavily. "I woke up wondering just how in the hell I wound up in a hospital bed, but they gave me a clean bill of health. Have you heard from Okita?"

            The three exchanged uneasy glances. Kenshin bit his lip anxiously, waiting for a response.

            "He's been staying with Sano," Misao explained hesitantly.

            "Kenshin," Kaoru touched his arm lightly to get his attention. He looked at her and frowned at the sad look in her eyes. "Okita wouldn't even sit with us at lunch yesterday. Sano said he wanted to back off and just bide his time until graduation."

            "Back off from what?" Kenshin demanded. "Why would he do that?"

            "Apparently, Hiko told him to stay away from you," Aoshi clarified. "He thinks it will be for the best. For both of you."

            Kenshin could not believe his ears. He shook his head fiercely.

            "That's stupid," he decided. "Okita's my friend. None of this was his fault." They walked up the school steps, pausing at the doors before they would all go their separate ways. Kenshin set his jaw in determination. "You'll see. It'll be fine."

^_^

            Lunchtime found the little group sitting at their usual table, chatting lightly as they slid into their chairs. Kaoru and Misao discussed their Chemistry lab while Sano begged Aoshi to help him with his Trigonometry. All conversation died, however, when Kenshin quietly walked up to the table and took his seat. He did not even look at his friends as he sank down, bag dropping to the floor beside him despondently, head going into folded arms on the table.

            Sano reacted without conscious thought, reaching out to rest his large hand on Kenshin's back. Kenshin clenched his fists and jerked one arm out, smacking Sano away. Startled, Sano drew back, glancing to the others for some help.

            "Kenshin," Kaoru started.

            "He won't even _look_ at me!" Kenshin snarled, lifting his head from the table in a sharp movement just to stare at its surface furiously. "I tried to talk to him, and he just mumbled something stupid and walked away from me!"

            "Kenshin, give it some time," Kaoru tried again. "This happened on Saturday. It's barely been three days."

            "I don't _want_ to give it time!" Kenshin's voice broke at the end of his sentence, and he coughed with a sudden violence, face hiding in his arms on the table once again. A long shudder ran through him, and he shoved his hands up into his hair, fingers clenching brutally in the tresses as he fought to muffle his soft sniffling.

            "Oh Kenshin," Kaoru scooted closer to him and gently pulled his hands away from his head. He retreated into her embrace willingly, not caring that he was in the middle of the crowded cafeteria, crying into her shoulder. His arms wrapped up, hands clutching at her shoulders in desperate need for comfort. Kaoru just hugged him tightly, sympathetic tears flooding her own eyes as she did.

            "Damn Hiko!" Kenshin sobbed. "God, I hate him!"

            "You don't hate Hiko, Kenshin," Kaoru murmured gently.

            "I do," Kenshin insisted unhappily.

            "He loves you, Kenshin," Kaoru glared at some kids who were staring at them. They looked away quickly. She rubbed Kenshin's back lightly. "We saw him in the hospital Sunday when we came to visit. He was really scared, Kenshin. He blamed himself for this."

            "He blamed Okita," Kenshin mumbled, words muddled by his tears and muffled by Kaoru's shirt. "He drove Okita away."

            "Give Hiko time to cool down, and Okita will come back," Misao offered from the side.

            "Hiko holds grudges," Kenshin shook his head a bit, red hair rustling down Kaoru's back with the movement. "And it's almost the end of the school year. He'll leave, and I'll never see him again."

            "Son of a bitch," Sano growled, standing suddenly. "I'll go beat some sense into that twerp. He doesn't know what he's doing--"

            "No!" Kenshin tore away from Kaoru without warning, twisting to face Sano. His eyes were bloodshot and damp, but his face was mostly dry. Of course, Kaoru's wet shirt declared where those tears had gone. Kenshin grabbed the collar of Sano's shirt and dragged him back down. "I will not let you beat up Okita."

            "Why the hell not?" Sano scowled up into Kenshin's angry face. Kenshin's eyes just darkened, and he reached down to pick up his backpack.

            "Because I'm going to," he said quietly.

^_^

            "Sister..."

            Callused fingers trailed along a folded and worn photograph. Dark eyes were bright with malicious pleasure. Enishi sat in his armchair, a damp towel still over his head although he had showered over an hour ago. His eyes took on a faraway glaze as he considered the blurred picture.

            He would show her. He would win her back. After she had gone off to find the little brat, and somehow he had corrupted her. Oh, but Enishi would show her how wrong she had been.

            "_I_ love you, Sister," he told her picture.

            But not yet. He was not ready yet. The drug should not have done what it did, and he regretted giving it to the brat. He hated bringing any attention to himself. But how was he to know that the brat would react so poorly to such a simple sedative? To knock him out was all well and good, but to leave the brat comatose for two days... that was a mistake.

            "He's always messing up our best laid plans," he insisted. "Little waif. But don't you worry, Sister. I'll make sure he doesn't come between us again. We're meant to be together. That's why I found you. Still watching that brat. He clouded your vision. Contaminated you. I'll help you."

            He brought the picture to his lips, lightly kissing it. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes and imagined himself and his sister, walking together along the beach. In his dream, he saw the brat, washed up on the shore. He was bloody and broken and most definitely dead. Enishi smiled. He liked this dream. Yes. He liked it a lot.

^_^

            Okita was miserable. His shoulders were hunched as he shuffled away from the school for the day. It had been more difficult than he had anticipated, avoiding Kenshin. The boy was determined.

            By Thursday, Okita had managed to keep to himself pretty successfully. Tuesday had been the hardest, especially when he had glanced over during lunch to see the boy he considered his best friend crying onto Kaoru's shoulder. He hated to think that he was the cause of such a pitiful sight. Surely not.

            Despite Kenshin's best attempts, Okita had managed to avoid or divert each and every one of his confrontations. It was almost Friday, the school day was over, and he considered himself home free. Kenshin had not even given him so much as a glance all day. Okita hoped that the boy had just given up.

            Stars flashed in his vision suddenly, and Okita staggered to the side, dropping his book bag to hold his jaw instead. Astonished that anyone would attack him while he was in such a public area, he looked to see who had hit him. His eyes widened further in shock when he found himself staring into a set of angry violet orbs.

            At first, he had no idea how to respond. Usually, one would return the punch or speak in anger. However, when speaking to his former-best friend, that was not necessarily appropriate. Okita could not bring himself to do it. So he settled for sullen defiance.

            "Shouldn't you be at track practice or something?" he asked quietly, turning to continue on his way.

            "Don't walk away from me, Okita," Kenshin ordered, just as quiet.

            "Give it up, Himura," Okita barely glanced at him, not stopping. "You have other friends."

            He saw the next punch coming and reacted as years of karate had taught him. Kenshin looked as startled as Okita had ever seen him as he went tumbling to the ground. Okita had not intended to knock the boy off his feet, but if that was what it would take, then so be it.

            "Go home, Himura," he said softly, turning to leave.

            Kenshin shoved his feet into Okita's, tripping up the slightly taller boy. Okita pitched forward, barely catching himself and scraping his palms in the process. He twisted on his side to look at Kenshin incredulously, but the other student was already up and moving again.

            "Why won't you talk to me, Okita?" Kenshin demanded, stepping over Okita so that he straddled the other boy. He stooped down to glare into Okita's dark eyes. "I think I at least deserve to know that."

            "What?" Okita shot back sarcastically. "Hiko didn't tell you?"

            He caught Kenshin's shirt and yanked the redhead down, easily pulling him off balance and rolling over to pin Kenshin on his back. He gripped Kenshin's shirt in tight fists, straddling his chest and staring into cold, violet eyes.

            "I don't want Hiko's reason," Kenshin growled. "I want yours."

            Okita grunted as a fist struck the side of his face. In the next instant, their positions were switched, Okita on his back in the grass with Kenshin on his chest.

            "If I'm going to lose my best friend, I want a damned good reason!" Kenshin all but shouted at him.

            "I almost got you killed!" Okita snapped. "What other reason do you need?!"

            "You never could have known!" Kenshin retorted.

            "You were in the hospital for two and half days!"

            "Because of someone _else!_"

            Okita shoved Kenshin off his chest and scrambled to his feet, fully intending to leave that pointless fight. They were starting to attract the attention of other students, who were all itching to see a good fist fight. Soon, the teachers would come to break it up.

            "Goddamn it, Okita!" Kenshin was up faster than Okita had expected, hands reaching for Okita's shirt. This time, Okita wanted him down for good. He did not want to hurt Kenshin, but he would get his message across. He flipped the petite redhead.

            The plan was for Kenshin to land flat on his back. The breath would be knocked from his lungs, and he would be dazed for minutes to come, allowing Okita time to make his retreat. That was the plan. Of course, like so many thought-out strategies, this one did not take into account one vital variable: Kenshin's extensive knowledge of martial arts.

            Okita was not quite certain how it happened. One minute, he was prepared to slam his best friend into the ground, and the next, there he was, gasping for air. He stared up at Kenshin, who had somehow ended up on his feet after all of that, barely aware of anything other than those tormented, tear-filled eyes. Distantly, he heard the raucous hoots and cheers of other students, but he was too busy listening to Kenshin's terse voice to notice anything else.

            "You and Hiko are both idiots," Kenshin told him. "I can take care of myself as well as anyone can. I don't need you two deciding what's best for my future."

            Okita's only response was a wheezing breath of air. Kenshin's features softened a bit, and he shook his head.

            "Dummy," he muttered. "Are you okay?"

            "Funny thing to be asking the person you just laid flat," Okita gasped.

            "Hiko was wrong, you know," Kenshin did not offer to help him up, and it was just as well. Okita would not have accepted it.

            "Hiko threatened to file for a restraining order," he said darkly.

            "He would never get it pushed through before I turn eighteen," Kenshin replied easily. "And even if he did, as soon as I'm a legal adult, the order becomes void unless I sign it. Which I won't."

            "You're a fool," Okita glared at him.

            Kenshin flinched, not expecting that.

            "If you think you can shove me around to get me to listen to you, you're mistaken," Okita moved stiffly, picking up his bag. "Stop trying. Maybe Hiko's not your father, but he's damn close to it. Listen to him for once. It'll save us both a lot of pain."

            Disbelief plain in his face, Kenshin stared after Okita as the boy walked away.

            "Okita!" he called sharply. "This isn't over!"

            "I think it is, Kenshin," Okita glanced over his shoulder, pausing in the midst of the students who had parted for his departure. Kenshin's eyebrows crunched together anxiously.

            "I can't just walk away," he insisted.

            "It's not like you don't have other friends, Kenshin," Okita wished he would have left it at that. But his horrible tongue went and pushed him that one extra step. "Not to mention your life isn't exactly boring is it? You've got Shinta--"

            Kenshin had such an odd expression on his face. Okita thought he might stab the boy in the stomach and see the same look. Oh, and he twisted that knife.

            "Aya, and... Rurouni, was it? Stupid name. Just escape from reality for awhile, why don't you?" he felt like he was watching himself, speaking those words he never should have considered. Kenshin was gasping, not getting in enough air, perhaps. "Let Shinta come out to play. Tell Rurouni to come out here and kick my ass. Aya? That the girl? You look like a girl sometimes. No wonder. She can come out and _kiss_ my ass for all I care. So don't tell me you can't walk away."

            He walked away, leaving Kenshin doubled over and shoving people away when they tried to aid him. He did not look back, not wanting to see Kenshin staggering and collapsing to his knees. Soft gasps and worried cries rose behind him, and he took off, sprinting away as fast as he could so as not to be present while Kenshin coughed violently, his face pinched, hand over his mouth, as he struggled not to cry in front of a crowd.

^_^

            On Friday, neither Kenshin nor Okita went to school. News of their fight spread like wildfire in a dry field, and soon there was not a soul in Central High who did not know about it. Rumors were flying.

            "I ought to send Okita into the emergency room for what he did," Sano said dangerously as he shoved his lunch around on his tray.

            "Have you seen him recently?" Misao asked uneasily.

            "The bastard won't return my calls," Sano muttered, not mentioning that the messages he left on Okita's answering machine usually consisted of threats of serious bodily harm. Of course Okita would not return his calls.

            "I heard Kenshin threw up outside of the school," Kaoru grimaced. "Is that true?"

            "No," Sano shook his head and glared at the tangled, sticky mess that was supposed to be his spaghetti. He sighed and ran a hand over his hair wearily. "He waited until after I dragged him home to do that."

            "I thought Hiko had come to get him," Misao remarked, proving that fact and fiction had meshed until no one really knew the true details of the previous day's fight.

            "Hiko didn't even know until I brought Kenshin home," Sano scowled. "That idiot Okita is lucky I got there after he started running away. And lucky Kenshin was shaking so much. I thought I was going to have to take him to the hospital again."

            "But he's okay," Misao said urgently.

            "He's not in the hospital," Sano shrugged.

            "Kenshin is fine," Aoshi said quietly. "He will recover. It is Okita who will have to deal with the consequences of his actions."

            "Didn't you talk to him last night?" Kaoru asked hesitantly.

            Aoshi frowned. He had not intended to bring that up in front of Sano, but he now had the attention of the other three students locked on him. He sighed.

            "Yes," he nodded. "I will say that he is upset over how things went. Other than that, it is not my place to comment."

            "We still doing our Friday night thing?" Misao asked abruptly.

            They exchanged uneasy glances before Kaoru shook her head.

            "I talked to Kenshin this morning," she murmured. "I'm going to his house tonight. I don't know when I'm coming home."

            "I told my parents I would take Yahiko and his girlfriend to a movie," Sano admitted grudgingly. "Tonight's as good a time as any to do that."

            Misao pouted a bit, and Aoshi reached out to pat her hand awkwardly.

            "If you want to come over still, I'm sure we can find something to do," he offered.

            Misao's face brightened, and she nodded.

            "Thanks, Aoshi."

            He nodded solemnly, and the group went back to eating their lunches in silence.

^_^

            Okita kept his head down when he returned to school on Monday. He slouched down behind his desk in second period English, dreading the thought of spending an hour with Kenshin in the same room with him. He was all too aware of the curious stares he received, knowing everyone wondered just what was up with the dark-eyed boy who had humiliated his best friend outside the school.

            "Way to go, Okita," a smooth, mocking voice invaded his ears. Okita lifted startled eyes to look at the other senior, his surprised expression rapidly changing to annoyance when he saw Shishio standing near his desk. The other boy smiled, full of teeth. "I heard what you did. Smooth."

            "Go pick on someone else, Shishio," Okita glared at the grinning boy. "I'm not in the mood for your word games."

            "Suit yourself," Shishio shrugged and walked away easily, smacking the back of Okita's head as he went.

            Okita winced and rubbed his head absently, glaring moodily down at his English essay. His eyes widened in surprise when a hand holding small package wrapped in newspaper appeared in his line of vision. He stared at that package as the hand set it on his desk and retreated. Blinking, he looked up to stare into Kenshin's familiar face in shock. The boy's face was overly pale, dark smudges under his eyes proving he had slept poorly the past few days. Kenshin wore an unsmiling expression, but there was no anger in his eyes. No pain, no resentment. Just solemn understanding.

            "Happy birthday, Okita," Kenshin said quietly. Okita opened his mouth to respond, but Kenshin continued, not letting him speak. "I had gotten you a card, but it did not survive its encounter with the paper shredder. I couldn't fit this into the shredder..." for a moment, Okita thought Kenshin would leave it at that. He held his breath, staring at the smudged newspaper that wrapped the gift. His eyes caught on the _Garfield_ comic strip. It was that morning's paper. Kenshin finished, the strain in his voice proving how he struggled to say the words, "I hope you like it."

            Turning, Kenshin walked across the room to his desk. He never glanced back at Okita, even as the dark-eyed boy turned the package over in his hands, examining it. It was not big, smaller than the paper on his desk. He could hold it easily, and judging by the thickness, he would have guessed it to be a book, but the feel of it was wrong. Unable to contain his curiosity, he gently unwrapped it, revealing the gift inside.

            It was a picture frame. The frame was very plain, the silver-plated metal process-blackened and dull. It was the photograph that drew the eye, and Okita swallowed hard against the lump that rose in his throat.

            It was a picture that had been taken some time ago, after one of Kenshin's track meets. The triumphant track star was grinning from ear to ear, red hair messy and damp around his face--it had been a hot day. He had one arm flung over Okita's shoulders, his other arm hooked through Sano's. Aoshi looked uncomfortable on the other side of Sano, caught in Misao's awkward headlock. Kaoru was just behind Kenshin, her head between him and Sano, one arm wrapped around Kenshin's waist while her other hand flashed the 'peace' symbol at the camera.

            That was not it. Okita heard the distinct sound of paper shifting when he moved the picture frame. Uncertain, he turned the frame over and unlatched the back. He tugged the back open and discovered what had caused that noise. There was a second photograph--a much older one by the looks of the yellowed paper. He picked it up, hand trembling as he stared at the man in the photo.

            "Dad..." he whispered.

            The teacher was speaking in the front of the class. The kid sitting behind him slapped the pile of essays against Okita's shoulder to gain his attention. Dazedly, Okita took the pile, added his paper to it, and passed it forward. Then, he tuned out the rest of the class, completely focused on that man in full military uniform, grinning at the camera as he held the hand of his new wife. The man with brown hair and sparkling, happy blue eyes.

^_^

            The warm air was comforting as it caressed his face. Kenshin concentrated on the feel of his feet pounding against the rubbery, rough surface of the track, his hair slapping his back, his breathing, heart pumping in his exertion. These were all very real sensations that locked him to the world. Lunch would be over soon, but he did not have class sixth period, and he could always get an excuse for skipping seventh. So on he ran, circling the track continuously, mile after mile, time eating away the distance as much as his feet.

            All he could think was that he was going crazy. His mind was a tumult of confusion, insisting his eyes were not playing tricks on him. Another part of him balked, retorting that none of it was real, that it was just another day of school. He was just another high school student, graduating in under two weeks.

            He had seen her in the hall after second period, leaning against the lockers. When he checked again, she was gone. Fourth period, he thought he saw a pale face surrounded by dark hair peering through the window of the classroom door. She disappeared just as quickly, making him doubt himself. And all through fifth period, he had been distracted. The PhyEd teacher had even shouted at him, demanding to know why the boy who was usually such an adept soccer player was getting pushed around on the field. Kenshin could not give her an answer.

            So he obtained permission through the PhyEd teacher to run on the track during lunch. A girl he had met in his Gym class--named Omasu--agreed to tell his friends where he was, so he did not think they would be worried about his absence.

            Kenshin wished he could have spoken more with Okita after second period, but he told himself it was better to wait to see if the boy sought him out. And after he had first spotted Tomoe... or thought he had, in any rate... Kenshin nearly forgot about it altogether.

            Rounding the track to complete his fourth mile, Kenshin was startled at the sight of the familiar person standing off to the side. He would have hoped that person to be Tomoe or Okita, or even another of his friends, but such was not the case. Instead, he focused on that mess of white hair, dark eyes laughing at him. He slowed.

            "Hello, Kenshin," Enishi greeted him jovially as he came to a gradual stop. Kenshin walked toward the man uncertainly, absently swiping at the sweat that had gathered on his lip and sniffing lightly.

            "...Hello, Enishi," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

            "You went into a coma on my couch and you think I would not be concerned?" Enishi held a hand to his chest as if greatly offended by this prospect. "My boy, I am hurt."

            Kenshin nodded slowly, not quite accepting this as truth but acknowledging the man's words.

            "I appreciate your concern," he said slowly, carefully choosing his words. "I am fine. Do you have a visitor's pass, Enishi?"

            "Do I need one of those?" Enishi waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, deeming that bit of information unimportant. "I never actually went inside the school."

            "You're on Central High School property," Kenshin shifted, moving toward the school doors. "You're not allowed to be here without checking in first. They like to know everyone who visits."

            "Pity," Enishi's smile disappeared like it had never been. "But I'm afraid I don't care."

            "I have to go now, Enishi," Kenshin said quietly, moving toward the school doors steadily. "Thank you for checking to see--"

            He cut off when a hand closed around his upper arm, bringing him to an abrupt halt. Eyes narrowing in distrust, he looked up into Enishi's menacing grin.

            "I'm not through talking with you yet," Enishi's smile broadened. Kenshin's eyes widened to their fullest possible extent when the man dipped his head and hissed one final word into his ear. "_Battousai._"

Notes: Ah, another cliffhanger. Sorry. I broke this Enishi thing into three sections, as he rather deserved more than a momentary mentioning. 

Huh. That gift Kenshin gave Okita was ahhh… I don't know much about what guys give each other on their birthdays—if they do that kind of thing—but I do know that gift was a rather girly thing to give. *shrug* Sorry. It fit the moment.

And yet _another_ **Random Omake** (Thought it'd be nice for a change)

Kenshin: *sitting in Hiko's office, pushing things through the paper shredder while humming to himself* Wonder if _this_ will go through!

*Sunday newspaper shreds through the machine. Kenshin is humming. (Fitz joins in, singing painfully loud, "Jeremiah was a bullfrog!")*

Kenshin: And _this_…

*Thin magazine rumbles through the machine. Kenshin is still humming. (Fitz starts singing again, "And now that we're dancing, who cares if we _ever_ stop!")*

Kenshin: *Contemplates another magazine, shrugs, and pushes it through* Wow…

*_Penthouse_ gets minced. Kenshin is _still_ humming. (Fitz sings again, "And then I saw her _face!_ Now I'm a believer! Without a _trace!_ Of doubt in my mind!")

Kenshin: *Picks up next available object and pushes it through* Oro! Whoops! Uh… heh heh. That's one powerful shredder. *tiptoes out of office*

Hiko: *Walks into office and looks around. His face gets very red, eyebrows twitching like crazy.* My… magazines… My… _white_… _mantle_… _KENSHIN!!!!!!_

(And Fitz sings, "I tried so hard, and got so far. But in the end, it doesn't even matter!")

Hiko: And will someone stop that infernal singing?!

*End*

(Fitz starts singing, "Do your ears hang low? Do they wobble to and fro? Can you tie them in a knot? Can you tie them in a bow?" to the tune of _Turkey in the Straw_. Hah! I had that in my head all morning the other day. Thought I would go mad.)

Shorter Omake 

Enishi: I'm not through talking with you yet, Battousai.

Battousai: What are you talking about? I'm over here, you moron.

Enishi: Eh?!?! *Looks back to person whose arm he's holding* _Eh?!?!_

Lucille Ball: Hello, darling.

Fitz: o.O *Falls over*

Reviewers: I'm so pleased I got such a… well, enthusiastic bunch of reviews. At least no one hates me. (Strangely, I only see people hating characters of the story right now.)

**Jason M. Lee**: Again with the violence! Although Enishi probably deserved it.

**Crystal**: Here. *hands Crystal a tissue*

**Li**: Glad you liked the overnight scenes in earlier chapters. And although your plea was moving, I will not tell you who ends up with Kenshin, Okita, or anyone else thus far. Sorry, but that would just be a disappointment later on, don't you think?

**mae**: Wow. You do? And I thought everyone preferred the light-hearted sap. *Shrug* Shows how much I know. *Grin* And proves that I'm not the only one out there who likes a bit of drama!

**sammy-chan**: No, Shuuichi's from YuYu Hakusho. Better known as Kurama. Although, I don't think he has any romantic interests in the show—straight or otherwise. And thanks for the compliment.

**nemo**: 

**tenshineko**: Whoa! *leaps away from the comment about Enishi and Kenshin and… _that_* No! Nononononono! *am now traumatized for life* (not really. I've seen worse. *thinks of Lina/Prince Phil pairing and shudders*)

**marstanuki**: I used to like Makoto, but now I think Minako is my favorite of the scouts. Glad you like my story so far.

**Black Soul**: Ahhh, Kenshin's fine. I never considered Okita the slapping type. *smirk* Am I continuing fast enough? I don't want to overwhelm everybody. Some of these chapters are rather long—to me at least. I'm trying to balance this, my puny social life, hopefully a job, and school, so please be patient. And I'm not evil. I'm a SPAZZ!!! At least, according to many friends and classmates.

**Oryo**: As always, it is a pleasure hearing from you. And Kamatari is always glad to oblige. He liked dancing with Kenshin and Aoshi. (He admits he liked dancing with Aoshi more.)

**Vesca**: Whoa. A takeoff of the old Batman show. *blink* I used to _watch_ that! *feels old, then grins* BAM! WHAP! (The sounds of Okita and Kenshin's censored fight.)

**Hitokiri Gentatsu**: I'm always happy to be of service. Look! There's Enishi again!

**Koneko-chan**: Nice try, but I was loath to put that guy in my story. Granted, I inserted his sister much earlier, but she never had a speaking part. Actually, it was another person from Fushigi Yugi—Hotohori. If you've seen the show, then you'll know why I picked him. If not, well… those two are such a cute couple! The most supported male/male coupling out there, I swear!

**Tydepul**: Thanks for the advice. I'm afraid I do tend to ramble. It's a curse. But I will certainly work on that in future stories.


	15. There's a maniac in my high school

Disclaimer: Does anyone even read these? Check the other chapters.

Notes: I guess it hasn't been so long since I've updated… but longer than usual. I'm so terribly mean. I haven't much to say other than: check out the warnings.

Warnings: Violence. No shonen ai to speak of. Serious issues… not a cheerful chapter, people. My apologies, but it was necessary. And lastly… *scary music* Poorly timed jokes.

And before we begin…

A brief **Omake**

Enishi: I'm not through talking with you yet, _Battousai._

Kenshin: …

Enishi: *setting out a blanket and picnic basket* Have a seat. It's been so long! I feel I hardly know you anymore!

Kenshin: …Are those blueberry muffins?

Enishi: Why yes, they are! *Grin* Would you like some?

Kenshin: … *sits down and starts eating muffins*

Enishi: *holds up a thermos* Tea?__

Life's a Dance

            Sano hated Sociology. It was boring. It was long. And it came right after lunch. Sated from his meal... sort of... he felt overwhelmed by exhaustion and would much rather sleep than listen to the teacher talk. But the last time he had fallen asleep in this class, the teacher had sent him to the principal's office. And Sano hated the principal even more than he hated Sociology. He would do everything he could to avoid coming face-to-face with that smoking bastard.

            Mind drifting from the lecture, Sano glanced out the window. There was another thing that got him into trouble. The afternoon sun filtering through the window put him right in this warm patch of light. There was nothing quite like napping in the heat of the sun. At the moment, though, he did not feel much like sleeping. He gazed down at the football field, circled by the track, recalling that Kenshin was out running during lunch. Lucky bastard.

            Sano frowned, then smirked. Kenshin was still down there, circling the track at impressive speeds. There was no mistaking that red ponytail. But who was that other guy next to the track, watching Kenshin run? Some old man probably, if all that white hair was any indication. Whoever he was, Kenshin stopped running when he saw the guy, walking the rest of the way to stand in front of him.

            Lucky, _lucky_, Kenshin! Sano wished he could skip out of class to run the track and even talk with some old geezer rather than sit through this boring lecture. Apparently Kenshin disagreed, because he started walking away from the man to go into the school.

            "...care to tell us why, Mr. Sagara?"

            Curses sang in Sano's head as he realized he had been caught not paying attention.

            "Uh...." his eyes remained riveted to the scene on the track below them. His blood was boiling. That guy had just grabbed Kenshin! How dare he-- "No fucking way!" Sano shot to his feet, glaring down at the track angrily. That guy, supposedly an old man, had just thrown Kenshin!

            "_Mister Sagara!_" the sociology teacher enunciated each syllable of his name, but Sano was too focused on his friend outside. Other students were looking out the windows by this point, and the room was filled with their sharp exclamations of alarm. After all, who wouldn't be shocked to see some white-haired bastard throwing a short kid against a fence? Sano was determined to go down there and punch the guy's lights out.

            Sano was out the door and running down the hall before anyone could stop him.

^_^

            The metallic clang of the chain link fence rattling surrounded him. Kenshin stared into the cold face of Enishi, confused by the man's actions and more than a little frightened.

            "Long time no see, Battousai," Enishi was babbling some foreign name at him. Kenshin heard the name and recognized it. But he did not know why this man was calling him Battousai. His mind struggled to connect the pieces.

            Then, Enishi's hand closed around his throat.

            Kenshin's eyes flashed, his lip curling in an angry snarl. He shoved his foot out, trying to hit something vital, but his heel just scraped along Enishi's shin. It was still a painful blow, and Enishi hopped back with a startled yelp.

            "Battousai isn't here yet," Kenshin's voice deepened slightly, taking on a dangerous edge. "Back off, Enishi."

            "So you remember me?" Enishi asked callously, hands going into his pockets casually.

            "You're the man who drugged my drink last weekend," Kenshin moved along the fence slowly, never taking his eyes off Enishi. Another few steps would take him to the gate, a short sprint bringing him to the school doors. He would be safe in the school.

            "Tsk, tsk, Battousai--"

            "If you insist on calling me anything other than Kenshin, I would prefer you calling me Rurouni," Kenshin interrupted sharply. "Don't call me that. Never call me that."

            Enishi's broad grin never wavered. He followed Kenshin, pulling his hands from his pockets. Kenshin's eyes gravitated toward Enishi's right hand, then narrowed at the sight of the switch blade there. Enishi snapped his hand to the side, and the blade sprang open.

            "You would attack an unarmed boy on school property?" Kenshin challenged quietly.

            "Would I attack an unarmed boy?" Enishi asked mockingly. "Would _I_ attack an unarmed boy?!" He gave a short bark of laughter. "That's pretty good coming from you. Did you take that into consideration when you walked into a poor home four years ago and slaughtered everything that breathed?"

            Kenshin recoiled visibly, making the fence rattle in protest.

            "The child from hell, you were," Enishi growled, all humor gone from his face. "Killing a man and his wife. Granted, you killed all the soldiers bedded down in the stables, but like some fucking maniac, you killed half the animals. Anything that got in your way. But I survived. A bullet in my stomach, and I survived."

            "Dear God," Kenshin was repulsed. "That was you?!"

            Enishi lunged forward suddenly, hand slamming into the fence near Kenshin's head, blocking the boy's retreat. Kenshin ducked to the side, barely avoiding the slash that tore a hole in his gym shirt. There was a sudden burning in his side, and he clenched his teeth angrily, realizing Enishi had not missed entirely.

            "You remember Tomoe, don't you?" Enishi demanded, his voice a sinister hiss. "You corrupted her too."

            "What does she have to do with anything?" Kenshin shot back, touching a hand to his side to check the damage. It was bleeding a bit, soaking into his shirt, but it was not a dangerous wound. That he had been cut only served to anger him. Then, it clicked. 

            _"Although your features remind me of someone I once knew."_

_            "Anyone I'd know?"_

_            "I hope not."_

            "You're related!" he blurted.

            "Very good, boy," Enishi moved forward smoothly, forcing Kenshin to back away, out onto the track again. "My sister is the only person you did not try to kill. And then you went and made her love you! I'll bet you even slept with her. A pretty boy like you, using your unassuming appearance to fool those around you. But I know different. Yes, we both know what you are."

            Kenshin saw the knife coming, moved his hands to block, and caught Enishi's hand. He missed the man's left hand, swinging up to catch his wrist, yanking him forward roughly. The knee that slammed into his stomach did not feel all that great either.

            "You disappoint me, Battousai," Enishi stood over the boy, bloodstained knife still gripped in his hand. Kenshin was on his knees, arm wrapped around his midsection while he coughed breathlessly. "I expected more out of you."

            "I'm not... Battousai..." Kenshin panted, slowly pushing to his feet.

            "Whatever you call yourself," Enishi calmly shoved his hand forward.

            A soft gasp was the only sound Kenshin made as the knife imbedded itself several inches into the thigh of his left leg. Enishi had a handful of his hair, holding his head back to glare his icy gaze into the boy's pain-narrowed eyes.

            "You're just another killer after all," Enishi said coldly. "The only difference is that you hide behind the guise of a child."

            "Hardly a child," Kenshin's voice was a breathless whisper. He had his hand over Enishi's not letting the man rip the knife from his leg--or twist it. His free hand gripped the much larger man's shoulder, fingers digging into the man's flesh brutally.

            "I heard you were afraid of water, Battousai," Enishi smirked.

            "Battousai isn't," Kenshin panted.

            "It serves you right," Enishi's face was twisted with his hatred. "I hope it hurt. I hope you were in agony. Nothing gave me more pleasure than watching them throw your father into that water..."

            Kenshin's eyes went wide, glazing over as he heard the rest of Enishi's horrible words.

            "Then leave him there to drown," Enishi chuckled without humor. "Your mother and sister had merciful deaths. They were shot before they were so tired that there was nothing for them to do but di--_iiieccckkkkk!_"

            Enishi fell back, clutching at his throat. Blood flecked his lips when he coughed, proving Kenshin's blow had done more than just cause him a little pain. He barely had time to see the boy move before Kenshin caught his cheek in a brutal backhand, sending him staggering. Spitting a mouthful of blood to the ground, Enishi looked back to Kenshin with a dark smirk.

            "Finally come out to play, have you, Battousai?"

            Gone was any expression of hatred or anger. Kenshin stared at Enishi without a flicker of emotion other than cold, hard resolve.

            "Leave him alone, you bastard!"

            Enishi and Kenshin both glanced up to see Sano's lanky form by the fence. Behind him, the school door opened, revealing a panting teacher. He was slower to get to the scene, but he was coming. Neither Sano nor the teacher knew Enishi had been carrying a weapon.

            Enishi looked back to Kenshin, his eyes widening a fraction when he saw the boy grip the handle of the knife, still buried in his thigh. In a sharp movement, Kenshin yanked it out. He slashed the small weapon out to the side, sending his own blood flying from the blade. Sano gasped, shocked by the move.

            "What are you going to do, Battousai?" Enishi asked boldly. "You're not going anywhere with that leg."

            "Ask yourself that question," Kenshin's voice was flat, without inflection. His eyes were clear and blank as he stared unblinking at Enishi. "You don't have your toy anymore."

            He stepped forward, putting his full weight on the injured leg. Enishi stepped back automatically, startled when Kenshin never faltered.

            "Are you going to fight back?" Kenshin asked blandly, as if questioning a person on what they were going to have for dinner that night. "There's a lake down the road."

            Enishi stepped back again. Turning on his heel, he ran for the school. Sano stepped forward uncertainly.

            "Kenshin, they've called--" he yipped as Kenshin whipped past him, heedless of his wounded leg, running at full speed after Enishi. The boy's path brought him past the Sociology teacher, knocking the man over as he went. Sano ran to help the teacher to his feet, watching apprehensively as the boy he called his friend hit the door, slowed by the minor obstacle. An instant later, the door was open, and Kenshin disappeared. "They're in the school."

            "The police are on the way," the Sociology teacher gasped, hand over his heart as he struggled to catch his breath. "Dear God, I've never seen anything like it before. That child is insane."

            "He's not crazy!" Sano shouted angrily. "Don't ever say he's crazy!"

            "He's going to kill that man!" the teacher insisted, leaning against the fence. "It's like Columbine* all over again!"

            "Aren't you going after him?" Sano demanded.

            "Are you nuts?"

            Sano cursed and shoved away from the teacher. The man reached for him in a futile gesture.

            "Cowardly bastard!" Sano growled. He shot after Kenshin, hoping against all odds that he could talk some sense into the boy. Assuming he found Kenshin before he killed that white-haired man.

^_^

*Yes, this is a reference to that incident in Colorado. This is not intended to be a humorous comment. In no way do I condone those students' actions at Columbine. I merely wrote it to point out the severity of the situation.

^_^

            Okita decided that Thomas Crapper deserved to have a monument constructed in his honor. The toilet was indeed a wonderful thing.

            "Man, I thought I was going to explode," Okita muttered as he walked down the hall, slowly making his way toward his class again. Physics was a boring class anyway. Too much math for his liking. "Hmm?"

            He paused at the foot of the stairs, glancing to the side at the sound of rapid footfalls echoing in the empty hallway. He wondered who would be running through the halls so recklessly where any teacher could look out, catch the guy, and issue a detention. Stupid way to get stuck after school, in Okita's humble opinion.

            Then, he saw the man.

            "Enishi?!"

            Obviously seeing Okita, Enishi altered his path to run to the boy. That was when Okita saw Kenshin. Looking like a demon straight out of a story, Kenshin moved smoothly behind Enishi. Unlike Enishi, whose footsteps were painfully loud, Kenshin made barely a sound, only a soft padding of his tennis shoes against the tile.

            "What the--!" Okita grunted as Enishi hit him, not quite certain how to react when the man pulled him around wildly. "Enishi! What are you doing?!"

            "It's been good knowing you, kid," Enishi said, somewhat apologetically, before giving Okita a violent shove. The bewildered student stumbled forward, directly into the path of Kenshin. An instant later, he was shoved the opposite direction, his back slamming into the lockers, arm braced across his chest, and a very sharp object jutting into his throat.

            Okita was frozen. Staring into the uncaring, deadly eyes of his best friend--former best friend--a rather morbid thought flashed through his mind. _I'm going to die._ It was ridiculous, of course. Kenshin would not hurt a fly, let alone kill someone. But with that look in his eyes, Okita wondered if this was indeed Kenshin.

            "Hi-Himura?" he squeaked.

            Eyes narrowing in what could only be described as annoyance, Kenshin shoved Okita to the side, turning to resume his chase. Caught in a state of mild shock, Okita just fell away, not certain what was happening.

            The fire alarm whooped through the hallways, just as Kenshin passed beneath one of the warning devices. The boy staggered, hands automatically jerking up to his head in response to the ear-splitting siren wailing over him. Okita had a sinking feeling, and he moved forward, just as the first classroom door opened.

            Students flooded into the hallway, rapidly blocking all possible paths. Okita hoped he had absolutely no reason to feel this panic, deep in his gut, as he watched Kenshin pause to look around. However, he had seen the knife in the boy's hand... and there had been blood dripping from the blade. And there were countless dozens of students pushing to get past him.

            "_KENSHIN!_" Okita bellowed, terrified that the boy would hurt someone with that knife. After all, had not he just been against the wall with that knife to his own throat?

            Okita shoved through the crowd, just as he heard angry, defiant cries of the students near where he had last seen Kenshin. He nearly tripped over the legs of a boy who lay sprawled on the floor, clutching at his stomach. Pausing briefly, Okita touched the boy's arm lightly. Blue eyes squinted up at him.

            "Are you bleeding?" Okita demanded.

            "I-I don't... think so..." the boy panted, pulling his hand away from his gut. "Someone punched me."

            "Get off the floor," Okita suggested, then moved away.

            He heard an irritated cry a few feet to his right and went that direction. An instant later, he was upon the boy.

            Kenshin's right hand was down by his leg, knife held in a white-knuckled grip. So far, it did not look like he had used the weapon. At least, not recently.

            "_Kenshin!_" Okita shouted again, then lurched back as Kenshin whirled to face him. That right hand was slashing around and up, and if Okita was not careful, that blade would gut him. He dared not think of that, instead, forcing himself to remember every ounce of karate training he had to react to the weapon.

            Kenshin's arm was in the space just in front of and above him. As soon as the switch blade was past his face, Okita lunged forward, arm curling around Kenshin's. He caught his own wrist with his opposite hand and shoved down while pulling back. The feeling of bone grinding against bone hurt like he had not anticipated, but the move brought about the desired effect. Kenshin fell forward, arm trapped against Okita's chest, and Okita slammed his knee forward.

            The halls were clearing out. Some students remained, watching the fight. The knife had fallen from Kenshin's limp hand, clattering to the floor several feet away. No one dared touch that bloodied weapon. Unlike the average fight, no one crowded forward to see this one where he or she could possibly get caught up in the middle.

            Okita was amazed that Kenshin had not made a sound during the entire fight, save for his harsh breathing. The boy had to be in pain. After all, Okita had just dislocated his shoulder and probably broken a few of his ribs. But Kenshin was quiet, his breathing hitched and unsteady.

            "Kenshin," Okita whispered, swallowing hard in the realization of what he had just done. He had jumped away from the boy after kicking him, leaving Kenshin doubled over in the middle of the hall. "Kenshin, say something."

            Kenshin slowly straightened to look the other boy in the eye. Okita froze, not certain how to react to the pale blue of Kenshin's eyes. It was as if his irises had just drained of their usual rich color. His right arm hung useless at his side, and for the first time, Okita noticed the blood staining the front of Kenshin's pant leg. How long had the boy been walking on that? It did not hamper his movements even slightly. It was like he was not human--a machine that cared nothing about damage done during a fight.

            Okita heard a student off to his left mutter something profane. He stepped forward as Kenshin's eyes moved to the source of the words, drawing the boy's attention away from the hapless student.

            "Stop," Okita said softly, holding out his hands both in a reaching motion and a sign to back off. "Kenshin..."

            A strange, uncertain look crossed Kenshin's impassive face, and he seemed to be unaware of his own actions as he lifted his hand. He reached out slowly, fingers eerily steady as his left hand slid over Okita's outstretched right. Blinking once, he tilted his head, watching in an odd sense of fascination as his fingers curled around Okita's.

            "Enishi is long gone," Kenshin said abruptly, voice a rasping whisper.

            "What did he do?" Okita asked shakily, waiting for the moment Kenshin stopped being so passive. He did not want to be punched in the face. It was hard to see around a bloody nose.

            "He hurt the boy," Kenshin looked up, his alien gaze unreadable as he studied Okita's face. "I can hear him crying."

            "Hear who?" Okita dared to whisper.

            "Shinta..." Kenshin smiled, a faint twitch of muscles more than any happy expression. "He hates hearing how his family died."

            "Kenshin...?" Okita was scared. He had never been so frightened in his life. The fire alarm screamed in the hallway, white lights flashing about them. There should be police by now--or firemen. And he was alone in the midst of a cluster of students, a boy whose actions marked him as a psychopath holding his hand.

            "You think he's crazy..." Kenshin said quietly, his voice somehow carrying despite the fire alarms.

            "_You_ are crazy," Okita murmured hoarsely, wanting to pull away but afraid of what Kenshin would do if he tried.

            "I didn't hurt you..." this seemed to perplex the boy. "I could have killed you. But..."

            He fell silent, staring at his hand, resting on Okita's forearm. It was then that Okita noticed the silvery glitter on Kenshin's cheeks, reflecting the flashing lights of the alarm.

            "You're crying," Okita breathed.

            "I destroy everything I touch," Kenshin's hand moved again, sliding up Okita's arm to curl around the back of the boy's neck. He moved forward until they were close enough that an observer would think they were hugging. But Okita's arms were limp by his sides, Kenshin's right arm dangling uselessly, and they just stood stiffly near each other. Okita was tense with apprehension. Kenshin was simply not lowering his guard. Kenshin's chin was over Okita's shoulder, not resting on it. He stared blankly down the hall. "I should go. They will sedate me."

            "You need to go to the hospital," Okita replied in a strangled voice.

            "Okita..." Kenshin's voice was suddenly higher, less threatening, and shaking. In fact, Kenshin's entire body was shuddering, but Okita tried to ignore it. "I want to go home."

            "K-Kenshin?" Okita managed to keep his voice stronger than a whimper, but not by much. Kenshin sobbed and pulled closer to his terrified friend. His good arm curved around Okita's neck further, and he ducked his head to press his face against Okita's shoulder.

            "He was so mean!" Kenshin's voice was taking on an edge of hysteria, lifting until he sounded little older than seven, crying out his fear and sorrow. "He said bad things about Mum and Dad and Kouri. And then the empty man came and tried to hurt him back. I don't like the empty man. He hurts people. Hurts them and doesn't care."

            "...Shhh. It's okay now," Okita finally gathered the sense to hush the boy. He lifted his arms quickly to catch Kenshin as the boy collapsed against him. He looked up at the few remaining students--four had lingered, the rest running to safety. "Go find some help!"

            All four took off, Okita's sharp command all that was needed to spur them into action. Okita looked down at Kenshin when he felt the boy start to shake even more. Kenshin's shoulders shuddered with the harsh sobbing that wracked his battered frame. He let Kenshin sink toward the ground, Okita dropping to his own knees so he could continue to hold his friend. Kenshin's hysterical crying lasted under a minute when he relaxed a bit.

            "Okita?" Kenshin's voice dropped again, out of the youthful chirp of before.

            "I've got you, Kenshin," Okita assured him.

            "Enishi's gone?"

            "...Yes, he's gone," Okita frowned, wondering how Kenshin could be unaware of this fact. Kenshin was quiet for a brief time, shifting a bit on the floor to rest more comfortably where he sat. He winced, discovering all of his injuries.

            "Okita?" he asked again.

            "Hum?" Okita felt like falling asleep. It was the adrenaline rush dropping away.

            "Did you like your present?"

            Okita blinked a few times, trying to jump to think about this. He almost laughed. Broken and bleeding, and Kenshin was asking him about his birthday present.

            "Yes, Kenshin, I liked it a lot," Okita murmured finally. "Where did you find that picture?"

            "Your mother let me dig around a bit," Kenshin sighed. "I'm tired."

            "Don't you dare go to sleep on me, Kenshin," Okita said quickly, suddenly very afraid that if Kenshin fell asleep, he would never wake up again.

            "I know," Kenshin shifted a bit, pulling his good arm down to fiddle with the leg of his pants. "These pants are ruined."

            "Ugh, Himura!" Okita groaned, cringing at the sight of the red liquid shimmering on the surface of Kenshin's running pants. "Doesn't that hurt?"

            "Yes," Kenshin ground his teeth together, then relaxed again. "Not as much as my shoulder, though."

            "Oh, uh..." Okita stammered, recalling who had been the person to give Kenshin that particular injury.

            "Down here!"

            "Bring the stretcher!"

            Okita breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, the paramedics had arrived.

^_^

            Enishi was in the clear. He was blocks from the school, almost to his car, when he looked back. No one was the wiser. By this point, he was certain the kid had killed or at least seriously injured someone. Aggravated assault, murder--either of these could get the boy locked up. In cases of murder, in this state, he could be tried as an adult. Enishi would never be suspected.

            Chuckling to himself, Enishi turned and took off running again. Just around the corner, hidden in the alley, was his car. He never expected the solid object that slammed into his face as he rounded the corner.

            Groaning loudly, Enishi pried his eyes open to stare up at the sky. He heard the sound of something metal hitting the ground--a trash can lid, maybe?--and blinked to focus on the barrel of the gun pointing between his eyes. He cursed.

            "United States National Security Agency," a strangely familiar voice filled his ears, and he frowned. "You have the right to remain silent--"

            "Tomoe?" he slurred, staring at the pale face behind the gun. The woman's eyes dimmed, and she nodded, never losing her stance. Around her, two men walked over to haul Enishi to his feet.

            "...I'm sorry, Enishi," Tomoe's face set into an impassive mask. "Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney..."

            Enishi closed his eyes, bowed his head, and wept as he was led off to a police squad car.

^_^

            Sano cursed his luck that the fire alarm had been pulled before he could locate Kenshin in the school halls. Considering how Kenshin was so much smaller than the average student, he knew he would never find the boy. Plus, pushing through a crowd of excited students was no easy feat. He was pushed and shoved until he finally gave in and followed the crowd outside. Once the school cleared out, he could locate Kenshin and his other friends out in the parking lot.

            Aoshi was easy to find, Misao not far behind.

            "Rock!" Misao was laughing. "Perfect timing. The teacher was just about to pass out a pop quiz. Like I remember anything I read last night at one-thirty about the French Revolution."

            "There's Kaoru," Aoshi spotted his sister and lifted his hand. Kaoru broke away from her classmates and ran to meet them.

            "You think the school's going to burn down?" she asked when she arrived, a mischievous glint to her eyes. "The teacher said there wasn't a drill planned for today."

            "It's probably a prank," Aoshi shrugged. "These things usually are."

            "Pessimist."

            Sano was scanning the crowd, only half listening to them talk. He had yet to locate Kenshin. One had to assume he would be swept out with the rest of the students, but he was not to be found in the expanse of students outside. After all, with a stab wound in his leg, face bruised, and hair awry, someone would draw attention to him. But there were no panicked shouts--at least, not from the students in the parking lot. There were those few, straggling students who were screaming as they appeared running from the side doors.

            "Where's Kenshin?" Kaoru asked abruptly.

            "Sanosuke?" Aoshi inquired. "You have been very quiet."

            Blinking out of his trance, Sano glanced back at them briefly before looking back to the students who were now pointing toward the doors from which they had just emerged. Two firefighters, a police officer, and two paramedics were trying to calm the students. The paramedics ran back to the ambulance, returning seconds later with emergency medical equipment. The group ran back into the school with one of the students.

            "Shit," Sano muttered. "I think he's still in there."

            "What?!" Misao grabbed his arm reflexively, fingers digging into his biceps. "Sano, what's going on?"

            He explained what he had seen only ten minutes ago. Misao and Kaoru were aghast. Kaoru's first reaction was to rush into the school, Misao close behind her. Aoshi caught his sister, face grim as he restrained her. Misao turned to see what the deal was.

            "Aoshi!" Kaoru protested. "If Kenshin's in there--"

            "Then the police will find him," Aoshi said firmly. "And the paramedics will take care of him if he is hurt. If what Sanosuke said is true, then you can't confront Kenshin."

            "But he's alone in there!" Kaoru insisted. "He's probably scared! Without someone he knows..."

            "Kenshin wouldn't know you anyway, if he's like he was when I saw him," Sano interjected unhappily. "He brushed past me like I wasn't there. It wasn't him... it was something else. Another personality. That white-haired bastard kept calling him Battousai."

            "Wasn't that his drawing in art class?" Misao asked, seemingly out of the blue.

            Sano blinked.

            "...Yeah."

            "Is that Okita?" Kaoru's voice brought them back to the present. They followed her pointing finger to stare at the doors. Sure enough, the familiar figure of Okita appeared after a police officer, closely followed by a paramedic and the stretcher. From that distance, no one could see the features of the person on the stretcher, but Sano knew who it must be. Okita returned to run alongside the stretcher. Seconds later, he climbed into the ambulance behind the paramedics. The doors were slammed shut, and the sirens wailed. The emergency vehicle took off, and the whooping of the fire alarm abruptly shut down.

            "Does that mean we can go back in?" Misao wondered.

            "Not damn likely," Sano replied.

            "Mr. Saitou is speaking with the police," Aoshi pointed out. "He'll probably make an announcement in a few minutes."

            Sure enough, barely two minutes passed when the principal took a megaphone from the police officer and walked to the middle of the parking lot.

            "Students and teachers of Central High, if I may have your attention," Saitou's amplified voice rang over the excited din of the students. It quickly hushed, and everyone turned to hear what the man had to say. "First order of business: No, there is not a fire in the school." There were several disappointed moans. They quieted again when Saitou continued. "There has, however, been a serious injury, the nature of which will not be disclosed."

            "Everyone will know about it by this time tomorrow," Sano mumbled. Misao giggled uneasily.

            "The school day is over," Saitou was saying. "The buses will arrive shortly. Those of you who drive, drive carefully. The school doors will be locked until it is considered safe to reenter the building. If you have books or personal belongings inside, wait until we make an announcement. The buses will not leave until fifteen minutes after everyone is allowed back into the school." Saitou paused. Everyone was silent, waiting to see if he had more to say. He did. "Go back to your meaningless chatter."

            There was a roar of approval from the crowd as the students rejoiced the shortened school day. Sano turned back to his friends.

            "Aoshi, you drive," he said urgently.

            Aoshi nodded and gestured to the student parking lot.

            "Let's go."

^_^

            Three cracked ribs, a deep stab wound in the left thigh resulting in some muscle damage, and the right shoulder dislocated, not to mention plenty of bruising. These were the extent of Kenshin's injuries that found the boy in the hospital for the second time in as many weeks.

            Okita sat next the boy's bed while Hiko was in the hall, speaking with the doctor. Kenshin sat up in bed, arm in a sling, obviously frustrated as he tried to open his plastic juice container with only his left hand.

            "Want some help?" Okita offered.

            "No," Kenshin replied stubbornly. "I can--"

            The little cup fell off the tray to hit the floor, rolling under the bed. Kenshin sighed and gave Okita a stern look, daring the boy to laugh at him. Okita managed not to laugh, just offering a lopsided smile as he retrieved the juice. To Kenshin's irritation and secret relief, he opened it before giving it back to his friend.

            "Jerk," Kenshin muttered. "I could have done it."

            "You're right-handed," Okita shrugged. "That's going to make things difficult for the rest of the year, you realize."

            "If they let me back there," Kenshin glanced sidelong at Okita. "I attacked you with a knife."

            "And that's grounds for expulsion," Hiko announced as he walked into the room. He glanced at Okita, obviously trying not to show his disapproval, then back to Kenshin. "I spoke with your principal, and I don't think there's going to be a problem. You will be back in school on Wednesday--in a wheelchair, of course."

            "A wheelchair?!" Kenshin protested. "Hiko!"

            "With your arm in a sling, you can't use crutches," Hiko shrugged. "You've got enough friends. They'll push you around."

            Groaning loudly, Kenshin sank back against his pillow with an overly dramatic sigh.

            "They're releasing me so soon?" he asked hopefully.

            "Your injuries were not life-threatening," Hiko moved to stand by the window. He looked down on the street below. "Your leg was the worst. They'll want to keep an eye on that for the next week or so, but you did not lose too much blood. They're keeping you overnight for observation, then you'll be released tomorrow. You have an appointment with Schneider then."

            "Yay," Kenshin deadpanned.

            "He wants to know what happened today," Hiko replied seriously. "You'd do good to tell him."

            "I know, I know," Kenshin rolled his eyes before biting his lip to look down at his lap. "Does anyone know what happened to Enishi? Did he get away?"

            "The police haven't told us anything yet," Hiko shrugged and walked around the bed toward the door. He gave Okita a severe look. "Watch yourself, kid. I still don't like you."

            "Hiko!" Kenshin snapped.

            "It's okay," Okita quieted Kenshin with a wave of his hand. He smiled. "I'll just have to work twice as hard to gain back everyone's trust, won't I?"

            Hiko nodded curtly and paused again at the door, as if just recalling something.

            "There's a man and a woman here from the NSA," he said casually. "They want to speak with you."

            "The National Security Agency?" Kenshin asked blankly.

            Hiko shrugged again and left the room. Okita and Kenshin looked up as two people walked through the door. The man came first--tall and rather regal looking. He wore a business suit and was well-groomed, very professional. The woman followed, and Kenshin sat up completely at the sight of her.

            "Tomoe!" he blurted.

            "Hello, Kenshin," the woman smiled a bit. She gestured to the man beside her. "This is Kogoro Katsura, an agent for the NSA."

            "NSA?" Kenshin asked again.

            "Tomoe was one of our deep undercover agents," Agent Katsura stepped forward to explain. "It was through her that we were first able to extricate you from that terrorist group. As it was also because of her that we have been able to keep track of your progress since your reintroduction into society."

            Kenshin was not appreciating how this man addressed him.

            "You talk about me like I'm an animal being released into the wild," he said irately.

            Katsura lifted an eyebrow, then tilted his head slightly, giving Tomoe the floor.

            "Agent Katsura is my supervisor, Kenshin," the woman explained mildly. "What he is trying to say is that we have been watching you almost since you and your family were taken prisoners."

            "That long?" Kenshin stared at them incomprehensibly.

            "That long," Katsura acknowledged, gracefully ignoring how Kenshin continued to gape at him. "There is not much that has happened in your life these past several years that we don't know about."

            Kenshin looked to Tomoe. She nodded in agreement with Katsura's claim. Kenshin looked back to Agent Katsura. The man continued smoothly.

            "Enishi's presence was not anticipated," he said, almost apologetically--not quite. "He was an unfortunate victim in this mess."

            "He said he was Tomoe's brother," Kenshin murmured.

            "He was telling the truth," Katsura nodded once. "Years ago, he was shot by a soldier--" Kenshin was silent, not unaware of the meaningful stare Katsura gave him. "He should not have been there. He was trying to find Tomoe. We were able to save his life, fortunately, but he disappeared shortly after he recovered. He never knew Tomoe worked for the government."

            "I see."

            "Enishi has been arrested," Katsura concluded. "He will likely serve a life sentence in prison for treason and attempted murder."

            "Attempted murder?" Kenshin frowned.

            "The drug that nearly put you into a coma last weekend was found in abundance in his home," Katsura explained.

            "I don't think he intended to kill me that time, but I get your point," Kenshin looked back and forth between the two agents. "I do have one question."

            "What is that, Kenshin?" Tomoe asked gently.

            "You were monitoring the situation the entire time..."

            "Yes, we were," Katsura agreed again.

            "Then why didn't you try to help us earlier?" Kenshin's eyes were bright, but his face was dry. His eyebrows moved together, lip curling slightly as he struggled with his anger. "Why didn't you move in sooner?"

            "We never anticipated that they would actually kill anyone," Katsura murmured ruefully.

            "And when they were hurting Kouri and Mom and Dad," Kenshin continued relentlessly. "Why didn't you help us then?"

            "We did not anticipate--"

            "You keep saying that, and you think you'd have learned your lesson. You say you did not anticipate all this, yet it all happened!" Kenshin was furious, tears not far behind. "You sat there when they hurt us. You watched when they killed my family. And for another whole year you let them hurt me and make me do all those horrible things, and all you have to say is that you did not anticipate these problems?! Who the hell are you that you think you can just treat me and my family like some animals without feelings?!!"

            "Kenshin, we tried our best to get you out of there as soon as possible."

            "If you thought some people were expendable, then why didn't you just come rushing in there with your guns and rescue as many as you could?" Kenshin stared at them, loathing what he saw. He swiped at his cheeks, embarrassed by his tears. "You didn't even try!"

            "You have a right to be upset," Katsura glanced at the heart monitor by Kenshin's bed, growing agitated along with the increasing blips of the machine. "And you have my deepest sympathy--"

            "It's a little late for that," Kenshin interrupted angrily.

            "We should leave," Tomoe said suddenly. She touched Katsura's arm, a slight pressure pushing him back to the door. With a sorrowful smile, she moved across the room to Kenshin's bed. He averted his eyes, staring out the window when she pushed some hair out of his face. "I wish I could have moved in sooner, but it was not safe," she murmured. "And I could not help you if I was dead. I'll miss you, Kenshin. You're a good kid."

            Chest heaving with a sob, Kenshin reached up with his good hand and hooked his arm around her neck, dragging her into a fierce embrace. Tomoe sighed and hugged him gently, cautious of his broken ribs.

            "Will I ever see you again?" Kenshin whispered.

            "I think so," Tomoe pulled back and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. He responded with a wobbly smile, and she kissed his forehead. "I'll send you a letter."

            "Thanks," he leaned back against the pillows again and watched as she followed Katsura out the door. He glanced at Okita, and a moment later, there were two boys on the hospital bed. They sat together, content to lean against each other and flip through the television channels, finally settling on an old game show. Both were dozing by the time Kaoru, Aoshi, Sano, and Misao arrived at the hospital.

^_^

Loooooooooong notes: Oooookaaaaaay, so that was just a bizarre chapter in and of itself. A few things I wanted to pick out:

1. Enishi. I made him out to be almost cowardly, but this was not intended. Consider him to be someone with a highly developed sense of self-preservation. He wanted to cause as much damage as he could without getting caught or hurt in the process. Unfortunately for him, it backfired. And sorry to all those who wanted to see much more of him. I really did not give him due credit. *shrug* I've only read half of the revenge arc anyway. Anyone out there know where I can get the rest? Reliably in any rate.

2. Okita's karate move. This is a highly effective self-defense move. If done 'properly,' it supposedly can yank a person's shoulder out of alignment and give the attacker one hell of a bloody nose.

3. NSA aka National Security Agency. I have no idea if these people are actually authorized to arrest people. It just seemed to be the best agency to use. FBI doesn't really work out of country as far as I am aware. So it was a tossup between NSA and CIA. NSA felt better to me, so I used it.

4. Kenshin's recovery time. Again, I think I am a little off. I will not pretend he healed and is suddenly all better in later chapters. No one can recover from those injuries in under two weeks. However, I will apologize in advance for the speed of his recovery. I think I gave him too much credit, but it's not such a big deal, right? Right.

5. Kenshin being allowed back to school is something of a plot hole. I can't see how this would be a likely event, but it will remain as such.

*pantpant* Okay. I think I'm done. Three chapters left, people! *Sob* It's almost over.

Reviewers:

**Koneko-chan**: Yeah, I knew it was not a 'guy thing' to do, but I left it. Somehow, I doubt a gag gift would have been appreciated at that moment.

**Crystal**: It's better! I hope you feel better about the boys now. They've made up. Of course, it took Kenshin pulling a knife on Okita and Okita dislocating Kenshin's shoulder to do it.

**Black Soul**: I'm faster than some, but this story was almost finished when I first started posting. 

**Hitokiri Gentatsu**: I would respond a bit more, but I think your questions were answered by the chapter itself.

**Jason M. Lee**: *Wincing at the sound of joints popping* Ick. I do believe Tomoe beat him up here.

**Vesca**: I had fun with that dumb Omake. Hope this chapter answered some of the questions you've been harboring since the story began.

**Eliz**: He's the same, but very different.

**tenshineko**: True, true. But again, in Okita's defense, he is still a high-school student who just wants to have a good time with his friends. Kids don't always make the best of decisions. And you do have a point about Enishi. No, they don't believe he was innocent. Unfortunately for Okita, Hiko did not take the time to ask him who else they had been with the previous night. As you can see, I could not stand to keep the boys apart too long. Kenshin! Okita! Hug and make up!

Okita: *glomps onto Kenshin* Never leave me again!

Kenshin: Ouchie… *passes out*

Okita: *hiding from doctors' glares* Whoops.

**marstanuki**: Eh, Kenshin's a bit of a spazz. Although as far as being psychotic goes… well, he was in this chapter, wasn't he? Sure. But only for a short time.

**nemo**: Again, I apologize for leaving the last chapter blank on your review. Gah, I felt so bad about that. And as a matter of fact, I certainly could not leave out senior skip day. It's coming very soon. *Sob* I'm going to miss this story. I loved it so much!

**Typedul**: Um… you're welcome. I'm glad you're happy.

**Oryo**: Enishi is pretty weird. As always, thank you for your reviews.


	16. Mini donuts and a Ferris wheel

Disclaimer: *runs around in ballet slippers* I own nothing! *Starts singing, "You know that spooky is for real!"*

Notes: I saw this cool bumper sticker on my way home from school, and now I want one. It read: Save the Trees. Eat a Beaver. *snicker* I just blinked at it, then laughed half the way home.

Warnings: Angst. Lots of it. Sap. Shonen ai. An irate Kenshin.

Kenshin: I hate you all.

Fitz: No, you don't.

Kenshin: I hate you more.

Fitz: *blink*

Kenshin: I am _not_ that screwed up!

Fitz: *smirk*

Kenshin: Jerk.

Okita: Does widdle Kenshin need a hug?

Kenshin: _YES_, DAMMIT! I _DO!_

Okita: *blink*

**LAST WARNING**: This would be one of those chapters that helped to bring the rating of this story to 'R'. While it has the usual light elements to it, it will be very dark in parts. Please don't hate me for what I'm about to do.

Life's a Dance

            The last Friday before school ended for the year was one most seniors looked forward to. It was the day when they were told to show up by administration, even while the teachers threatened to give out detentions to the students who came. It was Senior Skip Day.

            Aoshi was driving. Kenshin got shotgun while Sano and Okita had to cram themselves into the back seat. Okita had an easier time of it, his shorter legs folding easily behind the driver's seat. To Aoshi's annoyance, Sano finally settled down with one foot resting just behind the stick-shift. Kenshin was amused by the leg that made its way between himself and the door.

            "Gee, Sano," he drawled, glancing over his shoulder to the back seat. "You've such a charming presence."

            "You want to switch places?" Sano challenged.

            "Move your foot, Sanosuke," Aoshi broke in before the two could jump into one of their famous word wars. "I need room to shift."

            "Fault a guy for trying to get comfortable, why don't you?" Despite his words, Sano complied with the request. He grinned at the boy beside him. "Hey, Okita. I'm hungry. Got anything good in there?"

            Okita hugged the backpack to his chest possessively, shaking his head.

            "The food's for Kenshin," he retorted. "If you wanted your own, you should have packed some."

            Unable to protest the boy's reasoning, Sano slouched back into his seat with an easy smile and spread his arms out to rest along the back of the bench.

            "Let's get a move on, Aoshi!" he ordered jokingly. "I'm looking forward to a day of fun and ridiculously expensive and salty food."

            "Don't forget the rides," Okita offered.

            "How many of those do you suppose they'll let me on?" Kenshin wondered.

            "Uh... the swings?" Sano contemplated the question. "The kiddy roller coaster."

            "I'm short enough for most of those rides," Kenshin grinned back good-naturedly, hand bracing on the dashboard as Aoshi threw the car into reverse. "I don't mind sitting out on the rides. Someone has to go on the carousel with me."

            Okita and Sano laughed at Kenshin's comment. Aoshi smirked and turned the car onto the freeway entrance ramp.

            "I'm used to riding that with Kaoru," Aoshi said unexpectedly. "I'll go on it with you."

            Kenshin laughed, face lighting up with utter pleasure. He reached up and clapped his hand against Aoshi's shoulder in a friendly gesture. Then, he turned his attention to the radio controls. A few minutes later, he located a station he liked and turned it up.

^_^

            Actually, they discovered that Kenshin could go on quite a few rides. Granted, he was not allowed on many of the less tame rides--roller coasters were off-limits, as well as most of the water rides. But the four took advantage of the day and went on every ride they could. Even Aoshi seemed to get into the swing of things, although he sat out with Kenshin when the boy had to remain grounded.

            "Should you be walking around on that leg of yours?" Okita asked uneasily as Kenshin stood beside him in the line to the mini-donuts stand.

            "It's not so bad," Kenshin smiled reassuringly. "The doctors told me to try walking a little bit each day so the muscles don't atrophy."

            "Does it hurt?"

            "Like you wouldn't believe."

            Okita laughed incredulously, automatically reaching to help his friend as Kenshin limped toward the counter. Kenshin just shrugged off his helping hands and leaned forward on the counter to watch the machine pop out the dough.

            "Three large bags," Okita ordered, watching Kenshin in wonder. "Two small Cokes, and a Sprite. You're not getting anything, right, Himura?"

            "Can't," Kenshin replied easily, still watching the dough sizzle in the grease. He absently picked up the bag of donuts the tired-looking worker put on the counter next to him while Okita counted out his change. "Look at all that junk you're putting into your system. I'm taking one of your donuts, Okita."

            "I thought you couldn't," Okita muttered, fumbling with the three soft drinks.

            "One won't hurt me," Kenshin hesitated at the crowd, then bravely pushed into the throngs of people, making a path for Okita to follow. A few minutes later, he dropped onto the bench by the picnic table gratefully. Sano's mind was on the soda and sweets as he helped Okita. Aoshi barely reacted when Kenshin shoved the bag of donuts in front of him before leaning against the much taller boy's shoulder wearily.

            "You shouldn't be doing that, Kenshin," Sano scolded between donuts that made their way into his mouth. "You're going to hurt yourself."

            "It's all right," Kenshin smiled broadly. Movements hesitant--almost dainty--he plucked a mini-donut out of Okita's pouch and nibbled at it. "Huh. I don't remember the last time I had one of these."

            "Is that healthy?" Aoshi questioned.

            "What are you guys? My own personal health police?" Kenshin complained. "It's just one mini-donut! I'll be fine. I'm not made of glass."

            The other three managed to look sheepish. Kenshin sulked, glancing off into the distance to watch some children play on a little playground. Okita dismissed his mood gracefully.

            "So, Aoshi," he leaned forward with a sly grin. "I hear you've been knocked out of the number one standing."

            "Salutatorian," Aoshi shrugged. "I can live with that."

            "Who's the valedictorian?" Sano wondered.

            "It sure as heck ain't you or me," Okita rolled his eyes. "I'll give you three guesses. The first two don't count."

            "Our little redhead across the way?" Sano asked, actually sounding surprised. "I didn't think they'd do that."

            Kenshin glanced up curiously, momentarily forgetting his grudge to listen in on this conversation. Okita smirked.

            "You doubt Himura's intelligence?" he teased.

            "I didn't say that!" Sano protested. "I just meant--"

            "That he's gone in and altered the records?" Okita continued relentlessly.

            "I didn't say that!!" Sano shouted in frustration. He smacked the back of Okita's head.

            "Ow!"

            "Serves you right, asshole," Sano snorted. "As I was _trying_ to say, I think it's weird that they make the kid who's been here less than a year the valedictorian."

            "It is a bit odd," Aoshi agreed. "But it's not like his records were not transferred and converted to match ours."

            "Does that mean Kenshin has to give a speech?" Sano grinned knowingly at said valedictorian. Kenshin was a little pale at the suggestion.

            "Well, I have been working on it," Kenshin muttered, focusing on his hands. He took a napkin and studiously wiped the sugar from his fingers. "I'm not much for speeches."

            "What are you talking about?" Okita popped the last of his donuts into his mouth. "Everyone loved you in speech class."

            "That was speech class," Kenshin retorted. "Not the entire senior class."

            "You'll be fine," Aoshi said with quiet confidence.

            "I'm sure anything you say will be better than _his_ speech," Sano stood and stretched. Aoshi grimaced. It was true. He was a notoriously bad public speaker. Not only did he have a difficult time being enthusiastic, but any humor inserted into his words was usually so dry that no one caught the joke. "Well! I'm ready to face the afternoon."

            "I still want to go on the Flume," Okita glanced at Sano. "You up for it?"

            "Always," Sano laughed. "Kenshin?"

            "Not a chance," Kenshin shivered at the mere mention of the water ride. Sano brought the wheelchair around the table, and he sighed in resignation. Hopping lightly on his right foot, he moved to sit in the wheelchair, then laughingly accepted all the drinks, holding them on his lap so the other boys would not have to carry them. "I'd like to see if they'll let me on the Tilt-o-Whirl."

            "I can see myself getting sick on that," Okita groaned.

            "You go out in one of those little boats, and I'll check out the spinning rides," Kenshin retorted. "And Aoshi promised to go on the carousel with me."

            "Hey!" Sano broke in. "You can't go on that without me and Okita!"

            "This coming from the one who laughed at me when I suggested it!" Kenshin smiled.

            "I want one of the bigger horses!" Okita claimed brightly. Everyone laughed, and they continued onto the next ride.

^_^

            The end of the day found four exhausted young men sitting on the Ferris Wheel, grateful just to be sitting quietly for the next ten minutes. Okita sat across from Sano and next to Aoshi. By far the most energetic of the group, Kenshin peered over the side, searching the ground, even claiming he could see Aoshi's car. He was on his knee, his bad leg dangling off the bench toward the floor, clutching the side for dear life as he looked about.

            "How does he do it?" Okita slumped against Aoshi's side, content to doze against the tall boy's shoulder. Aoshi was not inclined to push him away, close to sleeping himself.

            "I've just been sitting around while all of you ran us all over the place," Kenshin glanced over his shoulder and smiled. "Of course I'm not as tired."

            "You're making me tired just looking at you," Sano claimed, hooking an arm around Kenshin's waist and pulling the boy back, toppling the redhead into his lap. Kenshin yelped and automatically clung to his friend's shirt as the hanging kiosk rocked from the movement. Aoshi and Okita tensed, gripping the sides as well, until the rocking subsided. Kenshin sighed and released Sano's shirt--now stretched and dimpled from his grip.

            "That was not necessary," he grumbled, shifting so that his left leg was stretched out on the bench rather than tucked awkwardly beneath him. He managed a strained smile. "Now you have to tolerate having me on your lap for the rest of the ride."

            "You're light enough anyway," Sano leaned back, draping his arms over the back of the bench. "What do you weigh? Ninety-something?"

            "One-oh-one!" Kenshin said indignantly. He flushed and scowled. "It's usually more, but I've been really inactive--hey! Stop laughing!"

            The ride stopped abruptly, and the boys tensed as they rocked, so many feet above the ground.

            "They're letting people off," Aoshi predicted.

            "Or on," Okita added, still snickering a bit at Kenshin's earlier exasperation. "You know, we're going to fall asleep long before we do much for our Friday night."

            "For once, Misao won't be the first to drop off," Sano laughed.

            "We'll miss the games," Okita seemed a bit sorrowful at this.

            "I intend to sleep through the movie," Aoshi added his two cent's worth to the conversation.

            "Nothing good tonight?" Sano sighed.

            "All chick flicks."

            "Goody."

            "Sano!" Okita leaned forward with a wicked gleam to his eyes. "Truth or dare?"

            "What?!"

            "Humor me," Okita glanced over the side. "We're not moving anytime soon. And you know we'll miss this game tonight."

            "For god's sake--" Sano cut off when Okita gave him a knowing smirk. "Oh hell. Dare. I'd like you try to find a decent thing I can accomplish while in this box a thousand feet up."

            "Nonsense," Okita waved his words off carelessly. "Let's see..." he tapped his chin thoughtfully. He grinned, and it was a scary thing. "You know, I still haven't repaid you for that dare you gave me last winter, Aoshi."

            "Okita," Aoshi warned.

            "Sano, I dare you to..." Okita let the sentence trail off teasingly. Sano had a very bad feeling, and Kenshin was easing himself off the boy's lap cautiously. The redhead was grinning, but there was a wary cast to it. He knew Okita could be very bold when it came to these things.

            "Just spit it out, Okita," Aoshi growled.

            "--To kiss Aoshi."

            "That is about as immature and pointless and--Okita, I'm not going to kiss Aoshi," Sano complained. "He'll throw me over the side."

            "He wouldn't do that," Okita smirked.

            "Okita is right," Aoshi nodded, even as he was scowling. "I might, however, throw Okita over."

            "You accepted the dare, Sano," Okita reminded the taller boy.

            "Go to hell," Sano reached across the little kiosk abruptly, his long arm easily reaching Aoshi. He caught the other boy's shirt, dragging a startled Aoshi forward until he could dart forward and press a brief, chaste kiss to Aoshi's cheek. He sat back, as did Aoshi, both of them smirking triumphantly.

            "That was weak," Okita groaned. Kenshin snickered.

            "You never said on the mouth," Sano pointed out. "But it's my turn now. Kenshin!"  
            Kenshin's soft giggling died in his throat.

            "Dang it," Kenshin griped. "Truth."

            Okita made soft chicken clucking sounds, and Kenshin glared at him halfheartedly. Aoshi calmly shoved his elbow into Okita's side, making the dark-eyed boy yelp and scoot away.

            "Truth, hmm?" Sano grinned. "Well, then let's see. Now Okita's got my mind on a track with all this kissing..."

            "Oh god," Kenshin murmured, gently shifting to lean back against the side of the bench, drawing his aching leg up to his chest. "Get on with it."

            "Don't rush me," Sano said, feigning the mood of a persnickety artist. "Now that we all know you're bi... Nothing to be ashamed of," he amended quickly when Kenshin's face tinged a bold red. "But you've mentioned before that you're not a virgin..."

            "_Whoa!_" Kenshin crunched back into his corner, eyes suddenly wide with apprehension. "Don't ask me about that, Sano."

            "Embarrassed?" Sano smirked.

            "No!" Kenshin shook his head fiercely, looking a bit panicked. "I mean yes! I mean... Embarrassment is not what I'd call it."

            "Spill it, Kenshin," Sano prodded. "I'll describe my first time--"

            "Probably your only time," Okita inserted, looking off to the side innocently.

            "Hey!"

            Kenshin sighed in relief, thinking Sano would forget about him in his irritation.

            "Don't think you're off the hook yet, Kenshin."

            So much for that. Kenshin sighed again, this time being one of weariness. He shook his head and stared at his raised knees as if they were suddenly the most interesting things.

            "If you want to know more than the fact that it happened, you'll have to go see my therapist," he said finally. "Honestly, I blocked out most of the experience."

            "One of your other personalities jumped in just as it was getting good?" Sano seemed sympathetic.

            "Just as it started getting bad," Kenshin corrected. His cheeks warmed as he felt the weight of the much sobered gazes of his friends on him. "It was, um... I really don't want to talk about it, okay? Look. We're moving again. We'll be let off soon. The carousel is just across the way--"

            "Getting bad?" Sano frowned, tossing a brief glance toward the other two boys nearby. Aoshi's face as impassive as ever, his gaze perhaps a bit dark. Okita had an odd look on his face, sympathetic and uneasy at once. Sano looked back to Kenshin, but the boy had his legs drawn to his chest in a slightly fetal position and had his face hidden behind his long, ragged bangs. "What does that mean? Kenshin? What does that mean?!"

            "Don't yell, Sano," Kenshin requested quietly.

            "I'll yell if I goddamned feel like yelling!" Sano shouted. "What did you mean?!"

            "_Stop it!_" Kenshin's own voice rose into a defensive holler. He met Sano's angry gaze, his own face appearing more wounded than mad. When next he spoke, it was much quieter. "It's not what you're thinking."

            "And just how the hell would you know what I'm thinking?!"

            "I wish you would stop shouting."

            "Sano..." Okita added his soft warning.

            "Excuse me for being upset!" Sano did not lower his voice. If anything, his shouting grew louder. "We're out here having fun, and he says that, so it's only natural that I start thinking one of my best friends was r--_mmmph!!!_"

            Sano's shouting was cut off abruptly by the short, red-haired boy who lunged across the bench and clamped a hand over his mouth. Leaning against the young man who he had just silenced, Kenshin glared into startled brown eyes.

            "I'd rather you not broadcast that to the world!" he hissed. "That's not what happened, okay? So don't jump to conclusions!"

            As Kenshin only had full use of one arm and one leg, Sano had no difficulty easing the boy away from him. Kenshin did not bother trying to resist it. He continued to glare at his friend, the slight tinge of pink in his cheeks proving he was more embarrassed than he would like to let on. As soon as Sano released him, he scooted away again, turning his head to stare out at the countryside.

            "Kenshin," Sano tried to get the boy to look at him. "Come on, Kenshin. Don't be like that."

            "Leave him alone, Sanosuke," Aoshi suggested. "We'll finish this later."

            It was just as well. The ride came to a stop, and a fair employee held the door open for them to get out. Kenshin jumped off first, Aoshi just behind him. The door shut on Aoshi before he could get out when the fair worker released it to grab Kenshin before the boy could fall.

            "You okay?" the young fair employee asked worriedly.

            Kenshin scowled and nodded, putting his weight on his good leg and looking up as Aoshi appeared by his side, the tall boy having unlatched the little door himself. Okita followed with Sano, the latter unusually subdued and moody. Okita chuckled nervously when Aoshi bent down and scooped Kenshin off his feet entirely.

            "_Hey!_" It was more of an angry cry than an indignant protest, but Aoshi ignored it. "Put me down!"

            "In a minute."

            "I can walk!"

            "No, you can't."

            "I can limp!"

            Aoshi shook his head and dropped Kenshin into the wheelchair. Muttering curses, Kenshin sat back, ignoring the amused stares he was getting from the strangers in line.

            "Is it time for little Kenshin to take a nap?" Okita asked mildly, trying to lighten up the situation.

            "Go stuff yourself."

            "You think I would make a cute stuffed child's toy?" Okita wondered. He looked down, as if contemplating this. "Granted, my charming, smiling face might just scare the hell out of a little kid."

            Kenshin snorted, bringing a hand to his face as he tried not to laugh.

            "Stop it," he protested.

            "If we made a bunch of stuffed Kenshin's, little boys and girls all over would fall in love with their handsome toys," Okita said thoughtfully.

            "Ugh! Not funny!" Kenshin groaned.

            "We'll make little stuffed Principal Saitou's, complete with little cigarettes, and put them out in the yard to scare away door-to-door salesmen."

            By that point, even Aoshi was cracking up. Sano was trying to hide it, hands stuffed in his pockets, looking away from the rest of them. But his shoulders were shaking, and they could hear his soft snickering. Okita shrugged and smiled blandly when Kenshin looked at him with half-hearted irritation.

            "Looks like we're next," Okita murmured.

            Blinking in confusion at the sudden topic leap, Kenshin looked up to see that they were letting people on the next round. The fair employees looked at Kenshin uneasily as they pushed his wheelchair to the side and watched Okita help the boy to the carousel, no doubt imagining the impending lawsuit. They did not protest, though, when he ignored the benches and went straight for the horses.

            Kenshin caught Sano's arm as the boy brushed past him, smiling briefly at Okita's questioning glance. Sano was avoiding his gaze, but Kenshin expected that. He kept his grip on Sano's arm, his stumbling finally convincing the tall boy to assist him.

            "Help me onto one of the horses?" Kenshin asked, pausing by one and reaching up with his good arm to grab for the pole jutting out of the plastic horse's back.

            Reluctant though Sano was, he steadied Kenshin while the boy got a foot into the stirrup, then easily lifted Kenshin's weight into the air and helped him get settled on the horse. Kenshin blinked, that having been the first time he had actually experienced the true extent of his friend's strength.

            "Wow," he muttered. "Remind me not to get into a fist fight with you."

            "You and I both know you'd lay me flat in ten seconds," Sano replied sullenly, still hovering nearby, unconsciously steadying Kenshin with a hand at the short boy's back. He noticed what he was doing and pulled away.

            "Stay?" Kenshin twisted, reaching his left arm across his body to catch anything that would keep Sano from walking away. He ended up with one of the tails of the boy's bandanna, and he smiled when Sano made a soft sound of annoyance. "We can ride again if you want to ride one of the horses."

            "You sure?" Sano returned with a guarded glare. "You didn't seem to want me around before."

            Kenshin flinched at the cold comment and forced a weak smile.

            "Sure, I'm sure," Kenshin released Sano's bandanna and grabbed the pole in front of him before he lost his balance. "Besides. I might fall, and you're the only one strong enough to catch me without breaking your back."

            "So I'm convenient?" Sano asked with a hint of his confident smile. He walked around the back of the horse to stand to Kenshin's left.

            "No, I just needed an excuse to get you to stand next to me," Kenshin smiled boldly. It faded, and he set his hand on Sano's shoulder. "I'm sorry I got mad at you."

            Shrugging carelessly, Sano tried to wave off the apology.

            "I shouldn't have pushed you," he replied. "I was asking for it."

            "No, you were upset," Kenshin glanced around as children scampered about, finding the places they wanted sit. "I was not overly clear, and you jumped to the logical conclusion."

            "So, you gonna tell me what happened?" Sano asked quietly.

            "Not yet," Kenshin flushed and looked down at his hand, resting lightly on the saddle that was part of the carousel horse. "Certainly not here."

            Sano glanced around. A girl of no more than seven on the pony behind him stuck out her tongue at him. He responded in kind and looked back up at Kenshin with a wry grin.

            "Right," he muttered. "No sex talk when there's little kids around."

            "That, and it's hard to hold a serious conversation when you're bobbing up and down on a merry-go-round," Kenshin grinned.

            As if on cue, bold, tinny music blared around them. Sano jumped, and Kenshin laughed at his expense. On impulse, while the ride was still at a stop and he was low enough to accomplish it, Kenshin wrapped his arm around Sano's neck and hugged him. Startled at the move, Sano hesitated only a moment before winding his own arms around Kenshin's waist and burying his face in the smaller boy's shoulder.

            The ride started to move, and Kenshin dropped an inch before rising, dragging him away from the embrace. He laughed again at the disgruntled expression on Sano's face, and Sano eventually joined him in his fun. Kenshin's hand moved back to the pole in front of him, lest he lose his balance. He smiled thankfully down at his friend when Sano moved one steadying hand to rest at the small of his back, the other hand resting innocently on the back of the pony, just in front of Kenshin's legs.

            "So you're not mad anymore?" Sano asked abruptly, his deep voice carrying easily through the music.

            Kenshin startled and looked down at him. When he saw that his friend was serious, he smiled.

            "No, Sano," he had to lift his voice to be heard over the cheesy music pumping through the ride. "I'm not mad."

            Sano grinned again.

            "Good."

^_^

            The ride home from the fair was uneventful. Aoshi turned the radio to an alternative station and hummed tonelessly along with the music to keep himself awake. In the back seat, Okita and Sano leaned against each other, out for the count. Beside him, Kenshin sat, quietly staring out the window at the rapidly passing scenery. Glancing at the boy's pensive face, Aoshi wondered what he was thinking. He said as much, earning a startled glance from the redhead.

            "What are you doing after graduation?" Kenshin asked abruptly, not answering Aoshi's question. It was Aoshi's turn to blink in surprise.

            "I'm going to Stanford University," he said reluctantly. "Pre-law and law enforcement."

            "You want to join the police force?" Kenshin wondered, smiling a bit as he imagined Aoshi chasing down the 'bad guys.'

            "I was thinking more along the lines of FBI or CIA, but one never knows," Aoshi shrugged. "And you? What is your plan?"

            "I haven't decided yet," Kenshin glanced back out the window. "Maybe Brown. I don't really know if the college track is for me, though."

            "Mr. Valedictorian?" Aoshi asked dryly.

            "You guys said it yourself," Kenshin sighed. "I just studied for a year and a half, took a bunch of tests, and here I am."

            "So Sanosuke is going into the military, I'm going to Stanford, Okita's..." Aoshi hesitated. "Actually, I don't know what he's doing."

            "He got himself into a work-study program at the State University," Kenshin smiled. "That and almost enough money through FAFSA and... other sources to pay for almost all of his education."

            "Ah," Aoshi nodded. "And you're yet undecided."

            Kenshin nodded, murmuring a quiet affirmative before falling silent again. Aoshi concentrated on driving. Another forty minutes, and they would be home. It was a bit of a jaunt to the fair.

            "Aoshi?" Kenshin spoke up after ten minutes of comfortable quiet.

            "Hmm?"

            Chewing on his lip, Kenshin looked like he had something of great importance on his mind. Aoshi waited patiently for words that never came.

            "Never mind," Kenshin slouched down in his seat, curling up on the chair and closing his eyes. "It's nothing."

            Glancing at the boy again, Aoshi decided not to press it. He looked back to the road, grateful he had done so in time to see the exit he was supposed to take. In the back seat, Sano and Okita snored away. In the front, Kenshin had his eyes closed. Aoshi was certain the boy never slept.

^_^

            The movie was _Center Stage_. If there ever was a chick flick, that was it. Aoshi promptly dropped off into slumber on the large armchair in the living room, even though Misao was curled up beside him, completely rapt. Kaoru sat on the couch, Kenshin on the floor in front of her. He was content, almost purring with pleasure as she played with his hair and massaged his scalp. Okita was sprawled out on the floor next to Kenshin, sleeping through the film. Sano, only half asleep, declared his jealousy over Kaoru's treatment of Kenshin.

            "And here I am, forced to lay on the floor with the rest of the peasants!" he whined. "I could go for a good back rub."

            "There's a phone book in the next room," Kaoru told him, then poked her tongue out the side of her mouth thoughtfully as she carefully parted Kenshin's hair. "Look under masseuse."

            "Heartless bitch."

            "Lazy bastard."

            "I'll give you a back rub, Sano," Kenshin offered before it could grow into an all out war. The playful banter had this nasty tendency to develop into something greater, until someone said something truly hurtful. He shivered as Kaoru tickled his neck, making a soft sound of objection.

            "With just one hand?" Kaoru teased.

            "I can use both hands," Kenshin retorted. "As long as I'm not roughhousing and straining my shoulder."

            So that was how Sano ended up stretched out on his stomach, Kenshin sitting on his back. Absorbed in her movie, Kaoru stopped giggling at the sight a few minutes later. Kenshin's fingers dug into Sano's shoulders, much to the taller boy's enjoyment, and Kenshin smirked in mild amusement.

            "You're an overgrown dog," he observed. "Begging to be scratched."

            To add to his words, he reached forward and scritched along Sano's neck. Sano's back rumbled with his happy groan, and Kenshin chuckled.

            "And you, little cat," Sano retorted, words a bit slurred with his relaxed state. "All you have to do is present yourself before people, and they dote on you."

            "I know for a fact that isn't true," Kenshin concentrated on the muscles of Sano's back, hands sliding up, out, and down before starting again. His lips jumped into a distracted smile when he noted the way Sano jumped and twitched with the lighter movements. "I never knew you were ticklish."

            "It's a well-kept secret," Sano tensed.

            "Mm," Kenshin protested. "I just worked to get you to loosen up, and you're getting all tense again!"

            "No tickling," Sano warned.

            "No tickling," Kenshin agreed, still rubbing Sano's shoulders as they relaxed again. "That's better."

            "Demanding, aren't you?" Sano snickered.

            "Watch it."

            "You still haven't explained things to me yet," Sano said, the switch from light to dark so sudden that it was jarring. Kenshin's hands stilled on Sano's back, and the boy regretted asking. "Hey, Kenshin. It's okay. You don't have to."

            The actors and actresses danced across the television screen, Michael Jackson's "The Way You Make Me Feel" played in the background. Kaoru was snoring softly where she was crunched up on the couch. Misao was drooling on Aoshi's shirt, the dark boy also sleeping soundly. A slight shift a few feet in front of Sano brought Kenshin's gaze forward. His eyes locked with Okita's briefly before he looked down at Sano's back again. The boy had on a strange tee shirt. It was white with a symbol on it. It was some sort of kanji, though if it was Chinese, Japanese, or something else entirely, he did not know. Under the symbol was the romanji equivalent as well as the English translation.

            _Aku._ Evil. How odd. Kenshin stared at the symbol again, wondering if it held any significance or if Sano just thought the shirt was cool. He guessed the latter.

            "I don't remember much," he said, his voice soft, just as Sano was prepared to talk again. Sano settled back down, resting his forehead against his arms and listening to Kenshin speak. "They were strange people... I couldn't point them out in a lineup if I tried. I might have been better off if I had just walked away when I heard what they wanted. They wouldn't have forced me. But..." he looked up and met Okita's gaze again. Sighing softly, he bowed his head, staring unseeing at the symbol on Sano's shirt. He closed his eyes. Gently lilting lyrics floated around them.

            _"And we're dancing. And it feels all right!"_

            "I wasn't ready," he murmured. "I followed them into that horrible little room, and I wasn't ready. I jumped away from it all, and at the time I had thought I passed out. It made me angry when I woke later, thinking they had taken advantage of me while I was unconscious..." he trailed off, sighing quietly when he felt a hand on his back, fingers combing lightly through the loose hair over his shoulders. "I wasn't sure what to make of their comments. I thought they were making fun of me when they told me I, um..." his cheeks warmed, and he closed his eyes tightly. "Well, when they told me about it later. It wasn't until much later that I realized they were telling the truth."

            "How old were you?" Okita asked quietly. Kenshin shivered.

            "Too young."

            "You're too young now," Okita pointed out. "How old were you?"

            "About fifteen," Kenshin whispered.

            Sano rolled over, nearly dumping Kenshin onto the floor. His arms swept up, catching the short boy before he could become too disoriented. Kenshin shuddered and hid his face in Sano's shoulder.

            "It's so humiliating," Kenshin's voice was hoarse with tears he refused to shed. "I never even told Hiko about that."

            "Surely he knows..." Okita murmured, still rubbing Kenshin's back in small circles.

            "He knows that at one point I had... had sex," Kenshin stumbled over the word, finally turning his head to rest his cheek against Sano's chest. His words became clearer. "But I never told him the situation. Or any of the details. It feels like I let him down... let my family down... and myself." Okita's hand disappeared, and Kenshin spared a moment to be disappointed.

            "Don't say anymore," Sano's voice was shaking, and Kenshin stiffened in surprise. Lifting his head, he reached up and gently wiped at his friend's wet cheeks. Sano just stared at him, eyes still watering. "It's not your fault."

            "It was my decision," Kenshin was amazed by those tears. He had never considered Sano to be the weeping type. The strong, tough-acting boy would never show weakness. "It was my choice. It was a poor one, but it is one I will live with."

            "No one should ask that of a child," Sano insisted. "A _child!_"

            Not having anything to say to that, Kenshin just nodded his agreement and once again rested his head on Sano's shoulder. He closed his eyes wearily.

            "Let's just forget about that," he said, his voice soft but steady and strong. "Let's just go to sleep and pretend this conversation never happened."

            "Kenshin..." a silent sob made Sano's chest heave.

            "I have a better idea," Okita had returned during that brief time when Kenshin was trying to comfort Sano. He held several blankets and pillows. "Let's go to sleep knowing everything that was said. And when we get up, we'll continue on like we have. If anything has changed, then it's for the better."

            Murmuring a grateful assent, Kenshin shifted to lay on the floor next to Sano, smiling a bit when the tall boy rolled to his side, striving to keep the closeness of before. Throwing the blankets over them, Okita produced the pillows and scooted in next to Kenshin, sandwiching the boy between himself and Sano. Sano adjusted his long arm to include Okita in the warm circle, and Okita squirmed into Kenshin's arms.

            "Remember when we were in West Virginia?" Okita asked.

            "Yes," Kenshin hugged his friend, right arm relaxing over Okita's side.

            "I still owe you for that."

            "You don't owe me anything."

            "You'll see," Okita tilted his head, the slight shift bringing his lips to Kenshin's. It was a brief, modest kiss, but it left Kenshin frozen, not certain how to react. Okita just smiled and rested his head back on his pillow. Kenshin closed his eyes when Okita moved a hand to curl around the back of his neck. "I'll return the favor. I promise."

            "I believe you," Kenshin whispered, wearied by the day. He smiled, a dazed little expression that made Okita giggle. "Good night, Okita."

            "Go to sleep, Himura."

            Echoing Okita's giggle, Kenshin nodded and did just that.

^_^

Notes: Whoooooaaaaaaaa. Fitz came up with a doozy there. As a matter of personal opinion (and probably the opinion of the majority), I would consider that rape (statutory rape, to be sure, but rape nonetheless). I racked my brain for something to insert there that was not so harsh, but I just could not come up with anything nicer. Admittedly, fifteen is very young. I was not happy putting that in there, but that was how it happened when I allowed for natural flow of time. My apologies. The next chapters will be a little lighter for a change.

Kaoru: Please look forward to it.

Fitz: …

Kaoru: What?

**Omake** (didn't think I could do it with this chapter, did you?)

Kenshin: *in Aoshi's arms*             "_Hey!_ Put me down!

Aoshi: Okay. *drops Kenshin*

Kenshin: GAAAAAAH! *hits a big mattress*

Aoshi: *snicker*

Kenshin: That wasn't funny.

Everyone but Kenshin: *snicker*

**Another Omake**

Okita: You'll see. *Butterfly kiss*

Kenshin: *grabs Okita, and they start to make out*

Sano: Oh, yuck! Get a room!

Kenshin and Okita: *snicker*

Reviewers: Hi there!

**TigerBlak**: *snicker* Sorry about the cliffhanger for that chapter. Actually… I don't think there are anymore. Granted, the story is winding down now. Hope you're still liking it, despite the drama (and trauma) occurring.

**Yami no Tenshi**: Kenshin's not 'going' with anyone just yet. I'm working on it. And I'm hiding my brain in my head. It's really not going that fast. The fic has been finished for quite some time. I'm just picking at it and posting it as I go. Usually every two or three days as I get the time. And as for the flattery… I would love it if you kept doing that. As they say: Flattery will get you everywhere. (What do you mean that's not what they say?)

**Jason M. Lee**: Beware the trashcan wielding women. They can be scary.

**Crystal**: Thanks.

**Typedul**: Again, you're welcome. (Yeah, feels weird putting that down.) And thank you. I am never against constructive criticism.

Li: As long as you started breathing again, everything is okay. 

**mae**: Glad you liked those chapters. I hope this one wasn't over the top.

**Tariq**: I agree with you on that reference. Unfortunately, I cannot comply on the k/k. Not that I do not like the pair, but as I have said, it does not appear in this fic. As for Saitou… he's kind of a minor character at the moment.

**tenshineko**: Ahhhhh, Kenshin's past is still a mystery. According to Enishi, he killed a lot of people. Take that as you will. *snicker* And which Shakespearean play was it that a man demanded his pound of flesh?

**marstanuki**: What is it that ChibiAssassin likes to say? Take a pulse. She may not be alive. We won't go into how _cold_ that statement can be. Yay for indifferent humor!

**nanashi barton**: Thank you. Okay.

**Vesca**: If it makes you feel better, I'm attempting to write a sequel. I was hoping to give Aya a little more recognition, but I made her rather passive, therefore, easily pushed to the side and forgotten.

**Black Soul**: I'm pleased everyone felt that way. I was worried I had disposed of him too quickly… made him too cowardly. Apparently not. *shrug* A little more school next chapter.

**Koneko-chan**: I thought I kind of explained that. It is left hanging, and I think if I could go back and edit it, I would not have put that kiss in there. Consider it mostly Kenshin's unrequited feelings. I hope that answered your question.

**Test**: Thanks. I'll check that out when my computer's not acting up. *mutters about ff.net rejecting all attempts at logging in*


	17. Speeches and a speeding ticket

Disclaimer: Once upon a time (now), in a land far, far away (Fitz's mind), there was a disclaimer. This little disclaimer was a sad little disclaimer because no one ever read it. The disclaimer was unhappy because no one cared. So one day, Fitz went to the little disclaimer and said, "There, there, little disclaimer. It's okay. I need you." And the disclaimer replied, "Why?" And Fitz said, "because I love you." The disclaimer was so happy because it had finally found meaning to its little life. And with tears in its little disclaimer eyes, it asked, "Do you really?" And Fitz said, "Of course not. What do you take me for?" And the poor little disclaimer's heart was broken. Fitz rolled her eyes and said, "For heaven's sake! Here!" and she gave the disclaimer a girlfriend. They ran away and got married in a casino in Vegas. Mr. and Mrs. Disclaimer then lived happily ever after. The end.

Kaoru: Whoa. That was dumb.

Fitz: Admittedly.

Kenshin: And you all call _me_ crazy.

Notes: *Sob* This is it. The second to last chapter. The last chapter will take some time to post because I am still adding things to it. They are irrelevant things that most of you probably won't read, but I want to put them in anyway. Yeah, so let's get to it.

Warnings: Shonen ai. Sap… yeah, lots of that. Soujiro holding a video camera.

Life's a Dance

            Third period, Kenshin had psychology. He hated the class. How he had managed to get signed up for psychology when there were plenty of other social classes offered was beyond him. Around him, all the students were intrigued and enthusiastic, watching Sally Field play a woman with a serious mental disorder. He stared at his desk, wishing he could block out the little girl's crying in the movie. It was all he could do to sit still, his head in his arms on the desk, and pray for the class period to end.

            "Hey, Kenshin," the boy behind him nudged his shoulder. "Mr. Greywers is looking at you."

            Kenshin pulled one arm from under his head and reached back to swat ineffectually at the hand that poked his shoulder.

            "You'll fail the next test," the boy said indifferently.

            "I don't care," Kenshin hissed.

            "I'm just saying--"

            "I heard you," Kenshin lifted his head enough to glare over his shoulder at the student. "And I'm saying I don't care."

            "Is there a problem over here?"

            The two students looked up to see their teacher standing over their desks, arms crossed, a severe look on his face.

            "No, sir," the student behind Kenshin said quickly. "I was just telling Kenshin that he should pay attention to the movie if he wants to pass the next test."

            The students nearby who heard the boy all rolled their eyes and snickered amongst themselves. A sharp glance from the teacher convinced them to be quiet.

            "Mr. Thompson, perhaps you should spend more time worrying about your own grades," Greywers suggested, and the snickering started again. "And Mr. Himura, if you would join me in the hall."

            There were soft murmurs through the class, and Kenshin meekly followed the teacher out of the classroom. He shifted nervously on his feet, leaning more to his right as Greywers shut the door before turning to look at him. Mr. Greywers was one of the shortest teachers in Central High. That along with his hair that stuck out strangely on the sides of his head were usually the sources of great amusement for the students. Kenshin, being even shorter and having hair that was much longer than considered normal for a guy, never joined in the petty chatter.

            "Mr. Himura, I understand you have a rather unique view on this particular chapter in psychology," Greywers said cautiously. "If you would rather do something else, I am certain I can come up with an alternative assignment."

            Startled by the blunt address, Kenshin just stared at the professor. He did not think anyone other than the principal and school nurse knew about that.

            "Excuse me?" was all he could come up with as a response for the moment.

            Greywers' gaze softened in sympathy.

            "The teachers were brought up-to-date on your history," he explained. "If seeing this movie where abuse is addressed bothers you..."

            "Abuse?" Kenshin echoed blankly.

            "That's what we were told, Mr. Himura," Greywers explained. "Abuse and trauma. I apologize if I seem rather cold about it, but--"

            "N-no," Kenshin smiled weakly. "No, that's fine. That's all they told you?"

            "Yes."

            "Ah," Kenshin considered that. "Mr. Greywers, if I could do something a bit different then, I would appreciate it."

            "You sound like you have something in mind," Greywers predicted.

            "Well, we are studying personality disorders--and the movie is about MPD, right?" strangely enough, Kenshin was confident as he spoke.

            "Yes..."

            "I've only got four days until the school year ends, but I could probably scrape together a decent report," Kenshin paused, thinking about it, then nodded. "An actual case-study of multiple personalities. Would that work?"

            "I've read almost everything out there on that topic, Mr. Himura," Greywers said doubtfully. "If you think there is a case out there that is not documented--"

            "This is a pretty recent one," Kenshin smiled. "Just the past few years."

            "Someone you know?" Greywers wondered.

            "Something like that."

            "Very well, Mr. Himura," the teacher smirked. "I am intrigued. You have my permission to write a report. Nothing too long. I have deadlines, you know."

            "I'll do what I can, Mr. Greywers."

            "Then get your books," Greywers opened the door. "I'll write you a pass--Hey!" he ran into the room. "Are you all children?! Sit down! Class isn't over yet! Just because I step out for a minute...!"

            Kenshin chuckled and picked up his bag. He smiled triumphantly at the student who occupied the desk behind his and walked back out of the room. He glared dubiously at the wheelchair in the hallway, hating it but knowing he would not make it very far without it. He hoped Mr. Greywers remembered that he would need help to his next destination.

^_^

            "I am never going to get this right!"

            Kaoru giggled at the sight of the red-haired boy glaring at his trash can where the latest copy of his speech was crumpled into a ball on the top of a growing pile. Kenshin shut off the monitor of the computer in mild rebellion, standing and pretending to beat the machine into an unrecognizable clump of plastic and metal. Of course, he would never actually hit the computer. It was school property after all. He sighed and dropped back into his chair.

            "Come on, Kenshin," Kaoru suggested. "You've been at it for over an hour. Take a break. You've got a computer at home. You can work more tonight."

            "I'm going to make a fool of myself in front of the entire school."

            "Only the senior class," Kaoru corrected. Kenshin looked at her. She shrugged. "And their parents, siblings, friends, and extended family."

            "That is so comforting, Kaoru," Kenshin rolled his eyes. "Well then. What do you suggest we do? I have homework to finish other than this."

            "I heard you got an alternate assignment for your Psychology class," Kaoru grinned.

            "How is it that everything I do becomes a topic for rumor?" Kenshin sighed.

            "Why'd you get excused from the usual homework?" Kaoru countered.

            "We were watching _Sybil_."

            "Who?"

            "A movie based on a woman who suffered severe trauma as a child and wound up with multiple personalities."

            Kaoru blinked.

            "Oh."

            "Yes," Kenshin saved his work to a disk and shut down the programs he had been using. "So you can see why I felt a bit uncomfortable sitting through that movie."

            "Are you okay?" Kaoru asked immediately.

            "Of course I'm okay," Kenshin frowned in mild irritation. He walked across the room cautiously, Kaoru walking beside him inconspicuously. She held the wheelchair still while he sat. He leaned back into the chair with a light sigh. "I will be so glad when I can get rid of this thing."

            "I think it's kind of fun," Kaoru swished his ponytail playfully, earning a curious glance. "Okay, maybe it wasn't fun how you ended up in the wheelchair, but it's fun pushing you around the school in it. Which makes me wonder... when you give your speech..."

            "No, I'm not delivering it while sitting in a wheelchair," Kenshin scowled. Kaoru just giggled.

            "I can picture it now," she said dramatically, smiling at the school security guard when he held open the door for them. "Thanks," leaning forward slightly, she glanced down to see Kenshin looking up at her uncertainly. "A murmur rises through the crowd. 'Isn't there supposed to be another speaker?' 'I thought so.' 'Where is he?' 'Are those wheels poking out on the sides of the podium?'" She dissolved into hysterical giggling, even as Kenshin groaned and reached up to swat at her in mock anger.

            "That's not funny!" he protested. "I'll stand. I can stand! I can even take my arm out of the sling for short times. It's just a dislocated shoulder."

            "But you had a knife shoved into your leg!" Kaoru groaned. "I can't even begin to imagine what that felt like."

            "Not pleasant," Kenshin blinked, looking up when Kaoru took his still-raised hand and squeezed it lightly. He gave her a pained little smile. "Actually, I don't know much what it felt like to actually get stabbed. By that point..." he trailed off uncertainly.

            "Sano said you were like a different person," Kaoru squeezed his fingers again before dropping his hand to push him across the parking lot. "But that's done. Now, I hear you've found yourself a job for the summer."

            "Granted, I can't do much for the next few weeks," Kenshin sighed. He brightened. "But the doctors thought it would be a good opportunity to start strengthening the muscles in my leg again."

            "I'm surprised you managed to find a decent martial arts school around here," Kaoru commented.

            "Actually, Hiko owns it," Kenshin smiled, glancing up over his shoulder in time to see Kaoru's startled blink. "Hiko does a lot other than just taking care of me, you know. He owns the martial arts school, has a small chain of art stores, and even puts some of his own work in his stores."

            "All that pottery he keeps in that room he never lets you in?" Kaoru asked.

            "Rub it in, why don't you?" Kenshin chuckled. "We all know he's afraid I'll hurt his precious pots. But yes, that's what he does."

            "So you knew the owner of the school..." Kaoru said knowingly.

            "Hiko owns the school, he doesn't hire the employees," Kenshin corrected. "Except for the master. Hiko hired him. I guess the guy came highly recommended. I think he's a little off, but his son is a nice guy, if a little hot-tempered."

            "Say, Kenshin," Kaoru awkwardly loaded the wheelchair into her trunk while Kenshin leaned against the car. He gripped the passenger side door and looked over the roof of the little vehicle at Kaoru. She slammed the trunk shut and grinned at him. "Let's go there now. You can show me around, and maybe I can sign up for a class. Maybe you'll be my teacher."

            "I doubt that," Kenshin laughed. "But that should be okay. I have to get my locker set up and get a uniform."

            "A uniform?" Kaoru threw the car into gear and burned rubber as she sped out of the parking lot at Mach 2.

            "Um... you're going twenty miles over the speed limit, Kaoru," Kenshin murmured anxiously.

            "There aren't any cops around," Kaoru replied easily. "What kind of uniform do you have to wear? A little fuku?"

            "You've been watching anime again, haven't you?" Kenshin mumbled, then yelped and grabbed for the dashboard as Kaoru tore around a corner at forty-five miles per hour. "This is why I hate driving with you!"

            "I've never gotten you into an accident!" Kaoru laughed.

            "You're crazy!" Kenshin retorted.

            "I know!"

            "And it's just pants and a gi!"

            "What?!"

            "The uniform! Pants and a gi!"

            "What's a gi?!"

            "A shirt!"

            "Okay! Hold on!"  
            "Oh shit!"

^_^

            Kenshin and Kaoru made it to their destination in one piece, speeding ticket in hand.

            "I can't believe I got pulled over," Kaoru stared at the paper in her hand in shock.

            "You're lucky they didn't revoke your license," Kenshin admired the way his hands were not shaking nearly so much now that the car was stopped. "Next time I'll call a cab. It's safer."

            "You're helping me pay for this!" Kaoru teased.

            "If you recall, I was the one warning you to slow down," Kenshin shut the door and leaned against the car as Kaoru walked around the front to help him.

            "More like shouting at me to stop driving like a maniac," Kaoru said thoughtfully. "But you have a point. Okay, I won't make you pay for my ticket."

            "Your benevolence never ceases to astound me," Kenshin said dryly.

            They were met at the door by a young man of average height with black hair and a confident, blue-eyed gaze. The black hair was not long like Kenshin's, but the back was longer and pulled into a short braid.

            "Hey, Kenshin!" the boy greeted. "How's the leg?"

            "It's healing," Kenshin smiled. "Ranma, this is Kaoru. Kaoru, Ranma Saotome. The master's son."

            "Soon to be son-in-law, actually," Ranma grimaced, then smiled. "Nice to meet you."

            "Likewise," Kaoru giggled. Her giggling increased to all-out hysterical laughter when she heard Ranma's next words.

            "Well, Kenshin," the young man grinned confidently. "We can do this the hard way, or you can make it easy. What'll it be?"

            Kenshin scowled. An minute later, he had his good arm wrapped around Ranma's neck while the pig-tailed boy hefted his light weight onto his back.

            "You've lost weight, Kenshin," Ranma observed. "We've got to get you working out again."

            "I'm going to have to talk to Hiko about getting an elevator installed in this place," Kenshin grumbled. "Just put me down at the top. I can walk okay once on level ground."

            "Sure thing, Kenshin," Ranma smirked. "Oh, and Tendo-sensei got your uniform back today." Kaoru giggled again when Ranma winked at her. "He had to get it special-ordered to fit. He's too big for the kid's uniforms, but he's too small for the smallest adult clothing."

            "That's our Kenshin," Kaoru laughed again.

            "You guys are mean," Kenshin complained. "Put me down."

            He slid cautiously to the floor, quickly finding his balance.

            "Kaoru wants a tour of this place," he explained. "Are there any classes tonight?"

            "Not until six," Ranma shrugged and glanced at the clock. "That's over an hour from now, and there's only the child beginner's class in the small studio. You should sit in. All those brats love you anyway."

            "Ranma doesn't get along with children," Kenshin informed Kaoru as he led her down the hallway slowly.

            "Whatever," Ranma rolled his eyes. "I have to get some last-minute homework done before the next class, so you two are on your own."

            "Ranma doing his homework?" Kenshin gasped in feigned astonishment. "I never thought I'd see the day that happened."

            "Shut up!" Ranma growled. "Pop said he'd make me quit this job if I didn't pass my classes this year."

            Despite the boy's irritation, Kenshin just laughed. Ranma muttered under his breath, making Kaoru laugh again as well. Turning to leave, the blue-eyed boy turned to grin at Kenshin.

            "Oh, and something came for you today," he winked at Kaoru, who just stared at him with wide, startled eyes. "It's in the main studio. See you later."

            "Something in the main studio?" Kenshin blinked dumbly, glancing at Kaoru as if she could answer his question. The girl gave him a bright, blank smile and shrugged.

            "How should I know?" she giggled nervously. Kenshin gave her a skeptical glance and pointed at the door. She uttered a sheepish, "Oh," and hustled to open the door. When he walked past her, she stopped him with a hand on his chest.

            "Kaoru?" he looked at her in surprise.

            "I hope you don't get too used to this," she said, a teasing glint to her bright eyes. "As soon as you can move around normally, we'll expect you to pay us back for all we're doing for you."

            "I think I can handle that," Kenshin replied cheekily, stepping around her to lean against the door frame and fumble for the light switch on the wall. "And I do appreciate you guys all toting me around..." his fingers found the switch, and he flipped it even as he glanced over his shoulder at Kaoru. "I'll make it up to you. If you've put up with me this long, you deserve that much. Tha--"

            "**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KENSHIN!!!_**"

            Kenshin yelped, his subsequent jumping and whirling to face the room sending him sprawling back. Fortunately, Kaoru had been prepared for such a reaction, and she caught him, quickly wrapping her arms around his chest when he stumbled back into her. She grinned, able to feel his heart pounding wildly against her forearm. As Kenshin was too busy being in shock to bother with getting his feet beneath him again, Kaoru shifted her grip under his sling in attempt to keep from bothering his shoulder.

            The main studio was fairly large. It had originally been designed to be a dance studio, thus the mirrors that lined one complete wall. At the moment, there were several card tables pushed against the mirrored wall, tablecloths spread over them. The tables were piled high with food--most of which Kenshin would not be eating. On the final table, separated from the rest by an empty card table, there was a pile of wrapped presents. Confetti littered the floor, brightly colored paper streamers and balloons hanging from the ceiling, and a stereo in the corner that had yet to be plugged in.

            But Kenshin was looking at none of this. He was gaping at the multitude of people in the room, all grinning at him cheerfully. Chou, Kamatari, Sae, Tae, Soujiro, Hiko, Misao, Aoshi, Sano, and, of course, Okita were all there. Kenshin stared at them, mouth opening and closing, not quite certain what to say. Finally, he managed to stutter out a rather ungrateful-sounding response.

            "My birthday's not for another two weeks."

            Everyone laughed at his breathy declaration, enjoying his abashed smile as Kaoru nudged him back to his feet.

            "We know it's not your birthday yet, silly," Kaoru told him.

            "Sano's off to boot camp next Friday, Aoshi has an internship on the east coast sometime late this month, Sae and Tae's parents are taking them on a trip to Europe as soon as school's over, and the rest of us have jobs that make coordinating for a party difficult," Okita said brightly, moving forward to catch Kenshin's hand and pull the boy into the room. "You wouldn't deny us a party, would you? Even if it is a little early."

            Kenshin grinned and impulsively threw his arm around the nearest person.

            "You guys are great!" he blurted. "Thank you!"

            Sano and Kamatari snickered at the sight of Okita's light blush and broad smile, knowing the boy was not at all unhappy with his position. Kenshin never noticed, being too busy with hugging Okita and looking around at the decorated studio to bother with wondering why they were laughing.

            "Whatever," Chou grunted. "Can we have the cake now?"

            "I'm glad to see you too, Chou," Kenshin's smile just grew as someone turned on a party mix CD. "Hiko, I'm surprised you're here."

            "Your friends blackmailed me into coming, you idiot," Hiko smirked as he moved to tower over his charge. He dropped a hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "Call me if you're going to be home later than ten."

            "Sure," Kenshin could not be bothered by Hiko's sudden departure. He knew the man was uncomfortable being the only adult around.

            "Enjoy your party, kid," Hiko offered, tilting his head to glance at Kamatari. "You."

            "Mm-huh?" Kamatari stared with wide eyes up at the giant of a man. "Mr. Hiko?"

            "Keep your hands off Kenshin," Hiko said sternly.

            Kamatari blinked, then blushed boldly as Hiko turned to leave. Kenshin growled, his voice rising as the man disappeared through the door.

            "_HIKO!_"

            "Let it be, Kenshin," Okita suggested, he along with Sano and Aoshi drawing Kenshin to the tables. He gasped as they hefted him off the floor. Quickly figuring out what they were doing, he folded his legs up and helped them as they put him on the empty table between all the food and presents. He sat on the slightly wobbly surface, laughing and a bit confused.

            "You could have gotten a chair," he pointed out.

            "This is so much more fun!" Okita replied lightly.

            "That, and we couldn't find any chairs besides the one in your boss's office," Sano inserted dryly. "And he was sitting in it at the time."

            "We can still put you on the floor, if you so prefer," Aoshi added in his deadpan manner.

            "Gee, thanks," Kenshin drawled. "This is fine. Just as long as I'm not stuck here the whole time. Is that banana bread?"

            "A recipe Hiko gave me," Misao slapped a few slices of the bread onto a paper plate and held it out. "He said you liked it."

            "And Hiko's never wrong," Kenshin took the plate with a smile.

            "Good thing Hiko's not around to hear you say that," Soujiro giggled.

            "He'd just agree with me," Kenshin grinned back.

            "And that whole thing about Mr. Hiko yelling at me to stay away from you?" Kamatari whined.

            "He's just making sure nothing gets between Kenshin and Okita," Sano interjected, Misao adding a seductive growl beside him.

            Kenshin and Okita both blushed, although Okita had a wide smile gracing his features. The dark-eyed boy never flinched under their friends' gazes, nor did he notice that Kenshin was looking at him, an odd, contemplating expression on his face.

            "So, are you going to open the presents?" Kamatari asked abruptly, grinning at the boy who was concentrating on removing his sling. "Open mine first!"

            "Yours first, hmm?" Kenshin smirked, then blinked when Kamatari shoved a box into his hands. "Okay."

            A moment later, the wrapping paper was neatly folded and set aside. Kenshin lifted an eyebrow at the sight of the Daytons* gift box, then peered inside. His face turned an interesting shade of red, but he recovered quickly, embarrassment falling away as he got into the fun of the moment.

            "Well, I can't say I'm all that surprised," he observed, setting aside the top half of the box. "Although I would love to know how you managed to find out about this."

            "What?" Tae wondered.

            "What did he give you?" Sae added.

            Kenshin lifted the gift for everyone to see. Kaoru and Sano were the first to recognize it for what it was. They both burst out laughing. It was a long, black dress--remarkably similar to a certain dress hanging in Kaoru's closet.

            "That's from me and Soujiro," Kamatari giggled. "You'll have to tell me if it fits."

            "I have no place to wear it," Kenshin returned dryly.

            "I'll take you to a night club," Kamatari offered.

            "If Hiko doesn't kill you first," Kenshin smirked, folding the dress and putting it back into its box. "Thanks. Sort of."

            "Next!" Misao declared, waving around a sloppily-wrapped object.

            Kenshin grinned and continued with the gifts. From Misao, he received a pair of socks. They were quite cute, actually, with little pink pigs all over them. Kenshin was a little confused, but he just laughed and jokingly replaced his socks with the new pair.

            Aoshi produced a gift certificate for a book store, which earned a lot of teasing.

            "Didn't know what to get him?" Sano snickered.

            "The last time I purchased Kenshin a gift, someone else gave him the same thing," Aoshi replied stiffly.

            "How was I supposed to know you'd get him the same CD I did?!" Kaoru protested. 

            "For god's sake," Kamatari rolled his eyes and grinned at Soujiro. "You'd think that as siblings, they could compare gifts before wrapping them."

            Soujiro just smiled and shrugged. Kenshin assured Aoshi that he loved the gift and intended to go shopping as soon as he had the chance. He moved on to the next present. It was from Chou.

            "Sex for Dummies?" Kenshin stared at the bright yellow book uncertainly.

            "Thought you might need a little tutoring," Chou smirked. Kenshin offered a pained little smile, tactfully ignoring how Okita held back a red-faced Sano.

            "Thanks, Chou," Kenshin murmured, absently flipping the pages of the book. "Oh my. Um..." he quickly set the book aside, unable to contain his blush. "Well! That was an interesting one. Let's move on, shall we?" He picked up the next gift.

            Sano had gotten Kenshin a sweatshirt with a bold-print ARMY on the front. Kenshin folded it on his lap and smiled brightly.

            "You'll have to call when you graduate from boot camp, Sano," he ordered. "I want to come see you in uniform."

            "I'll kick your ass if you don't come cheer me on after all those track meets I sat through," Sano winked.

            Amusingly enough, Kaoru got Kenshin a gift certificate for Barnes & Noble(tm). The group was lost in their laughter for a good two minutes before Kenshin could even consider continuing opening his gifts. He set the gift card next to the other one and picked up the present from Tae and Sae. It was a plush puppy with soft brown fur and shiny black eyes nearly engulfed by the long fur. Kenshin hugged the stuffed animal and flushed with pleasure when Tae handed him a long-stemmed rose.

            "For my wonderful prom date," she told him, kissing his cheek lightly.

            Kenshin smiled and set the rose aside, still holding the toy dog on his lap. He tilted his head in curiosity as Okita reached under the table to produce a long, rather narrow box.

            "This is from Hiko," he announced. "Smile for us all, Himura. The camera is getting all of this."

            Startled by that announcement, Kenshin looked to where Okita pointed, only to see Soujiro, holding a video camera. Soujiro grinned, ever staring at the image on his own little screen, and waved a hand at Kenshin.

            "This one is for Mr. Hiko, so he doesn't have to embarrass you or himself by staying here just to watch you open your presents," Soujiro explained. "But you didn't hear that from me."

            "I can't picture him sitting down to watch a home video," Kenshin laughed. "And if you don't want Hiko to know I heard that from you, you'd better erase the first couple minutes of that tape."

            Soujiro sputtered, his smile growing strained. Kenshin and the others laughed at his mistake, and the boy staggered as Sano clapped a hand against his back good-naturedly.

            "The video is going to jump all over!" Soujiro complained.

            "Watch it!" Kaoru said, quickly jumping to the boy's aid. For a moment, their amusement was forgotten as they regrouped. Okita nudged Kenshin's shoulder and pointed at the box.

            "Oh!" Kenshin pulled off the wrapping paper and cautiously pried open the lid to the box. He stared at the padded interior, at the object yet encased in another bag. Everyone watched in anticipation as he lifted the item cautiously, his face a mingle of bewilderment, denial, and growing excitement. He glanced at Okita.

            "Don't look at me like that," Okita grinned. "I don't know what it is."

            "I know what it is," Kenshin murmured, untying the end of the bag. "I just can't believe Hiko would go out of his way to find one."

            "A collector's item?" Tae wondered.

            "Sort of," Kenshin's smile was gone. He was so focused on the thing he was unwrapping that he simply didn't think to smile anymore. The bag fell away, and his friends gaped at the long, slender object. "It's a katana."

            "Whoa!" Sano blurted. "Is that thing for real?"

            "It certainly appears to be," Kenshin ran his hand over the nylon that wrapped the sheath. With a slight shove of his thumb against the hand guard, he had the blade an inch free of the sheath. He frowned. "The blade looks funny though."

            "It looks like the real thing to me," Sano muttered.

            "Oh, it's definitely real," Kenshin flashed the brown-haired boy a smile, then pulled the blade a little farther out of the sheath. "See the curve to the sword?"

            "Yeah..."

            "The part that curves this way," he ran his fingers over the top of the blade. "This should be the cutting side."

            "But the other side is sharp," Kaoru remarked.

            "The blade is backwards," Kenshin returned with a funny little smile, snapping the blade back into its sheath and reaching for the card that came with the sword. He scanned the card, smirked a bit at the message, then unfolded the note inside. "Hiko has a spare katana at home, but he knows I hate practicing with it. This one..." Kenshin gave a short burst of laughter. "This must have cost him a bundle."

            "You going to show us how to use that thing, Kenshin?" Chou asked, an excited gleam to his eyes.

            "You'll have to forgive this lout," Kamatari giggled. "He has a thing for weapons."

            Kenshin smirked.

            "Come back when I can stand without worrying that I'll fall over," he advised. "Until then, I don't want to worry about how I'll hurt myself or someone else by waving around a sharp object."

            "Spoilsport."

            "Hey, Okita!" Misao hooked her arm around the boy's neck, dragging him down into a headlock. "Didn't you get anything for Kenshin?"

            "Ouch..." Okita grunted. "Yes... It's still on the table."

            Sure enough, there was another gift on the table. After meticulously re-wrapping the sword and returning it to its padded box, Kenshin set it aside and reached for the last gift. It was a green foil bag, white tissue paper poking out the top. Kenshin pulled out the tissue and gently pulled out the small item wrapped in more tissue.

            "For god's sake," Chou grunted. "I've never seen anyone make opening presents such an ordeal! Just tear the paper."

            "Kenshin's a neat freak," Misao giggled. "That would go against every neatness bone in his body--eh?"

            In the meantime, Kenshin had finished opening his gift. His reaction to it was one that only Okita--or Hiko, had the man been present--could have anticipated. He recoiled from the object, dropping it as if he realized he was holding a poisonous snake. His eyes were dark with an emotion that could easily be misinterpreted as anger.

            "Oh god," Kenshin's voice was breathy and strained. He stared at the rag doll on the table, uncomprehending. The doll was obviously worn from years of love, one button eye coming loose and the thread nose faded from black to a pale gray.

            Wisely, everyone kept their mouths shut. Kenshin reached forward hesitantly, picking up the doll as he might a delicate baby kitten.

            "Where did you find this?" he whispered.

            "As you said, Hiko let me dig around a bit," Okita replied quietly. "There's more to your gift, though."

            Kenshin's chin was already trembling, and when he looked up, the tears he had been holding back tumbled down his cheeks. He stared dumbly at the key chain Okita held up, then reached out a badly shaking hand to take it.

            "I must have spent two hours discussing this with Hiko," Okita explained, carefully keeping his voice low. "Your family's old estate is still in your name. You don't have to go yet," he said that quickly, as Kenshin's eyes went wide with shock. "But when you're ready... well, there's the keys."

            "Oh god," Kenshin gasped again, looking back at the doll in his hand. One hand went to his mouth, muffling a sob. "Oh, my god..." he made a wild grab for Okita, and a second later was hugging the boy tightly. Okita held him gently, glancing uncertainly at the others, none of whom looked like they knew how to deal with the crying boy.

            "Kenshin, are you okay?" Okita asked finally. "Maybe I should have gone with that sweater you had your eye on."

            "No," Kenshin shook his head, face still pressed into Okita's shoulder. "Thank you."

            "So you like it?"

            "Yes, Okita," Kenshin pulled back and smiled through his tears. "I love it. It's something I never expected."

            "There's still one more part to your gift," Okita's bland smile turned mischievous.

            "And what might that be?" Kenshin wiped his face dry, much to the relief of his friends.

            "On your actual birthday, I want to take you to dinner and a movie."

            The group snickered, the laughter quickly hushed as everyone waited in expectant silence for the response. A slow smile pulled at the corners of Kenshin's lips.

            "Are you asking me on a date?" he asked slyly, making Okita blush.

            "Well... maybe," Okita grinned. "Are you saying yes?"

            "Well... maybe," Kenshin grinned back.

            Misao couldn't hold her tongue any longer. She heaved a noisy sigh and planted her hands on her hips to offer the two boys a mock glare.

            "It's about time!"

^_^

*Yes, I know it's Marshal Fields now. But everyone still calls it Daytons where I'm from. Heck, I'm still calling the gas station down the road Food & Fuel. It's something else now. Couldn't tell you what it is. (Note that Fitz _also_ calls it Fued & Fool. A slip, I swear. I also flip 'bale of hay' around to be 'hale of bay'. Don't ask. I've been struggling with that for years.)

**Guest stars**:

1. Mr. Greywers: Anyone out there seen Slayers? Anyone _not_ seen it? Zelgadis Greywers is the blue guy with a stony complexion. (We will not go into how many times he's been the butt of bad jokes and sexual innuendos.) 

2. 'Mr.' Thompson: Random kid. Should I have put Smith? Or Doe. John Doe, at your service.

3. Ranma Saotome: Please tell me you all know who this guy is.****

And we have yet another, **Random Omake**

Okita: *reaches under the table to produce a long, rather narrow box*

Kenshin: O.O

Okita: This is from Hiko. It's what he's going to put you in if you're not home by ten.

Kenshin: *falls over*

Sano: *peering inside the box* On the flip side, it's not all that bad a bed if you've got to be six feet underground.

Kenshin: You people are sick!

**Notes**: Okie dokey. The doll. Whether it belonged to Kouri (Kenshin's sister), Kenshin's mother, his cousin, his pet dog, or Kenshin himself, I will never reveal. It does not matter. If anyone is still confused on this, I will be more than happy to explain my interpretation of this.

And as for the sakabatou… it's something that never really gets explained in this story. We'll leave it at that. (That is, Fitz could not come up with anything at the moment.)

I will also warn you ahead of time. I am going to be a little mean, I suppose, with that 'family estate' thing. Don't expect to read about it in this story. You won't see it.

Reviewers: Hi there! 

**Jason M. Lee**: A job! I have a job! Go Panera Bread/St. Louis Bread Company!

**Vesca**: The carousel is one of my favorite rides. You just can't go wrong with it. (It's nice on those rainy days when everything else is shut down.

**mae**: You seemed a little apprehensive. I can live with that. Hope this chapter lightened the mood a bit.

**marstanuki**: Not buying anything is sometimes good. I need to buy some new clothes. *eyes fraying wardrobe* Well, one more chapter now. And do you _want_ a sequel? It's just kind of sitting there. I'm maybe a sixth of the way into it with some writer's block. If people express interest in a continuation of this story, I will certainly put my mind to it.

**tenshineko**: Kenshin's just as tall as he always is. (Stats say approx. 5'2"—I don't recall the metric conversion.) And there's no justice. There never is. I will note that I weigh far more than that, but as I am almost a foot taller than Kenshin, I can handle it.)

**Oryo**: I appreciate the insight. Delicate? My parents always called me the diplomat of the family, so I suppose it makes sense. I never really thought of it that way. I just didn't want to dig a hole I could not climb out of again.

**Yami no Tenshi**: Really? I thought I made Kenshin a little girly. Same with Okita, but it's easy to take liberties with that guy. And I try to respond to everyone. I love seeing response when I review. Please keep asking questions and reviewing. I love responding almost as much as I do writing the story.

**Black Soul**: No, Okita and Kenshin are not going to make out. No excessive tongue fighting in this story. I'm bad at writing that anyway. As for Battousai… well, he is still just a teenage boy, no matter how violent or strong he is. At least, that is my interpretation of things in this story. And a small knife may cause damage to someone unable to fight back, but it is not an efficient weapon. You want a good weapon, pick up an AK-47.

**Koneko-chan**: I can see where you'd get caught on the Tomoe thing. It was a little, easily forgotten comment by Kenshin during a conversation with Okita that informed you that no, he had never slept with Tomoe. I made her rather old in this story (well, not _old_, but older). Kenshin was somewhat infatuated with the woman who helped save him, but not much came of it. In modern times, not much can come of that without trouble from the law and—saying Kenshin was eighteen—discouragement from society in general. It is a thing most people avoid, regardless of their feelings. Sadly, love is not enough these days.

**Li**: I appreciate the suggestion. It is interesting that your school called it that. Every school around where I live calls it Senior Skip Day, so that is how I relate to it. And a lot of people out there seem to have something with wanting to be in Kaoru's shoes at that moment… I wonder why.


	18. Graduation

Disclaimer: As the disclaimer is on his honeymoon, Fitz will speak for him.

Fitz: Ack! I'm not ready! Let me get my notes!

--We are experiencing technical difficulties. Fitz is unable to present in front of a crowd, so please refer to earlier chapters for disclaimer.--

Notes: Here it is, folks. The last of the actual chapters. It's been grand. *sniffle*

Aoshi: *hands Fitz a tissue*

Fitz: Thanks. *blows nose noisily*

Warnings: No warnings for this chapter. Well, other than my attempts at writing a decent speech. Sap. The ending of a fic… sort of.

**Note from Fitz**: As I have mentioned in response to some people's reviews, I am planning out a sequel/continuation to this story. At the moment, it is sitting mostly stagnant in my computer. If there is any interest in this follow-up story, please say so in your reviews and/or emails. I will be more than happy to put my mind to it once again. 

And also, let me know if you would like me to post as I write, or do what I have done with this story. True enough, if I post as it is written, then the reviewers will have more influence on the story. Keep that in mind and decide if that is what you want. I aim to please.

**Thank you** to all those who have read this and offered me helpful comments and criticism. It really meant a lot to me to know the thought processes of everyone out there. (well, not _everyone_. That would be a lot of people.) To those who read the story despite the distinct lack in K/K, all the more power to you for keeping an open mind. Thank you for that. 

Lastly, this chapter is fairly short. It is made longer with these extensive notes and extras at the end, but it will not be like other chapters in length and depth. Sorry if that disappoints you.

And now, on with the story… *sniffsniffHONK*

Sano: That was crude.

Life's a Dance--_Graduation_

            "Your tassel is supposed to go on the right."

            "I thought it was the left."

            "I'm pretty sure it was the right."

            Kenshin and Aoshi glanced at each other as Misao and Kaoru fiddled with the tassels of their graduation caps. Aoshi lifted his eyebrow, and Kenshin smiled and shrugged.

            "It's got to be right," Misao muttered.

            "I thought you said left," Kaoru frowned.

            "No! I mean, I did!" Misao wrinkled her nose as she tried to figure out what she had just said. "I mean it's got to be right--as in _correct_--because Aoshi and Kenshin are both going to give speeches tonight."

            "I'm sure the teachers will tell us if we've got it wrong," Kenshin pointed out.

            "The teachers are all wearing their tassels to the right," Sano inserted, walking up and hooking his arm around Kenshin's neck.

            "Therefore, we wear ours to the left," Okita appeared as well, reaching up to correct Sano's tassel. "Teachers have already graduated."

            "Minor details," Sano grinned at Aoshi, Kenshin still trapped in a headlock. "Are you going to bore us to sleep with your speech?"

            "Probably," Aoshi returned calmly.

            "Sano!" Misao growled. "Aoshi will be perfect."

            "Aren't you supposed to be sitting in the gym?"

            "Actually, we should get to the choir," Kaoru said doubtfully. "Kenshin, you're singing today, right?"

            "We're supposed to," Kenshin finally freed himself from Sano's grip. "At least I'm sitting in the front so I don't have to climb around the other students."

            "Speaking of singing," Misao piped up, gesturing toward the gym. "We are supposed to go sit with the choir in about..." she looked at the clock and smiled sheepishly. "Two minutes ago."

            "That didn't make any sense," Sano mumbled, scratching at his temple in confusion.

            "Don't think too hard, Sano," Okita said soothingly. "School's over, after all."

            "Hey!"

            "We'll see you later," Kenshin interjected.

            "Break a leg, Kenshin," Kaoru kissed his cheek, earning a light smile. She blushed, reconsidering her choice of words. "I take that back. You've already got a hurt leg."

            "At least I can use crutches now," Kenshin chuckled. "It would be terribly embarrassing to be wheeled up to my chair."

            "You're still going to look weird," Misao pointed out.

            "Thanks, Misao," Kenshin rolled his eyes. "The choir director is going to throw a fit."

            "We're going!" Kaoru grabbed Misao's arm and pulled the girl into the gym.

            They left just in time. No sooner had they disappeared through the doors, then the school guidance counselors were calling out orders, getting everyone into two single-file lines. Aoshi slipped into line behind Kenshin while the shorter boy waved at Sano and Okita.

            "Odd," Kenshin smiled absently. "Okita's in the 'O' section?"

            "You never knew?" Aoshi smirked. "Okita is his family name. His first name is Soushi."

            Blinking in surprise, Kenshin glanced away from Sano, who had been smiling and giving him the 'okay' sign with his thumb and forefinger forming a circle. Aoshi just shrugged in response to Kenshin's questioning gaze.

            "He thinks it makes him sound too much like a sea food dish," he said. "But you did not hear that from me. He'll make you regret it if you call him by his given name, so I suggest you forget I told you that."

            "Sound advice," Kenshin chuckled. "I'm assuming he's referring to sushi?"

            "That would be my guess," Aoshi nodded toward the counselor--a pretty woman with blonde hair--who was waving them forward. "This is it, Kenshin. I hope your speech is a good one."

            "Do I have to make up for yours?" Kenshin wondered, half joking.

            "Yes."

            Startled again, Kenshin nearly stumbled as Aoshi nudged him forward. He tossed an anxious glance over his shoulder at the class's salutatorian, but the soon-to-be-graduated senior was not looking at him. The counselor giggled softly as she heard him mumble a few words.

            "But hey... no pressure or anything."

^_^

            It was what the parents would later call a 'moving' presentation. The students, who all knew better, figured that the principal must have had someone else write his speech. By the way Saitou grimaced on occasion, he was of the opinion that the words were far too sappy and soft. He stuck with the script, and the parents clapped in approval of his words.

            Aoshi grunted softly in displeasure as it came time for him to speak. Kenshin smiled and nudged at the boy's arm to get him out of his chair. Many girls and the occasional guy sighed in appreciation when they saw him, and Aoshi opened his mouth.

            The speech really was awful. It was long. It was boring. Students and parents alike were watching the second hand on the clock, praying for the boy to finish. The applause was thunderous, not because they liked his speech, but because they were glad it was over. Aoshi was only too happy to comply with the students' and parents' desires that he take his seat.

            "It really wasn't that bad," Kenshin whispered to Aoshi as one of the counselors took the podium. He stood and followed the first row of students who were to receive their diplomas.

            "You're just saying that in hopes that it will make me feel better about myself," Aoshi replied, just as quiet.

            "Well, yes," Kenshin smiled brightly in response to Aoshi's irritated glance. "But all of the teachers stayed awake."

            "Just the teachers?"

            "Well, a few of the top ten were nodding off in their chairs..."

            "Wonderful," Aoshi sighed. "I love to go out with a bang."

            Kenshin chuckled and hobbled forward with his crutches as his name was called.

^_^

            Finally, it was time to finish the thing. Students were bored, and the teachers were getting restless. The family members sitting in the bleachers were all fanning themselves in attempt to overcome the heat that was building in the space filled with so many people. After having listened to high school counselors mispronounce names in a dull monotone for a half an hour, Aoshi's speech before that, and more slaughtering of names prior to _that_, the last thing anyone wanted was another speech.

            Kenshin hoped to all that was holy that he did not faint during his speech. He hated public speaking as it was. To speak in front of such a restless crowd, which had no interest in what he had to say, was a daunting prospect. Even so, he bravely hopped up the stairs to the stage, setting his crutches down on the floor beside the podium before reaching up to pull the microphone down to his level. He was too short for the podium, but not so short as to require a step stool. He was grateful for that small favor.

            Clearing his throat softly, he leaned forward and addressed the class.

            "Good evening."

            There was a slight shifting in the crowd. A few muttered replies.

            "Seniors, if you're falling asleep now, you'll never survive the all-night party," Kenshin smiled when he heard a few hesitant chuckles in the crowd. "I know everyone's anxious to get out of here, so I'll keep it short."

            "Thank god!"

            Laughter spread through the group at the loud comment. Kenshin chuckled and nodded his acknowledgment.

            "First, I want to apologize to Mr. Johnson and Mr. Andrews," he said, a bit nervously. He glanced down the side aisles and spotted the two men of whom he spoke. "I know your students loved the chance to be without an instructor for those days, but I'm sure you had a less enjoyable time of it with a broken nose and a wrenched back."

            The student body thought that was rather amusing. Bubbles of laughter moved through them, growing louder when one of the teachers called out a response.

            "No broken bones!" he shouted.

            "That would explain why your face is just as pleasant to look upon as it always was, Mr. Johnson," Kenshin replied jovially, earning more giggling from the students and parents alike. He took a breath and glanced down at his notes. As prepared as he was ever going to be, he looked up and spoke to the room.

            "I was going to give the usual sermon about how we're the new generation, and we're going to change the future, but I think that's already been covered by everyone else who spoke tonight," he smiled self-consciously as someone whooped in the crowd, no doubt glad that the night was almost over. "Besides," his smile grew bolder. "No matter what people tell us to do, we'll just turn around and do what we feel works best. If we're wrong..." Kenshin shrugged, "well, I'm sure everyone has had some experience with that. It's okay. Failing does not mean failure. It just means admitting to a mistake and picking yourself up to try again."

            He had total silence now. Kenshin was surprised--he had not thought anyone would really listen to him. He kind of wished that was the case. That meant he had to try not to blush and keep his voice confident.

            "The future is important," he continued, a bit more quiet, perhaps, but still steady. "But so is the journey. In the words of the great John Lennon," he smiled when he received a positive response for that reference. "'Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans.' So take a few pictures, make a few memories, and when you come to your ten-year high school reunion, be sure to tell everyone here so we can laugh and make fun of you."

            The students liked that comment. The parents liked it more--most likely because many of them had already experienced it. Just thankful that he was about to finish, Kenshin took a deep breath, straightened, and took the tassel off his graduation cap. The students in the gym all mimicked him.

            "Whether it be college, a technical school, the military, going straight into the workforce, or sitting around being a bum at your parents' house," Kenshin paused and took off his cap, absently shaking his head to fluff out the bangs that had been flattened against his skull, then offered his best grin to the class, "don't forget that the people here at Central High School helped prepare you for all of it." There were several groans from the students. Kenshin grinned. "Then again... high school is over. It's nine-oh-eight, according to that clock on the wall. At nine-oh-eight on Friday, June sixth, two-thousand three," he paused dramatically, "we will do what all those administrators told us not to do. Congratulations on graduating, class of oh-three!"

            He flung his cap up into the air. Not a second later, well over two hundred graduation caps flew into the air, joined with a loud cheer and joyous clapping of hands. Kenshin caught his cap again and leaned down to pick up his crutches as the band started playing 'Ode to Joy.' He glanced out into the crowd, eyes quickly finding Hiko, who just smirked at him. Not far behind the immense man sat the familiar, graceful figure of Tomoe. She smiled and disappeared into the exiting mob. Smiling faintly, Kenshin went to where a teacher was waiting to help him off the stage.

            Various students patted his back as he followed them out into the school commons, complimenting him on his speech--which _was_ much better than Aoshi's--and teasing him about the event for which he had apologized. Kenshin just blushed and smiled, saying his thank you's and scowling when it was appropriate. He barely noticed when Mr. Greywers tried to catch up with him to ask him a question.

            "Mr. Himura!" Greywers did not have an easy time of pushing through the crowd. "About that report you gave me--!"

            Kenshin smiled and waved at the teacher, pretending to be completely deaf to the man's words. He found himself wrapped in the circle of Kaoru's, Okita's and, yes, Aoshi's embrace. All at once. Sano soon joined them, yelling out:

            "_Group hug!_"

            At which occasion, Misao appeared and squirmed into the cluster. It was not long until the other seniors, friends and strangers alike, were getting into the fun of things. They had a group hug consisting of twenty-eight people before they finally pulled apart. Kenshin laughed as Okita took his crutches and Sano presented his back for a piggy-back ride out into the school's front parking lot.

            "Hey, Kenshin!" Kaoru called out, reaching up to hug an arm around his waist. "Smile for the camera!"

            "Huh?"

            Lights flashed, and Kenshin blinked. The group clustered together for another photo-op, and they grinned happily as the parents snapped off countless pictures.

            "Hey, Sano!" Kenshin ruffled the boy's hair with one hand, the other arm busy being curled around Sano's neck.

            "Yeah?"

            "Going to the all-night party?"

            "Hell yes!" Sano laughed. "It's bound to have _something_ fun to do."

            "Take a camera!" Kenshin smirked as Okita waved around his own 35mm and shouted for them to get together. "I would hate for you to forget what a great time you had in high school while you're off in boot camp."

            "I wouldn't dream of it--"

            "Ready?!" Okita shouted.

            Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, and Aoshi all brought forth smiles and shouted:

            "_Cheese!_"

            Misao giggled.

            "_Pickles!_"

**Life's a Dance**

--John Michael Montgomery

_When I was fourteen I was falling fast_

_For a blue eyed girl in my homeroom class_

_Tryin' to find the courage to ask her out_

_Was like trying to get oil from a waterspout_

_What she would've said, I can't say_

_I never did ask, and she moved away_

_But I learned something from my blue-eyed girl_

_Sink or swim, you ought to give it a whirl_

_Life's a dance you learn as you go_

_Sometimes you lead, sometimes you follow_

_Don't worry 'bout what you don't know_

_Life's a dance you learn as you go_

_The longer I live, the more I believe_

_You do have to give if you want to receive_

_There's a time to listen , a time to talk_

_And you might have to crawl_

_even after you walk_

_Had sure things blow up in my face_

_Seen the long shot win the race_

_Been knocked down by the slamming door_

_Picked myself up and came back for more_

_Life's a dance you learn as you go_

_Sometimes you lead, sometimes you follow_

_Don't worry 'bout what you don't know_

_Life's a dance you learn as you go_

_Life's a dance you learn as you go_

_Sometimes you lead, sometimes you follow_

_Don't worry about what you don't know_

_Life's a dance you learn as you go_

_Life's a dance you learn as you go_

_Sometimes you lead, sometimes you follow_

_Don't worry about what you don't know_

_Life's a dance you learn as you go_

_Life's a dance_

_Life's a dance_

_Life's a dance_

_Take a chance on love_

_Life's a dance_

_You learn as you go_

**End notes**: While this song did not actually inspire the fic, it continually came to me while I was writing, thus the title. I thought it fit rather well, actually. *sniff* This was it. Sorry if the speech was too cheesy, but hey. *shrug* I will claim it to be better than the speech my class Valedictorian (or was it the Salutatorian?) gave that night. It was painfully long, and she was not a very good public speaker. *wince* I had never been so glad to be out of the school's gym.

Okay, so here was where I was going to post the extra stuff. Unfortunately—scratch that—it's not unfortunate. As I have gone a bit overboard on the _Extras_ section (that is, Fitz made it longer than this chapter), I decided that it deserved it's own chapter. It will be coming soon. The chapter will include the following:

1. Movie/TV show listing

2. Music listing

3. List of extras (other anime and characters)

4. An extraordinarily shortened version of _Life's a Dance_

5. A final response to reviewers regarding the possibility of a sequel and answering final questions

6. And a surprise… heheheh

For now, we have…

RANDOM OMAKE!! 

**Omake #1**

Kenshin: *walks up to the podium*

Students: *mutter amongst themselves and giggle*

Kenshin: *reappears at the side of the podium* Who made this thing taller? I can't see over the top!

Omake #2 

Kenshin: *walks up to the podium* Ahem. Four score and seven years ago…

Students: *GROAN*

Omake #3 

Aoshi: *walks up to the podium* I am stronger than all of you.

Students: o.O

Aoshi: *returns to his chair*

Omake #4 

Kenshin: Do I have to make up for yours?

Aoshi: Yes. *nudges Kenshin forward*

Kenshin: *Falls flat on face* Ow…

Aoshi: Uh… you okay?

Omake #5 

Kaoru: Kenshin, you're singing today, right?

Kenshin: *belts out* Don't break your dream! Smile once again!

Everyone: *blinkblink*

Sano: Hey. You're not bad.

Kenshin: *Winning smile*

Reviewers: I would never forget about you.

**Crystal**: Actually, this makes it… about over. Yeah. 'cept for the extras next chapter.

**Oryo**: Thank you, as always. Your reviews are always insightful. No, sadly, there was no Kenshin/Okita date. School year's over, making the fic also complete. I think I'll go cry now. (Oh, and Ranma's cool.) 

**Dogmatix**: Ah, sorry. No report, really. I allude to the contents, as you might have noticed, but I'm not up for that. And Kenshin liked his sakabatou, too.

**Black Soul**: I'm not much of a gun person, actually. I just pulled that one at random. It's illegal here anyway, if I'm not mistaken, being an automatic rifle and all that. As far as weapons go, the only ones I have handled were made specifically for self-defense. I don't think I'd be much good at hunting. I don't possess the focus. My luck, I'd go deer hunting, and one would walk right by me while I was off in Lala land.

**Jason M. Lee**: I haven't seen many crossovers with InuYasha and Kenshin, actually. Ranma and Kenshin. There's a really good one somewhere around here… And you didn't like my Omake? Well, call me morbid. I was reading that scene, and I see: 'long, rather narrow box.' Of course, what's the first thing that pops to mind? It's better than what ChibiAssassin came up with, so be grateful. *mutters about dirty-minded friends*

**Vesca**: I don't believe it. You actually made me blush. Gah! Now that was flattery if I ever did see it. *muttering* As long as it's got my name on it. *blushing again* Grrr. Anyhoo, about the report. Yes, it was about himself. And as for mischief, that would be Kenshin dangling that information under his teacher's nose without ever answering any solid questions.

**TigerBlak**: I _do_ have a sequel. Please review and answer those questions I wrote at the beginning. (Note: It's actually set several years later.)

**Li**: *sigh* The date is not a part of the story, no. And how they knew about the dress? In the words of Xelloss! "Sore wa himitsu desu!"

**Tariq**: To avoid sounding like a defensive jerk, I will not respond to any protests regarding Kenshin's sexuality. I addressed this in several of the earlier chapters. I understand if you do not approve, but please do not ask me to change it. I have made my decision. It will stand. If you are dead set against it, then my sincere regrets, and you may find yourself less offended reading something else.

**marstanuki**: Eh… I'll try with the romance. I'm not very good with it. I have this tendency to shut down after writing too much sap. Then I'm off writing angst and other such evil things. I'll see what I can do.

**Yami no Tenshi**: Yes, the world now knows how morbid little Fitz can be. *waves arms around and points at the notes at the beginning of chapter* Please respond to that and give me your honest opinion. It will affect how I handle things. And it's not _completely_ over. I have an extra chapter right after this one. One last hurrah after it's all said and done.

**Hitokiri Gentatsu**: Just answer the question above, and I'll be glad to comply. Hope the short ending wasn't disappointing.

**Aku-sama**: …Odd name. Yeah, I knew someone would wonder about that. The doll itself is not important. I could have stuck in a ratty old blanket. It was a random bit of innocence. It was something from Kenshin's life that was pre- plane hijacking, so that's what I was trying to focus on.

**Tydepul**: I've heard that both schools are exceptional. I've never been to CA. And I'm sure each college has its good points. Personally, I went through three schools before finding one I feel is suited to my needs.


	19. Extras

Disclaimer: I own none of the following material. (I refuse to list each thing separately. There are far too many things. It would be a page.) 

Notes: This is it. The final update on this story. I hope you all enjoy it. Some of it is amusing. Some of it is just nonsensical babbling. All of it is somehow relevant. (Don't look at me like that. I wouldn't lie! Well… I'm not now, in any rate.)

Warnings: Strange humor. Shonen ai—big time. But it's fluff and humor for those of you who usually jump away from it. And for those of you who don't… it's still fluff and humor. Yeah… that's it, I think.

Lastly, there is what you might call a 'trailer' at the end of this, after the response to the reviewers. It is for the next story. JML suggested that I put in a teaser, so there it is. It is pre-plot, so don't expect any great insights to what's going to happen. Check it out if you want.

And now… on with the fun stuff.****

Just so you know the order of things, this is what's in here… 

1. Life's a Dance… The Short Story

2. Movies and Television shows mentioned in Life's a Dance

3. Other Anime I used in this fic

4. Music from Life's a Dance aka Life's a Dance Soundtrack

5. If I told you, it would ruin the surprise.

6. Response to the reviewers

7. Excerpt from the sequel

8. Final notes from Fitz

_Life's a Dance_… _The Short Story_

Chapter one

Kenshin: Hi, all!

Sano: You're an ass.

Okita: Are you gay or straight?

Kaoru: Hi, Kenshin!

Kenshin: I've got a severe mental disorder.

Kaoru: That's okay.

Chapter two 

Kaoru: Go to the basketball game with us, Kenshin!

Kenshin: 'kay.

Hiko: Hi! I'm Kenshin's guardian.

Sano: Eh. Kenshin's not that bad.

Chapter three 

Megumi: I'm a cruel teacher.

Kenshin: Let's name our rat.

Sano: *barf*

Reporters: *attack Kenshin*

Kenshin: *attacks reporters* Meet one of my personalities. His name is Rurouni. He hates reporters.

Hiko: Let's make this easy and sedate the brat.

Chapter four**:**

Everyone: YAY! SLUMBER PARTY!

Kenshin: *prances around in Kaoru's clothes*

Kaoru: *takes a picture*

Okita: I wanna kiss him!

Kenshin: *kisses Okita*

Chapter five****

Kenshin: I'm Shinta! Let's play!

Sano: What the hell?!

Aoshi: *holds up a newspaper article* Lookit! Kenshin's plane was hijacked!

Kenshin: Everyone, I've got MPD.

Everyone: Oh. Okay.

Shishio: I'm an ass.

Kenshin: I hate you, you jerk.

Chapter six 

Kenshin: Wheee! Look at me! I'm a track star!

Everyone: You'd better come to the party tonight, or we'll kick your butt, Kenshin!

Kenshin: Eep.

Okita: *Makes out with Kenshin*

Kenshin: GAAAAAAH!!!! NIGHTMARES!

(Fitz: Heehee! That made it seem like he was having nightmares about Okita kissing him. It wasn't. But oh well.)

Chapter seven 

Dr. Schneider: Hmmm… Battousai… Hmmmm

Kenshin: Lookie! I drew a picture of Battousai!

Schneider: Let me shrink your head, Kenshin. I mean Aya. I mean Rurouni.

Kenshin: Go away. You're a jerk.

Chapter eight 

Bank robbers: Stick 'em up!

Kenshin: *waves arms around* I'm drawing attention to myself. Point your guns at me!

Bank robbers: He's drawing attention to himself. Let's take him hostage.

Tomoe: *shoots robbers* Hi there!

Sano: *wipes drool from chin*

Chapter nine 

Kenshin: *holds a paper bag over face* I'm afraid of the water.

Okita: My family life sucks. Mom's a slut. Dad used to be on the Top Ten Most Wanted.

Kenshin: I'm sure your dad's not that bad.

Chapter ten 

Kenshin: I saw Tomoe at my Fine Arts Night concert!

Hiko: Crazy brat.

Kenshin: *sob*

Okita: Tell me your life's story, Kenshin.

Kenshin: Tomoe… yaddayadda…

Okita: Cool. TICKLE WAR!  
Kenshin: ACK!

Chapter eleven****

Okita: Look, Kenshin! An air plane.

Kenshin: Hide me!

Okita: My dad's not such a bad guy.

Kenshin: Looks like Okita needs a hug. *hugs Okita*

Chapter twelve

Kenshin: Help! I'm being attacked by all the dateless girls and guys of our school!

Tae: I'll be your prom date, Ken.

Kenshin: 'kay.

Kamatari: Wheeee! I got to dance with Kenshin _and Aoshi!_

Chapter thirteen

Sano: Party at Tasuki's!

Kenshin: I'm taking drunken Kaoru home. Oh. Hi, Okita!

Okita: Let's go see my psychotic friend. But I don't know he's psycho.

Enishi: heheheheh.

Kenshin: *In a coma*

Hiko: Okita, you suck. Go away.

Okita: Eep! *Runs away*

Chapter fourteen

Kenshin: *sob* Okita won't talk to me!

Kaoru: There, there.

Enishi: I am one screwed up bastard.

Kenshin: Okita! Let's fight!

Okita: Okay! And you're crazy!

Kenshin: Gah! Okita insulted me!

Enishi: Hey, Battousai. We've gotta talk.

Kenshin: Eep!

Chapter fifteen

Kenshin: I'm Rurouni, you jerk.

Enishi: I've come to exact some sort of revenge on you.

Kenshin: Oh. Okay. Now, I'm Battousai.

Enishi: Yipe! *runs away*

Okita: Gack! Kenshin's attacking random people with a switchblade! I'll save you!

Kenshin: Wait. Now, I'm Shinta. Hold it… okay. Kenshin again.

Tomoe: I'm with NSA.

Kenshin: Wow. I hate you. But I still like you. Don't forget me!

Chapter sixteen

Kenshin: I wanna ride the carousel!

Sano: What do you _mean you were raped?_

Kenshin: That's a rumor. It's a lie.

Okita: We love you anyway.

Kenshin: Cool.

Chapter seventeen

Kenshin: I've got a _job!_

Kaoru: Shh. We're throwing Kenshin a surprise party.

Everyone: _SURPRISE!!_

Kenshin: These gifts are cool.

Okita: So, Kenshin. Dinner and a movie?

Kenshin: Sure!

Chapter eighteen 

Seniors: Yay! We're finally graduating!

Kenshin: Uh… Aoshi? Your speech sucked.

Everyone except Misao: _CHEESE!_

Misao: _Pickles!_

Fitz: *Sob* The end.

^_^

Movies and Television shows mentioned in Life's a Dance: (in order of appearance, including Omakes)

1. _Stuart Little_—Note, Fitz spelled it 'Stewart' in chapter three. Sorry.

2. _Secret of Nimh_—Melt

3. _The Matrix_—cool movie. I'm still appalled over what they did to it when they put it on TV. They cut out the spoon scene! The _spoon scene!_ So when he mutters, 'there is no spoon' does it make sense? NOOOOOO! *snickers* And when they dubbed 'shucks' over 'shit.' That was priceless.

4. _Miss Congeniality_—cuteness abounds.

5. _Star Wars_—If you have not heard of this, then you need to go look it up.

6. _Terminator_

7. _Terminator II_—I have never seen either of these. Are they good?

8. _A Clockwork Orange_—*shudder*

9. _Shrek_—the movie's pretty good. I like my sound track. *starts singing* And then I saw her face!

10. _Saturday Night Fever_—Honestly, I've never seen it. Travolta and disco is a combination that frightens me.

11. _The Godfather_—A very famous movie. I think there's four of them. I could be mistaken.

12. _Titanic_—well, I took quotes from it anyway.

13. _Not Without my Daughter_—eh (noncommittal response)

14. _The Little Mermaid_—I loved this movie when it came out. I still like it. I annoy all my friends by humming along with the songs.

15. _I Love Lucy_—I don't think there's an American out there who doesn't know about this show. People who are of other nationalities… I haven't a clue. You know this show?

16. _Andy Griffith_—Another famous television comedy. When was it made? Sixties? Seventies? During the transition time from black/white TV to color. If it was in the eighties, I may have to hurt someone. *feels old*

17. _Frankenstein_—I saw about three minutes of this movie. I came in at a really bad time, and have refused to ever watch the movie because of it.

18. _Garfield_—this was a newspaper comic strip, actually, but I thought I'd put it here.

19. _Center Stage_—very much so a chic flick. And I like it, thankyouverymuch. *glares at anyone who dares to say it's not a good movie*

20. _Sybil_—this was perhaps the darkest, most depressing thing I have ever watched.

21. _Care Bears_—I know that, at one point, I mentioned this. *shrug* It's stuck at the end because I can't remember when I said it, and I'm too lazy to go through and search the entire story again to find it.

^_^

Other Anime I used in this fic: (in no particular order) 

1. _Evangelion_—Kaji

2. _Fushigi Yugi_—Miaka, Yui, Tetsuya, Nuriko, Hotohori, Tasuki, and Mitsukake. Did I miss anyone?

3. _Slayers_—Lina, Amelia, Zelgadis, and Filia (you know that pretty woman with blond hair in chapter 18? Yeah. That's her.)

4. _YuYu Hakusho_—Keiko and Kurama/Shuuichi

5. _Sailor Moon_—Minako and Rei

6. _Ranma 1/2 _—Ranma Saotome and Tendo

^_^

Music from Life's a Dance aka Life's a Dance Soundtrack: (in the order of appearance)

1. _Daisy, Daisy _(I don't know if it's the actual name of the song) *Hums* Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer true. I'm half crazy over my love for you! 'tis a cute song.

2. 'NSync—I could not tell you one of their songs from Backstreet Boys from a hole in the ground. But as I pointed out the band, I thought I would acknowledge it.

3. Get down tonight!—(What's that called?) Do a little dance! Make a little love! Get down tonight! (I don't knooooooowwwwww!)

4. _Joy to the World_—No, not the holiday song. The other one. Jeremiah was a bullfrog and all that.

5. _Dancing_—This may not be the title. It's a song from the musical _Hello, Dolly_. Hey, don't laugh. It was good!

6. _I'm a Believer_—Smash Mouth version from _Shrek_. Although I recently discovered that the Monkeys sang the original version. (I thank Trafeane for that.)

7. _In the End_—Linkin Park.

8. _Turkey in the Straw_—with different words.

9. _The Way You Make Me Feel_—Yes, it's Michael Jackson. I actually like the song. It's a rare thing when I like his music.

10. _And We're Dancing_—out of _Center Stage_. It's a pretty song. Kind of along the lines of _Life's a Dance_.

11. _Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy)_—this was the reference to that John Lennon song I made in Kenshin's speech. Actually, I pulled it off the _Mr. Holland's Opus_ soundtrack.

12. _Life's a Dance_—Yes, it's a country song. John Michael Montgomery happens to be one of my favorite country artists. _WHY_ does everyone hate it so much?! *pantpant* At least I don't run around with an accordion and shout for everyone to polka.

13. Kenshin's song—I have no idea what it's actually called. It starts out with something like Aisuru Hito o Mamoru Tame Ni. Whoa, I think I just slaughtered the romanji. I love this song, though. Easily my favorite of his. The line I had him sing was the only English in the song.

14. _American Pie_—some lyrics in the following ditty. The song popped into my head.

^_^

And the surprise! *drum roll*

My Date with Kenshin 

            Khakis and a dark blue polo shirt. It hardly seemed adequate. Kenshin stuck his tongue out at his reflection. It would have to do. Besides, he could not imagine that Okita was stressing out over what he would wear…

Meanwhile, at Okita's house…

            "_MOM!!" Okita's voice rang through the small house. "__HELP!"_

            "Relax, honey," a tired-looking woman told him. She sat at the kitchen table, a cigarette butt dangling from her fingers. "Just wear your light khakis, a plain shirt, and that nice sports coat of yours."

            Okita stared at her. "How do you do that?"

Five-thirty…

             The doorbell rang. Kenshin sat on a kitchen stool, frozen for a minute.

            _Run to get the door? Make him wait? Run to get the door? Make him wait?_ It was a silent mantra that he struggled to ignore.

            Kenshin ran to the door. In a fit of nervous excitement, he flung the door open, smiling brightly and opening his mouth to greet his date.

            "Hi—uh…" his grin fell away as he stared up at a blue-eyed, brown-haired man with handfuls of brochures in a bag over his shoulder. He scowled. "What?"

            "Hello, I'm with the Jehovah's Witness—"

            _Slam_.

            The man blinked at the door. Sighing in frustration, he turned and walked away, nodding politely at the startled young man crossing his path.

            "Careful," the man warned. "They're rude."

            Okita stared after the poor man, snickered, and walked up to knock on the door. This time, Kenshin opened the door more cautiously and studied the person before him. Then, he grinned and waved Okita inside.

Six o'clock…

            Water and a salad. It was typical and boring. Kenshin picked at it, absently swinging his foot back and forth under the table. He tried to ignore the fact that Okita was watching him.

            "You're really quiet tonight," Okita remarked, words slightly muddled around his cheeseburger.

            "If you'd stop staring at me like that," Kenshin grumbled.

            "It's not like we've never gone out before," Okita teased.

            "Never on an official _date_," Kenshin retorted, frowning at his friend… date. "It's weird. Stop it."

            "My eyes would be appalled if I turned away from you to look at something as mundane as a waitress," Okita replied smoothly. The blood rushed to Kenshin's cheeks, and he glared at the tabletop.

            "If you start spouting poetry, I'm going to hurt you," he declared.

            "Note to self," Okita said contemplatively. "Scratch Homer reading from to-do list."

            "Homer was not exactly the poetry that came to _my_ mind," Kenshin chuckled.

            "It's an epic poem."

            "I know what Homer wrote," Kenshin smirked.

            "Ha-ha!" Okita grinned and poked his finger toward Kenshin's face, earning a startled blink. "I got you to smile."

            "Congratulations," Kenshin laughed. "It's not exactly a great accomplishment. Have you planned the evening already, or are you going to make me choose?"

            "We are going to finish dinner—all of it," Okita pointed at the barely-touched salad in front of Kenshin. "Skinny boy."

            "Yes, Mother," Kenshin rolled his eyes.

            "We will then go to a movie of your choice," Okita continued, oblivious to the jibe. "Followed by a romantic walk through the park."

            "The park with the swings?"

            "…Yeah."

            Kenshin grinned. Okita sighed as if greatly frustrated. Then he laughed.

            "But first!" he leaned back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head casually.

            "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you!" a chorus of seven waiters and waitresses approached their table with a candle-topped brownie. Kenshin groaned but leaned back to watch them put the desert in front of him. "Happy _birthday_ to Kenshin! Happy birthday toooooooooo yooooooouu!"

            "Make a wish, Himura," Okita snickered.

            "I wish you weren't such a moron," Kenshin declared before blowing out the candle. The dining room burst into polite applause, and Okita thanked the restaurant staff. Kenshin was smiling until one waiter leaned forward to wish them well.

            "You two make a nice couple," the man said lightly. Jokingly, he patted Okita's shoulder and winked at the boy, although he made a show of allowing Kenshin to see him and hear his words. "Get her to eat some of that cake. You know how girls can be."

            "Hey!" Kenshin protested.

            "Relax, Kenshin," Okita was almost doubled over with hysterics. "You _are_ awfully skinny."

            "But--!"

            "Enjoy your meal, kids," the waiter stepped away before Kenshin could continue his complaint.

            "Stop laughing!" Kenshin complained.

            Okita snorted, his laughter increasing. Two minutes later, he caught his breath.

            "It _was_ funny," he pointed out.

            "I do _not_ look that much like a girl," Kenshin muttered.

            "Come on, honey," Okita reached across the table and picked up Kenshin's dessert fork, using it to cut a piece free of the brownie. He waved the chocolate under Kenshin's nose. "Let's have a bite."

            "I can't eat this, and you know it," Kenshin scowled, but he snatched the fork from Okita's hand and ate the single bite. He lifted the plate and held it out. "Want it?"

            "You know it!" Okita claimed the dessert. "Now eat your salad."

            Okita blinked as a crouton bounced off his forehead to land smack in the middle of his brownie.

            "Awwww…"

Seven-thirty…

            "I can't believe we missed the movie!"

            "It's okay, Okita," Kenshin smiled down at the boy from his perch on a wall bordering the movie theater. "Let's do something else."

            "I could have sworn it was starting at _seven_-fifty," Okita grumbled.

            "We could go for a walk," Kenshin suggested. "You could walk off that half-pound burger, pile of French fries, coleslaw, and immense brownie you ate."

            "You're still mad about that stupid waiter, aren't you?" Okita chuckled.

            "Oh, stuff it," Kenshin sighed.

            "Anyplace in particular that you feel like going?" Okita offered.

            "I haven't seen where you're going to college yet," Kenshin pointed out.

            Okita snapped his fingers. "We're there."

Nine o'clock…

            "How's your hand?"

            Kenshin waggled his fingers lightly, grinning at Okita.

            "No harm done."

            Okita snorted.

            "Yeah, to _you_," he added.

            "It was their own fault," Kenshin smirked. "I may look small and girly, but that doesn't mean I want to be treated that way. Besides… They were going to take your wallet and car keys."

            "This park never used to be frequented by muggers," Okita sighed. "I could have taken them."

            "Eh," Kenshin shrugged. "It was fun. And it was better to see the look on their faces when I made them eat dirt."

            "It's your birthday! I'm supposed to be taking care of you!"

            "Well pardon me," Kenshin feigned surprise. "Next time I'll pull out my spare gown and sit at the sidelines like a true damsel in distress."

            "I'm sure Kaoru has something that would look good on—_ow!_"

            Okita limped after Kenshin, hopping on one foot a few times as he whined about Kenshin stepping on him. His redheaded date just grinned at him and kept walking.

            "You know," Okita winced and kept walking. "You don't have to get prissy with me."

            "You're begging for a bloody nose."

            "You nearly gave me one of those last spring," Okita reminded him.

            "And you deserved it, too, you jerk!" Kenshin shot back, but he was smiling. "Race you to the swings?"

            "I can't run!"

            "That's not my problem."

            "_Kenshin!_"

            Still whining under his breath, Okita took off after the whipping red ponytail.

Ten-fifteen…

            Okita parked his car in the alley behind the garage. The fan stopped blowing, the music died (Bye, bye, Miss American pie! Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry!), and they sat in awkward silence in the darkness.

            "Ten-thirty is a ridiculous curfew for an eighteen-year-old," Okita decided.

            "Hiko is still jumpy about letting me go out with you," Kenshin said, smiling lightly over at the boy.

            "One little incident…" Okita replied dryly.

            "As long as it's only one incident," Kenshin opened the door and climbed out of the car. Okita stared after him, then blinked when Kenshin turned and stuck his head back in. "Are you coming or not?"

            "Oh!" Okita fumbled with his keys, dropping them in his surprise. He cursed and climbed out of his seat so he could feel the dark floor for the missing keys. In the background, Kenshin was laughing at him. "Oh, shut up!"

            "Tradition states that the boyfriend—that would be you—walk his date—_me_—to the door," Kenshin teased. "You act like I'm asking you to meet my parents."

            "I've already met Hiko, thankyouverymuch—_Hah!_" he found his keys and held them up triumphantly. He glared through the night at Kenshin, although the boy probably could not see his expression in the shadows. "Wait until I have you meet _my_ parents."

            "God forbid," Kenshin laughed. "Just walk me to the door. If you're afraid of walking in the dark, don't worry. I'll protect you."

            "Show off."

            "Whenever I can."

Two minutes later…

            "So… here we are," Okita said inadequately, shifting restlessly next to Kenshin on the back stoop.

            "It's a door, Okita, not a firing squad," Kenshin said mildly. "And thank you. I had a good time."

            "Happy birthday."

            "Thank you."

            …

            ………

            ………………

            ………………………………

            "Ooof!"

            Okita yelped as he found himself victim to Kenshin's tight hug.

            "Don't be such a wuss, Okita," Kenshin muttered into the boy's ear. "I'll call you tomorrow."

            Grinning happily, Okita squeezed the boy in return before pulling away and reaching for the door. Kenshin lifted his eyebrow curiously, and Okita offered his best charming smile in return.

            "I walked you to the door, I now hold open the door for you," he said in a teasingly serious tone.

            "You're a dork," Kenshin said fondly. "Good night, Okita."

            "Good night, Kenshin."

            "Good-bye, Okita."

            "Good night, Hiko."__

The end.

Okita walked back to his car, ignoring the two oddballs in the yard. Fitz was dancing with Sano, who was upset over his lack of love interest in the story.

"You know, Fitz," Sano smirked. "We could get along just fine. There's only one problem…"

            "What's that, Sano?" Fitz asked, then yelped as Sano dipped her. Sano grinned down at her.

            "I can't stand it when the woman is taller than me."

            Fitz sighed.

            "Such is life."

            And the pair danced away into the mists of Kenshin's back yard.

The end… again.

And my final response to the Reviewers. Thanks, all of you for all of your support!

**Crystal**: I'm glad. Here. Have a tissue. *holds out a tissue*

**Yami no Tenshi**: The sequel will be coming slowly… but it's coming.

**Jason M. Lee**: Sheesh! What kind of school did _you_ go to?! Our graduation party was in the gyms and the cafeteria. I won a hair brush set in the drawings. Figures. There were DVD players and microwaves, and what do I get? A hair care package. Well, I know the morbid side of my humor is not always appreciated. That's okay. Everyone has a different way of looking at things. And sure, I'll post a teaser.

**TigerBlak**: Eh heh… my story won't be posted quite so quickly if I post as I write. This one was completed before I actually started posting. But I'll try. School does come first.

**ChibiAssassin**: Twenty is _not_ old—oh! I think I strained my back declaring that… Must sit… *sigh* Apparently, I have to look forward to some of my classmates taking me out on my twenty-first. I'm afraid. *Kenshin follows ChibiAssassin with a broom, cleaning up tossed confetti*

**Trefeane**: Yeah, I was leery about the whole Tomoe thing myself. Unfortunately, by the time I realized it, she was interwoven so tightly into the storyline that I just had to work with it or toss out weeks of writing. And that is really in the song… *hums* I thought love was only true in fairy tales! Meant for someone else, but not for me! *snicker* That face is my trademark scene change.

**Vesca**: Hmmm… alternate ending… Nope. *Strikes thought from mind* I would do something bad to my story, and I like it too much for that. Glad you liked. I will write that sequel.

**CGP**: Thanks. I'll try.

**Funkegirl**: Welcome back. At the end, granted, but I'm glad to see you… read… whatever. I'll do my best on that sequel.

**marstanuki**: I now have an image in my mind of a faceless person holding up a ring to me. And… Kaoru's… wow. I can't say anything. It would be a big time spoiler if I did.

**moonlight**: Gack! Weird computer talk! *yanks out a translation dictionary* Let's see… y = why… B-4 = before… *head hurts* Thanks for reviewing, though. I am planning a sequel.

**Black Soul**: I've got the story started… it's several years in the future, actually. I've got in mind what I want to happen, but the key is in the execution of the ideas. We'll see how well I do this time.

**atlashia**: Whoa… *mind jumping to thoughts inappropriate for this story* Ahem. I have to agree with you on the Sano/Kenshin thing. I have a strange thinking for RK. I like Kenshin/Kaoru, but sometimes (okay, a lot of times) I like to jump to alternate pairings. That is, Sano/Ken, as you see, Okita/Kenshin, and oddly… even Aoshi/Kenshin—although it's rare. Let me dig around for a little shonen ai… maybe I'll find something Kenshin/Sano for you. ^_~

**Tariq**: There really is no reason to be so rude. I'm sorry if you're offended by my choice in making Kenshin bisexual, but I did put up numerous warnings. If you hate it so much, perhaps you should reconsider reading stories that have '_Shonen Ai_' written in the description. As for why I did it, well, I did it because it fit with where I was taking the story. As for not writing what you were expecting, I cannot accommodate for people wait until the story has been completed to point out what they'd like to see. As for dark fics, sure I like them. That doesn't mean I'm very good at writing them.

**Clarus**: For your review via email… Thank you for the response. Such praise is high indeed. I'm glad I could produce a story someone enjoyed. And they won't rid this place of the R rating. (Hope, hope.) ^_~

^_^

Teaser from _Life Happened_ (this is a tentative title. It may change periodically until I settle on something I feel suits the story.)

Warnings: The usual. Shonen ai mentions. Reappearance of characters you may not have liked. Yahiko sighting!!

            College was worse than high school. Less time was spent inside of the classroom, true enough, but the workload was ten times worse. Yahiko missed high school. One good thing about college was that Tsubame was going to the same one he attended.

            It was the state university. His father was not a wealthy man, and Yahiko's grades were not good enough to get him a scholarship into any of the private colleges. But Tsubame was in his biology class, thank god, because he hated the subject and Megumi Takani was as strict as professors came.

            His brother had spent a solid five minutes laughing when he discovered the name of Yahiko's biology professor. After complaining of a stitch in his side and too breathless to utter so much as a snicker, Sano finally explained that Takani had been his physiology teacher back in high school. He then went on to describe her short temper and love for dissection. Yahiko did not mind the dissection, but he recalled how Sano reacted to getting his blood drawn. His older brother hated blood and guts.

            The other thing Yahiko liked was the karate school. It was the best in the city, and it was only three blocks away from his dormitory--five blocks from Sano's apartment. The teacher left something to be desired. The man was rude and harsh and not much to look upon, but he knew his stuff. That, and Yahiko got to stay after his class to watch the first half of the kendo class. He had to leave then because his work study job started around the time when the kendo class ended. Not that he liked working in the dorm's cafeteria, but it was money.

            Yahiko was not the only person who stayed after his class to watch the next students pick up their wooden swords and warm up. A pretty girl, that he called ugly just to spite her, always stayed after with him. She had long black hair and blue eyes, and he could have sworn that he had seen her hanging around his brother back when Sano was in high school. Kaoru treated him like a younger brother as much as Sano did, but always forgot him when the assistant instructor for the kendo class walked into the room.

            Kaoru's face always lit up with a strange mixture of pleasure and relief when the guy came in. Yahiko could not see anything special about the guy, other than his skill with a sword. And that was questionable in itself. After all, how good could the guy be if he only made assistant instructor? He was short--shorter, by far, than Yahiko himself*--and slender to the point that a person had to wonder if he ate. But Kaoru would greet the young man with a broad smile, sparkling eyes, and a quick kiss. Then the pair, still holding each other's hands, would stand and talk for a few minutes.

            Yahiko zoned out at this point, wandering off to watch the students trail into the studio. The instructor would walk in and start stretching. Ten minutes would pass, and the class started. It was only fifty minutes long during the week, but they held three sessions a week and an extra long one for the dedicated on Saturdays. Yahiko only had the opportunity to watch the classes on Fridays. Always conscious of his image, he did not want to appear stupid by showing up just to watch these classes when he did not have the excuse of staying late.

            Several weeks into his first semester of college, Yahiko discovered that he had not been mistaken about Kaoru. The girl was an old friend of his brother. And Yahiko learned something a bit unexpected about that weak-looking assistant kendo instructor.

            "Hey!" Kaoru glared at the young man when Yahiko bumped into her on his way to the locker room. "Watch it!"

            "Sorry, I didn't see you there," Yahiko muttered. This girl was even shorter than her boyfriend! He decided that she must have stopped growing when she turned twelve. Then, Kaoru surprised him.

            "You're Sano's little brother, aren't you?" she smiled suddenly. "Yahiko?"

            "You know him?" Yahiko returned carelessly. "An ex-girlfriend or something?"

            "Don't be ridiculous," Kaoru scowled. "I'd sooner date the neighbor's poodle. I knew your brother in high school. We hung in the same circles."

            "I'll be sure to tell him," Yahiko rolled his eyes and turned to go.

            "Don't you usually stay to watch the kendo class?" Kaoru wondered, making Yahiko pause. He did want to stay, but if she was going to play the part of long-lost relative, complete with pinching his cheeks and telling him how big he had gotten, he wanted no part of it. Then, the locker room door opened, nearly smacking into his face before he staggered out of the way.

            "Excuse me," the assistant instructor blinked up at him owlishly, then smiled when he saw the girl standing next to Yahiko. "Hello, Kaoru."

            "Hey, Kenshin! Do you remember Yahiko?"

            Cringing inwardly, Yahiko plastered a smile on his face as the girl introduced him. If Kenshin's tolerant smile was any indication, the expression was not a convincing one.

            "Ah, of course," Kenshin nodded. "I'd guess you're in college by now, aren't you?"

            "Uh... yeah."

            "That's good," Kenshin smiled again, an apologetic cast to the grin. "As much as I'd love to stand here and reminisce, I told Sensei I'd start the lesson today." He leaned over to touch a chaste kiss to Kaoru's lips. "I'll call you tonight."

            "Not so fast, buster," Kaoru grinned at Kenshin's startled blink. "I'm taking you to dinner tonight, remember?"

            "Was that this week?"

            "Don't give me that! You know exactly what we planned!" Kaoru complained.

            Kenshin laughed and waved at her, walking away. Yahiko frowned.

            "Aren't you two dating?" he blurted.

            "Whatever gave you that impression?" Kaoru blushed in response to his bold declaration.

            "Well, you guys are so friendly and kissing each other when you see..." Yahiko trailed off, feeling a bit foolish at his premature assumption. Kaoru was still blushing, but she was giggling. Yahiko did not like that. "What?!"

            "Kenshin's got a boyfriend," she replied bluntly. Yahiko stared at her.

            "Oh."

            He should have known the guy would be gay. With looks like that, what else would he be? But Kaoru always looked at the man with that strange glint to her eyes, much like how he saw girls looking at his brother. _Oh yeah,_ Yahiko thought with a smug grin. _She wants him._

            "Well, I've got to run to a meeting," Kaoru glanced at her watch. "Tell Sano I said hi, and I'll see you next week, Yahiko."

            "...Later," Yahiko stared after her as she disappeared through the women's locker room door. He glanced over to Kenshin. Standing with his back to the studio mirrors and facing the class, the redhead was trying in vain to get the men and women around him to quiet down. It made sense. Yahiko was willing to bet that the students were all older than the petite instructor. Not to mention a heck of a lot bigger. Just when Yahiko was starting to think Kenshin had no balls whatsoever, the young man turned around and proved him wrong.

            "Everyone shut up and settled down, or I'll go home and leave you to teach yourselves!"

            That got their attention. Yahiko smirked as the group quickly fell into place and awaited further instruction. Uncrossing his arms, Kenshin smiled to show his approval. He glanced briefly at Yahiko, a strange, contemplating gleam to his eyes, then turned his full attention to the class.

            The class would be boring without the actual instructor present. Turning on his heel, Yahiko hurried out of the studio. If he got there fast enough, he would be able to eat lunch before starting his shift.

^_^

Final Notes: Yeah… a snippet from the beginning. Now, everyone can skip the first two pages of the story if they bother reading it.

So, preview of the story… It's probably going to be longer than the first, just because I have so much that I want to put into it. It will be a bit darker—more conflict. Don't worry. It still has my weird brand of humor in it. So far, ChibiAssassin has told me it doesn't suck. (ChibiAssassin, you'd better be telling me the truth about that.) *smirk* Yeah, so here's the scoop:

*plops a heap of mint chocolate chip ice cream upon a cone*

No, not that kind of scoop! *Fitz cringes at the cheesy joke* Anyway, this story will not be posted quite so quickly as Life's a Dance. This is because I have less time than I did when I wrote the first. That, and I'm not quite as inspired, although I'm improving on it. I may write a great portion of the story, then turn around and junk several sections only to replace them, decide I hate it, and go back to the original. I am extremely indecisive in such matters. I will try my best. I have never posted like this before, so please be patient with me.

I love you all! (well… not him. Or her… or… what is that? *blink* Fitz needs to stop now. I'm stopping. 'Later, all!)

~Fitz


End file.
